Final Fantasy VII - The Epic Adventure
by screwygirl
Summary: "You must play the game exactly how it is meant to be played..." was the cryptic warning Skye received from the store clerk as he presented her with an original copy of Final Fantasy VII. Little did she know, she would somehow awaken in Midgar, join up with Cloud and the gang, and go on an epic adventure. Will she follow the instructions given to her, or will she change the story?
1. Gamers Unlimited

" ** _You must play the game exactly how it is meant to be played..._** "

These words marked the beginning of an amazing adventure for me, one that I could never forget and probably one that most would never believe. Hell, **I** could hardly believe it myself. There was no denying that it happened, though. Even if it wasn't real…even if it was all in my head, I still experienced every moment…heard every sound and felt every emotion. And then, there was the memento, a physical piece of evidence that proved to me that my epic journey took place.

It was a cool autumn day when I discovered Gamers Unlimited, a small, privately owned store that stocked games for older consoles, one of which I possessed: the Playstation One (or just Playstation, as it was called before Playstation 2 arrived in stores). It was a one-story building located on the outskirts of town, set back a little from the road. The front of the store consisted of a glass door and a single windowed display to show off its wares.

Opening the door caused a high-pitched bell to ring, and walking inside, I could hear the creaking of the mildly sloping floor. The air smelled a bit musty, yet I could sense that there were several older tube-televisions turned on by that just-out-of-hearing frequency in the air. I recognized a few MIDI tunes that were playing, and these sounds brought me back to the good ole' days of gaming.

"We have the best game selection anywhere," I heard a man's voice say.

I looked around until I saw a man, probably in his 30's. His hair was blonde and well-trimmed, and his blue eyes peered out from behind a pair of thickly-rimmed glasses. He was average height and weight and dressed in a t-shirt and blue jeans. He looked vaguely familiar to me, but I couldn't place him. I chalked it up to déjà vu and walked over to where he stood.

"Do you carry Playstation games?" I asked him.

"Of course," he replied quickly, "Are you looking for PS2….PS3?"

I shook my head, anticipating some disappointment. There were very few stores that carried original Playstation games.

"No," I told him, "Just Playstation. Not PS1, 2, or 3…."

His tilted his head, giving me a minor smirk.

"Ahhh….the classic Playstation." The most peculiar expression washed over his face, and it made me a little uneasy. "So, you have an original Playstation."

I said nothing but just nodded.

"Yes, I have some Playstation games," he continued, "Were you looking for anything in particular?"

I don't know why I hesitated to answer. Perhaps it was that peculiar look, or maybe it was his familiar face. Whatever it was didn't seem to phase him because he patiently waited on my response.

"I'm looking for Final Fantasy games." I finally said.

"I see. A Final Fantasy fan." His eyes seemed to brighten. "Which one is your favorite?"

Without hesitation, I responded, "Seven."

"Then I have quite the treat for you," he grinned, beckoning me to follow him.

He lead me through a door with the label "PRIVATE" on it. As soon as I entered the room, I gasped. I just couldn't help myself. On each wall there were three shelves loaded with Playstation jewel cases. My eyes scanned over some of the names…Tetris…..Spyro…..Chrono Cross…..just a utopia of games that I had played when I was younger.

"I know. It's really something, isn't it?" he stated, seeing and hearing my reaction.

"It's incredible!" I agreed.

He walked to one of the shelves on the left and picked up a case, carrying it as gingerly as a mother would hold a newborn child. As he brought it closer, I could see the familiar graphics on the cover of the game…. Final Fantasy VII.

"Would you be interested in this?" he asked.

"Well, it depends on the price."

There was a long pause as he allowed me to gaze longingly at it.

"I'll tell you what," he finally said, "I'll give this to you for free if you answer a few trivia questions about Final Fantasy VII. And then you MUST play the game exactly how it is meant to be played, and you must play it all the way through."

I gave him a skeptical look, but he just maintained his eye contact with me. What was going on here? Why is he just going to give this game to me? What is his angle? Is he hitting on me?

"If I answer these questions and agree to play the game all the way through, you'll give me the game free?" I repeated disbelievingly.

He nodded. "And play it exactly how it is meant to be played," he added. What did that mean? Perhaps he was talking about cheat codes or changing the characters' names. I tried not to take offense to this because I had a strong aversion to cheaters.

"How will you even know that I've played the game all the way through?" I asked.

"I'll take you at your word." He simply stated.

I took a moment to wonder if he was playing the mother of all pranks on me, and I glanced around to search for hidden cameras. Finally, I said, "Okay then. Ask your questions."

"First question: Who is Marlene's father?"

I smirked, knowing this was a trick question.

"Dyne was her biological father. Barret adopted her after he thought Dyne died."

The guy laughed. "Correct! Great catch!"

I chuckled nervously.

"Second question:" he continued, "What rank in SOLDIER was Cloud?"

It was another trick question.

"Cloud was never in SOLDIER, but in his head, he was First Class." I said rather smugly.

"You're good." He praised. "And finally: What is the name of the race of people from which Aeris descends?"

"The Cetra or as Shinra calls them, the Ancients." I replied. "And it's Aerith...not Aeris."

He smiled broadly and handed me the game. When I tried to take it, he held on for a moment.

"Remember…" he told me, "You must play the game exactly how it is meant to be played, and you must play it all the way through."

I stared into those blue eyes, trying to figure out if he was a wacko.

"I will," I promised, pulling the game out of his grasp. As I looked at the pristine CD case, I couldn't help but think, " _What the hell did I just agree to?_ "

Over the next few days, I convinced myself that he was just an overly avid gamer and that he must really love Final Fantasy VII. The questions he asked were easy enough for a hard-core fan, but just difficult enough to weed out those whom he might consider unworthy. The more I thought about the conversation, the more unnerved I became. And that last condition….

 _( **You must play the game exactly how it is meant to be played, and you must play it all the way through.** )_

What the hell was that all about? Of course I intended to play it all the way through, regardless of the number of times I had already played this game. Did he mean all in one sitting? Because there was no way that was happening. I liked to take my time and explore every aspect, even though I had previously done this on many occasions.

Even while I was at work at the club, I couldn't get the conversation out of my mind. His insistence that I "play the game exactly how it is meant to be played" both intrigued me and creeped me out. What would happen if I didn't play it that way? I even went so far as to wonder if there was some kind of hidden camera inside the jewel case, but I laughed it off as utter paranoia.

When I repeated the conversation to one of my gamer friends, Alec, he informed me that the whole conversation was reminiscent of the movie, Pleasantville, and I chuckled to think of it. He was either pulling my leg, or he was a complete nut job. Like I would start the game and be magically transported to Midgar, only to meet Cloud Strife and the gang.

... _How cool would that be_...

And then, after a few days of trying to make sense of it all, the man's face would appear somewhere and tell me that I was special.

"Skye, the guy sounds like a nut job," Alec chuckled, "but nut job or no, sounds like you made off with a sweet deal.

"Yea, you're right," I agreed.

Still, I refrained from using the game right away, and I admonished myself for entertaining the notion…even for a second. Twenty-four hours later, I ceremoniously opened the case and removed the first disc, taking a moment to examine it. There was nothing remarkable about it, nor did it shimmer with an other-worldly quality. It was just a Playstation disc, one side painted with the logo and the other side glossy silver.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," I scolded myself out loud, "Just put in the disc."

I snapped it into the console and slowly closed the lid, gently pushing until I heard the click. Grabbing my controller, I reached for the power button, and admittedly, I felt some apprehension. My flat screen TV came to life with the Playstation logo and then, finally, the Sony logo. The music filled the room through my high-definition surround-sound speakers, and despite being slightly nervous, I reveled in the melody. At last, I saw the words: "NEW GAME" and the word "Continue?" underneath that.

"Here goes," I mumbled, pressing the "OK" button for the new game selection.

Once the cinematics began, I started to relax. I'm not sure what I had expected to happen, but whatever it was, it never did. I played for about 20 minutes, working Cloud through the first AVALANCHE mission and successfully blowing up the Mako reactor. I was very thorough, collecting everything from every place. I kept the names of the characters, as I had always done. After the scene on the train, I went to the nearest save point and turned off the game. I would pick it up again after work tomorrow when I had more time.

As I crawled into my bed, I laughed at myself for allowing this guy to freak me out. Reaching for the light, I had one final thought: What a weirdo….

That night, I dreamed that I sat in a small boat that was floating on an ocean of black water. All around me was nothing but darkness. I could see the boat and myself perfectly even with no source of light, but beyond that was a void. I tried to look into the water, but I saw only the water….nothing underneath it...not even a reflection of myself. Slowly and with some trepidation, I reached out to touch the water.

My hand sunk into it, just as it would into regular water, but when I tried to pull it back, I couldn't. I felt a jab of fear rip through my chest as I realized that my hand was stuck. I continued attempting to wrench myself free, but my efforts were in vain. I could feel my breaths quicken and the panic setting in. With my other hand, I grabbed my arm just above the water line and kept pulling, but the more I pulled, the more my hand would sink beneath the surface.

After one more mammoth yank, my second hand became submerged. I gasped and tried to scream, but no sound came out. I could hear my frenzied heart pounding in my ears, and now I was aware of some unknown force pulling me into the water….slowly….yet steadily. The fear took hold of my senses, and I struggled with all my strength. Opening my mouth, I let out another silent scream, wildly flailing to free myself by any means. When the boat finally capsized, I felt myself dip below the surface of the water…

…and I awakened, panting and in a cold sweat. I gasped deeply and sat up in my bed, looking around my room. It was still dark outside, but I could just make out some outlines of furniture. I reached for the lamp on my night stand, but it wasn't there…nor was the night stand. As my eyes began to adjust to the dark, I swung my feet out of the bed and set them on the floor. Instead of my plush carpeting, I felt a cold, wooden floor.

... _What the_...

I stumbled out of bed, which I was just realizing was incredibly uncomfortable, and searched for some kind of light switch. I drew my hands along the walls of the small room and finally happened upon my target. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust, but once they did, I got a good look at the room.

It was like a small box, the room in which I now stood. There was a single light on the wall opposite me and what looked like a little foot locker…

… _a chest…it's a chest_ …

…on the floor in front of the bed.

... _Am I still dreaming?_...

( _ **Nope. You're not dreaming!**_ )

On the left side of the room was a crooked wooden door, and I hurried to open it and walk through it.

Outside, it was brighter, but the light was not natural. The houses were extremely small, like the one I had just exited, and built with what appeared to be scrap planks of wood and metal. There were no paved streets or traffic signals; no cars or transportation of any kind could be seen. Buildings were crammed together and interconnected by poorly constructed piping. Right next to the building I had just exited loomed one larger house with a sign on the front, and as soon as I saw the words, my mouth dropped open. It read, "Tifa's 7th Heaven."


	2. AVALANCHE

I'm not sure how long I stood there, staring in disbelief. This couldn't be real! It couldn't be! I pinched myself hard enough to leave a bruise (and damn, did that hurt!), yet everything remained the same. I was standing in front of the 7th Heaven in Sector 7 in Midgar. My mind raced as I attempted to grasp the gravity of my situation. So many thoughts dashed in and out before I had a chance to even entertain them.

Am I in danger here? Can I get back home? Is this a fluke, or did that salesman know this was going to happen? What exactly **is** going to happen? What the hell am I supposed to do? Where am I supposed to go? Will I get to meet the characters of the game? What will they be like?...look like? If I do get to meet them, are events going to happen just like they do in the game?

( _ **You must play the game exactly how it is meant to be played, and play it all the way through.**_ )

Those words echoed in my mind.

( _ **You can't stand here forever**_ )

"Yea, I know," I answered the strange voice in my head. Taking a deep breath, I walked up the front stairs and through the door. Even though it was a larger building, the interior was still rather cramped. To the left sat a square table surrounded by four bar stools and two make-shift seats made from wooden crates. On the right, I saw a rectangular table with only one seat, facing a jukebox and a couple neon signs advertising beer. I also noticed a pinball machine at the end of that table. A bit further in, there was a bar with four green bar stools in front of it, and behind the counter was a young woman.

Her skin was very pale, but it was this skin tone that brought out the richness of her lovely dark brown eyes. Her white tank top outlined her voluptuous yet well-muscled body. Her long, brown hair hung behind her, tied back, I assumed, to keep it out of her way. It was amazing to see her as a real person when, up until this point, she had been nothing more than CGI and an actor's voice.

She seemed to be staring off into nothing as she absentmindedly wiped at a glass with a white dish towel. I knew what she was thinking, or, at least, I thought I knew what she was thinking. According to the game, she was wondering about Cloud and how different he seemed. She was also thinking about AVALANCHE, and depending on where...or rather, when...we were in the game, she was most likely waiting for them to return from the first mission.

... _where I left off last night_...

I walked up to the bar.

"Hi," I said, nervously. This was Tifa Lockhart, for heaven's sake! What did I have to say that could possibly interest her?

"Oh, hello," she replied, finally noticing my presence, "Sorry about that. My mind was somewhere else. What can I get for you?"

"What's good?" I asked.

"Everything's good, here," she told me, smiling, though I could read it in her expression that she was worried. I wanted so badly to reassure her and tell her that they would be back, but she would think me crazy or worse.

"Forgive me for saying," I said cautiously, "but you seem a bit distracted...worried, even."

Her eyes focused on me, and she offered me a chuckle.

"Do I?" She paused a moment before continuing. "I guess I am."

"I know you've just met me and all..." I began, "but I am a fantastic listener and even better at giving advice."

She chuckled again, setting down the glass she had been cleaning for the last fifteen minutes.

"Well, I've just had an old friend come back into my life," she told me, "and my friend is...different than I remember. There are some things that I can't quite work out."

I nodded, tilting my head ever so slightly.

"Does this friend happen to be male?" I asked coyly.

This time, she just laughed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Maybe a little," I replied, laughing with her.

It was so strange and surreal, talking with Tifa Lockhart. She looked better than I imagined she would look. Her voice had more of a husky quality to it as opposed to what I heard in the movie.

"I didn't catch your name," she said.

"Skye," I told her.

"Nice to meet you, Skye," she introduced, "I'm Tifa."

She poured a substance into the glass she had just set on the counter. I wasn't absolutely certain, but I guessed it was alcoholic in nature...at least, I really hoped it was!

"Here ya go," she smiled, "Have one on the house."

"Oh, thank you."

I hadn't thought of money. What was it in Final Fantasy? Gil? Did I have any of this money on me? What else did I have on me? I looked down at myself, suddenly wondering how I was dressed...and how I even came to wear these clothes. My expression must have given me away because Tifa placed a hand on mine.

"Skye? Are you all right?"

"I..."

I couldn't answer just then. I was taken aback by my outfit, which happened to be a sleek, form-fitting black tank with straps that crossed in front and wrapped around my neck and a pair of leather shorts that rode up my butt. Amazingly, these tight shorts also had pockets, and, as I reached a hand into one of those pockets, I could feel a few coins.

"Yea, I'm...I'm OK." I finally breathed.

"You sure?"

"I just...wasn't sure if I brought my money." I told her a partial truth, "Well,...what money I have left."

Tifa nodded, pulling her hand back. "Hard times, huh?"

 _You have no idea_ , I thought. I was about to reply when a commotion broke out behind me. Two guys had started yelling at each other, and one was standing up threateningly. The other held his hands up in front of him, backing away slowly. The threatener flipped the table over, yelling at the submissive. I watched as the threatener reached into his back pocket, and I knew what was coming next. I stood up and ran towards the altercation, a reaction which was the result of two years as a club enforcer. I didn't even think; it was just something I was used to doing.

"HEY!" I shouted, inserting myself between the two men, "Take it outside!"

They both stopped and looked at me as if I was insane, and the threatener kept reaching for that back pocket.

"You take out that knife from your pocket, and I promise you a world of pain, pal," I warned.

He froze, and I could see the calculating expression flash across his face. I could also see that he completely miscalculated, deciding to pull out his blade and wildly swinging at me. Easily, I side-stepped, allowing his own drunken momentum to throw himself off balance and then, gave him a little help by shoving him towards the door. The submissive one laughed, pointing at him and hollering, "You got beat by a girl!"

It took Mr. Threatener a couple moments to turn around and find me again (got to love drunk people!). When he did, he just glowered at me, knife still in his hand. I kept my focus on him but still listened for his friend, just in case Mr. Submissive decided to get any bright ideas. Mr. Threatener charged at me, stumbling a couple of times. Again, I moved aside to let him by, grabbing his collar as he passed me. Shifting my weight back, I pulled him in a circle, aimed him towards the door and let him escort himself out. It was only after I let go that it occurred to me that the door I aimed for was closed, but just as he hurdled towards it, the door opened.

"...the hell?" a gruff voice shouted from outside.

I knew that voice, the gravelly voice of Barret Wallace! Unknowingly, I had lifted my hand up to my mouth, covering it.

"Wow, Skye," I heard Tifa say.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "I'm just used to dealing with things like that."

"No, don't apologize...that was incredible!" Tifa told me.

I could hear that gruff voice still outside.

"Stay down, punk!...Everyone else...inside!"

People started pouring into the bar, and I recognized each and every one of them. Biggs ...Wedge ...Jesse...all of them looking so much better than I had imagined them. Biggs had the square jaw, dark brown hair, and brown eyes. Wedge was slightly overweight, wearing a handkerchief over his chestnut locks. Jessie was lovely, her light brown hair tied back in a pony tail and a red bandanna beneath her bangs.

A few seconds later, a large, black man entered the room. The width of his shoulders made me wonder how he fit it through the door without turning sideways. He towered over everyone, and the menacing expression constantly on his face increased the intimidation factor of his height. I couldn't help but stare at the machine gun that was grafted onto his right arm. Talk about intimidating. His voice was as scratchy as his beard looked.

"Everybody out!" he hollered, pointing his gun arm up and firing. I was completely unprepared for the loudness. I covered my ears and crouched down.

"Barret!" Tifa exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips.

Barret shrugged, completely unapologetic. She strode over to him and pulled him aside, whispering animatedly to him. I saw Tifa point to me a couple times and Barret shaking his head. After a few more moments, Barret's broad shoulders slumped, and Tifa nodded. She dashed back to me.

"So you said you were having some hard times, cash-wise." she began. I said nothing but nodded.

"I know I just met you, but there's something about you...well, I think I can trust you."

I could hear it in her voice, the confusion about trusting a total stranger.

"You can trust me," I tried to reassure her. ' _More than you know, actually.'_

"We're doing something important," she began, "to save our planet from power-hungry corporations. Shinra is bleeding this planet of it's life blood. We're doing our best to stop them, but we are a bit short-handed. You seem like you can handle yourself, and we could use that kind of help."

What I wanted to tell her was that I knew and how this mission would end, but I could hear the voice of the game store clerk echoing in my memories:

( _ **You must play the game exactly the way it was meant to be played and play it all the way through.**_ )

 _...yea, I know! I know!..._

So I played it out, glancing over at Barret and then back to Tifa before lowering my voice to a whisper.

"You're in AVALANCHE, aren't you?" I asked quietly, " I heard on the news that a terrorist group blew up a reactor."

Tifa just looked at me, the fear obvious in her expression. It was clear she was questioning her decision to open up to me.

"It's OK," I tried to reassure her, "I'm no friend to Shinra. And I can see that AVALANCHE has only the best intentions. It's just a shock...that's all."

She let out a sigh of relief.

"So you'll help us, then?"

I nodded. "I might have a good skill-set to bring to your organization."

She smiled brightly and ran over to tell Barret. I could see that he was less than thrilled with the idea, but then again, he was desperate. After a few moments, he turned and walked towards me, his expression unreadable.

"Tifa says we can trust ya," he almost spat at me, "but trust gotta be earned. So I'll be watchin' ya."

"I won't let you down," I told him, quite honestly.

He studied me for a moment then said, "We'll see."

He spun around and, with surprising dexterity, he leaped over the upside-down table in his way and landed at the pinball machine. Her looked at Tifa.

"When that spiky-haired idiot friend of yours shows, send him downstairs." he ordered. He then pushed a hidden panel on the wall, and the floor beneath the pinball machine started to descend into the lair of AVALANCHE, taking Barret with it.

"Spikey-haired idiot friend?" I asked Tifa.

She nodded, picking up a dirty glass and starting to clean it.

"Remember that friend I told you about?" she began, "He's the one. His name is Cloud. He was in SOLDIER, first class."

I knew he really hadn't been in SOLDIER, but I couldn't let on that I knew that.

"Wow...first class?" I asked, attempting to sound impressed.

I waited to hear more from her, but she didn't say anything because she was staring at someone. I followed her gaze to the doorway of her bar, and there he was.

Shorter than Barret but still taller than me, Cloud looked very muscled yet lithe. He wore his classic blue outfit, resembling the Advent Children movie with some minor differences. On his back hung his signature Buster sword. Spikes of pale blonde hair sprung out of his head, and he scanned the bar several times with those piercing blue almost glowing eyes. It was so hard not to fangirl over him; after all, he was my favorite character.

Tifa stepped out from behind the bar and smiled her dazzling smile.

"Welcome home, Cloud. Looks like everything went well." she greeted, quoting the video game verbatim, "Did you fight with Barret?"

"Yeah." he simply said.

She shook her head. "I should have known. He's always pushing people around, and you've always been in fights ever since you were little."

She chuckled and then sighed.

"I was worried." she told him. "I'm glad everyone's safe."

Cloud said nothing.

"Come on. Have a seat." she invited, beckoning him to the bar, "How about something to drink?"

He walked almost gracefully to the bar and sat down.

"Give me something hard." he told her.

"Just a minute," she replied, "I'll make something for you."

While she made Cloud a drink, I sat myself down at the bar, leaving one seat empty between me and him. Hearing the conversation in person gave it so much more context. I picked up on subtle nuances that I never saw in the game. Reading the text on a television screen, Cloud's answers seemed abrupt and almost rude; hearing the words and seeing his expression as he talked with Tifa gave the words more meaning. I could tell he cared for her a lot and was, in his own way, trying to impress her.

"You know," she said, pouring a liquid into a glass, "I'm relieved you made it back safely."

Cloud adjusted in his seat, and Tifa slid him his drink down the counter. Catching it, he picked it up and took a long swig.

"What's with you all of a sudden?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes slightly, "That wasn't even a tough job."

"I guess not..." she shrugged, "You WERE in SOLDIER."

I wondered if she actually believed that sentence. Was she doubting even his involvement in SOLDIER? What exactly were her suspicions. She mentioned that some things didn't add up, and I wanted to know what they were.

She sighed then added, "Make sure you get your pay from Barret."

He nodded. "Don't worry. Once I get that money, I'm outta here."

Tifa looked down, biting her lip as Cloud finished off his drink and slid out of his seat. ' _Don't worry, Tifa_ ' I thought, ' _He's not going anywhere._ '

"Cloud, are you feeling all right?" she suddenly asked.

For a moment, he looked like he was thinking about her question. He then turned and answered, "Yeah...why?"

"No reason. You just look a little tired, I guess."

Without another word, he walked over to the pinball machine.

"Oh, Cloud," Tifa called to him, "I wanted you to meet-"

"Don't bother introducing me...I won't be here long enough for it to matter."

And he disappeared as the floor took him down into the secret room. I shook my head, taking a sip of my drink, and I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Sorry about him," Tifa gave a weak smile.

"Nothing to apologize for, Tifa," I told her. I could see in her eyes...in her expression...that she was so worried about him. Even if I couldn't reassure her, I felt like I should say something, but what could I say?

"It will all work out fine...you'll see." I said, offering up a useless platitude.

"I really hope so," she sighed, picking up another glass to clean.

"He's quite a character," I stated.

"That's for sure," Tifa laughed, "He's always been like that, even when we were little."

"So he's always had that charming personality?" I giggled, and her laughter continued.

Suddenly, I could hear raised voices beneath the floor, and I knew it was the argument between Cloud and Barret.

"Oh, no!" Tifa breathed, and she ran to the pinball machine, pushed the panel, and disappeared. I could hear the muffled voices, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I didn't need to hear the words, though. I knew what was happening. After a few moments, the pinball machine descended and then reappeared with none other than Cloud in front of it. He stepped off the mobile platform, sighing deeply. Shaking his head, he made his way towards the exit. The pinball platform descended once more and rose again, this time with Tifa. She jogged up to Cloud.

"Cloud, listen. I'm asking you. Please join us." she said.

He shook his head, replying, "Sorry, Tifa..."

"The planet is dying," she told him, "Slowly but surely it's dying. Someone has to do something."

"So let Barret and his buddies do something about it." he responded, shrugging in that classic Cloud mannerism. "It's got nothin' to do with me."

He turned around again, intent on leaving.

"So! You're really leaving?!" she demanded, "You're just going to walk right out, ignoring your childhood friend?"

"What?" he answered defensively.

"You forgot the promise, too." she added.

"Promise?" he questioned.

"So you DID forget." she said quietly. "Remember... Cloud. It was 7 years ago. At the well..."

She paused a moment then asked, "Do you remember?"

He was quiet, staring down at the floor, and then he nodded.

"Yeah..." he stated, his voice softening...almost becoming wistful, "back then. I thought you would never come, and I was getting a little cold."

"I apologized for being late..."

"I told you I was leaving for Midgar to join up with SOLDIER." he continued.

"...to become as good as the Great Sephiroth." Tifa went on, "I asked you to promise that if I was ever in a bind, you would come to my rescue."

Cloud said nothing but nodded. I felt so bad for him. All the things he'd had to endure in his lifetime would have broken me, yet here he was, stronger and smarter. It was one of the reasons that he was my favorite Final Fantasy character; he was so complex and yet still a good person beneath the harsh exterior.

"You remember now, don't you...our promise?"

"I remember, Tifa," Cloud told her, "but I'm not a hero and I'm not famous. I can't keep...the promise."

"But you got your childhood dream, didn't you?" Tifa continued to press him, "You joined SOLDIER."

Cloud placed a hand on the back of his neck, obviously running out of ways to turn her down. I think Tifa knew it, too, because her expression grew more hopeful by the minute. Tifa was another of my favorites. She had such a big heart, yet that didn't stop her from kicking ass when she needed to.

"So come on!" Tifa continued. "You've got to keep your promise..."

There was silence between the two of them, and I could see Cloud thinking about staying. Suddenly, Barret climbed up the mechanism that allowed the pinball machine to move between floors. He, again, leaped deftly to the floor behind Tifa.

"Wait a sec, big-time SOLDIER!" he ordered, reaching into his vest pocket and pulling out a small sack. "A promise is a promise. Here!"

Barret tossed the small sack to Cloud, who quickly caught it and looked inside.

"This is my pay?" Cloud sneered, "Don't make me laugh!"

Tifa's eyes light up. "What? Then you'll...!"

"You got the next mission lined up?" Cloud said to Barret, "I'll do it for three thousand."

"What?" Barret exclaimed.

"It's OK! It's OK!" Tifa tried to shush him. After some hushed whispers. Barret walked back over to where the pinball machine used to be and turned back to Cloud.

"Two thousand." Barret stated.

Cloud nodded, and Tifa walked up to him, smiling.

"Thanks, Cloud." she said.

' _And the adventure begins!_ ' I thought happily.


	3. Joining the Ranks

- **JOINING THE RANKS** -

I could barely sleep. I was still in shock, I think, though the excitement had started to wear off. New questions raced through my mind, preventing full sleep from taking hold. How real was this going to get? Could I get hurt? Could I die? What would happen if I deviated from the game? How was I going to get home? Was I trapped in this place?...

( _ **Would that be so bad?**_ )

... _I...maybe not...but I'd miss my friends and family..._

After what seemed like an endless night of drifting in and out of sleep (though I don't remember falling asleep at all), I sat up in bed, expecting the previous night's events to be either a dream or something bad that I ate. I would get up, eat breakfast, work out, spend some more time playing my game, and then go to work at the club. There, I would tell my friends about the awesomely strange dream I had.

But I was not at my house. I was in this small cubicle of a dwelling with a chest at the foot of the bed. It was such a shabby little place, but it was, perhaps, better that way. People would trust me more as a fellow slums tenant. I had started with some coins in my pocket, so I was curious as to how I had acquired them. I had no backstory for myself, so I needed to come up with something.

I walked over to the chest and opened it up, expecting, maybe, a potion or something. Inside was a long brown leather trench, some arm guards, what looked like an arm bangle, and some throwing knives. I donned the jacket and started shoving knives into the hidden pockets. I noticed that I had some straps around my thighs, Lara Croft style, that had places I could also keep some of the knives.

... _really? Throwing knives?_...

( _ **What did you expect? An Uzi?**_ )

"For a start!" I answered out loud.

At the bottom of the chest, there was a small sack. I looked inside and saw some small silver coins, each about the size of an M&M...gil, perhaps?

"Found Skye's secret stash," I mused aloud.

( _ **Ha! Good one!**_ )

After counting, I found that I had 200 coins. I grabbed the small sack and tied it to my belt. Tifa had mentioned to meet them at the train station, so I just needed to find my way there. Leaving my house, I saw Cloud coming out of the bar, and I decided to follow him. It was challenging to keep up with him yet keep myself at a distance. I didn't feel comfortable enough with Cloud to impose my presence on him.

When we reached the train station, I sprinted to catch up and boarded the train with everyone, seating myself across from where Cloud stood, leaning against one of the metal poles. Upon entering the car, I could hear the muttering from a man, dressed in a snazzy suit, about how he picked the wrong train. Barret said nothing but towered over him, an obvious attempt to be intimidating...attempt successful!

"You say somethin'?" Barret finally demanded of the guy.

"N-n-no," the man cowered, sitting down submissively and keeping his eyes to the ground.. The other passengers who were there when we first entered had vacated once they saw us. I didn't blame them. If I had been on a train and seen a bunch of tough-looking individuals pour into my car, I would be nervous enough to high-tail it out of there. I had never realized how much like hooligans the group of us resembled.

"Yo, look at that," Barret announced proudly, "It got empty alluva sudden."

"I-it's empty because of...g-guys like you..." the man managed to say.

Barret punched the wall right next to the man's face, and he cried out in fear. I couldn't help but think that he was acting like such a bully, but I didn't know the gang well enough to start pointing out their flaws.

"You-you've seen the news, right?" the guy started babbling, "AVALANCHE says there'll be more bombings...only devoted employees like me would go to Midgar on a day like today!"

Barrets eyes widened. "You workin' for Shinra?"

"I won't give in to violence," the man told him with false courage, "And I'm not giving you my seat, either."

Barret looked like he might explode with anger, and I supposed Tifa sensed that because she ran up to him.

"Barret!" she exclaimed.

It took him a moment to gain control of his emotions, but once he did, he said, "Shit...you lucky, asshole!"

I saw Cloud shaking his head at Barret's display. Apparently, he was also unimpressed with the behavior. "So, what are we gonna do now?" he asked.

Barret turned his gaze towards Cloud, who leaned casually against one of the metal posts. "Shit! The hell you so calm about? You bustin' up my rhythm..."

Suddenly, there was a loud metal clank, and the car shuddered.

"Seems like they just finished connecting the cars." Tifa explained, "We're finally leaving."

"So what's our next target?" Cloud asked.

"Hah! Listen to Mr. Serious-About-His-Work!" Barret scoffed, chuckling, "Awright...I'll tell ya!"

And with that, his attitude completely changed. He was almost a different person.

"Jessie's probably already told you, but there's a security check point at the top plate." he began, 'It's an ID scan system checkin' all the trains."

"Which Shinra is very proud of," added Tifa.

"We can't use our fake ID's anymore" Barret nodded.

Suddenly, a voice came over the train's speaker system:

"Good Morning, and welcome to Midgar lines. Arrival time at Sector 4 Station will be 11:45."

Tifa straightened up. "That means we've got only three more minutes to the ID Check point."

Barret began walking down the aisle. "Alright, in three minutes we're jumpin' off this train. Got it?!"

But I knew that wasn't what was going to happen because that is not what happened in the game. In about 45 seconds, the alarm would inexplicably sound and alert the guards that intruders were on the train. Each car would lock down, and we would have 10 seconds to make our way through each. Would I be able to keep up? What if I got caught? What would happen then? Tifa had already started walking after Barret, and I saw that Cloud was about to follow. Before I could stop myself, I shot out a hand and seized Cloud's wrist.

"The alarm's going to go off in 45 seconds!" I whispered urgently, being certain to make eye contact, "We need to get off now."

( _ **What are you doing?**_ )

He stared at me with those bright blue eyes for what seemed like eternity. Perhaps he was trying to determine if I was joking or even whether or not I was a lunatic. After a moment, he nodded resolutely.

"Let's go tell them," he agreed, and it surprised me that he didn't question it.

I trailed behind him as he strode over to Tifa and Barret, quietly informing them of what was to come.

"How the hell you know that?" Barret demanded.

"It's doesn't matter," Cloud shot back, "What matters is that we act now."

For a second, I didn't think Barret was going to do it. An internal battle waged itself behind those dark brown eyes, yet it didn't last long.

"Alright, everyone off the train now!" he shouted, and everyone followed without question. Just as we opened the door, the alarm went off exactly when I said it would. Cloud took a moment to look at me, astonished, before jumping off the train. The rest of them followed, seemingly without any hesitation.

I had never jumped off of a moving train before, but I didn't have time to think about it. I took a deep breath and leaped. I tucked in and rolled when I hit the ground, ending in an upright, standing position. I definitely skinned my knees and acquired a couple of scrapes and bruises. After the disorientation wore off, I saw Cloud standing in the tunnel, staring at me. Tifa and Barret were looking at him, confused.

 _Crap!_ I thought, _I wasn't supposed to change anything._ It wasn't a huge change, and it was just getting them off the train a little earlier.

( _ **Who knows what kind of changes your actions have put in motion.**_ )

"How did you know?" Cloud questioned, crossing his arms.

"What are you talking about Cloud?" Tifa asked him.

"She's the one who told me about the alarm."

They all turned to me, regarding me with a new curiosity...perhaps suspicion. My decision in haste might be costing me some trust, and I had to figure out how to explain my knowledge. Obviously, I wasn't going to tell them the truth; how would I even begin to explain it. I couldn't even explain it to myself. I had to think quickly; they were all waiting for my answer.

"Sometimes, I...get these feelings...or visions," I explained lamely.

( _ **Oooh!**_ _**Good cover...stick with that.**_ )

"Yeah, right," Barret laughed derisively.

"She was right about the train alarm," Tifa argued.

"Lucky guess," Barret answered.

"Whatever it was," Cloud stated, "I'll take it. '

"I'm keepin' an eye on you, lady," Barret told me.

I couldn't help myself: I gave him the classic "Cloud shrug".

"Let's go," he commanded, "Better not let your guard down 'til we get to the Sector 5 reactor. Biggs, Wedge and Jessie got everything ready for us. So **MOVE** it. The reactor is a ways down this tunnel.

We walked for nearly 30 minutes in silence. I wasn't sure what the consequences would be for deviating from the game's natural course; I hoped that no one else would suffer for my mistake. I also wondered if Mr. Game Store Clerk was somehow watching my progress. It made sense that my actions would be monitored. How else would there be consequences...if there really were consequences.

( _ **Not this time...you're lucky.**_ )

We came upon a part of the tunnel blocked off by some horizontal green beams.

"Those light beams are the Shinra's security sensors, " Cloud said, "We can't go any further."

I pointed to a small air duct. "How about that?" I suggested. Once Barret realized where I indicated we should enter, I swear he paled.

"That's one damn tiny hole. You tellin' me to squeeze into that to get under the Plate?" he almost squawked, "No way!"

Cloud smirked as he exchanged glances with Tifa. "No other way, Barret." he simply stated.

"But...damn man," Barret complained, "That thing gives me the chills."

Despite his misgivings and his obvious discomfort, he still managed to squeeze through the duct. The four of us navigated the twists and turns of the extremely narrow corridor, which lead to a series of catwalks. Oddly enough, there were no soldiers patrolling or guarding these areas. I would have assumed that after the reactor explosion, they would have beefed up security.

But then, I knew the reason for this: it was a trap for AVALANCHE, set up by none other than President Shinra. Warning them about a train alarm was one thing; altering the storyline...stopping the trap that I knew would result in the deaths of Jessie, Wedge, and Biggs...that was an entirely different matter. I knew I couldn't. How could I continue to give them hints and minor foreshadows if I changed everything? No, all I could do was to contribute in small ways, I told myself. Only minor predictions.

We passed by Jessie as we emerged from a hallway.

"I'm sorry, " she told Cloud, "The ID scan problem on the train was all my fault. I made your ID card special...So that's why it happened. I put my heart into making it. But I failed...how did she know the alarm was gonna sound?"

Cloud simply nodded at her, and she pointed us in a different direction. After a couple moments, we came upon the rolly polly Wedge.

"Cloud, this way. The reactor's up this ladder." he informed us.

We followed the instruction, climbing the ladder to the reactor entrance room, where Biggs awaited us.

"We're gonna pull out now," he instructed us, "We'll meet up at the hideout."

He paused for a second before adding, "Cloud, we're countin' on you to blow the reactor."

Without acknowledging Biggs, Cloud moved on with me, Barret, and Tifa in tow. Entering the reactor room, I took in my surroundings with wonder. It was bigger than I imagined. The machinery was extremely complex and a strange cyan glow illuminated everything. The room was hexagonal and made of some strong bricks. A labyrinth of giant pipes crisscrossed beneath a long bridge, the very one we were about to cross, and led down into a vat of a liquid, also cyan in color.

"This way," Cloud said, and began to cross the bridge while we followed. Suddenly, about midway across, Cloud cried out in pain, grasping his head and dropping to his knees.

"Cloud!" Tifa exclaimed.

"The hell's wrong with him?" Barret demanded.

He fell forward, temporarily unconscious. I realized that Cloud was now in the past, viewing a memory, though I couldn't tell anyone this. Not only could this expedite the storyline because of Tifa's suspicions, but it could sow seeds of doubt with Barret, potentially altering his and Cloud's future friendship. That didn't mean I couldn't try to reassure his friends.

"I've seen this before," I volunteered, "with people that have been exposed to Mako for extended periods of time. Being near so much Mako might be overwhelming."

( _ **Nicely done! Keep it up!**_ )

... _Who the hell are you?_...

I could see a little more relief on their faces now that there was something that explained Cloud's episode. They just stared at him, Tifa with a concerned expression and Barret with an annoyed yet worried expression. Once Cloud started to stir, Barret crossed his arms.

"Damn, man," Barret told him, "Get a hold of yourself!"

Tifa knelt down beside him. "You alright?"

"...Tifa" he mumbled.

"Mmm?" she replied.

"No...forget it...Come on. Let's hurry!" he said, standing up.

Cloud walked up to the front of the reactor and crouched down. He placed what I could only assume was an explosive of some kind right over the small window into the reactor. His fingers worked carefully yet quickly, almost like a dance.

"Done." he told us when he was finished. Tifa and Barret nodded in tandem, and we followed Cloud back down the bridge. Instead of going back the way we came, we went up the main stairwell and arrived at a T junction.

"This way!" Barret commanded, indicating left.

We followed his lead and ran in that direction, but I knew we would be cut off by Shinra soldiers. And right on cue, there were about 15 soldiers in our path.

"Shinra soldiers?" Barret exclaimed. "Shit! What the hell is goin' on?"

"...a trap..." Cloud said.

Out of the doorway walked a middle-aged, slightly overweight man with thinning blonde hair and a mustache. His red business suit had to be worth more than a soldier's salary, and just looking at this guy revealed his skeevy nature.

"P-president Shinra? Barret gasped.

"Why is the president here?" Tifa wondered.

The president walked slowly towards us, but not any further than his line of soldiers. He raised a hand to his chin and looked us over carefully.

"Hmm...So you all must be that...what was it?" he mused, obviously toying with us.

"AVALANCHE!" Barret yelled, "And don't ya forget it! And you're President Shinra, huh?"

"Long time no see, President." Cloud said, stepping forward.

He looked confused for the briefest of moments. Of course, I knew the reason for this: Cloud had never been in SOLDIER, so the President would have no idea who he was.

"Long time no see?" he questioned. He made eye-contact with him and then the realization hit him. "Oh...you. You're the one who quit SOLDIER and joined AVALANCHE. I knew you'd been exposed to Mako from the look in your eyes..."

He sneered and looked him over.

"Tell me, traitor...what was your name?" he asked.

"Cloud."

"Forgive me for asking," Shinra began, "but I can't be expected to remember each person's name...unless you become another Sephiroth."

He sounded bored as he continued.

"Yes, Sephiroth...he was brilliant. Perhaps too brilliant..."

Cloud blinked, as if he never expected the name "Sephiroth" to come up.

"Sephiroth...?" Cloud repeated.

Charging forward, Barret pushed a slightly bewildered Cloud out of the way. "Don't give a damn 'bout none of that!" Barret growled, "This place's goin' up with a big BANG soon. Serves y'all right!"

"And such a waste of good fireworks," the President snickered, "just to get rid of vermin like you."

"VERMIN!?" Barret hollered, "That's all you can say? VERMIN?! Y'all Shinra're the VERMIN, killing the planet! And that makes you King VERMIN! So shu'up jackass!"

The President looked at his watch and yawned. "You are beginning to bore me." he said, not looking up, "I'm a very busy man, so if you'll excuse me...I have a dinner I must attend."

"Dinner!?" Barret shouted, running a bit closer, "Don't gimme that! I ain't even started wit' you yet!"

"But," President Shinra continued as if he hadn't heard Barret's yelling, "I've made arrangements for a playmate for you all."

He snapped his fingers. To the left of our position, a loud mechanical clank sounded, followed by a series of differently pitched clinks and clunks.

"What's that noise?!" Tifa questioned, straining to see the source. Barret ran back to Tifa just as a large robot-like machine flew at them.

"...the hell is this?" Barret yelled.

It was at least 15 feet tall and seemed to be hovering inches off the ground. It definitely resembled a buffed up robot, having a head and two arms, but that was where the resemblance ended. Its dark blue armor plating gleamed in the small amount of light that was present. Every few yards, it stopped and shuddered, as if it was considering its next move. Even with Tifa and Barret in its path, the machine didn't look like it was going to stop moving forward. The two leaped to either side of it as it speed by. Cloud and I backed towards the president to allow it to pass.

Seeing this thing on a video game and seeing it in person were two different experiences. I could feel pangs of fear in my chest and my stomach, though I managed to keep the panic from overtaking me. The sheer size, alone, was intimidating, and it was all I could do to keep from running away.

"Holy shit!" I breathed.

"Meet 'Airbuster', a techno-soldier." the president explained with a smile, "Our Weapon Development Department created him. I'm sure the data he'll extract from your dead bodies will be of great use to us in future experiments."

"...Techno-soldier?" was Cloud's only response. If he said anything else, I couldn't hear it. The sound of a helicopter steadily grew louder until it finally hovered before us. The president stepped up to it, casually latched a hand onto a strap, and let the machine carry him upward.

"Now then..." he hollered over the noise, "If you'll excuse me."

Cloud jogged forward, yelling, "Wait, President!"

As the copter flew away, I could hear Barret shouting, "Yo, Cloud! We've gotta do somethin' 'bout him!"

Airbuster lurched towards Tifa and Barret.

"Help, Cloud!" Tifa cried out.

It advanced a bit more, forcing Tifa and Barret backwards.

"This is from SOLDIER?" Tifa questioned.

Cloud ran towards the machine, taking a position on the other side of it, and, of course, I followed.

"No way! It's just a machine," Cloud replied, raising his voice to be heard over the massive hum Airbuster emitted.

"I don't care what it is," Barret yelled, "I'm gonna bust him up!"

With that, Barret took aim with his machine-gun grafted arm, unloading a barrage of bullets at the mechanical soldier. Each one of them seemed to sink into the armor with a swarm of sparks. In a swift, smooth motion, Cloud sheathed his weapon behind him and pointed both arms at the machine. I saw a small circle of green colored light shine from one of the arm guards, and within a second, a bolt of lightning struck Airbuster, branching out all over it and causing the machine to tremor. Tifa leaped forward, releasing a series of punches and kicks in what appeared to be vulnerable areas.

Great! What the hell was I going to do to it? Poke it with my little knives? Feeling the need to prove my skill, I drew three of the blades I carried, one of which was engraved with a lightning bolt. I hoped that this meant it was electrical in nature and threw them, aiming for the joint between the body and the head. I saw a bright explosion of a spark where my knife stuck in.

The machine turned to face Cloud and me, extending its arms and launching missiles at us. His reaction was so quick and accurate, dodging the attack but still taking a bit of damage, as evident by the grunt of pain. The missiles hit me really hard, knocking me backwards, and the pain was almost like being pelted with plastic bullets. Suddenly, a brilliant blue light burst from Cloud. He dashed forward and jumped into the air, higher than I had ever seen anyone jump. As he came down, he pushed his sword down through the machine, yanked it backwards, and retreated.

Airbuster began shaking, and streaks of electrical power traveled over its surface.

"It's gonna blow!" I yelled, but I was too late. It exploded with a tremendous crack, and the floor beneath our feet disintegrated rapidly. I could feel myself falling until a hand latched onto mine. I looked up and saw Cloud holding onto me with one hand and grasping a gnarled piece of metal with his other.

"Barret, can't you do something?" I heard Tifa shout from the opposite side of where we were hanging on for dear life.

"Not a damn thing!" he replied.

Tifa fell to her knees, calling out to us both.

"Cloud, please don't die!" she yelled, "You can't die! There's still so much I want to tell you!"

"I know, Tifa!" Cloud called back, his voice revealing just how close to letting go he was.

"Hey," Barret shouted, "You gonna be awright?"

"Worry about yourselves!" Cloud replied, "We'll be fine! But take care of Tifa!"

Barret seemed to regard him with a different expression. Perhaps it was respect or perhaps it was regret...or both.

"...Alright. Sorry 'bout all this!" Barret said.

"Stop talkin' like this is the end!" Cloud snapped.

"Alright then. Later."

"Just let me go," I told Cloud.

"Not a chance," he answered, "You go...I go."

I looked up into those impossibly blue eyes and nodded. When he could no longer hold on, we fell for what seemed like an eternity into the darkness below.


	4. The Flower Girl

- **THE FLOWER GIRL** -

I could smell them...the flowers. They didn't smell like any flower I had ever encountered. To me, they smelled a little like lilacs and roses...and the ocean. It was the most beautiful scent I had ever smelled. It was comforting, like floating in a sea of happiness and tranquility. I just wanted to stay there forever, smelling that air and feeling that happiness. When I opened my eyes, I saw her: Aerith Gainsborough.

There was almost an ethereal quality to her, with her lovely light blue eyes and delicate pale skin with just a hint of rose color to her cheek bones. As she stood over me, her spiraled chestnut locks tickled my face, and the light beaming into the church shone from behind her, giving her almost an divine aura of golden light.

"Are you OK?" she asked, placing a graceful hand on my shoulder. I could hear the jingle of the metal bracelets she wore.

"I think so," I tried to say but it came out more of a croak. So I nodded instead, trying to sit up. As I did, the room spun for a moment. Every inch of me ached with a dull throb.

"Take it easy," Aerith chuckled, "You've fallen quite far."

"Mmmm" I groaned. Suddenly, it came to me. I started looking in every direction, searching for where he had fallen, but doing this made me more dizzy.

"Your friend is OK," she smirked, "but he's still unconscious."

My eyes finally found his sleeping form laying next to me in the flowers.

"Yeah," he murmured, still out like a light...though I knew he would stir any moment. Currently, he was speaking to the voice in his head.

"You're...different," Aerith told me, tilting her head, "It's like you're a piece of a different puzzle, one that is out of place."

I was flabbergasted. She knew I was from another world, but she didn't know how to express it. She WAS an Ancient, after all. I looked at her, not knowing what to say to that. I really hoped that she wasn't taking it as a threat of some kind. She reached into her pouch, pulling out a tiny glass vial.

"Oh, it's not a bad thing," she quickly reassured me, "Don't look so worried. Here, drink this."

I took the tiny vial from her.

"Is there enough for him, too?" I asked and her nod reassured me. I took a sip, and I felt a tingling sensation travel down my throat and into my stomach. The tingling slowly became a warmth that spread throughout my body. When it faded, I felt so much better and handed the bottle back to her.

She regarded me for a moment, curiosity overtaking her features. "I feel like I should know you."

Before I could ask her what she meant by that, I heard Cloud's voice.

"What do you mean by 'back then'?" he mumbled, still semi-conscious. Aerith glanced at him, obviously wondering if he was awake.

"What do you mean by 'that time'?" he continued, "...What about now?"

I rested my eyes on Aerith, raising my eyebrows.

"I'll give it a try" he stated more clearly and then moved his leg, "Oh. It moved!"

Aerith walked over to Cloud, crouching down beside him.

"Hello?" she called to him, "Hello?"

"Hey, who are you?" he muttered.

"I think he's waking up," she said to me then leaning over him and placing her hand on his arm, she added, "Hello...hello."

I crawled my way over to where he was lying so that, if needed, I could help. Even though they were still closed, his eyes squinted in pain and a low groan arose from him. It didn't look like he had any severe injuries or open wounds as I checked him over. Though, the more I moved, the more sore I became.

"Take it easy, Cloud," I told him. Inside, I felt a small thrill at uttering his name for the first time. Up until now, I hadn't used any of their names. Saying it now made it feel real, like I wasn't just in some kind of screwed up fantasy or dream.

"You okay?" Aerith asked Cloud as he stirred and slowly sat up. His eyes took in our surroundings, and I could see him trying to piece together what had happened. She handed him the bottle, which he sipped without question and handed back to her.

"This is a church in the Sector 5 slums," the flower girl added, "It suddenly fell on top of me...It really gave me a scare."

Cloud looked up at the hole in the broken roof. "...I came crashing down?"

Aerith nodded. "Both of you did." she confirmed, "The roof and the flower bed must have broken your fall. You're lucky."

"Flower bed..." he shook his head and looked down at the flowers, "is this yours?"

I finally felt steady enough to get to my feet and stood up. Cloud followed suit but did it by kicking his feet out and leaping up. "Sorry about that." he apologized to Aerith.

"That's all right." she smiled at him. "The flowers here are quite resilient because this is a sacred place."

She strolled around the flower bed, staring down at them with such admiration.

"They say you can't grow grass and flowers in Midgar," she explained, "but for some reason, the flowers have no trouble blooming here."

She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. "I love it here."

"It's beautiful," I commented.

With that, she began tending her flowers. Cloud approached me.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." I told him.

"So, we meet again," Aerith interjected.

Cloud turned around and cocked his head quizzically.

"Don't you remember?" she questioned.

"Oh, yea," he replied, as the realization dawned on him. "You were selling flowers."

Her expression lit up, and she displayed a dazzling smile. "Oh, I'm so happy!"

Cloud looked a little uncomfortable but shrugged it off.

"You didn't buy any flowers from me, though." she momentarily lost her smile, and at that moment, I would have done anything to bring back her smile. Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, it returned. "Well, that's okay."

I looked at Cloud, and I could see the all the pressure...the hidden heartache...the confusion...just vanished as he watched her.

"Say, do you have any materia?" she asked him.

"Yes, some." he responded, nodding. "Nowadays, you can find materia anywhere."

"But mine is special," she explained, "It's good for absolutely nothing."

She giggled a little, covering her mouth with both of her hands. The sound of it was almost musical. Even Cloud couldn't help but grin slightly. I continued to watch their exchange, not able to keep myself from grinning.

"...good for nothing?" he replied, a bit skeptical, "You probably just don't know how to use it."

She shook her head, causing her ponytail to swing from side to side.

"No, I do..." she contradicted, "it just doesn't do anything. I feel safe just having it. It was my mother's..."

She glanced upward, then to Cloud and me.

"Say, I feel like talking," she said. "Do you two feel up to it? After all, here we are meeting again, right?"

This last part was obviously meant for Cloud, but I couldn't help but feel she was also talking to me.

"I guess I don't mind," Cloud told her.

"Wait here." she stated, "I've got to check my flowers. It'll just be a minute."

She knelt down next to the bed of these exquisitely smelling flowers that looked like a blend of daffodils and tulips, checking the petals with such delicate fingers and running her hands over the soil beneath the blooms. I was so intent on watching her that I hadn't noticed Cloud's approach.

"You don't mind, do you?" he whispered to me.

"Not at all." I answered, "I kind of feel like this is where we should be right now."

"One of your feelings?" he questioned, to which I simply nodded. We watched her for a few more moments before Cloud walked up to her again.

"Just a little longer," she said and then looked up, surprised. "Oh, now that you mention it, we don't know each other's names, do we?"

Cloud simply shook his head. He hadn't mentioned it, but that didn't matter.

"My name is Aerith, the flower girl," she introduced, "Nice to meet you."

"The name's Cloud," he said coolly. "And that's Skye."

Another jolt of elation ran through me...Cloud said my name.

( _ **Quit fangirling!**_ )

"Me? I do a bit of everything." he continued.

"Oh...a jack of all trades." Aerith smiled.

It was at this point I noticed a tall, thin red-head enter the church through the front door. He said nothing, simply standing there in that snazzy black suit and watching all of us. I knew exactly who it was, too: Reno, the Turk.

"Yeah," Cloud confirmed, "I do whatever's needed."

Aerith began giggling, which seemed to annoy Cloud just a little.

"What's so funny?" he demanded, "What are you laughing at?"

"Sorry, I just..." she began before descending into another giggle fit. Sighing, Cloud started walking away and suddenly spotted the man standing there. Upon seeing Cloud, he put his hands up in a surrender position. "Don't worry about me" was all he said.

"Cloud, don't let it get to you." Aerith said, calming down, "Have you ever been a bodyguard?...I mean, you do everything, right?"

"Yeah, that's right." he told her.

"Then get me out of here," she requested, "Take me home."

"OK, I'll do it," he agreed, "But it'll cost you."

"Well then," she replied, furrowing her brow in thought, "How about if I go out with you once?"

He smirked and then nodded, and this brought a smile to Aerith's face. He turned around and approached the man again.

"I don't know who you are, but..." he began but then his eyes narrowed, "Oh yeah...I **do** know you...that uniform..."

"Hey sis," the man called to Aerith, "This one's a little weird."

"Shut up!" Cloud snapped. "You Shinra spy!"

Three Shinra soldiers entered the church to back up the man in the suit.

"Reno!" one of them called out, "Want him taken out?"

"I haven't decided yet," Reno answered.

"Don't fight here!" Aerith told them firmly, "You'll ruin the flowers!"

With that, she ran to the back door, and I ran after her.

"And the exit is back here!" she said to Cloud. He turned immediately and followed both of us. Just as I was about to go through the door, I heard Reno say, "They were...Mako eyes."

In the back room, I could see that a large portion of the floor was missing and rotting away, probably because of the big, rusty missile-shaped object embedded from the wall all the way into the basement. Cloud jumped over the gap with grace and precision, and feeling the pressure to appear professional, I quickly made the decision to emulate his action. Surprisingly, I succeeded in my attempt without any issues, as did Aerith.

We both followed Cloud up the rickety-looking staircase to the next floor, which consisted of a narrow walkway leading to yet another set of stairs, though there was another missing chunk of the floor right before our escape route.

"There they are, over there!" I heard Reno shout. As I looked down, I saw Reno and his three soldiers entering the room where we had just been.

Again, Cloud soared effortlessly over the gap in the floor, and, even though I felt a stab of fear, I, too, flew across with no problem. Aerith stopped just before it, staring at it with uncertainty.

"Aerith!" he encouraged her, "This way!"

She looked down, her eyes widening, and shook her head.

"You can do it, Aerith!" I hollered, holding a hand out to her.

"The Ancient is getting away!" Reno yelled, "Attack! Attack! Attack!"

With that, the soldiers opened fire on Aerith, who screamed as she fell and rolled down the missile-shaped column.

"Aerith!" both Cloud and I shouted.

"Think we killed 'em?" Reno said to his soldiers, "They should have put up a fight, I say!"

Aerith slowly stood up, brushing herself off. She didn't appear to have any injuries, thankfully. I watched one of the soldiers jump down in front of her.

"Cloud," she called out, "help!"

"Damn!" Cloud swore.

I knew what was going to happen next, so I tapped him on the shoulder and pointed up to the rafters at the barrels that were there, just like in the game. He nodded and ran up the stairs, moving along the rafters with the dexterity of a cat. He took a quick moment to calculate and then pushed one of them over. It fell on top of the soldier and splintered, crushing the guy under its weight.

"Run, Aerith!" I yelled to her.

As she ran to the stairs, another soldier had made his way there and was ready to grab her. I didn't even have to say anything as Cloud pushed over another barrel. It smashed into the soldier breaking apart as it did. Aerith continued to run up the stairs and towards the missing part of the floor. She stopped there, but only for a moment. I extended my hand to her, and she leaped towards me. As I caught her hand, I pulled her over and the both of us ran up to the rafters, where Cloud waited.

"Aerith...Skye...this way." he said and lead the way to the hole in the roof, where we took a few moments to catch our breath.

"They're looking for me again." Aerith chuckled.

"You mean it's not the first time they've been after you?" Cloud asked.

"No." she simply replied.

"They're the Turks." Cloud explained.

"Hmmm." she commented.

"The Turks are an organization in Shinra." he continued, "They scout for possible candidates for SOLDIER."

"This violently?" Aerith disagreed, "I thought they were kidnapping someone."

"They're also involved in a lot of dirty stuff on the side." he said, "Spying, murder...you know."

Aerith nodded. "They look like it."

"But why are they after you?" Cloud questioned, "There must be a reason, right?"

"No, not really." she smirked, "I think they believe I have what it takes to be in SOLDIER."

"Maybe you do," Cloud chuckled, "You want to join?"

"I don't know," Aerith told him, "But I don't want to get caught by THOSE people!"

"I don't blame you one bit," I told her.

"Then, let's get going." he ordered.

We climbed down the rubble that had been off to the side of the church and started playing hopscotch through the piles of junk around the slums. It was amazing how much junk was just laying around in this place, and made me angry that any kind of corporation would make people live in places like this. Heaps of twisted metal, wood, and trash made it look like a garbage dump.

Luckily for me, I was in very good shape because I was able to keep up with Cloud as he hopped from point to point. Poor Aerith, however, fell behind quite a few times, and we had to stop and wait for her.

"Wait!" she kept calling to us, "Wait, I said!"

Once she caught up, she bent down, completely out of breath.

"Slow...* _ **gasp**_ *...down!" she huffed, "Don't...* _ **gasp**_ *...leave me!"

"Funny," Cloud teased, smiling, "I thought you were cut out to be in SOLDIER?"

She kind of glared at him.

"Oh! You're terrible!" she scolded him.

After another moment, the three of us broke out laughing. It was strange to see Cloud so happy.

"Hey...Cloud." Aerith began, "Were you...ever in SOLDIER?"

And with that, the spontaneous happy laughter was gone. For a moment, his eyes seemed to glaze over, as if he was listening to something.

"I used to be," he answered, "How did you guess?"

"Your eyes," she said, "They have a strange glow."

"That's the sign of those who have been infused with Mako..." he explained, "...a mark of SOLDIER. But how did you know about that?"

"Oh..." she replied casually, "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Right, nothing!" she told him, "Come on, let's go, Bodyguard!"

It was obvious that she wasn't telling us everything; it was also obvious that she wasn't going to tell us any more. I was certain that Cloud had figured it out because he gave his signature shrug and began moving again. A few minutes later, we jumped off the debris and started traveling the main pathways again.

"Whew!" Aerith commented, "Glad that's over!"

She stopped, looking around for a moment before moving in a direction.

"My house is over here." she informed us, "Hurry before they pick up our trail."

The three of us made our way in the direction Aerith indicated. The place looked a lot like the Sector 7 slums with tiny houses made of scrap metal and rotted wood. The way they were put together looked like they might simply fall over if someone blew too strongly at them. As we strode on, we saw a couple of people walking around but no one really suspicious.

Finally, we arrived at Aerith's home. The sight of it took my breath away, this cozy house with a garden near a lovely waterfall that poured into a crystal clear river. A gap in the plate above let in a single ray of sunlight which made the water glisten. The same flowers that grew in the church were here, as well. The scent of the air was so beautiful and invoked a peaceful sensation.

As we entered the house, Aerith called out, "I'm home, Mom!"

From the kitchen came an older woman with brown hair tied up in a bun. She wore an apron over a long green dress, and sturdy brown shoes covered her feet. A large, round dining table sat in the middle of the room, and just beyond this was a rounded staircase, which I assumed led upstairs to the two bedrooms. Even though this house was in the slums, it was too quaint and cozy to fit in.

"This is Skye," she introduced me, and I nodded to her. "And this is Cloud. My bodyguard."

The woman looked alarmed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Bodyguard...?" she questioned, "You mean, you were followed again?"

She took a step forward and began checking Aerith over.

"Are you all right?" she asked, "You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm all right," Aerith answered, "I had Cloud and Skye with me."

The lady turned to face us.

"Thank you both," she said and then walked up the stairs.

"So what are you going to do now?" Aerith asked us.

"Is Sector 7 far from here?" Cloud questioned, "I want to go to Tifa's bar."

Aerith's expression took on a mischievous glint.

"Is Tifa...a girl?" she smiled.

"Yeah." replied a clueless Cloud.

"A girl...friend?" she pressed.

"No way!" he responded, the meaning finally dawning on him. Aerith giggled and I couldn't help but join her.

"You don't have to get THAT upset," she continued to tease, "Well, that's nice. Let's see...Sector 7? I'll show you the way."

"You gotta be kidding," Cloud exclaimed, shocked. "Why do you want to put yourself in danger again?"

"I'm used to it," she told him.

"Used to it?!" Cloud blurted out.

The exchange between them was so sweet, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well," he added, regaining his cool exterior, "don't know...getting help from a girl..."

He gave a sideways glance my way, and I responded with a smirk.

"A girl?" she retorted, "What do you mean by that? You expect me to just sit by and listen after hearing you say something like that?!"

She lifted her chin defiantly then spun around.

"Mom!" she called upstairs, "I'm taking Cloud to Sector 7. I'll be back in a while."

The sound of footsteps on the wooden floor echoed above us, and then we watched Aerith's mother walk calmly down the stairs.

"But dear..." she began and then paused before adding, "I give up. You never listen once you've made up your mind. But if you must go, why don't you go tomorrow? It's getting late now."

For a moment, Aerith looked as if she might protest. "Yeah, you're right, Mom."

Her mother nodded. "Aerith, please go and make the bed."

She smiled gently at her mother then walked upstairs, leaving the three of us alone.

"That glow in your eyes..." her mother said to Cloud, "You're from SOLDIER, right?"

"Yeah." Cloud replied, "Rather, I used to be."

An uneasy expression darkened her features.

"...I don't know how to say this, but..." she whispered, "Would you please leave here, tonight? Without telling Aerith."

If Cloud was taken aback or insulted by her request, he didn't let it show. He simply nodded and then made his way upstairs.

"Was it rude of me to ask?" she questioned me.

"I don't think he took it that way, miss," I tried to reassure her, "You're just trying to protect your daughter, and he knows that."

She smiled at me. "I'm not sure where you will sleep, dear."

I hadn't really thought about it, but I looked around.

"I guess I'll just doze in the chair." I told her, "Do you have an extra blanket?"

She hurried upstairs and then returned a few minutes later with a blanket.

"Thanks," I said. I sat in the chair, covered myself with a blanket and shut my eyes.

I don't remember going to sleep at all, but I definitely dreamed. I was sitting in the forest, playing in the dirt. The daylight was fading, but I didn't care. All that mattered to me was finishing my creation on the forest floor, which happened to be a drawing of a family...my family. I had drawn my mother and father...my older brother...and myself. My face was wet with tears, and for some reason, I felt an overwhelming sensation of betrayal.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my neck, like the sting of an insect...the next thing I knew, I felt a hand on my shoulder that gently shook me.

"Skye..." I heard a voice whisper to me, and I felt lips brush against the skin of my ear. It sent shivers down my spine. I looked up, and his face was inches from mine. "Time to go."

( _ ** _ **Oh, don't get all mushy!**_**_ )

... _ _Shut up!__...

I nodded, taking the time to fold up the blanket and set it on the chair. We exited the house as quietly as possible, going back through the slums. I kept thinking about the dream. I had never dreamed anything like it before, and it had seemed so real. I shook off the familiarity of it and tried to focus on the here and now.

"You ****are ****aware that she is going to be waiting for us, right?" I told him as we walked. He turned to look at me as he continued on.

"We were careful enough not to wake her," he replied, though I don't think he believed what he was saying.

"She'll be waiting for us at the entrance to Sector 6." I said.

( _ ** _ **Be careful!**_**_ )

There was a brief silence.

"Do you..." he started but something stopped him.

"What?" I encouraged.

"Do you really see the future?"

"Mm-hmm," I confirmed, "The future...the past...I see more than I want to see."

"I want to believe that..." he admitted.

I stopped him and turned to face him. If I was to have any hope at all of helping, I needed Cloud to trust me. The only way to get that trust was to make him believe that I did, indeed, see the future. I couldn't, however, tell him everything. Some of the events needed to happen, even if I didn't want them to happen.

"Listen," I explained, "There are going to be...times...when I know exactly what is going to happen. And even though I know these things, I can't change them, and I can't tell you or anyone else. If I do, things will get so much worse, and I won't be able to help anymore. Please, just realize that when some bad things happen, I have to let them happen. Don't be angry at me or hate me for it."

( _ ** _ **You're taking a dangerous road, my friend.**_**_ )

Was that my own conscience, or was that someone else in my head?

( _ ** _ **What do you think?**_**_ )

He studied my face, obviously trying to make sense of what I was saying. I knew he was doing his best to believe me, so I decided to simply tell him what was going to happen...things that couldn't be changed even if he wanted to change them. I didn't think there would be consequences from doing that.

"OK. At the entrance to Sector 6, Aerith will be waiting for us." I told him. "She'll insist on taking us to Sector 7, but we aren't going to get that far. You'll see something that will side-track you. We will end up going to Wall Market, instead."

I paused for a moment, debating on whether or not I should tell him about Don Corneo.

( _ ** _ **You can't tell him that!**_**_ )

I agreed with the mysterious voice in my head. If I told him, it could seriously alter events to come. And who knows what consequences there could be for that. So, I went a step further and told him something he would never believe.

"You are going to wear a dress."

( _ ** _ **Oh, this is gonna be hilarious!**_**_ )

Cloud snickered at me. "You had me going up until that part."

"Just remember what I'm saying," I said. "And when everything I predicted comes true, you'll know you can trust me."

He said nothing, just staring at me. Finally, he nodded, turning to continue walking. We passed the next few minutes in silence until we could see the entrance to Sector 6, and, sure enough, there was a familiar figure standing there. As soon as he saw her, he stopped, glanced at me, then looked back to her.

"You're up bright and early." she greeted us. The look on Cloud's face was priceless, like a little boy with his hand caught in a cookie jar. Words failed him for just a moment.

"How could I ask you to go along when I knew it would be dangerous?" he explained.

She smirked and rolled her eyes. "Are you done?"

He placed a hand on the back of his neck, glancing over at me one more time.

"You have to go through the slum in Sector 6 to get to Tifa's 7th Heaven." Aerith told us, "I'll take you there. Come on!"

She left without waiting for us to answer. Cloud looked at me, shrugged, and then followed with me in tow. We walked on for about 15 minutes before arriving at an old run-down playground.

"The gate to Sector 7's in there." Aerith informed us.

Cloud shot me a quick stare, as if to say, "See? No dress!". I tried to give him a look that said, "Wait for it."

"Thanks." he said, "I guess this is goodbye. You gonna be all right going home?"

"Oh no!" she cried mockingly, folding her hands together and pressing them to her cheek, "Whatever will I do?! …. isn't that what you want me to say?"

"I should take you home." he suggested.

"Isn't that a little out of the way?" she smirked.

"Yeah, I guess so," he said.

"Can we take a break?" she requested strolling into the playground and stopping by what looked like a slide in the middle of a plastic cat's mouth, "I can't believe it's still here!"

She climbed up on top of it and sat down.

"Cloud, over here!"

Cloud shrugged, looked at me and then walked over to Aerith, climbing up to join her. I stayed near the bottom, trying not to be a third wheel.

"What rank were you?" she asked him.

"Rank?" he responded.

"You know...in SOLDIER."

"Oh, I was..." he paused...

I could almost see the flash.

 _..._ and then said "First Class."

"Just the same as him." she muttered.

"The same as who?" Cloud looked at her.

"My first boyfriend." she stated.

"You were...serious?" he questioned.

"No." Aerith replied. "But I liked him for a while."

"I probably knew him." Cloud commented. "What was his name?"

 _Oh, you knew him very well_. I thought.

"It doesn't really matter." she sighed.

 _Here it comes_. I thought.

The gate to Sector 7 opened, and out of it came a bird-like creature, bigger than an ostrich. It was covered in pale yellow feathers that looked like they were so soft, and its beak was more like a parrot's beak than an ostrich though much shorter. It's eyes, however, were nothing like a normal bird's eyes. They were almost all black with barely any golden iris. Oh, I knew what that was...

The chocobo was pulling an ornate looking wagon, colored in red and gold and a little purple. And on the back of the wagon stood a dolled up Tifa. This caught Cloud's attention.

"Huh?" he mumbled, "Hey, back there...Tifa!?"

He stood up as the cart drove by, but Tifa didn't seem to see Cloud at all. His gaze also drew Aerith's attention, who stood up and watched the cart.

"That girl in the cart was Tifa?" she asked, "Where was she going? She looked kind of odd..."

Aerith suddenly jumped down off the slide and started running after the cart.

"Wait!" Cloud called to her, which she, of course, ignored, "I'll go on alone! You go on home!"

He sighed and slumped his shoulders, looking down at me. His expression revealed his surprise at my accurate predictions.

"Let's go," I said, chuckling.

He leaped off the slide and ran after Aerith, and I followed closely behind him. When we caught up to her, Cloud gasped slightly as he realized where we were: Wall Market. He looked at me, still in shock. I nodded to him.

"This place is scary in a lot of ways." Aerith told us, "Especially for a girl. So we've got to find Tifa fast."

Cloud turned to me without hesitation.

"Where would she be?" he asked me.

If I had been playing the game, I would be making Cloud run around to talk to people in order to find out where Tifa was. I didn't see the harm in being the person to tell him.

"Honey Bee Inn." I said.

He looked surprised, almost appalled.

"OK, then that's our first stop." he commanded.

As we approached the Honey Bee Inn at the southeast corner of Wall Market, I took in my first look at it. Neon lights decorated the entrance, which was colored a dark violet. The building itself was actually very elegantly designed with exquisite carvings and gold trimming. This was no slum building.

In front of the door was a portly older man dressed in a deep violet vest and a red bow tie.

"Welcome!" the man greeted Cloud, "Even unpopular dweebs, like you, may meet your destiny here. You looking for a girlfriend, too?"

"You know a girl named Tifa?" Cloud demanded.

"Hey! You're pretty fast. Tifa's our newest girl." he informed, "But unfortunately, she's having an interview right now. Here at the Honey Bee Inn, it's customary for all the new girls to be taken to Don Corneo's mansion. Don Corneo's a famous dilettante. Now he wants to settle down and is in the market for a bride."

Cloud shook his head and lead both me and Aerith away from the man.

"Now what?" Cloud asked.

"To the mansion at the north of Wall Market." I responded.

There was no more hesitation...no more expressions of astonishment from Cloud. He simply nodded and led the way through the market. Many of the buildings in the market were dilapidated, held together by what looked like strings, gum, and broken dreams. Rusted scrap metal and crumbling wood comprised the walls, though there were plenty of neon signs that marked the shops.

At the north stood a large mansion, its finely polished wood and stone firmly in place. A single guard stood in front of the door.

"This is the mansion of Don Corneo," he informed us, "the most powerful man in Wall Market."

He looked at Cloud.

"Look, the Don's not into men. So don't let me catch you around here again." he warned, attempting to give a menacing attitude.

"Come on, Cloud," Aerith said.

"Ho, wait a second," the guy called, looking over me and Aerith, "You brought a couple of cuties with you."

... _A couple of cuties? Was he talking about me, too?_...

Cloud looked like he was about to object, but Aerith pushed him back.

"Hey, this looks like the Don's mansion," she whispered, "I'll go take a look. And I'll tell Tifa about you."

"No," hissed Cloud, "You can't!"

"Why?" Aerith asked, completely oblivious.

"You DO know...what kind of...place this is, don't you?" he questioned.

"What if Skye comes with me?"

"No way!" he refused. Awww! How sweet. He was protecting both of us.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" she asked, "You want to go in with me?"

"Well, being a man, that'll be pretty hard," he reasoned, "Besides if I bust in there, it'll cause too much commotion...But I just can't let you go in alone...Oh, man..."

Aerith began to snicker.

"First...we need to find out if Tifa's alright..." he continued, and then he saw Aerith laughing, "What's so fun-"

His eyes grew wide as he slowly turned his gaze towards me, realizing exactly what was going to happen.

"No!" he whispered loudly.

I shrugged, trying to keep myself from displaying the smile that wanted to emerge...and failed.

"Damn!" he cursed.

"That's right, Cloud," I said, "You're going to wear a dress."


	5. Don Corneo's Bride

**Author's Note:** Hey there, everyone! This is my very first Final Fantasy VII fan fiction, so I'm thrilled that you all like it! I'll be doing a chapter every Saturday, and updating stuff in between. I welcome all kinds of critiques as long as they are not something like "You suck" or "You write good." I want to give a big shout out to **Shade the Hero** , who inspired me to write this, and helped me take that first step to share it with everyone. Also thanks to **RainJDS** and **xWordNinja** for your invaluable input!

* * *

- **DON CORNEO'S BRIDE** -

Aerith jogged back over to the man.

"Just wait. I've got a cute friend I want to bring," she told him, to which he nodded looking rather eager.

Cloud was still shaking his head in protest, so Aerith and I pushed him back towards Wall Market.

"This is insane!" he argued.

"But it will work," I said, trying not to laugh yet unable to kept the amusement out of my voice.

"I saw a clothing store here somewhere," Aerith informed us. I shook my head as we continued to manhandle Cloud.

"First, we need to get something to eat," I told her, "They are giving away free coupons to the pharmacy."

"Wait!" Cloud tried to protest, but we ignored him.

"Why do we need that?" Aerith asked.

"Do you trust me?" I questioned.

She nodded, giving me the loveliest smile.

"Then we need to go to get food."

"Hold on a second!" Cloud exclaimed. Aerith and I stopped and looked at him.

"You want to save Tifa, don't you?" Aerith quizzed.

"Yea, but-"

"And you said it would cause too much commotion if you just bust in there..." I added.

There was a pause as Cloud searched for a legitimate reason not to do this. He must have been so overwhelmed, between having my prediction come true and knowing he had to dress up like a girl. Finally, he sighed, and we entered the diner.

"Sit anywhere you like," said the server, "What can I get for you?"

"Sushi plate," Cloud muttered.

"One Sushi plate comin' up," the server called out.

"This is never gonna work," he mumbled.

"It will," I reassured.

The server slid a plate in front of Cloud and handed him a coupon.

"We were giving away free coupons with the meals, today," the guy explained, "You're lucky. That was the last one."

Apparently, Cloud was extremely hungry because he ravaged the food on that plate.

"What's next?" Aerith asked.

"The pharmacy," I replied.

"What're we getting there?" Cloud questioned.

"A digestive aid," I revealed.

"How is that-...what do we need that for?" Cloud sputtered.

"Relax," I smiled, "It's not for you."

The three of us made our way to the pharmacy and retrieved the item along with a few health potions. They both looked at me for our next destination, and rather then explain it, I led them to the bar up the street. The wooden floors were uneven and rotted in places. A few wobbly tables surrounded by stools sat in the middle of the place, and to the right was a long bar lined with more seats. The barkeep stood at the left of the room, where the make-shift kitchen was. Straight to the back was a small door, and standing to the side was a dark-haired male, who was obviously squirming uncomfortably.

I headed straight for this man.

"Hey," he almost shouted, "could you do somethin' for me? Someone's been in there all day and they're not comin' out. I can't hold it anymore!"

I nodded and walked up to the door, banging loudly on it.

"Someone's IN here!" came a voice.

"I know!" I yelled back, "I have something for you!"

The occupant cracked the door open and peered through it with one eye. I held up the medicine we had just acquired at the pharmacy and handed it to the individual. Grabbing it, she closed the door and about 5 minutes later, she opened it up again and stepped out.

"Phew, I feel better now." she told me and handed me a small glass bottle, "This is for your kindness."

"Thanks," I smiled and walked back to Cloud and Aerith, who were just staring at me in shock.

"OK, let's go to the dress store," I said, "but we are going to end up coming back here."

They both nodded slowly, still staring at me in amazement. We traveled to the store and entered the tiny shop. The interior wasn't much bigger than the pharmacy was, but there were racks of clothing that lined the walls. We browsed a bit, and there were, indeed, some lovely dresses; however, there were none that would fit Cloud.

Aerith walked up to the counter. "Excuse me, but we need to have a dress made."

The clerk scratched the back of her head. "Um...that might take a little time. Will that be all right?"

"What's the problem?" Aerith asked.

"Well," she began, "my father, the owner, has been in a slump lately. You see, he makes all the dresses."

"And where is your father?" Aerith questioned.

"He's probably plastered at the bar," the clerk answered, causing Cloud and Aerith to glance in my direction.

"So, you're saying we can't get a dress unless we do something about your father?" Aerith continued.

"Yes," the clerk confirmed, "I'm sorry. He's caused so much trouble."

"Ok then" Aerith stated.

"Really?" the clerk seemed hopeful, "You'd help me bring him back?"

"Well, if we don't do something, we don't get a dress, right?" she said.

"Please help my crazy old dad!" the clerk pleaded, "I just don't know what to do anymore!"

"All right," Aerith agreed, "we'll do something."

Once we were outside, I stopped them.

"We need to go somewhere else, first." I told them. They glanced at each other then both shrugged.

I led them down around the broken item store and up into a small tent. Inside, there were small bottles on display with what I assumed were herbs and spices. A young guy was laying on top of a pillow across the counter. Once he spotted Cloud, he said, "Hey man. Got a minute? I need to talk...man to man."

"What is it?" Cloud encouraged.

"Really? I really appreciate it!" He saw me and Aerith and added, "I'm sorry, ladies, but would you turn the other way for a second?"

"Why?" Aerith protested.

"Just do it," I told her.

"Gosh!" she exclaimed. We both turned away so the men could talk. After a few moments of hushed discussion, Cloud said, "OK, let's go."

We walked quickly to the inn, and rented a few beds for the night. Doing this, gave us access to the vending machine into which Cloud dropped a few gil. Out popped an item, which he pocketed quickly so that we girls didn't see what it was. We followed him back to the tent where the guy was waiting.

"I got it," Cloud told him and then discreetly handed him the item. The guy stared at Aerith and me until we rolled our eyes and turned around.

We could hear the two whispering yet we couldn't understand what was being said. Of course, I already knew what it was, and I would tell Aerith later.

"Thanks, bud!" the clerk raised his voice to normal levels again. "I'm motivated now."

He turned around and reached over the glass jars and pulled out a lovely sparkling tiara, handing it to Cloud.

"It's not much, but here ya go." he grinned. Cloud carefully placed the tiara in his bag, turned around, and walked out without a word. Aerith and I trailed after him.

"OK," I stated, "Now, we go to the bar."

It felt so strange to be telling them what to do and where to go, but in an indirect way, that was what I did when I picked up a game controller. I made all the decisions and chose all the equipment. I picked all the conversations and skipped what I thought was silly. But now, here I was, in person, giving orders. It was stranger this way, and I felt more responsible for the outcome.

Retracing our steps, we entered the bar. I pointed out the man to Aerith, and she just strode right up to him.

"Excuse us, are you the father of the girl at the Clothing Store?" she asked.

He spun around on his stool to look at Aerith. "I own the Clothes Store, but I ain't your father."

'I didn't say that..." she replied.

At this point, Cloud had become tired of being reactive and walked up behind Aerith.

"Make me some clothes." he demanded.

"I don't make men's clothes," the man told Cloud, "And I don't feel like makin' anything right now."

Aerith could tell...quite easily, in fact...that Cloud's blunt manner wasn't going to get us anywhere.

"Cloud, you wait over there for a second," Aerith shooed him, "I'll try and talk to him."

Cloud slumped his shoulders and shuffled over to me.

"She'll take care of it," I tried to reassure him, "You'll see."

We watched as Aerith worked her charm, every so often pointing to Cloud. Once, the guy looked at him with complete shock and disbelief.

"What is she telling him?" Cloud wondered aloud.

"Does it matter?" I asked him, thinking of how Aerith was explaining Cloud's need to feel cute. He never answered. We stood in silence, waiting for the conversation to be over. Finally, Aerith walked away from the man.

"Well, he'll do it." Aerith reported.

"Good." Cloud responded.

A little later, we headed back to the Clothes Store where the man was waiting for us.

"Oh, you're here." he greeted us, "It's ready. Go try it on."

The man handed Cloud a lovely silk dress, which he took, looked at, and shook his head. Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the dressing room and shut the curtain behind him. We heard a lot of rustling, bumps and bangs from inside that dressing room. I did my very best not to laugh. Finally, we heard Cloud's frustrated voice.

"How...do you put this on?" he cried.

Aerith walked over and peeked behind the curtain.

"Woah!" Cloud exclaimed. "What are you doing?!"

"It's still not right," Aerith commented, ignoring Cloud's protests. She thought for a moment. "A wig! That's what you need!"

The dress maker nodded. "Um, I thought you might, so I talked to my friend about getting one. You know the gym? You'll find a lot of people there like you. Go and talk to them."

At that moment, Cloud stepped out of the dressing room with a quizzical expression.

"...'like you'...?" he repeated, "Aerith, what did you tell him?"

"Does it matter?" she asked, "Anyhow, we got a pretty dress!"

His shoulders slumped yet again, resigned to whatever cover story Aerith had told everyone. With that, we made our way to the gym. As we entered, the smell of sweat and body odor was overpowering. A boxing ring stood to the right of the door and in it were two men sparring. There was a table surrounded by a couple benches to the right and straight ahead was a woman dressed in blue and white.

"You the one..." she started, "Who wants to be cute?"

"Cute?" Cloud asked, stunned.

"Right!" Aerith quickly interjected, "And about the wig..."

"Yeah, I heard," the lady nodded, "but it'll cost ya."

Suddenly, a rather buffed black gentleman rushed over to us.

"Big Bro! The only way you're gonna get cuter is if you can beat Big Bro!" he huffed.

The two men in the ring jumped out and joined in.

"That's right!" one said.

"You gotta compete with us!" the other challenged.

"You're right," the woman said. "Let's do squats."

She beckoned the black body builder to approach.

"You are going to do squats with this guy." she explained, "Whomever can do more squats in 30 seconds will win the wig."

"I'm gonna win Big Bro's wig!" the man boasted.

"Do you need some practice?" the woman asked Cloud.

He simply shook his head. "Let's do this."

It was no contest whatsoever. I thought the man who spent most of his time here in this gym would at least present Cloud with a challenge, but I thought wrong. Cloud was in great shape and far surpassed the gym regular.

It was also at this point that I realized that this woman...was actually a man.

"Wow, you're really something! I'm impressed!" the woman/man said. "I'm a man of my word."

He/she went to one of the lockers, pulled out a silky blonde wig and handed it to Cloud.

"Dammit, I wanted that wig!" the man wailed, "I'm so mad!"

The woman/man punched the guy in the face, sending him flying backwards into the wall, sliding slowly to the floor.

"Shut up!" he/she hissed, "Don't cry just because you lost."

We left the gym, and immediately, the two of them turned to me.

"There's one more thing we need to do," I stated, "Follow me."

I led them down towards the Honey Bee Inn, where a plump fellow was just wandering around in circles.

"Talk to him," I told Cloud.

"What do I say?" he asked.

"Ask him what he's doing."

Cloud approached him and asked him what he was doing. The guy mumbled something and handed Cloud a card. He walked back over to us.

"It's a member card to the Honey Bee Inn." he told me, with an expression that said "What do I need this for?"

You are going to see the girls in the back room," I instructed, "For make-up tips."

I thought for a moment, remembering that part of the game.

"Whatever you do," I warned him, "Do NOT go to the bottom left room."

He nodded slowly. As we approached the building, Cloud gave one final glance to Aerith and me before heading inside.

"So how do you know so much about what's happening?" Aerith asked.

I didn't know how to answer her. How could I explain that their existence was nothing more than a video game?...that every decision was made for them?...that I was from some alternate world?...that she was going to die? Where would I even begin? And what consequences would be there if I broke the rules?

( _ ** _ **Just be careful.**_**_ )

"I don't know how to explain it, Aerith," I sighed, "It's so complicated. It would be like trying to explain a soul to a child or explain air to a fish. There's no common ground to work with. All I can tell you is that I have knowledge of future events, and I can't alter them too much. I have to...allow things...to happen."

I looked at her pleadingly.

"And I just know that the others are going to get angry at me for it." I told her.

She tilted her head a little, a gentle smile spreading across her face.

"It must be so difficult," she started, "to carry that kind of burden. How much do you know about the future?"

"More than I want to," I replied evasively, "If you knew things were going to happen...really bad things...would you change them?"

She pondered this a moment.

"I don't know," she finally answered. "I suppose it would depend on the outcome. What would that affect? What would be lost? What would be gained?"

She lead me to a bench and sat me down.

"When my mom died, for a while, I wanted her back. I wanted to change what had happened." she narrated, "But if my real mom hadn't died, I never would have met Elmyra...and by extension, I never would have grown flowers in a church in the slums. When you and Cloud came crashing down, you would have hit hard wooden floors. And we never would have met."

I sighed, not hearing the answer I had wanted to hear.

"If I let things happen the way they're meant to," I tried to explain vaguely, "people will be...very upset with me if they knew I had known it would happen."

Aerith nodded, and in that moment, she looked like some kind of wise sage. "You mean, like if someone is going to die."

I tried to stop myself from gasping, but I couldn't. It escaped before I knew it.

"I see," she said softly, "You ****know** **that someone is going to die."

I said absolutely nothing but looked away.

"You poor dear," she comforted, "That must be such a horrible piece of information to know...you probably want to stop it from happening, don't you?"

"If you knew someone was going to die," I again tried not to be specific, "and you had the chance to prevent it, wouldn't you?"

She was quiet for a moment, obviously giving it a lot of thought.

"It depends," she answered, "What if that leads to something worse? What if instead of one person dying, many more die instead?"

( _ ** _ **Consequences of not playing the game how it was meant to be played**_**_ ** _ **.**_** )

"They're gonna hate me," I croaked.

"I'll help remind them, Skye," she tried to reassure. It took everything I had not to break down right there. She didn't realize that it was her death I wanted to prevent. Or maybe she did.

"Thanks," I choked out.

It was frustrating. I wanted to save her now more than ever. She was so sweet and wise, and this world deserved to have her in it. On the other hand, what if saving her doomed Tifa...or Vincent...or Cloud? What if in trying to change things for the better I ended up making them worse? No, I needed to keep helping in small ways, pointing them in the right directions and giving advice about the future.

( _ ** _ **Good decision.**_**_ )

"Let's keep this between us, OK?" I requested.

Of course, Skye," she smiled.

"What did you mean when you said you feel like you should know me?" I asked her.

"It's strange," she answered, "It's just this familiar feeling I get when I look at you."

Before I could say any more, Cloud exited the Honey Bee Inn, and he had a peculiar look on his face. It took me a moment to realize that it wasn't an expression I was noticing but the lovely make-up job. The game hadn't done him justice at all; he looked stunning as a female.

"Woah," I breathed.

"Shut up," he barked grumpily.

"Come on," Aerith laughed, "Let's go back to the dress store."

As soon as we arrived at the store, Cloud hurried into the dressing room, not wanting anyone else to comment on his lovely makeup. It took longer than it should have to get changed, but when he came out, there was dead silence. It's difficult to describe how he looked, but if I were a guy, I would've hit on Cloud. The shimmery, soft blue dress matched his eyes perfectly, and the blonde wig with the tiara really added to the effect.

"Hmm...just one thing missing," I commented, "Well, actually...two things missing."

I turned to the store owner. "Do you have any socks?"

He handed me two pairs, which I balled up. I approached Cloud and stuffed each pair down the front of his dress to give him...how shall we say...more of a girlish figure.

"Really?" he smirked.

"Girls have them," I told him bluntly.

"Hmm..." the dress maker said, "This may be a new business for me."

His daughter nodded. "Yea, you're right. Should we try it?"

She turned to face us. "Thanks for showing us something new. My father's got his motivation back now, so the dress is on the house."

"Walk more nicely, Miss Cloud" Aerith instructed.

"What do you mean 'nicely'?" he asked.

"Like this..."

She demonstrated a very docile and feminine walk, and he watched her very carefully before copying it rather well himself.

"Oh, you're so cute, Miss Cloud!" Aerith giggled.

"Just one more thing," I added, "Your voice."

"My voice?" he repeated.

"Yea, women have a soft, feminine voice," I explained. He sighed, his shoulders drooping slightly. "You wanna rescue Tifa or not?"

"Yes, I do," he said, softening his voice to almost perfection.

She looked at the dress maker. "Skye and I also need a dress," she requested.

"How about this one?" the dress maker suggested, holding up a lovely black velvet dress.

"No, Father," his daughter contradicted, taking out a light blue, short dress, "She'd look better in this one."

Aerith walked by them and grabbed a red, form-fitting dress. "I'll take this one." she decided. "Pick one out, Skye. I'm going to go change."

I looked over the selection and found a dark green, strapless dress with gold trim.

"This one," I told them.

"So? How do I look?" came Aerith's voice. When I saw her, I was floored at how gorgeous she looked. Cloud's eyes betrayed just how beautiful he thought she looked, but he shook his head instead.

"Oh, you're no fun!" she pouted.

I sneaked past Aerith and squeezed myself into the dress I had picked out. As I looked in the mirror, I thought I didn't look half bad, but I didn't come close to how Aerith or Cloud looked. I exited the dressing room to several pairs of eyes checking me out.

"You look beautiful," Aerith complimented.

"You look amazing," I returned the compliment, "but I think Miss Cloud is gonna outshine us."

I smiled at her, and she chuckled. "You may be right.

"Oh, come on," he groaned.

"Let's go," Aerith giggled.

We walked up to the mansion, the three of us. Cloud was a quick study because his walk was absolutely perfect. The man in front of the door widened his eyes at the sight of Cloud.

"Damn, your friend is hot!" he breathed, lustfully looking Cloud over. "Come in! Come in! Three ladies comin' through!"

Through the door, there was a grand foyer. A plush red carpet lay upon the polished hardwood floors, and a desk sat to the rear left, behind which stood some kind of clerk. To the right, a staircase ascended to a balcony that overlooked the well-decorated foyer.

"Hey ladies," greeted the clerk in a suggestive tone, "I'll go and let the Don know you're here. Wait here. Don't go wandering around..."

He disappeared into a door behind the counter.

"Now's our chance!" Aerith hissed, "Let's go find Tifa!"

"Lead the way," __Miss_ _Cloud said to me.

I walked up the staircase to the second floor where there were three doors. One of them, I knew, led to the room where Aerith, Tifa and I would have to deal with Don Corneo's lechy henchmen until Cloud had a chance to question him. The second led to Don Corneo's office, where the pudgy bastard was sure to choose Cloud as his "bride". The third led down a stone staircase into some kind of sexual torture room. That is where I knew Tifa would be, so I led them that way.

Running down the stairs, we saw Tifa all dolled up, looking absolutely fantastic in a short, dark blue dress. Without thinking, Cloud attempted to run up to her then suddenly remembered that he was dressed in a disguise. He stopped short of her and backed away. I waited about halfway up the stairs, wanting to watch the exchange but also wanting to keep an ear out for incoming people.

"Tifa?" Aerith asked, "Nice to meet you. I'm Aerith. Cloud's told me a lot about you."

"Oh," Tifa replied, her eyes lighting up in recognition, "You're the girl with Cloud in the park!"

"Don't worry," Aerith told her. "We just met. It's nothing."

"What do you mean?" Tifa asked, "Don't worry about what? Don't misunderstand me. We grew up together...nothing more."

Aerith giggled. "Poor Cloud, having to stand there and listen to both of us call him nothing!"

Tifa looked completely confused.

"Right, Cloud?" Aerith called, turning to where he stood.

Tifa's mouth dropped open. "Cloud?!"

He approached her and nodded.

"Why are you dressed like that?" she exclaimed, "And what are you doing here?"

She shook her head.

"Forget that!" she cut off any chance of an explanation, "What happened after the fall? Are you hurt?"

"Hey. Give me a chance to answer!" he replied. I could tell her concern made him feel better, "I'm dressed like this because there was no other way to get in here. And I'm fine. Aerith helped us out after the fall."

"Oh, " she said, a little crestfallen, "Aerith did..."

"Tifa," he began, "Explain. What are you doing in a place like this?"

She glanced over at Aerith. "Yea, umm..."

"I'll just plug my ears and wait over here." she told them, walking over to the stairs and placing her fingers in her ears.

"I'm glad you're all right." Tifa smiled.

"Thanks," Cloud replied, "What happened?"

"When we got back from the Number 5 reactor, there was this weird man," Tifa explained, "So Barret caught him and squeezed some information out of him."

"And that's when Don's name popped up," Cloud concluded.

"Right," Tifa confirmed, "Don Corneo. Barret told me to leave the lech alone..."

Cloud interrupted, "But you wanted to get the story straight from Corneo's mouth."

"So I made it here," she went on, "but now I'm in a bind. Corneo is looking for a bride. Every day, he gets a group of girls, chooses one of them, and, then...and, well..."

She paused, refusing to finish the sentence, but it wasn't difficult to figure it out.

"Anyway, I have to be the girl...or I'm out for tonight." she finished.

Aerith removed her fingers from her ears.

"Sorry, but I overheard." she revealed. "If you know all the girls, there's no problem, right?"

"I guess so, but..." Tifa said, uncertain.

"We have a group of girls right here, right?" Aerith suggested.

"No, Aerith," Cloud protested, "I can't have you get involved!"

"Oh, so it's all right for Tifa to be in danger?" she asked defiantly.

"No, I don't want Tifa in..."

"Is it all right?" Tifa asked Aerith, ignoring Cloud.

"I grew up in the slums," Aerith responded, shrugging, "I'm used to danger. Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Tifa nodded, "Thanks, Ms. Aerith."

"Just call me Aerith." she said.

"Hey, I'm in, too," I called.

"Of course." Tifa confirmed.

"Hey!" a voice from upstairs shouted. The clerk was standing at the top of the stairs. "It's time, ladies. Don't keep the Don waiting."

Cloud walked to Tifa and Aerith. "I probably don't need to ask this, but the other lady is...me...right?"

"You're right," Tifa smirked, "There was no need..."

"...to ask." finished Aerith, chuckling.

"Dumb question." I added.

The three of us snickered, and Cloud rolled his eyes.

We headed up the stairs. Walking in through the center door, I barely had time to take in the surroundings. The same polished hardwood floors shone beneath my feet. Tasteless decorations, artwork and pictures, hung over the same red-colored paint with gold trimming lining the walls. A desk sat in the middle of the room and behind it was a rather chubby man dressed in a red silk suit over a white button-down shirt, which was half open. He was balding except for a thin, blonde comb-over covering his head.

On either side of him were, of course, henchmen. The darker-skinned henchman wore a red vest and blue jeans, sporting a thick gold necklace and more jewelry than I had ever seen a man wear. His blonde Mohawk completed the look. The other had light brown hair and sunglasses, wearing a green pull-over and dark blue jeans with white sneakers over his abnormally large feet.

"All right, ladies," the dark-skinned man, "Line up in front of the Don!"

We followed the instructions, and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Hmmm!" he exclaimed, "Good! Splendid! Four to choose from!"

He strolled out from behind his desk, slowly looking each of us over, lingering for longer when he examined Cloud.

"Now, let's see...Which girl should I choose?" he mumbled. "This one?"

He leered at Cloud.

"Or this one?"

He stared at Tifa, licking his lips.

"Or maybe this one..."

He met my eyes, rubbing his chin. He walked back and forth, carefully considering each of our "assets." Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he walked back to his desk.

"Woo-hoo, I've made up my mind!" he announced, "My choice for tonight is..."

He pointed to Cloud.

"This healthy-looking girl!"

I couldn't be certain, but I thought that Tifa, Aerith and I all stifled a chuckle.

Cloud couldn't hide his shock, and it was all I could do to keep from exploding with laughter.

"Wa-wait a sec," he stammered, keeping his voice as soft as possible "I mean, uh, please wait a moment!"

"Woo-hoo!" Don Corneo cheered, "I love chickies who play hard-to-get! Yeowza!"

He turned to his henchmen. "You can have the other ones."

"Yes, sir!" both of them chimed in unison. Cloud glanced Tifa, clearly uncomfortable with this arrangement. She gave a subtle nod. He peeked over at Aerith and me, his eyes unreadable. We both gave an encouraging smile. He sighed and finally walked towards Don Corneo while the three of us were led out to the side room.

As we entered, I saw a few bed mats on the floor, bedding extremely messy. Cans and trash littered the place, giving it a distinctive bachelor-pad appearance.

"All right, ladies," blond Mohawk guy announced, clapping his hands, "Let's get this party started!"

We all exchanged glances and smirks.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," I smiled. Apparently, that was Final-Fantasy-eese for "start kicking ass." Tifa spun-kicked the guy in front of her, sending him spiraling to the floor. Aerith took a more passive approach, waiting for the guy to grab for her. As he did, she grasped his arm, twisted, and tossed him over her shoulder as she crouched. I wanted to disable my attacker quickly...a little less flash but completely effective. As he moved in closer, I slipped my arms around his neck and brought my knee up between his legs as hard as I could. He curled up on the floor, tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Let's go rescue Cloud before he gets engaged," I said, stepping over the mess. We quickly made our way to the center room, where we overheard Don Corneo's loud bellow:

"Aw man, I can't stand it! All right, then...Give me a kiss! A KISS!"

"Nope, can't do that..." we heard Cloud's voice.

"Why? WHY? WHY?"

"Because I'm gonna use that mouth of yours...to give me some information!" All hints of that soft, sexy voice he used were gone now.

"A man!? You tricked me! Somebody get in here!"

"Let's oblige that request," I whispered to them.

We burst through the door. "Unfortunately, no one'll be comin' to help." Tifa stated.

Corneo's eyes widened in recognition as Cloud took off his wig and wriggled out of the dress.

"What's goin' on?" Corneo yelped.

"Shut up!" Tifa ordered, "We're asking the questions now! What did your assistants find out? Talk! If you don't tell us..."

"I'll chop them off," Cloud finished, menacingly.

"No! Not that!" Corneo begged, "I'll talk! I'll tell you everything!"

We waited for a moment, but he said nothing.

"So, talk!" shouted Tifa.

"I made 'em find out where the man with the gun-arm was." he babbled, "But that's what I was ordered to do."

"By who?" Tifa demanded.

"No!-" Corneo shook his head, eyes wide with fear, "If I told you that, I'd be killed!"

"Talk!" Tifa commanded, "If you don't tell us..."

"I'll rip them off!" Aerith added.

Corneo wailed and said, "It was Heidegger of Shinra!"

"The head of Public Safety Maintenance!?" Cloud questioned.

"Did you say the Shinra?!" Tifa asked, alarmed, "What are they up to? If you don't tell us, I'll smash them."

"You're serious, aren't you?"Corneo gasped, "oh boy, oh boy, oh boy...I'm not fooling around here either, you know! Shinra's trying to crush a small rebel group called AVALANCHE, and want to infiltrate their hideout."

Again, I knew what was coming. I knew he would tell us everything and then quite literally pull the rug out from underneath us. I had the opportunity to warn them about the trap door, but I didn't know what would happen then. Would we make it back to Barret in time if we didn't go through the sewers? I was still wondering if what I had done and said already would have any consequences.

"And they're really going to crush them...literally," Corneo continued, "by breaking the support holding up the plate above them."

"Break the support?!" Tifa gasped.

"You know what's going to happen?" Corneo went on, "The plate'll go PING and everything's gonna go BAMMM! I heard their hideout's in the Sector 7 Slums...I'm just glad it's not here in Sector 6"

"They're going to wipe out the Sector 7 Slums?" Tifa repeated in disbelief. She turned to Cloud. "Cloud, will you come with me to Sector 7?"

"Of course, Tifa" Cloud told her. We all started walking towards the door. When we reached the foot of the bed, where the trap door was supposed to be, Corneo spoke up right on cue.

"Just a second!" he called to us.

"Shut up!" Cloud barked at him.

"No wait, it'll only take a second." he whimpered, "How do you think scum like me feels when they babble on about the truth?"

There was a slight pause as Cloud considered this question. Suddenly, the realization dawned on him.

"They're sure they'll win..." he said, and before he could say or do anything, Corneo leaped to his feet.

"Woo-hoo! Right!" he exclaimed and hit a switch.

Just as I knew it would, the floor opened up beneath us. As we fell into what I knew would be the sewers, I felt something hard hit me at the base of my neck, and I blacked out...


	6. Reunited

**Author's Note:** I haven't decided, yet, if I want to change the story. I certainly feel that yet another retelling of the Final Fantasy VII events may fall a little flat, which is why I added an OC to the story. I guess I will try to take the story where it wants to go. Feel free to let me know which direction you feel the story should go!

 **Warning:** This part of the story has some graphic descriptions of people dying.

* * *

- **REUNITED-**

( _ **You need to be careful, Skye!**_ )

... _what are you talking about? Who are you?..._

 _(_ _ **Don't try to change things.**_ )

... _so, I have to let her die?_...

( _ **Yes, you have to let her die.**_ )

... _what if I can save her?_...

( _ **You can't change it. Think of the help she gives him later on.**_ )

... _she can give him help as a living person_...

( _ **Who will heal Cloud of the GeoStigma later on? Who will heal Denzel?**_ _)_

 _...the planet heals them..._

( _ **Because of Aerith and Zack**_ )

... _dammit_...

Suddenly, the darkness slowly faded, and a new scene began to emerge. The light was so bright, giving everything a bluish-white ambiance. I was lying on some kind of examination table, unable to move any of my limbs. I heard muffled voices speaking phrases that I could barely make out. I tried to speak, but my tongue felt so thick in my mouth. I didn't have the strength, even, to make a sound.

"...is she going to live?"

"...it caused irreparable damage to her nervous system..."

"...there's not much time...the lifestream will heal her..."

I could hear crying around me.

"...is she gonna die?..."

I couldn't see anyone around me, just shadows...three adults and one child. And then everything went completely black.

I felt an arm beneath my back and myself being lifted slightly.

"Skye?"

That voice...

"Skye, are you all right?"

That was Cloud's voice.

"Why isn't she waking up?"

Aerith's voice...

... _Why can't I answer?_...

"I don't know," Cloud replied.

I wanted to move...to groan...to give some sign that I could hear them, but nothing would work.

"Check for injuries."

Tifa's voice...

His hands expertly ran up my spine to the back of my neck, gently working their way around my back, shoulders, and finally my head.

"I think her neck might be injured..."

"CLOUD!" I heard Tifa shout.

I felt myself being set down gently, but I still couldn't open my eyes. The scuffle of feet and weapons being drawn echoed in my ears, and a low rumble of a growl arose, causing the ground shake beneath me. At last, after trying as hard as I could, my eyes finally opened, and I saw the monster they were about to face.

It was bipedal, though it stood on hooves instead of feet. Its lower half was covered in brown fur all the way out to it's long barbed tail. Its top half was blue in color and crouched over like a hunchback, sporting a large hump behind its head. The beast also had two horns, but they were attached to the hump rather than the head, curved outward and up. The arms hung down to the ground like an ape, and around its wrists were shackles with chains attached to them. Its face had a protruding muzzle with a bottom jaw that hung open and a long, purple forked tongue drooped almost as low as the arms. Pointy white teeth lined the thing's mouth, and the eyes placed on either side of its face most likely gave the creature monocular vision.

I willed myself to stand, but every part of me seemed to be weighed down by something.

"Skye, stay down!" Cloud yelled, "We got this!"

I really wanted to help, but my body wouldn't let me. I just sat there, helpless as a newborn, watching them take on the beast. Cloud began by sheathing his sword, as he did when fighting the Airbuster. The materia in his armband glowed brilliantly, and the lightning seemed to come from the ceiling of the sewer, striking the creature. Once done, he brought his sword back out. Tendrils of electricity spread over the monster, causing it to flinch in pain. As it lifted its head, it howled and pulled its arms back. The few inches of watery muck on the sewer floor suddenly rose into a giant wave and smashed into all three of them, dissipating once it made contact. I heard them coughing and sputtering, indicating that the liquid had entered their lungs.

Both Tifa and Cloud lit up with that bright blue flickering aura. Tifa dashed forward and released a series of blows on the creature, while Cloud raced in, leaped into the air, and brought his sword down on it. Aerith whispered something, and seconds later, the monster was impaled by a number of icicle shards. The brute howled angrily and lashed out at Tifa, who dodged the attack. Cloud closed the distance between himself and his target, arcing his sword in one fluid motion right through its flesh, evoking a howl of pain from it. Swaying for the briefest moment, the beast crashed to the floor, the impact projecting splatters of the dirty fluid in all directions. With one final gasp, it was dead.

Cloud sheathed his blade and jogged to me, crouching down.

"Can you move?" he asked, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Not very well." I answered.

He reached behind my neck, where he had previously determined the injury was. Closing his eyes, he whispered something in a language I didn't understand. I felt an immense heat radiate from his hand, and I felt it penetrate my skin, traveling into my neck and my back. For a brief moment, there was a sharp pain that shot through my bones, yet it was gone before I could react to it. I saw the brightest light that seemed to originate from behind me. When it finally dimmed, I could move again, and with his assistance, I stood up.

"Thanks," I told him, still a little disoriented from the strange dream.

"It's too late!" Tifa cried, "Marlene...Barret...the people of the Slums."

"Don't give up!" Aerith told her, "Never give up hope. It's not easy to destroy the pillar...right?"

"Yea, you're right!" Tifa agreed, "We still have time."

"Then let's hurry." I said.

Cloud nodded, and we headed towards a nearby ladder. We were almost out of the sewer when a glint caught my eye. I side-stepped from my path, stooping to examine it. A pale yellow, lightly illuminated crystal sphere lay on the ground. When I picked it up, it was warm to the touch, and the light within it pulsated gently.

... _Materia_...

I hurried to catch up to the others, slipping the materia into my bag and making a mental note to ask how to use it. I wondered what it would be like to activate it. What would it feel like? What materia did I just find? Would it be difficult to master it? Did it have any negative side effects?

... _May cause nausea, diarrhea, and sexual dysfunction_...

( _ **You're a riot!**_ )

When we emerged from the sewers, a thin fog shrouded the landscape, giving the train graveyard an eerie ambiance.

"Aerith," Cloud began as he continued walking, "I got you mixed up in all of this."

"Don't tell me to go home," she warned.

I was about to say something, perhaps suggest that Cloud was right...that maybe she should go home, but I knew she wouldn't listen. Instead, I fished out the materia from my bag and examined it. It was amazingly smooth, and the dim yellow glow radiated a slight warmth, as if it had been in someone's pocket for hours.

"Oh, you found some materia." Cloud said, noticing it in my hand.

"Yea, it was in the sewers," I explained, "I've never used materia before."

"Here," Cloud answered, taking an arm guard out of his bag, "Put this on."

I removed the one I was wearing, taking the hidden knives out of it, of course, and slid on the new arm guard. He gently took the materia from my hand and placed it in one of the slots in the band. The light within it pulsated quickly, and I felt a presence...that was the only way I could describe the feeling...within me.

"Do you feel that?" he asked, placing his hand over the materia in the arm guard. I nodded, just savoring the odd sensation, "It's connected to you, now. I think this is a learning materia. When an enemy uses an attack on you, this materia remembers it and gives you the ability to use that attack."

... _Enemy skill materia_...

"Once the materia learns a skill," Cloud continued, "I'll show you how to use it."

"Thanks," I told him. What a thrill: Materia lessons from Cloud Strife!

( _ **You're fangirling again!**_ )

I imagined sticking my tongue out at this strange voice in my head and giving it a raspberry. Oddly enough, I swore I could hear the voice laughing at me.

Broken-down trains littered the area along with a large amount of scrap metal and mechanical parts. Defunct tracks lined the ground and, in some areas, disappeared beneath it. Half of the lighting didn't work, and the ones that did flickered sporadically, and insects gathered around these sources of heat in small swarms. I couldn't take in the sight for long because Tifa was striding forward at break-neck speeds. I didn't blame her at all; we needed to hurry.

When we arrived at the pillar, it was clear that something was happening. A crowd gathered around the fence, including a couple of Shinra guards. Past the fence stood a pillar comprised of piping, metal support beams, and rebar frames. A square, spiraled staircase directly in front of this immensely tall piece of construction lead straight up to the platform at the top, just beneath the Sector 7 plate. It had to have been a recent addition, because the crane hooks were still attached to it.

"We made it!" Tifa exclaimed, "The pillar's still standing!"

"Wait!" Cloud interrupted our elation, "You hear something...from above?"

Aerith nodded. "Gun fire!"

... _No! This is it...they're dying!_...

As we all looked up, we could see muzzle flashes in random spots all the way up to the top of the pillar. Clearly, people were engaged in gun fights on the stairs. Right at the top, we watched a person gunned down, and he fell to the ground just outside the fence. As he hit the ground, I heard the sickening crunch of bones breaking, and that sound haunts me still. I gasped because I recognized him.

"Wedge!" I cried, running to him. I didn't even notice Cloud approaching behind me as I knelt beside him. It was so horrible, seeing these events unfold in real life. A pool of blood slowly grew beneath his head, and his body was terribly disjointed, limbs pointing in directions that they shouldn't be going. A steady stream of blood also seeped out of his nose and the corner of his mouth. Seeing this broken man laying on the ground before me overwhelmed my senses. Tears began pouring out of my eyes. I could have prevented this!

"I'm so sorry, Wedge," I sobbed.

"...help...Barret," he efforted, gagging on his own blood, "...up...t-top."

"We will, Wedge," Cloud said as he stood behind me.

"...C-cloud...you rmmembrd...my name..."

He coughed, gasping for one last breath, which he finally exhaled. His eyes dilated very quickly as he stopped moving...forever.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted, trying to stop myself from crying. I vaguely felt hands on my shoulders.

"Skye," I heard Cloud's voice but it seemed so far away. I wiped at my face, did my best to collect myself, and finally turned around. He moved his hands as I turned and then replaced them on my shoulders.

"Use the pain," Cloud told me, "Harness it, and turn it into anger."

Of all the times I had seen movies with people dying in them, I remembered feeling rather derisive towards them. I would think to myself, "Why are they letting themselves break down like that?" and "Save it for later!" I wanted to slap myself hard for thinking that, now. And more than ever, I wanted to save everyone I could.

( _ **You can't!**_ )

In that moment, I made a decision to save every life I could. That decision gave me strength...resolve...determination.

"Watch me!" I growled at the voice in my head. I wiped my face with the sleeve of my jacket and nodded at Cloud, taking one last glance at Wedge, allowing the sight of him to be seared into my memory.

"Let's go." Cloud commanded.

"Aerith, I need a favor from you," Tifa said, "I have a bar called 7th Heaven in this neighborhood. There's a little girl named Marlene, there..."

"Don't worry," Aerith reassured her, "I'll put her somewhere safe!"

"It's dangerous here!" Tifa announced to the crowd urgently, "Everyone get away from the pillar, quickly! Get out of Sector 7!"

With that, we ran towards the pillar and up the stairs. At the first landing was Biggs, unmoving. I reached in to feel for a pulse, but he had none. I stared at him for what seemed like a long time, but it was really only a few seconds. I could feel the tears trying to come out, but I latched on to my anger at Shinra...at myself.

"He's gone." I said flatly, my voice breaking. We continued up the oddly squared winding stairs. About half-way up, we saw Jessie laying on the floor, riddled with bullet wounds. Cloud knelt down beside her.

"Cloud...I'm glad...I could talk to you...one last time..." she told him in a very weak voice.

"Don't say last..." he told her.

"That's all right..." she sputtered, "Because...of our a-actions...many...people died...this probably...is our punishment..."

She suddenly went completely limp, and Cloud gently set her down. I held tight to that rage that burned inside me, vowing that her death would not be in vain and that, if I could help it, there would be no more death. We continued all the way up the staircase until we saw Barret firing at various targets.

"Tifa! Cloud! Skye! You came!" he shouted over the noise, "Be careful! They're attacking from a helicopter!"

"Here they come!" Tifa called.

Indeed, a helicopter was landing, and out popped Reno, the Turk, who dashed to the control panel. He held up a solitary finger.

"You're too late," Reno stated, "Once I push this button..."

And before any of us could react, he pressed the button.

"That's all, folks!" he said, "Mission accomplished!"

"We have to disarm it!" Tifa yelled, "Cloud! Barret! Please!"

"I can't have you do that." Reno told her, "No one gets in the way of Reno and the Turks..."

That smug attitude inflamed the raw anger within me. There he was, casually causing the deaths of so many, and it didn't even phase him! For some reason, the lives that would be lost didn't seem to compute for this heartless individual! The faces of Wedge...Jessie...Biggs...they all flashed before my eyes, and I felt a blazing hatred within me.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" I screamed, running wildly at him.

"Skye! Stop!" Cloud tried to shout at me, but I didn't hear him...or I didn't want to hear him right then. I charged at him full force, not even conscious of what I was going to do. At that moment, I simply wanted to cause him pain. I wanted him to suffer the way Wedge suffered...the way Biggs suffered...the way Jessie suffered...the way I was suffering.

As I got closer to him, he side-stepped me easily, grabbed me around the neck, and spun around, holding me like a shield. His arm cut off just enough oxygen to make me gasp for air but not enough to render me unconscious. The precision and quick reflexes, frankly, surprised me.

"Look." he said calmly, still holding me tightly, "I don't have the time to mess with you all."

"Just let her go!" Tifa shouted, "And go!"

"Oh, I'm going," he agreed, "but I need some insurance."

Insurance? This sorry excuse for a human being was going to use me to get away. He was going to turn me into a weakness, an exploit to control the others.

... _Oh, hell, no!_...

The experience from my time as an enforcer finally kicked in. To throw Reno off balance, I decided to pick up my feet and let myself drop, forcing him to carry all my weight. This surprised him, and he couldn't help but fall forward. He tried to compensate with strength and pull me up, which is what I expected. I placed my feet firmly back on the ground and kicked off hard as he did, which, since he was already trying to pull that way, sent him flying backwards. As he did, he released me, allowing me to run behind the front line.

"Damn," Reno commented, apparently impressed, "We might meet again, little lady."

I said nothing but sneered at him, still quite furious. Now, I wasn't just angry with Reno and Shinra and the Turks; I was angry with myself for letting my emotions get the better of me. I became a liability for them.

"It's time." Reno said, looking at his watch. He ran towards the helicopter and jumped on, just as it began to lift off.

Tifa rushed to the control panel, looking carefully at it.

"Cloud! I don't know how to stop this!" she cried desperately, "Try it!"

Cloud quickly stepped in front of the controls, examining them and then shaking his head.

"It's not a normal time-bomb." he told her.

"That's right!" a man shouted from the helicopter, "You'll have a hard time disarming that one. It'll blow the second some stupid jerk touches it."

Tifa ran as close as she could. "Please! Stop it!" she begged.

He chuckled. "Only a Shinra Executive can set up or disarm the Emergency Plate Release System."

"Shut yer hole!" Barret yelled, taking aim at the vehicle. I ran up to him as quickly as I could and pushed his gun arm down.

"Don't!" I bellowed, "You'll hit Aerith!"

"Wha?" Barret seemed very confused, as did the man on the helicopter. Unlike in the game, Aerith couldn't be seen.

"I'd be interested to know how you knew we had a special guest," he hollered at me. He reached in through the open door and yanked her out to display her.

"Aerith!" Tifa called.

"Oh, you know each other?" the man nodded, "How nice you could see each other one last time. You should thank me."

"What are you gonna do with Aerith?" Cloud demanded.

"I haven't decided yet," the man went on, "Our orders were to catch the last remaining Ancient. It's taken us a long time, but I can finally report this to the President."

"Tifa! Don't worry!" Aerith called to Tifa, "She's all right!"

The man turned and back-handed her.

"Aerith!" Tifa yelled.

"You'll be sorry for that, you ass!" I yelled at him.

"Hurry and get out!" she shouted.

"Well, it should be starting now," the man laughed, "Think you can escape in time?"

The helicopter lifted and flew out of sight.

"Yo, we can use this!" Barret called, grabbing one of the crane hooks. We all grabbed on, preparing to ride the lifeline out of danger. Once each of us were holding on firmly, we jumped and swung out just as the explosions started. We could feel the heat at our backs as we descended out of Sector 7, and the upper plate came crashing down, the shock wave giving us a boost in speed. The blast resembled an intense thunder clap with some screeching of metal mixed in.

I don't remember hitting the ground, but when I woke up, I was in the playground. I looked around, searching for the others but my eyes settled on the wreckage that had replaced the gate to Sector 7. Cloud was already standing in front of it, staring at it. Barret was sitting on the slide, looking shell-shocked. Tifa was standing next to him, her hand on his back in a gesture of comfort. I approached Cloud.

"I'm...I'm so sorry," I started lamely.

"You've never seen anyone die, have you?" he asked quietly.

I shook my head.

"Yea, it shows." he continued. "It's really tough, but you need to get a handle on that."

"I'll do better." I promised.

"I know you will," he said, giving me as much of a smile was possible for him.

He paused, looking again at the wreckage.

"We might have a new problem, though." he told me.

I looked at him, puzzled.

"I think the Turks have marked you as a person of interest."

My expression must have given away my shock.

"You knew that Aerith was on that helicopter," he explained, "I think they're trying to figure that out."

"Marlene..." Barret murmured. Cloud and I turned to look at him.

"MARLENE!" he suddenly screamed. He stood up and sped up to the debris, taking aim. Cloud and I dove out of the way because it didn't look like Barret was trying to avoid hitting us.

"MAR-LE-NE!" he bellowed, opening fire on the wreckage, "GODDAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT ALL TO HELL! What the hell's it all for?!"

"Hey, Barret!" Cloud tried to calm him.

"Barret!" Tifa shouted.

Barret roared, continuing to pelt the heap of scrap with bullets.

"Hey!" Cloud yelled.

"Barret, stop!" Tifa pleaded, "Please, stop, Barret!"

He finally ceased fire, falling to his knees. "Marlene..."

"Barret, Marlene is alive," I told him.

He blinked, looking up at me. "Huh?"

"Before we joined you, Tifa had asked Aerith to bring Marlene somewhere safe." I explained, placing a hand on his shoulder, "And remember what Aerith said? She told us that Marlene was safe."

He looked up at me, his eyes filling with hope. "R-really?"

I nodded.

"But Biggs...Wedge...Jessie..." Tifa sighed.

"They were all in the pillar when it fell," Cloud said softly. I felt another pang as their faces flashed in my vision, but I fought it back, determined to maintain control of myself.

"Think I don't know that?" Barret snapped, "but we...all of us ….fought together. I don't wanna think of them as dead."

"...and the other people in Sector 7?" Tifa added.

"This is all screwed up!" Barret growled, "They destroyed an entire village to get to us! They killed so many people!"

"Are you saying it's our fault?" Tifa frowned, placing her hands on her hips, "Because AVALANCHE was here, innocent people lost their lives because of us?"

"No, Tifa," Barret yelled, "That ain't it! Hell, no! It ain't us! It's the damn Shinra! It's never been nobody but the Shinra! They're evil and destroyin' our planet just to build their power and line their own pockets with gold. If we don't get rid of them, they're gonna kill this planet! Our fight ain't never gonna be over until we get rid of them!"

"...I don't know." Tifa said doubtfully.

"What don't you know?" Barret questioned, "You don't believe me?"

"It's not that," she answered, "I'm not sure about...me. My feelings."

"An' what about you?" he turned to Cloud.

He didn't answer; he just walked out of the playground.

"Yo!" Barret called after him. When he didn't answer, Barret turned to Tifa, "Where's he think he's goin'?"

"Oh...Aerith." Tifa breathed.

"Oh, yeah," Barret said, "that girl. What's up with her?"

"I don't really know," Tifa told him, "But she's the one I left Marlene with."

"Damn! Marlene!" Barret cursed. "Tifa. There ain't no turnin' back now."

Barret began chasing after Cloud, and Tifa and I followed. We saw him just a little ways down the pathway.

"Cloud!" Barret called to him, and once we caught up to him, he added, "Take me to Marlene!"

"You're going to help Aerith?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah," Cloud replied, "But before that, there's something I want to know."

"What's that?" Tifa questioned.

"It's about the Ancients..." Cloud trailed off, just sort of staring at nothing. A few moments later, he muttered a single word: "...Sephiroth?" He then fell to his knees, grasping at his head.

"Are you all right?" Tifa asked.

"Pull it together, man!" Barret said.

"I'm fine," he growled, shaking his head and clamoring to his feet. Glancing at me, he began walking towards Aerith's house, all of us trailing behind him.


	7. Shinra

_**Author's Note:**_ I really appreciate everyone's feedback! As the story progresses, it will be rather emotion-heavy, as I believe this is a proper realistic reaction of someone from Earth visiting Gaia and experiencing these events. Enjoy!

- **SHINRA** -

The picturesque view as we approached the Gainsborough house was still breathtaking, even though my vision was marred by our recent tragedies. The tranquility of this area helped to soothe my torment, and I paused to take it all in. I knew that it would be a while, if ever, before I would be able to see it again. I crouched down, plucked one of the flowers from its bed, and gently slid it into my bag, hoping that it would not be crushed by everything I was about to experience.

Entering the house, Aerith's mother, Elmyra, seemed to be expecting us.

"Cloud...wasn't it?" she asked, without even looking at us. She turned around. "It's about Aerith, isn't it?"

"Sorry," Cloud told her, his shoulders slumping, "The Shinra have her."

"I know," she explained, "They took her from here."

"They were here?" Cloud questioned, seeming alarmed at that.

"That's what Aerith wanted..." she sighed.

"Why is Shinra after Aerith?" Cloud asked her.

"Aerith is an Ancient." she explained, "The sole survivor."

"...What did you say?" Barret sounded confused. "But, aren't you her mother?"

She shook her head. "Not her real mother...Oh, it must have been 15 years ago...during the war. My husband was sent to the front. Some far away place called Wutai. One day, I went to the station because I got a letter saying he was coming home on leave."

Her tone was so wistful, it broke my heart.

"...but my husband didn't come back." she continued, her voice breaking slightly "I wondered if something had happened to him. I convinced myself his leave was just canceled. So I went to the station everyday. And one day, I saw a lovely woman who was lying on the ground, her little girl by her side. You used to see this sort of thing a lot during the war. The woman's last words were, 'Please take Aerith somewhere safe.'

"My husband never came back, and I had no child. I was probably lonely. So I decided to take her home with me."

She smiled as memories filled her mind. "Aerith and I became close very quickly. That child loved to talk. She used to talk to me about everything. She told me she escaped from some kind of research laboratory somewhere. And that her mother had already returned to the planet, so she wasn't lonely...and many other things."

"Returned to the planet?" Barret asked.

"I didn't know what she meant." Elmyra replied, shrugging. "I asked if she meant a star in the sky, but she said it was this planet...She was a mysterious child in many ways."

Watching her speak, it was as if she was reliving her memories.

"One day, Aerith came downstairs and blurted out, 'Mom...please don't cry.' When I asked her if something happened, she told me that someone dear to me had just died. She said his spirit was coming to see me, but he already returned to the planet."

She shook her head. "Of course, I didn't believe her...but then several days later, we received a notice saying my husband died."

She took a shaky breath in and exhaled, closing her eyes. "...and that's how it was. A lot had happened, but we were happy. Until one day, a man visited me...he said his name was Tseng...he said he wanted me to return Aerith to them and that they had been searching for her for a long time."

Elmyra crossed her arms over her chest. "Aerith blatantly refused them. They tried to convince her, telling her she was a very special child...of special blood. They said her real mother was an Ancient and that as the offspring of an Ancient, Aerith could lead everyone to the land of supreme happiness. Oh, they did all they could to convince her, but she denied being an Ancient."

I could picture that slimeball trying to coerce a child to give Shinra the key to the promise land, and it infuriated me. Even children weren't off limits to these animals.

"He said, 'Aerith, surely you hear voices sometimes when you're all alone?' but she would have none of it." she continued, a bit of pride in her voice. "But I knew. I knew about her mysterious powers."

"It's amazing how she's avoided the Shinra for all these years," Cloud commented.

"The Shinra needed her," Elmyra speculated, "So I guess they wouldn't harm her."

"But why now?" Tifa questioned.

"She brought a little girl here with her." Elmyra explained. "On the way here, Tseng found them. She probably couldn't get away fast enough. She decided to go to the Shinra in exchange for the little girl's safety."

"Must be Marlene." Cloud confirmed.

Barret's face just fell. "Marlene! Aerith was caught because of Marlene?!"

He pushed by Tifa and Cloud to stand in front of Elmyra.

"I'm sorry." he told her, the pain evident in his voice. "Marlene's my daughter. I'm...really...sorry..."

A stern expression overtook Elmyra's features. "You're her father!? How in the world could you ever leave a child alone like that!?"

"...please, don't start with that." he responded respectfully but firmly. "I think about it all the time. What would happen to Marlene, if I..."

He trailed off for a moment, unable to finish the sentence. "But you gotta understand somethin'. I don't got an answer. I wanna be with Marlene...But I gotta fight. Cause if I don't...the planet's gonna die. So I'm gonna keep fightin'!...But I'm worried 'bout Marlene. I really just wanna be with her...always."

He stopped, seemingly frustrated. "See? I'm goin' in circles, now."

"...I think I understand what you're saying..."Elmyra nodded, "She's upstairs, asleep. Why don't you go and see her."

Barret bounded up the stairs with that surprising dexterity, Cloud tagging along behind him. I stood there with Tifa, waiting for them to return.

"Aerith told me to tell you something, dear," Elmyra suddenly said to me. "She said that just because you ****can**** do something...it doesn't mean that you ****should****. You could do more harm than good."

I lowered my head, trying to prevent the fresh tears from forming in my eyes. If she knew what her daughter was asking, she wouldn't have said it. The idea of letting Aerith die just because that was how "the game was meant to be played" seemed inconceivable now, not when I had the power to change it.

"I have to try," I said.

"What are you talking about, Skye?" Tifa asked.

I looked at her, trying to make a decision. Was I going to let Tifa in on the secret?

( _ ** _ **Don't do it.**_**_ )

... _ _I can't just sit back and do nothing__...

( _ ** _ **There will be consequences**_**_ )

... _ _I know what I'm doing__...

"Is it about your visions?" Tifa pressed. "Did you see something else?"

"Tifa..." I whispered, and I was about to tell her I had already seen everything. The words danced around on my lips as I contemplated exactly how to explain it. Even as I opened my mouth to speak, something didn't feel right about revealing that. Instead, I opted for mysterious foreshadowing. "I can't always understand my visions, but I do have a feeling that...we need to get Aerith out of there."

"I agree." Tifa nodded.

A few moments later, Cloud came down the stairs, walking right past Elmyra, Tifa, and me, ready to stride out the door.

"Wait!" Tifa called after him, and he stopped, looking back. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get Aerith." he said.

"I'm coming with you." Tifa told him.

"So am I." I added.

"We're going right into Shinra Headquarters," he warned, "You gotta be prepared for the worst."

"I know." Tifa replied, "Right now, I feel like I need to push myself to the limit. I'll go crazy if I stay here."

Heavy footstep sounds overhead told me that Barret was about to make his appearance, and I was correct. He thudded down the stairs and ran up to Elmyra.

"Sorry, but can you take care of Marlene a bit longer?" he requested.

"Of course, I don't mind." Elmyra agreed.

"This place is dangerous now," he informed her, "You better go somewhere else."

"You're right." Elmyra agreed. "But promise me that you'll come back to her. Don't get yourself killed."

He nodded and turned to us, and, together, we walked outside.

"So how are we going to get to the Shinra building?" Tifa asked as we stepped outside.

"There ain't no train that goes up there anymore..." Barret added.

"Wall Market," I interjected, "There's a way there."

"All right." Cloud agreed.

We traveled mostly in silence, though Cloud started walking beside me.

"How you doing?" he asked me.

"I'm dealing," I answered honestly. "I'm doing what you suggested and using it."

I met his eyes, smiling. "Thank you for all your help."

He nodded. "The first time you see someone die...it changes you."

I watched him carefully, wondering if he saw anyone else die before seeing Zack Fair draw his last breath. I knew that Zack's death affected him greatly, but at the moment, he wasn't aware of it. He didn't even know who Zack was because of that mako mind fugue. Even with the messed up memory, one doesn't forget something like that.

"I'm sorry for charging in like that," I apologized, "I was just..."

I trailed off, unable to articulate my reasoning. I had been angry at Reno for being so nonchalant about all the deaths he was causing but also frustrated that I couldn't use all the knowledge I had to prevent bad things from happening. There were also flashbacks of Wedge's death, the emptiness in his eyes still haunting me.

"I know." Cloud answered my thought. "The Turks are heartless and will do anything if it furthers their agenda."

"I'll do better," I promised.

"I know you will," Cloud said.

As we entered Wall Market, we could see random pieces of debris littering the area, and people were picking through it.

"Where are we going?" Cloud asked me.

I pointed towards Don Corneo's mansion. Without question, they all started moving in that direction. As we approached, we saw a group of kids playing in front of the mansion.

"Wanna see somethin' awesome?" one of them exclaimed upon seeing us, "Follow me!"

They all looked at me.

"You heard him!" I said.

The children led us to a large wall, lined with red graffiti. Embedded in it was a thick, metal pipe, most likely protecting wire bundles. It was much taller than the pillar had been, reaching a height of at least a 20-floor building. We were going to climb **that**?

"Everyone climbed up this wire," one of the children told us, "Looks scary...Brrr."

There was no way I could do this!

"Can we climb it?" Tifa wondered aloud.

"Yeah," the child nodded, "It leads to the Upper World."

"Awright!" Barret declared, "Let's climb this wire!"

Cloud, however, was staring up at how far the wall reached with a small spark of fear in his eyes. I certainly didn't blame him because I felt more than just a "spark".

"There's no way we can do this," he said, "You know how far it goes up?"

Barret looked up, taking in the height. "There IS a way! Look! What's that look like?"

"Just a normal wire," Cloud answered.

"Oh yeah?" Barret challenged, "Well, to me, it looks like a golden shiny wire of hope."

Tifa and Cloud stared up at it as if, somehow, Barret's vision could overwrite their own.

"You're right." Tifa agreed. "This is the only way to save Aerith."

"OK, that was a bad analogy," Cloud said, "but Barret, I understand how you feel."

I, on the other hand, did not share Barret's vision; I stared up at that wall and saw the potential for shattered bones and internal bleeding. As they began to move towards the "wire of hope", the vision of Wedge falling to his death suddenly flashed before my eyes...the crunch of the bones breaking when he hit the ground...the gurgling of the blood in his throat as he tried to breath...the way his pupils got so big in his final moment...the emptiness in his eyes that followed. I looked at that wall and saw death, an excruciating, terrifying, painful death.

"I don't think I can do this," I said. My heart pounded in my chest, and I felt like I couldn't breathe. Turning away, my knees suddenly gave out, and I involuntarily sat on the ground. I struggled to keep from vomiting, gasping for air. Damn! Was I really this pathetic?

"Skye!" I heard Tifa's and Barret's voice, but they sounded so far away. I couldn't control the trembling which overcame me completely. My vision grew a bit darker, and suddenly I was unaware of anything around me. I could still hear voices.

"Cloud, do something!"

"The hell's wrong with her?"

"Just give her some space."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and a presence by my side.

"Skye..."

Cloud spoke into my ear in a low, even tone.

"Cloud..." I gasped, "I...can't."

"I know you're scared...we're all scared...Bravery isn't about not feeling fear; it's about being afraid, but still moving forward."

His voice was very soothing, and it helped clear some of the darkness in my vision. I looked at him.

"H-how?" I managed to choke out.

"Remember the anger you felt?" he asked.

I did remember the anger, but it seemed unreachable at the moment.

"What was it that made you angry, Skye?" he continued.

It was Reno's face...his attitude...how he could just push a button and kill all those people. Hundreds dead. Two whole sections of Midgar decimated. Denzel's parents murdered, leaving him as an orphan. And there was no hesitation...no wincing...no contemplation...not even a solemn look. He just cheerfully and, without a care, pressed the button.

"Picture that moment." he instructed, "Let it consume the fear you're feeling."

I reached back into that moment, seeing Reno's callous face...and I felt it...this spike of power almost exploded out of me. As I looked down at myself, I could see wisps of blue energy drifting from my skin: The blue aura of a limit break. I felt so much stronger, and the fear simply sat in the background. It was amazing! When the world came back into focus, there he was, staring at me with those vivid blue eyes.

"Thank you." I whispered.

He nodded and helped me to my feet. I looked back up at the very high wall, and it didn't seem as frightening as it had a moment ago. I took a minute to calm my breathing and said, "We're going to need batteries."

"I think I know where to get some," Cloud said, "Wait here."

When he left, Tifa approached me, placing a hand on my back. "I know. I saw the same thing when I looked up there."

I nodded, a little embarrassed. "I'm so sorry you have to deal with a rookie like me."

"There's nothing wrong with fear," she said, "It keeps us alive. Just don't let it control you."

"I'll do my best." I promised.

Cloud finally returned, adjusting something in his bag.

"You ready?" he asked all of us.

We all nodded. I drew in a deep breath and exhaled, again looking up at this monstrous wall. I felt a flutter of panic, so I pictured Reno with his smug face standing at the top, waiting for my fist to make contact with his jaw. That helped a lot. Thankfully, my job as an enforcer kept me in good shape, so I didn't see a problem with my ability to climb or even to hold on. Once Cloud began climbing, I braced myself and followed behind him.

... _Don't look down...don't look down...don't look down_...

I kept this mantra repeating in my head as I shimmied up that pipe. Tifa and Barret were, presumably, behind me...hell, I think Sephiroth himself could have been behind me, and I wouldn't have had a clue. I just kept looking up at Cloud and how he expertly worked his way up. It was comforting, though, to know that I was sandwiched in between people.

Once we reached the top of the wall, there was a thin ledge that we could walk on. Still, we had to climb higher but this time, there was hanging metal and loose wires to crawl up.

... _don't look down...don't look down_...

Every now and then, Cloud found a small box into which he clicked one of the batteries he got. This caused some of the mechanical junk to come to life in a few spots, allowing us to climb even higher. It seemed as if we would never reach a solid surface, but I drove myself on.

Finally, we emerged onto the upper plate, just outside the Shinra's main headquarters. The main spire of the building looked so high, but as you looked at the base of it, the building expanded outward. There was a doorway right in front of us but also to the left. I realized that the front door lay before us, and the long haul up 60 flights of stairs were to the left.

"Hey, you ought to know this building well," Barret said to Cloud.

"Not really...now that I think about it." Cloud replied, seemingly a bit confused. "This's the first time I've ever been to Headquarters."

Barret didn't seem to catch the senselessness of that statement. How could Cloud have been a first class SOLDIER and never have visited Shinra headquarters?

"I heard about this place before. Every floor above the 60th is special and not easy to get to even for employees. Must be where they took Aerith. The security's pretty light, now." Barret said.

He paused and then added, "Awright, let's go!"

"Wait a second!" Tifa stopped him. "You're not thinking of just going right through the main entrance, are you?"

"Well, what else does it look like?!" Barret told her, "I'm gonna kick some Shinra butt and-"

"That's not going to work!" she insisted, "We've got to find another way..."

"Ain't gonna be no other way!" Barret argued, "If we keep wastin' time like this, Aerith'll-"

"I know that!" Tifa interrupted, "But if we get caught here...Hey Cloud. What should we do?"

Cloud thought for a moment, carefully considering his choice.

"We should sneak in," Cloud decided, "Stealth can be a powerful tool. Let's use it."

"See? Let's be careful and find a different route." Tifa agreed.

"Like the side stairs," I quietly suggested.

Barret sighed, annoyed at having to be sneaky at all, but he still complied. Cloud walked over to me and showed me another pale yellow sphere.

"I found this in the playground after the plate came down," he told me, taking my arm gently. He slid the materia into an empty slot. As he did, I felt another...presence...within me. This one was slightly different from the other one. It gave me the sensation of being curious.

"You feel it?" he asked.

"Mmhmm," I answered.

"Connect with it," he said, "Feel yourself reaching out to it."

I did as I was told, imagining myself reaching a hand out to the materia. I felt it ask me a question: "Who?" So I picked Cloud, since he was closest to me. Suddenly, I knew he was well-armored, partially protected against electrical weapons, and his sword dealt out heavy damage. I didn't hear any voice or see any writing, like I would when playing a video game; I just simply knew.

"It's a 'Sense' materia." he explained, "It will tell you the strengths and weaknesses of others."

I looked up at him, and my expression must have been amusing to him because he smirked.

"We're ready," he said. And with that, we entered the building.

I have always considered myself to be in pretty good shape, taking time to work out and learn basic self defense. Over the years, I've learned how to shoot a gun, a bow and arrow, throw knives, sword fighting...things like this have fascinated me because when I saw them on video games, I've wondered if moves like that were possible in real life. Working as an enforcer in a club, I've also needed to be able to handle myself.

Even being in pretty good shape, climbing stairs will take the wind out of anyone. Ten flights of stairs had my heart rate elevated and my breathing heavier. Ten flights after that, the blood flow was stronger, and I was sweating profusely. Ten flights later, I was having trouble catching my breath, I could hear my pulse in my ears, and my leg muscles were burning.

"Yo, we really...* _ **huff**_ *... gonna take these...* _ **huff**_ *... stairs...* _ **huff**_ *... all the way up?" Barret huffed.

"We've got to...* _ **huff**_ *...get to Aerith...* _ **huff**_ *...and help her...* _ **huff**_ *...somehow..." Tifa wheezed.

"I...* ** _huff_** *...agree with...* _ **huff**_ *...Barret," I interjected, wiping sweat from my brow, "This...* _ **huff**_ *...sucks."

"Talk about...* _ **huff**_ *...out of the...* _ **huff**_ *...way." Barret said, as we continued to climb.

"I don't have...* **huff** *...time to...* **huff** *...argue...* _ **huff**_ *...I'm going!" Tifa shot back.

"Dont' know...* _ **huff**_ *...why the hell...* _ **huff**_ *...we gotta climb..." Barret protested.

And the only one who wasn't out of breath was Cloud. I was guessing that the mako in his system gave him a slight advantage over the rest of us.

"Because we don't want to start a commotion until we've saved Aerith." Cloud replied, and then he added, "I doubt that's possible, though."

Barret chuckled through the heavy breathing.

"Knock it off," Cloud commented, "You're giving me the creeps."

"So even you will fight...* _ **huff**_ *...for someone else...* _ **huff**_ *...I had you...* _ **huff**_ *...figured wrong...* _ **huff**_ *...I guess..." Barret responded.

"Who cares what you figured," Cloud shot back.

"I'm just sayin'...* _ **huff**_ *...mebbe I was...* _ **huff**_ *...wrong..." Barret went on.

A few moments of silence went by before Barret added, "Are we...* _ **huff huff**_ *...there...* _ **huff huff**_ *...yet?"

"Not...* _ **huff huff**_ *...yet." Tifa said.

Another conversational pause passed.

"...there...* _ **huff huff**_ *...yet?" Barret persisted.

"I...* _ **huff huff**_ *...said...* _ **huff huff**_ *...not...* _ **huff huff**_ *...yet." Tifa snapped. "Stop...* _ **huff huff**_ *...acting like...* _ **huff huff**_ *...a retard...* _ **huff huff**_ *...and climb!"

By the time we had made it to the 59th floor, even Cloud looked a little flushed.

"Ok, let's take a small break." he suggested.

I leaned against the wall, all of my muscles screaming at me, and I was panting like a dog. Cloud walked up to me, handing me a canteen, out of which I took a long swig.

"Thanks," I told him, "That helps."

He offered some to Tifa and then to Barret, both of which did not refuse.

"Collect yourselves," Cloud ordered, "And be ready for anything."

With those words, we entered the 59th floor. The interior was nothing like the rest of Midgar. The floors were clearly polished and made of reinforced concrete, and fluorescent lighting brightened the room we entered. Potted plants, which were very well cared for, sat in corners and by doorways. A long black carpet covered some of the floor, and on top of that was nice, comfortable seating, a waiting area of some kind. Straight ahead of us were elevators guarded by infantry.

Cloud walked straight up to them, barely giving them time to yell the word, "INTRUDERS!" He brought out his sword and slashed at one of them, driving the soldier to the floor. Tifa dashed up to another one, uppercutting his jaw and sending him flying backwards. Barret took aim with his gun/arm and shot down another, who collapsed with his colleagues. I pulled out one of my knives and threw it with precision at the last one. The butt of the knife hit him squarely between the eyes, knocking him unconscious.

It was over so quickly, I didn't have time to think about it. Looking down at the pile of unconscious bodies, I could see one of them had a magnetic-stripped card hanging from his belt. I pointed it out to Cloud.

"The access card for the 60th floor." he said, taking it off the man's belt.

We all squished into the glass elevator. The buttons on the pedestal station only went up to 59, however, there was a slot for an access card. Cloud slid the card he had just acquired into the slot, and the elevator doors closed. Once they opened again, there was a lot more security barring our way to the other elevator, though they didn't seem to recognize that we didn't belong there. Maybe it was Cloud's SOLDIER uniform that let us get as far as we did. I could see a door off to the left, and I indicated with a nod that we should head there.

The room we entered looked like a guard station, with multiple screens in front of two chairs. I could see the wires leading to the servers on the left. There were a number of boxes behind the servers, and written on one of them was the word "Uniforms". While Cloud made his way to the second door in the room, I counted the number of uniforms in the box.

"Hey," I whispered, "I think I have an idea."

They gathered around me, and I handed each of them a uniform. Unfortunately, I couldn't find one for Barret. I didn't think Shinra made uniforms in his size.

"So what do we do about Barret?" Tifa questioned.

A specific movie suddenly popped into my head...Star Wars.

I chuckled.

"Find me some kind of binding," I said in a hushed voice, "We just caught the leader of AVALANCHE."

For the first time since I had met him, Barret smiled.


	8. Rufus

**Author's Note:** Hello, everyone! Time for another chapter! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I will issue a warning for strong language, which I should have done from the beginning. I apologize for that lapse. This is my first attempt at any fan fiction, so I was unaware of certain aspects. That being said, we march onward!

 **Warning:** Strong language (Cursing) and mild violence

 **Special shout out:** jedimasterb10, there's a line or two in there...just for you...and any other Star Wars fan.

- **RUFUS** -

The three of us marched Barret up to the guards protecting the elevator.

"What is this?" one of them said.

"We finally caught the leader of that terrorist group," Cloud informed them. "We need to bring him up to the cells."

... _cellblock 1138_...

( _ **Barret**_ ** _ does kind of look like Chewie, doesn't he?_**)

I couldn't stifle the snicker that popped out, so I tried to pass it off as a sneeze.

"Ah, good work!" another of them said, clapping Cloud on the back. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card, handing it to Cloud.

"This'll get you up to intake," he instructed, "They'll process him from there."

They all simply moved aside to let us into the secondary elevator, and we entered, Cloud pushing Barret roughly in. Once the door closed, I removed Barret's bindings.

"How far up does that get us?" I asked.

"64th floor," Cloud answered.

"Great." I responded. "We're heading for the bathrooms."

They all looked at me, confused.

"The vents, guys." I explained. "It will let us overhear the meeting. That is how we can learn where Aerith is being held."

"Aw, hell no! I ain't squeezin' into no tiny crawl space again." Barret protested.

"It's big enough for all of us," I informed him.

"Let's go, then." Cloud said.

Once we got out of the elevator, we navigated the hallways until we found the bathroom. It was spotless, little white tiles on the floor and pristine white walls. One long, horizontal mirror hung on the wall over 4 sinks and several stalls stood opposite them. I pointed to the ceiling where the ventilation shaft was. Cloud stood on one of the toilets, worked the grate that was covering it free, and then pulled himself up and into it.

"She's right," he whispered back, "There's plenty of room for all of us up here."

Barret still looked like he wasn't happy with this idea, yet he proceeded anyway, followed by me and then Tifa. Quietly, we crawled along until we happened upon another grate. Surrounding it, we looked down and saw a luxurious meeting room. The carpets were a rich red color and appeared to be very plush. I long table surrounded by many chairs sat in the middle of the room, however, only a few of them were filled.

President Shinra sat at the head of the table, and to his left was a tough-looking blonde in a bright red dress and next to her, a man in a dark blue suit. On the presdident's left was an older man dressed in neutral tones and dark-haired, bearded man that made the president look skinny.

"Geez!" Barret whispered, "That's a lotta suits!"

"We have the damage estimates for Sector 7" said the man in the dark blue suit, "Considering those factories we already set up and all the investments, the damage is estimated at approximately 10 billion gil. The estimated cost to rebuild Sector 7 is-"

"We're not rebuilding," the president callously stated.

The man in the suit looked both shocked and appalled at this. "What?"

"We're leaving Sector 7 as it is," the president continued, "and restarting the Neo-Midgar plan."

"...then the Ancients?" the suit questioned.

"The Promised Land will soon be ours." the president confirmed. "I want you to raise the mako rates 15% in every area."

"Rate hike! Rate hike! Tra, la, la!" the older man bellowed in a musical tone, "And please include our Space Program in the budget!"

"Reeve and Scarlet will divide the extra income from the rate increase." the president said.

"Oh, man!" the older man whined, disappointed.

"Sir, if you raise the rates, the people will lose confidence." the suit said.

"It'll be all right," the president reassured, "The ignorant citizens won't lose confidence; they'll trust Shinra, Inc. even more."

The enormous man guffawed. "After all, we're the ones who saved Sector 7 from AVALANCHE!"

"That dirty bastard!" Barret cursed under his breath.

We heard the door to the meeting room open, and in walked a man in a white coat with thickly-rimmed glasses. His long, dark hair was tied back in a pony-tail, save for a few strands hanging in his weathered face.

"Hojo," President Shinra said, "How's the girl?"

"As a specimen, she is inferior to her mother," the one called Hojo reported, "I'm still in the process of comparing her to her mother, Ilfana, but for now the difference is 18%."

"How long will the research take?" asked the president.

"Probably 120 years." Hojo said, "It's probably impossible to finish in our lifetime...or in the lifetime of the specimen, for that matter. That's why we're thinking of breeding her. Then we could create one that could withstand our research for a long time."

Even knowing what I knew, I still couldn't help feeling astonished at his lack of empathy, discussing Aerith as if she were not a living, sentient person.

"What about the Promised Land?" the president questioned, "Won't it hinder our plans?"

"That's what I need to plan." explained Hojo, "The mother was strong and yet had her weaknesses."

"Very well, Hojo," the president told him, "Keep us updated."

"One more item on the agenda," the suit spoke up, "Tseng wants the go-ahead to apprehend another individual...a girl who had knowledge that she shouldn't have had when we apprehended the Ancient. They had the Ancient well concealed, yet this girl knew she was on the helicopter."

My heart pounded so hard in my chest, I was sure everyone could hear it. Cloud, Barret, and Tifa all looked at me.

... _Dammit!_...

( _ **Consequences, Skye.**_ )

"Maybe she's an Ancient, too," suggested the woman dressed in red, "They can sense each other, right?"

"Is she an Ancient?" the president asked.

"It would explain how she knew what she did." the suit replied.

"Another living Ancient?" Hojo interjected, "By all means, bring her in."

Hojo's nasal, gritty voice made my skin crawl.

"Very well," agreed the president, "Tell Tseng to acquire her. That concludes our meeting."

Everyone stood up and started leaving...except blonde woman, whom I assumed was Scarlet. She stopped and looked up at the vent.

"Ugh, something stinks," she commented and then walked out.

I waited until that room was clear and then looked at Cloud. "I'm not an Ancient."

"We know that." he dismissed, "But before they mentioned you, they were talking about Aerith, right?"

"I dunno." Barret answered.

"Probably." added Tifa.

"Yes, they were." I confirmed.

"Then let's follow 'em." said Cloud.

We backed out of the vent and left the bathroom just in time to see Hojo walking towards the stairway. Keeping our distance, we trailed behind him, keeping as low of a profile as we could. Once up on the 67th floor, we rounded the corner and proceeded to tail the scientist all the way to his laboratory.

The room was huge, but the clutter of wooden boxes made it seem smaller. To the right, there was some kind of control room, but after that was a metal dome-shaped container, closed off by a door with a window in it. There was a sign on the door that read, "Jenova." A bright, purple light emanated from within, and I knew exactly what was in there. In the center of the room was a large, cylindrical container, big enough to hold several people. A strange, cat-like creature sat inside of it. It had reddish-brown fur and a flame at the end of its tail. Hojo stood outside of the container, peering in at the creature, whom I knew was Red XIII.

Suddenly, we heard footsteps behind us, so we all hid, an easy task in such a cluttered room.

"Ah, so this is today's specimen," said a man in a grey suit.

"Yes," confirmed Hojo, "We're starting right away. Raise it to the upper level."

He stepped closer to the enclosure. "My precious specimen."

With those words, he walked out of the room. Once we were certain he was gone, Tifa approached the container.

"Precious specimen?" she repeated with disgust, "Is it going to be used for a biological experiment?"

But Cloud wasn't paying attention; his gaze was fixated on the dome-shaped room. He walked slowly up to the door as if he were dazed.

"Jenova." he murmured. He looked through the window and then backed away, obviously freaked out. Suddenly, he grabbed his head and groaned in pain, falling to his knees. Tifa, Barret, and I watched, unsure of what we could do to help. It was Tifa that finally ran forward and knelt beside him. She tried to help him to his feet, but he just kept staring at the door.

"Jenova...Sephiroth's...So they've brought it here." he stammered.

"Cloud, be strong!" Tifa encouraged him.

"Did you see it?" he asked her, his eyes wide.

"See what?" Barret questioned.

"It's moving!...Still alive!" Cloud exclaimed.

Barret strode over to the door and peeked inside. The shock made him step back quickly, and an expression of pure disgust settled over his features. The curiosity I felt was overwhelming. I wanted to know what it looked like in real life, so I stepped up to the small, circular window and peered in. What I saw took my breath away, and I gasped in shock.

It had the body of a naked woman, but it's skin was pinkish-gray with swirled pigments, sort of like strawberry ice cream with some kind of blueberry streaks. The head appeared to have been severed with surgical precision, though even without it, the body appeared to pulse. A long, thick tube attached into the stomach, the arms most likely restrained behind its back. Every inch of it glistened in the intense light within the container. As I stared into that window, I heard a whisper in the back of my mind, faint but definitely there...just one word:

- _ **c**_ _ **hild**_ -

... _So this is Jenova_...

"Where's its goddamn head?" he yelped, then collecting himself, he added, "The whole thing's stupid. Let's keep goin'."

As I backed away from the door, Tifa helped Cloud to his feet, and we moved along towards the back of the room, where there was an elevator that took us up. Stepping out, we saw almost the same setup as the floor beneath it, only now we saw Aerith in the containment unit. Hojo stood on a platform a short distance from her.

"Aerith!" Cloud shouted.

"Aerith?" Hojo remarked, "Oh, is that her name. What do you want?"

"We're taking Aerith back!" Cloud told him.

"Outsiders..." Hojo commented calmly.

"You are one sick freak!" I yelled at him, "Experimenting on people and animals...even unborn children...especially your own son!"

Hojo seemed taken aback for the briefest of moments, and then his expression settled into a smile.

"Ahh...you are the one who knows things," he smirked. "Are you an Ancient?"

Cloud moved to intercept Hojo while Barret ran up to Aerith's containment unit.

"Are you going to kill me?" Hojo asked, a clear lack of fear in his voice, "I wouldn't do that. The equipment here is extremely delicate. Without me, who could operate it. Hmm?"

"Damn," Cloud swore, as he realized Hojo might have a point.

"That's right." Hojo continued, "I recommend you think things out before you make any rash moves. Now bring in my specimen."

The floor beneath Aerith began to open, so she stepped to the side. Up through the hole came Red XIII, who began to act extremely aggressively towards the flower girl, and she started pounding on the reinforced glass with her fists.

"Cloud! Help!" she cried.

Cloud spun around to face Hojo, his eyes burning with rage. "What do you think you're doin'?" he demanded.

Hojo shrugged. "Lending a helping hand to an endangered species. Both of them are on the brink of extinction. If I don't help, these animals will disappear."

"Animal?" Tifa repeated with horror, "That's terrible! Aerith is a human being!"

"Let her go!" I cried.

"You're gonna pay!" Barret growled, pointing at Hojo.

Cloud looked frantic. "Barret! Can you do anything?"

Barret stepped forward, taking aim at the containment unit. "Awright! Step back!"

"Stop!" Hojo shouted, showing the first sign of any real emotion. Barret opened fire at the top of the unit, trying to avoid hitting Aerith and the animal with her. The entire unit began to glow as the glass shattered. Hojo ran up to it, yelling, "Wh-what are you do- Oh! My precious specimens!"

Suddenly, the cat-like creature leaped out and knocked over Hojo, pinning him down.

"Now's our chance to get Aerith," Cloud commanded, running into the unit and helping her to her feet.

"Thanks, Cloud." she smiled...Oh, that smile! It was so good to see it again! She walked out and kept smiling at each one of us. Cloud started following her when he spun around, looking at the floor.

"Cloud, what's wrong?" Tifa asked.

"The elevator is moving," he said quietly.

"This is no ordinary specimen," Hojo said, "This is a very ferocious specimen."

Red XIII released the hold on Hojo, who immediately got up and ran away. The cat turned around, seating himself.

"He's rather strong," Red spoke up for the first time, "I'll help you all out."

Tifa's eyes widened at she looked at Red. "It talked?!"

"I'll talk as much as you want later, Miss." Red told her.

Cloud seemed unphased by Red's ability to speak. He spun around and approached Tifa.

"We'll take care of the monster," Cloud stated. "Tifa, take Aerith somewhere safe. I'm countin' on you!"

He turned to me. "Skye, you go with them."

"What? No!" I protested.

"Skye, it's you and Aerith that they want," he explained, "So you two need to go somewhere safe. OK?"

I didn't like it. I wanted to stay and help; I didn't want to be the damsel in distress who always needed to be rescued. But Cloud made a fair point. If they wanted Aerith and me, it was best to deny them what they wanted. It didn't really matter, though. I already knew we were all going to get caught. I also knew that Cloud could handle the upcoming battle. So, I nodded.

"Hojo has named me Red XIII, a name with no meaning whatsoever to me," Red introduced himself. "Call me whatever you wish."

"We'll be waiting by the elevator on the 66th floor." Tifa told him, "Don't be late."

Cloud simply smirked, and we walked away, leaving him, Barret, and Red to fight the monster.

Aerith, Tifa and I made our way out to the very elevator we had ridden up to rescue Aerith, but that one only went to the 67th floor. We would need to go through the lab again to find the elevator that led out of the building, and then we would need to wait there for Cloud.

We crossed the lab and navigated our way through the hallways, heading for the stairs. I knew, however, that all of us would be captured; that was what happened in the game, and so far, there was nothing indicating that events would change dramatically. The only thing was that I didn't know how Tifa and Aerith were caught. I guess I was about to find out.

We opened the door to the stairs, and there they were waiting for us: the Turks.

... _Well, that answers the question_...

With them all together, I could tell who each of them was. The man with the black hair pulled back was Tseng, of course. Standing behind him was Reno, with his bright red spiked out hair and Rude, the bald, ears-pierced-within-an-inch-of-their-lives, tank of a man. Standing to the right of Tseng was the lovely Elena, with her blonde hair in a pixie cut, a few stray tendrils around her face.

Tseng stepped forward. "Hello, Aerith. It's nice to see you again."

"Hmm..." she replied, "I wish I could say the same."

He chuckled, switching his attention to me. "Hello," he said to me, "We haven't had the pleasure of meeting yet."

"Even now, I wouldn't exactly call it a pleasure," I responded, glaring behind him at Reno. "More like a miserable torment."

Tseng laughed. "Well, whatever it is," he chuckled, "Here we are. We'd like some of your time."

"Yes, I know what you want," I told him, "But, as a wise man once said, 'You can't always get what you want.'"

"But sometimes, you can." he said, "Escort Aerith and her friend to a cell. I'll take our new guest for a little chat."

As they walked me in the opposite direction of Aerith and Tifa, thought after thought raced through my mind. What were they going to ask me? What was I going to tell them? ****How** **were they going to ask me? Was there going to be torture involved? Maybe things that were a little more ...unsavory? I had no idea what to expect, though, I knew in less than 24 hours, most of the people in this building would die horribly.

Tseng led me into a pure white room, kind of resembling an interrogation room at a police station. There was a metal table in the middle of it with two chairs on one side and one on the other, this chair having restraints on it...no doubt that was where I would sit. A large mirror faced the "hot seat", most likely one-way glass. Up in two of the corners were small cameras, which somewhat set my mind at ease about more "unsavory" techniques.

They sat me down in the chair, fixing the restraints to my wrists. Tseng sat down on the opposite side, saying nothing. I decided I wasn't going to help them...not even a little, so I sat there in silence. I didn't realize he was simply waiting for someone to arrive. When that someone walked into the room, I knew who he was immediately. The short, blonde hair...the blue eyes...the loose, light grey suit...

"Rufus Shinra..." I sighed...then I closed my eyes and told myself what an idiot I was for revealing that I knew.

He stopped, regarding me for a moment.

"And just how," he began, "did you know who I am?"

"Everyone knows the President's son." I lied.

He smirked, walking around the table and seating himself next to Tseng.

"Let's begin, then," Tseng said, "Shall we?"

"Do I have a choice?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not." he replied. "Let's start with your name, Miss."

I seriously tried to keep myself from trembling, but I was no professional at resisting any kind of questioning. I had never been aggressively interrogated before; all I knew was what I had seen in movies and on television. I'd taken a hit or two from drunken idiots at the club, but never anything horrible.

"Skye."

"Skye what?"

"Skye Smith." I just picked the most common, random name I could think of. It wasn't like they could look me up or anything. To my surprise, Rufus shook his head.

"Let me explain something to you, Miss," Rufus spoke in that same smarmy voice I had pictured in the game and heard in the movie. "I have a special gift, myself, you see. I have the most amazing bullshit detector. And right now, it is lit up. So let's try again, shall we?"

I was genuinely shocked. I didn't remember that being in the games, so I wanted to test it one more time.

"Skye Stewart"

He nodded, and for a moment, I thought I got away with it. He put out his palm towards me, looking at Tseng, who stood up and walked around the table towards me. I could feel the prickling of fear starting to rise in the pit of my stomach as he took hold of my chair, dragging it out until I was facing him. I stared up at him defiantly, trying so hard to keep it together. And then he back-handed me...hard.

In the movies, when someone gets slapped, their head turns sharply and then they look back at their attacker with anger and frustration. What a load of crap that is. As the back of his hand made contact with my face, I felt my cheek instantly start to burn, and my head did involuntarily snap to the left. The entire side of my face felt like it had the most severe headache, and I gasped sharply. I couldn't, as seen on television, turn my head back right away because I felt so disoriented from the sudden impact. My ears were ringing like it was Christmas morning or something, and there were little white flashes of light in my vision. When I finally regained my bearings, I could taste this nasty flavor in my mouth, like sucking on a dirty penny. I realized it was blood because I had bitten my cheek.

"Name, please." I heard Rufus ask.

"Skye...Summers."

I slowly worked my head back around so that I could see Tseng.

"There," Rufus said, "That wasn't so difficult. Was it?"

"I'm glad you approve," I responded in the most sarcastic tone I could muster under the circumstances.

"Let's start with an easy one," Tseng began, "Are you an Ancient?"

"No, I'm not." I answered honestly.

They exchanged a glance.

"How did you know that we had a guest in the helicopter?" Tseng asked.

I didn't know how to answer it, so I tried a partial lie.

"I saw her in there." I responded.

"Try again," Rufus argued.

I shook my head.

"I **did** see her," I insisted.

Rufus looked at Tseng and gave a slight nod.

"You know, Miss Summers," Rufus started, and it sounded an awful lot like a "bad-guy" monologue, "Here is my dilemma. I feel like you are telling the truth...to a point."

Tseng walked around behind my chair. I felt that prickle of fear become a jolt of panic. Why was he walking behind me? What was he planning?

"What are you doing?" I couldn't keep the rising hysteria out of my voice.

"So I'm going to ask you again, Miss Summers," Rufus continued in that even tone, "How did you know?"

Tseng came closer to me, and I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Stop!" I cried, the panic now taking hold. "I just know things, okay?"

"How?"

"I can't explain it. I wouldn't know how!" I started babbling, deeply ashamed of myself.

"What other kinds of things do you...just know?" Rufus asked.

"I know things that are going to happen...things about people's pasts, too..." I continued, trying desperately to calm myself, with no success, I might add.

"Well then," Rufus said in an amused tone. "Make a prediction for me...or tell me something that only I would know."

"You were the one who financed the original AVALANCHE during the war...you wanted to use them to take power from your father." I told him.

He didn't seem impressed with that, so I tried another one.

"You have...had...a half-brother...Lazard Deusericus." I revealed. That did illicit somewhat of a response from him. He sat back in his chair and smirked.

"Impressive, Miss Summers." he gave a solitary nod. "Now, how about a prediction?"

"Your father will be dead within 24 hours."

If he was surprised, he didn't show it. He looked up at Tseng, who was still standing behind me. I was so pathetic. They had barely touched me, and here I was spilling my guts. I could feel my face heating up with embarrassment, and it really pissed me off.

"How is my father going to die?" he asked in that same smarmy tone.

I couldn't tell him about Sephiroth...not yet. It might accelerate events or alter them too much. I just couldn't take that chance. So I played the mysterious card, again.

"Listen, I don't always...understand what I see." I was very careful to be honest and not "light up" his BS detector. "But I can tell you that your father will die by a very...long...sword."

"A long sword?"

"A sword that is taller than I am" I described.

The anger at my ineptness grew until it boiled over. What had they done to me? Slapped me? And I just kept babbling! I couldn't stop myself!

"Why did you and your friends break into this building?" I heard Tseng speak from behind me.

"To rescue Aerith," I shrugged. There was no point in hiding that.

"Why?"

"It may be a foreign concept to you," I said bitterly, "but we care about her. She's our friend."

The others would be so disappointed in me. The rage and humiliation convinced me to reveal one final piece of information...specifically, for Rufus. I turned my head to the right so I could see his eyes.

"Here's another juicy tidbit for you," I spat at him, "You'll never find it...what you're seeking. And you deserve every bit of what is going to happen to you. You are going to suffer like you have never suffered before. And I hope you think of me when your body is wracked with pain."

He grunted an answer at me, nodding slightly.

"Such a fascinating young lady," Rufus grinned, "Tell me. What do I seek?"

I lifted my chin, staring at Rufus, which was difficult to do since my body was facing in a different direction. "Power."

He nodded slightly.

"And you say I will never find it?" he asked.

"Even when your father dies," I told him, angrier now, "You will still only ever be second best. When people think of you, it will be nothing but derision. A little boy trying to fill in his father's shoes."

He stared at me for a while, perhaps out of anger or maybe just trying to figure out if I was bluffing. Finally, he chuckled.

"She will be very useful, so put her in the cell with everyone else." Rufus commanded, "I don't know if I want Hojo to have her yet. She's not an Ancient, so there's no reason to hand her over...but I would like to know what else she knows. We'll question her more later."

Tseng untied my restraints, and I stood up. Without another word, the Turk directed me out of the room and down the hall, where the holding cells were located. How could I face the others when I had been such a coward? What was I even going to say? I was so disappointed in myself.

As we arrived at cell block, he unlocked one of them and shoved me in roughly, locking it behind me. I could hear the footsteps echo in the hallway as Tseng walked away.

"Skye!" I heard Cloud's voice. Turning around, my eyes met with him. I couldn't be certain, but I think he was relieved to see me. His features seemed to relax a bit. "I'm glad you're OK."

"Thanks," I replied, still feeling rather humiliated for giving in so quickly. I lowered my eyes, unable to look at him anymore.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I...they interrogated me," I revealed.

He nodded. "What'd you tell them?"

"They know about my...visions," I explained. "They asked me to make a prediction."

Cloud said nothing but looked at me, expectantly.

"I told him his father would be dead within 24 hours." I recounted.

He looked a little confused. "Whose father?"

"Rufus Shinra."

Up until this point, Cloud had been really good at hiding his reactions, sometimes only a facial twitch or a glimmer in his eye to reveal what he was feeling. When I mentioned Rufus and the president, his mouth opened and his eyes widened.

"Woah! Wait a second!" he exclaimed. "Is that...you met..."

It must have been kind of an information overload, and he was trying to determine what to react to first. I watched him try to collect his thoughts.

"It wasn't the Turks that questioned you?" he asked.

Oops. Was that information he wasn't supposed to have yet? Well, it was too late now.

"The Turks are loyal to Rufus...not the company." I told him. "Rufus Shinra and some guy named Tseng questioned me."

"OK, now the other part..." Cloud struggled to absorb the facts I was giving him. "The president of Shinra is gonna die?"

I had to be careful, here. Revealing too much could be dangerous.

"Yes, within the next 24 hours." I confirmed.

"How?"

"Cloud, the visions I get are not like some kind of television picture." I said, trying not to sound evasive "They sometimes make no sense to me, but I try to gather what I can from them."

He studied my face for the longest time.

"Remember what I told you before." I carefully added, "There will be times when I know things...things I can't change or explain."

"I remember, Skye," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. "This is...huge, though."

"I know."

We were silent for just a moment, and then Cloud asked, "What you said to Hojo...he experimented on his son?"

I had to be so careful, here, as well. I couldn't tell them, yet, that Sephiroth was his son. It was frustrating! Being a seer was a pain in the ass!

"He injected Jenova cells into the baby while it was still in the mother's womb." I told him.

Cloud shook his head disapprovingly.

"What a monster!" came a new voice.

It was only then that I noticed Tifa sitting up on the bunk, staring at me.

"We need to get outta here," she stated.

I shook my head. "No need, Tifa. Soon, we'll be able to simply walk out of here. Try to get some rest; we're gonna need it."


	9. Goodbye to Midgar

**Author's Note:** I've been reading a lot of other fan fictions, lately. I can't express that sinking feeling when you come to a Chapter in a really great story and just don't see a "Next" button. So I would like to be clear: I will complete this story, even if no one reads it at the end. Any story I write on this site will be completed...unless I suddenly die. Anyway, here is the next chapter. We're finally managing to make it out of Midgar; now the fun begins.

 **Warning:** This chapter contains graphic descriptions of dead people and also has some strong language.

- **SEPHIROTH** -

During the whole time on this journey, I can't ever remember falling asleep...but I know I must have because several times, someone woke me up. But not this time. This time, I heard a voice as I slept, different than the one I had been hearing all along. This voice was definitely a female voice, and it invoked a terror deep within me.

- _ **Child**_ _ **...you're not supposed to be here**_ -

... _Who are you?_...

- _ **I am the keeper**_ -

... _the keeper? Of what?_...

- _ **I am the beginning**_ -

... _I don't understand_...

- _ **You will know me soon enough**_ -

... _Wait! Don't go_...

No answer.

"Wait!" I yelled, sitting up with a start. I looked around and saw Cloud seated against the wall, and Tifa laying on the cot. Both were sleeping, so my yell had not awakened them. That was one hell of a creepy dream! Was it even a dream? It was another voice in my head; I hadn't seen anything. And if it wasn't a dream, what was it? Maybe I was just starting to lose my mind. It was terrifying, whatever it was...

My eyes settled on the door to our cell, which was open. I wasn't looking forward to the horrors that awaited us outside the cell, but I couldn't avoid it forever. I inched my way to the sleeping form of Cloud, placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking him gently. His eyes popped open, and there was a brief moment of disorientation. I indicated the open door with a jerk of my chin.

"It's time," I told him. "Prepare yourself. It's not going to be a pretty sight."

I could tell by his expression that he was curious and, perhaps, just a bit apprehensive. He stood up, giving a quick glance to the sleeping form of Tifa. I shook my head.

"You'll want to check it out first," I told him.

Nodding, he made his way to the door, carefully checking to the left and right. His eyes widened as he saw what I knew he would see. I followed him to the guard's body and looked down on the carnage. A long red gash stretched from just under the shoulder all the way down his thigh, revealing things beneath the skin that one should never see. The edges of the wound had actually curved up and outward, like the petals of some of macabre flower, indicating immense power behind the slash. He sat in a pool of his own blood and other bodily fluids, and an expression of pure horror was frozen on his face, his mouth wide open.

"What happened?" Cloud asked, examining the body.

"Let's wake the others," I suggested, purposefully avoiding the question.

We went back to the cell, and Cloud gently shook Tifa

"Tifa! Wake up!" he called to her.

Her eyes fluttered before they opened, and she sat up.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Look outside." he told her.

"I'll go get Barret and Red," I volunteered, running back to their cell. The door simply opened...no keycard or access code necessary. Barret was still snoring, but Red heard me come in, perking up his head. I shook Barret awake.

"Hey! How'd you get in here?" Barret asked, still a little groggy.

"There's something wrong," I said. "Come see."

He and Red followed me out to the body, and when Barret saw it, his jaw just dropped.

"...the hell?" he exclaimed.

"Look at this wound," Red mentioned, "No human could have done this."

"I'll clean this up back here," Barret said.

"I'll go on ahead," Red volunteered.

"I'll go with you," Cloud offered.

"Jus' don' get caught by Shinra!" Barret warned.

... _he won't...no one left to catch them_...

I decided to tag along with Cloud. I knew that this is where Sephiroth and Jenova entered the picture, and Cloud was going to start going through some problems. I really wanted to help him as much as I could. And I didn't care what that voice said, either; I was determined to save Aerith.

As we traveled through the halls, we found another body, this one face down, and I did my best to suppress the intrusive image of the lifeless Wedge in my mind. Cloud stopped to check for any signs of life and then, not finding any, moved along. Red had made it all the way back to the labs and was seated there, waiting for us. Another body lay on the floor beside that dome-shaped container, which no longer had a door nor anything inside of it. In place of where the door had been was a jagged hole, the edges clearly indicating that something had clawed its way out. The floor was sticky with partially congealing blood and what I can only assume were little chunks of flesh.

"The Jenova specimen," Red explained, "It looks like it went to the upper floor using the elevator that is used for specimens."

Cloud looked back at me, but all I could do was offer him a terrified look. There was so much carnage, and that "Jenova specimen" was really strong. Red took off for the specimen elevator, holding the door open for me and Cloud to follow. Reaching the upper floor, we saw a wide, smeared blood trail leading through the laboratory. We followed it all the way to the stairs for the next floor. With every step we took, we found bodies, some simply slaughtered and others grotesquely disfigured.

Finally reaching the 70th floor, we saw the main room, clearly meant to be the president's office. Tifa, Barret, and Aerith had caught up with us, having finished "cleaning up" near the cells. There was a large metallic desk with computer screens on the left and right side of it. Behind the desk sat the president. He was staring up at the ceiling, eyes wide open in horror. Sticking out of his mouth was the hilt of the longest damn sword I had ever seen in my life. It was taller than I was!

Everyone simply stared at the president, obviously trying to make sense of it.

"He's dead!" Barret finally spoke. "The leader of Shinra, Inc. is dead..."

Tifa walked around the desk and up to the dead man, examining the sword with a look of disgust at first...then sudden recognition.

"This sword...must be-" she began.

"Masamune..." I whispered

"Sephiroth's!" Cloud exclaimed in disbelief.

Tifa shot a look at Cloud. "Sephiroth's alive?"

"...Looks like it." Cloud confirmed, "Only Sephiroth can use that sword."

"Who cares who did it," Barret said, "This is the end of Shinra!"

We heard a groan to our right. Before anyone had a chance to react, the guy in the tan suit jumped up and tried to run past us. Luckily, though, Barret and Cloud thought quickly, grabbing him before he could get away.

"P-p-please, don't kill me!" he wailed.

"What happened?" Cloud questioned him.

"Se-Seph-Sephiroth c-came!" he squealed.

"You saw him?" Cloud was grilling him now, as if he didn't believe him, "You actually **saw** Sephiroth?"

"Yeah!" the man blubbered, "I saw him! I saw him with my own eyes!"

"You really saw him?" Cloud asked again. Of course, Cloud was having a hard time accepting it. Even if he didn't remember it, Cloud, himself, had killed Sephiroth by throwing him into a vat of mako.

"Would I lie to you at a time like this?" he screached, "And I heard his voice, too! He was saying something about not letting us have the Promised Land!"

"Wait!" Tifa spoke up, "Does that mean that the Promised Land really exists and that Sephiroth's here to save it from Shinra?"

"So he's a good guy, then?" Barret added.

Cloud vehemently shook his head. "Save the Promised Land? A good guy? No way! It's not that simple! I know him! Sephiroth's mission is different!"

"Besides," I added, "Shinra isn't gone. There's still Rufus."

"Damn! Rufus!" Barret cursed, "I forgot about him."

"The president's son..." I confirmed. "Also the Vice President...now the President."

The man in the tan suit squirmed and broke free of Cloud and Barret's grasp, running out the side door. Through the window, we saw a helicopter preparing to take off, and, as if on cue, there was Rufus talking with Tseng. Cloud drew his sword and calmly walked out the side entrance.

"Wait...where's he going?" Barret demanded.

"To fight Rufus, I imagine." I told him. "So let's go give him a hand."

We followed where Cloud led, out the door and straight to Rufus, who was just chatting with the man in the tan suit.

"So...So Sephiroth was actually here." Rufus said to the one in the tan suit, who nodded and ran to the helicopter. "Looks like you were right, Ms. Summers."

I scowled at him, still extremely upset with myself for giving in so easily to the questioning.

"By the way, who are the rest of you?" Rufus asked all of us.

"Cloud, former SOLDIER First Class." Cloud told him.

"We're from AVALANCHE!" Barret shouted.

"That's right!" Tifa yelled.

"I'm a flower girl from the slums."Aerith chimed in.

"A research specimen," Red added.

"What a crew!" Rufus smiled, shaking his head. "I'd introduce myself, but I have the distinct feeling that someone has already given my introduction."

He smirked at me.

"However, my title has recently changed...to President of Shinra, Inc." he stated.

"You only President, 'cause yer old man died!" Barret said, dismissively.

"That's right," he confirmed, "I'll let you hear my new appointment speech. My old man tried to control the world with money, which seems to have been working. The population thought that Shinra would protect them."

He started walking from person to person, as if he really were giving some speech that we wanted to hear.

"Work at Shinra, get your pay. If a terrorist attacks, the Shinra army will help you." he sneered, "It looks perfect on the outside. But I do things differently."

He finally approached me, standing face to face with me.

"I'll control the world with-"

"Fear!" I angrily shouted at him, purposely interrupting him. "Yea, it takes too much to do it like your father. Fear will control the minds of the common people...no reason to waste money on them...blah blah blah."

I spat at his feet.

"You suck at making speeches," Tifa told him.

Rufus stared at me for what seemed like forever, and it was hard to glare back at him without feeling that horrible flutter of slight fear in my stomach...until Cloud stepped in between the two of us.

"Barret, get Skye and Aerith out of this building." he commanded, never breaking eye contact with the new president.

"What?" Barret seemed a bit surprised.

"I'll explain later." Cloud told him. "Go!"

"Awright!"

Barret grabbed my wrist while Tifa guided Aerith. Red brought up the rear as we left. Around the 70th floor, Aerith stopped.

"We can't leave him alone like that." Aerith said exactly what I was thinking.

Tifa saw that Aerith wasn't going to move, so she stated, "I'll wait for Cloud; the rest of you, get out of here!"

This seemed to quell her fears, and Aerith agreed to continue downward, heading for the glass elevators. Once there, we began to descend, but we noticed that the second elevator was descending at the same time as well. But this wasn't what bothered us; it was the occupant of the other elevator: some type of four-wheeled machine with formidable artillery. On each side of it was a different canon and atop it sat a small tower with 3 large gun barrels protruding from it. The armor reminded me a lot of the 'Airbuster'.

Almost immediately, it began firing, which shattered the glass of both elevators. Thankfully, none of the bullets hit any of us, which is more than I can say for the shards of glass. It was too far away for any melee attacks, but ranged weapons would be very effective. All I had for materia was the Enemy Skill and the Sense, but I already knew it was weak against electrical attacks. I was pretty sure that everyone else knew it, too. Barret opened fire on it while Aerith looked like she was praying. Suddenly, a bolt of electricity came from the sky, striking the machine and spreading out all over it.

I took out three of my throwing knives, looking to see if I had anymore of those electrical ones...just a few more. As soon as I found them, I just kept hurling them at the thing, and each one struck its target. I couldn't help but feel a little bit of pride in my aim. Red made a series of movements, which must have activated whatever materia he was holding. A small yet potent explosion formed within the target, and it shuddered. The machine opened fire on Barret, who, I have to say, took it like a champ and returned fire. One of Barret's bullets must have hit something that was important because the machine suddenly exploded in a fairly big fireball; that's when I realized that Barret hadn't hit it with bullets...he had used his limit break, Big Shot, which looked so much more amazing in person.

Barret spun around and handed me a couple items that looked suspiciously like grenades. Closer examination of the objects revealed my assessment to be accurate.

"Use 'em!" he hollered over the roar of the fire.

... _I really hope I don't blow myself up!_...

Above the wreckage of the other machine, a smaller cone-shaped weapon with some helicopter blades attached descended and hovered, firing it's cannon at Aerith. As it hit her, I saw her crouch in pain, so I dug through her bag and took out one of those little bottles, letting her sip from it.

"Thanks," she smiled, standing back up.

Barret fired on it while Red kept using his Fire spell. Aerith worked the electricity angle, and, this time, I threw grenades at it. We managed to do some massive damage to it, but not before it shot a different kind of weapon at me. As I felt the impact, the strength just drained out of my legs and I collapsed to the ground; the air around Aerith started to light up with that blue energy of her limit break, Healing Wind, and suddenly, I felt stronger and recharged. Looking around, I noticed everyone else felt the same, and we resumed our attacks until the weapon was destroyed. I could almost hear the Victory Fanfare...

When we reached the bottom floor, we entered the lobby, which was completely empty. Barret stopped us at the front door.

"Wait here," he ordered, "I'll go on ahead...see what we're up against."

He disappeared out the front doors, and we all just stood there waiting for him to return. We could hear some ridiculous elevator music playing over the loud speakers; it really confused my senses. Suddenly, we heard Barret shout a single word:

"Sheee-yit!"

Moments later, he re-emerged from outside.

"Goddammit, we're surrounded." he said, "If I were alone, this wouldn't be a thang, but I gotta reputation to protect."

"You all get out while you can," Aerith said quietly, "It's me they want...not you."

"Well, that ain't happenin'." he argued. "You got caught up in this cuz you was helpin' Marlene."

"Besides, it isn't just you they want." I reminded her.

"Thanks...both of you." she smiled.

"Barret!" came Tifa's voice from the stairs. I was relieved to see that she was all right, but...

"Where's Cloud?" Aerith asked what I was thinking.

She ran down the stairs and went off to the right, hollering, "Everyone, over here!"

"Tifa, where's Cloud?" Barret persisted.

"I'll tell you later!" she yelled, becoming a little impatient. "Hurry!"

Of course! This was where Cloud came riding down the staircase with his motorcycle. I followed Tifa out the side door where I caught my first glimpse of the blue truck. All of my confidence just seemed to deflate; there was no way this thing could do more than 30 mph! It was rusted out in a couple of places and looked like it might fall apart if we closed the doors too hard! But apparently, that didn't matter because we all piled in this feeble looking vehicle.

And then the bad-ass scene I was waiting for finally arrived. The motorcycle glinted in the fluorescent lighting as it rode down the staircase. In its seat was Cloud Strife, grasping the handlebars and staring ahead with that expression that said 'No one better mess with me.' All he needed was goggles and a leather jacket to complete the picture. Cloud popped a wheelie right before the lobby doors, pushing them open with the front wheel. He took one look at the truck and then looked back up at Tifa. I could tell he felt the same about the truck that I did.

"I'll keep them off you." Cloud told us. "You just get as far as you can!"

Tifa hopped into the drivers seat, and the "Little Truck that Probably Couldn't" was off. Cloud followed us on the motorcycle, using his sword to crash the Shinra cycles that pursued us. At one point, there were four cycles, and one of them made it to the truck. Barret used his gun-arm and blew out the cycle's tires, sending it into the guard rail with a brilliant explosion.

Watching Cloud fight all those soldiers was inspirational. Wave after wave of soldiers riding motorcycles caught up with him, and he just got more creative with each one. He used his sword like a bat on one of them, slamming the soldier in the face with the flat end of the Buster. In another instance, there was a rider on either side of Cloud, so Cloud turned his handlebars to sideswipe one while he whirled his sword at the other. The most incredible was when he thrust his blade into the spokes of the enemy's bike, causing the entire vehicle to flip and explode.

"Damn, he's good!" Barret hollered.

Once we reached the end of the highway, we stopped the truck and hopped out. Cloud rolled up beside us, dismounting the cycle. He allowed himself a moment to stare longingly at the bike, probably wishing he could take it along. He then walked to the edge of the road, looking out at the horizon.

"Well, what do we do now?" Barret asked.

"Sephiroth is alive," Cloud said, "I...I have to settle the score."

"And that'll save the Planet?" Barret continued questioning.

"Seems like it." was Cloud's answer.

"Awright," Barret said decisively, "I'm goin'."

"I'm going, too," Aerith chimed in, "I have things that I want to find out."

"About the Ancients?" asked Cloud.

"...Many things." Aerith replied.

"Count me in," I added, reaffirming my desire to stick with the group.

"I guess this is goodbye, Midgar." Tifa stated.

Indeed, it was.


	10. Kalm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:** I want to thank everyone for sticking with me thus far! I was really proud of this chapter title! I hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

- **KALM BEFORE THE STORM** -

The group had agreed to meet at a town called Kalm, northwest of Midgar; the group also agreed, much to Barret's dismay, that the leader should be Cloud and that we should split up to be less conspicuous. Cloud, Tifa and I stayed in one group while Red, Barret and Aerith went in their own direction. I was surprised that Cloud picked me to be in his group; I supposed he wanted to teach me to use materia a little better. I considered requesting some sword lessons from him, but I wasn't certain if he would be willing to teach me that much. All I knew was that my tiny little throwing knives weren't very helpful.

"Do you have any kind of training in any weapons?" Cloud asked me when I gathered the courage to bring it up.

"Quite a few, but the most training I have is with bow and arrows," I told him.

"Makes sense," he replied, "Your aim is fairly accurate. We'll grab a bow for you when we reach Kalm."

I agreed and dropped the subject. I didn't want to pester him.

The town of Kalm was nothing like the sectors in Midgar. Houses were sturdy and built with strong materials. As we walked, we could hear our footsteps on the paved roads, and the way people were dressed suggested a thriving population. Fully-working street lamps lined the walkways, and I was sure, even though it was the middle of the day, that they all functioned perfectly. Kalm was definitely a town worthy of its name.

Entering the town, we headed straight for the quaint little inn to meet up with the others. Inside, the lobby was tastefully decorated with antique furniture and hardwood floors. It was quite an abrupt shock from the dilapidated slums of Midgar or the high-tech Shinra building.

If our adventure followed the game, Cloud was about to explain to the group how he knew Sephiroth, though it wouldn't be an accurate narration. Cloud, in his mako-poisoned state of mind, had meshed both his story and Zack Fair's story together, forming the persona that he became. It was a wonder that he didn't go insane, like Sephiroth did. I was curious to know how much of it deviated from the games and the movie.

... _Damn, I hadn't thought of that!_...

In my arrogance over my knowledge of the game, it didn't occur to me that things might deviate from the original storyline! Up until that point, I was so confident about what happens next, and so far, I had been correct on each count. What if I made a prediction, and then it just didn't happen? What if, as a result of the actions taken based on my prediction, someone got hurt or killed? I resolved to be more careful from that point on.

Barret, Aerith, and Red were waiting upstairs.

"Cloud, you're late." Aerith called to him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he replied. I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

"So let's hear your story," Barret said, "about Sephiroth and this planet crisis."

Cloud took a deep breath and exhaled. "I used to want to be like Sephiroth, so I ..joined SOLDIER. After working with Sephiroth on several missions, we became friends."

"You call that a friend?" Barret interrupted.

"Yeah, well..." Cloud answered, "He's older than me, and he hardly ever talked about himself. So I guess you'd call him a war buddy...we trusted each other. Until one day..."

He turned around, staring at the pictures on the wall. "After the war, it was SOLDIER's duty to put down any resistance against Shinra. That was 5 years ago...I was 16..."

I could picture the back of the truck in my mind, the two infantry plus Cloud and Sephiroth. He was remembering it the way his Mako-warped mind remembered it. I could tell that Tifa knew something wasn't right, either.

"We were supposed to go to Nibelheim, my home town, to investigate an old Mako reactor that had been malfunctioning and producing monsters...Even before we arrived there, we were attacked. Watching Sephiroth in battle...he's far stronger in reality than any story you might have heard."

He shook his head as he let himself be enveloped by the memory. "When we got to Nibelheim, Sephiroth asked me what it was like coming back to my hometown, and he said he didn't have a hometown. When I asked where his parents were, he said his mother's name was Jenova..."

"Jenova?" Barret exclaimed.

"Shh. Let him finish." shushed Tifa.

"I was surprised when it was Tifa who showed up to be our guide into the mountain." Cloud continued. "I remember someone wanted a picture with Sephiroth. Then we left for the reactor. The cold air of the mountains of Nibel. It was no different...The bridge to the reactor was really old, and it broke. We had to take the long way..."

I watched Tifa grow more and more confused. She hadn't seen Cloud on that visit to Nibelheim, yet he was stating events just as they had happened. She couldn't work it out.

"When we got there, Sephiroth didn't want Tifa going inside, so she had to wait while we were in the reactor building. Sephiroth identified the problem, which was a malfunctioning part and he ordered me to close the valve. He and I both looked into the pods that were there...some of them had monsters inside. That's when Sephiroth started to go crazy, babbling about how he must have been made the same way."

This suddenly hit me. I had never thought of it this way before, so I had to ask.

"So, they put people in a bunch of mako," I began, "and wait for them to either become ready to start training or to become monsters?"

Cloud nodded, and that piece of information just blew my mind. What kind of torturous existence was that?

"Damn Shinra!" Barret raged, "The more I hear about them...the more I hate them."

"And you were waiting outside, Tifa?" Aerith asked.

"Yes," she said, looking at Cloud.

"We went back to Nibelheim." he continued his tale, "Sephiroth confined himself at the inn. He didn't talk to me at all."

"And then he just disappeared, right?" Tifa asked. She was clearly testing him because she knew that Sephiroth had burned down Nibelheim. Cloud shook his head.

"No, we found him inside the biggest building in Nibelheim," he went on, "The villagers called it Shinra mansion. I found him in the secret lab underneath...reading as much as he could and muttering to himself. I tried talking to him, but he said he wanted to be alone. So I went to find a bed in the mansion and waited, hoping he would come to his senses.

"Instead, there was no word. I waited hours for him to emerge, but he never did. I finally went back to that secret lab, and he was there, laughing like a mad man. He called me a traitor and said my kind stole the planet from him. He spoke of some kind of disaster that killed the Cetra. He said they found an Ancient named Jenova...and Jenova was his mother's name. And then, he said he was going to see his mother..."

He closed his eyes, and his pained expression told me that he was remembering some of what really happened. "I tried to keep up with him, but he was so fast. By the time I had made it out of the mansion, Sephiroth had set Nibelheim ablaze. My childhood...my home...my mother...everything was destroyed. When I turned around, I saw Sephiroth cutting down innocent people."

"How horrible!" Aerith breathed.

"I followed Sephiroth back to the reactor." Cloud told us. "That's when I saw you, Tifa...you were kneeling over your father, crying. That was when you declared your hatred for all things having to do with Shinra. You ran in after Sephiroth, but he struck you down."

"I remember..." she confirmed.

"I picked you up and placed you out of the line of fire. Then I went in to face down Sephiroth. He had gone into the back room of the reactor...where Jenova was being kept."

He then looked at us as we waited for the end of the story.

"And that's the end of my story." Cloud said.

"Wait jus' a damn minute," Barret complained. "That can't be the end. What happened? Did you win the fight?"

"I don't remember..." Cloud answered.

"What happened to Sephiroth?" Aerith questioned.

"Official records state that Sephiroth is dead..." Tifa interjected, "I read it in the newspaper."

"There's no way **I** could have killed him," Cloud shook his head, "I want to know the truth; I want to know what happened then. If I challenged Sephiroth and lived, why didn't he kill me?"

"Damn, none of this makes any sense," Barret stated.

"The Ancients...Cetra...Jenova...Sephiroth and myself..." Aerith said.

"Jenova was no Ancient," I told them.

"Another of your feelings?" Cloud asked.

I nodded, taking this as the standard explanation for my insights. The group now trusted me, so no further proof was necessary. The difficult part would now be deciding what to share and what not to share. I couldn't risk altering the game too much, but I was still determined to save Aerith, somehow. The trick was to save her without endangering the future of all those who would be afflicted with the geostigma.

And hopefully, my "predictions" would remain accurate.

"Just know that Jenova has no claim on this planet," I persisted.

There was a moment of silence as everyone absorbed that information.

"So where do we go from here?" Tifa asked.

"We can talk to some of the locals..." I suggested, "Maybe they've seen Sephiroth come through here."

Cloud nodded. "Good idea. Everyone spread out and start talking to people. Skye, you and I need to head to the store."

With the meeting adjourned, Cloud and I visited the stores, loading up on supplies. The weapon's clerk had a really nice bow that I picked up, with Cloud's approval of course. Neither the the weapon's clerk nor the materia clerk had seen anyone matching the description of Sephiroth. The man selling potions, however, had seen a man in a black cloak who passed through.

"He had the longest sword I've ever seen!" the man exclaimed, attempting to show us just how large it was.

"Which way did he go?" Cloud asked.

"Towards the swamps," he answered. "Pretty sure he can handle the Midgar Zolom."

I was fairly certain that we, as a team, were not ready for the fifty-foot-tall, monstrous serpent. If I were playing the game, my next stop would be the chocobo farm. The speedy birds would get the party across the swamps and into the caves quicker than the Midgar Zolom's could move. I turned away from the clerk to speak to Cloud.

"How far are we from the Chocobo farm?" I asked Cloud.

"A couple day's travel...why?"

"If you want to pursue Sephiroth, we will need chocobos to cross the swamps." I explained.

"The lady's right!" the clerk confirmed, though he wasn't supposed to hear me, "Chocobos can move faster than any Midgar Zolom."

Cloud gave the clerk a nod. "Thanks."

We exited the store. "Let's go gather everyone."

"I've never ridden a chocobo before...hell, before a couple of days ago, I'd never seen one." I shared, trying to keep up with him. He suddenly stopped. It surprised me a little because he was so gung-ho about leaving.

"What?" I asked

"You've never seen a chocobo?" he questioned, amazed.

I shook my head nervously. I wondered if my casual comment was akin to someone telling me they've never seen a dog.

"Not up close, no." I corrected.

That seemed to ease the shock.

"I was gonna say 'What planet are you from'" he laughed, and I chuckled nervously along with him. I needed to be more careful with things like that. I could never allow them to learn that I was not from their world.

After leaving Kalm, we traveled East towards the Chocobo Farm in two separate groups, the same that we had used when we left Midgar. The landscape was lush...alive...nothing like the slums at all. The swish of grass beneath our feet was a constant companion, and not a drop of rain fell from those beautiful blue skies. In the back of my mind, I could hear the Final Fantasy map music, and I could almost picture the transparent overlay.

After a full day of walking, we made camp near a small lake. Tifa set up a fire pit whilst I gathered the kindling, and Cloud filled the canteens with fresh water. We lit the fire just as the sun dropped behind the horizon causing the sky to explode with vivid red and orange colors. One by one, the stars became visible. Even though we were on a dangerous journey, we still had a great time sitting around the fire.

"I still think you made a beautiful girl, Cloud," Tifa laughed.

"Oh, please," he replied grumpily.

"I agree, Tifa," I giggled. "He was quite lovely."

"I'm just glad I didn't have to wear heels," he smirked, giving in to the humor. We all burst out laughing.

"All right, enough," Cloud quieted us down. "Get some rest. We leave at first light."

Again, I had no memory of actually falling asleep, and yet I found myself dreaming. I stood in the middle of a dark room with no light source, yet I could see myself as if someone shone a spotlight on me. I walked in one direction for a few moments, but it didn't seem to lead me anywhere. There was just...nothing...in every direction. Only darkness. It was really depressing. And then, I heard it...the same voice I had heard at the Shinra tower.

- _ **You will not find a destination in this place**_ -

... _Where am I_...

- _ **Nowhere...everywhere**_ -

... _Could you be any more vague?_...

 _-_ _ **You shouldn't be here**_ -

... _Who are you?_...

- _ **I am the first**_ -

... _The first what?_...

- _ **Are you against me?**_ -

... _I can't tell you that until you tell me who you are_...

- _ **I am what you are seeking**_ -

... _What does that mean?_...

- _ **We will meet soon**_ -

... _Wait!_...

There was no answer.

"Wait!" I yelled.

Still no answer, and I was still stuck in this room.

"Come back!" I hollered, louder than before and feeling a bit panicked. How was I going to get out?

"Skye?"

It was Cloud's voice.

"Cloud?" I called.

"Skye, wake up!"

I opened my eyes to see Cloud crouching beside me, his hand on my shoulder. Tifa kneeled on the other side of me, staring down at me with great concern. How much of that had they heard? Who the hell was this new voice in my head? I looked from Cloud to Tifa, rubbing my eyes.

"Are you all right?" Cloud asked me. "You were yelling."

I drew a shaky breath in. "I don't know." I answered honestly.

They both continued to stare at me.

"I keep hearing a voice...when I sleep." I told them.

"What is it saying?" Tifa asked.

"Weird stuff...like 'I am the beginning' and 'I am what you are seeking'" I revealed, "It keeps asking me if I'm against it."

I was hoping that they would have some idea if I shared some of the messages, but they both looked even more confused.

"We're seeking Sephiroth," Cloud said, looking more disturbed. Was he right? Was Sephiroth talking to me inside my dreams? If that was the case, could he control me the way he could control Cloud?

( _ **Nope! You're missing something that Cloud has**_ )

... _What's that?_...

( _ **Jenova cells**_ )

That's right. I hadn't been infused with _Jenova cells_ the way Cloud had been.

"Are you saying Sephiroth is talking to me in my dreams?" I questioned, horrified.

"That's not what I said." he replied. "I'm just trying to make some sense of it."

"Couldn't it be just a dream?" Tifa suggested.

"It's possible," he agreed, ' _but not likely._ ' said his eyes.

I sighed, becoming a bit frustrated now. What did this mean for me? Was I, yet again, a liability?

"What do we do about it?" I asked.

"Nothing we really can do," Cloud said, standing up. He looked at the rising sun that was lighting up the sky. "Let's get ready to go."

I started my morning with my normal Tai Chi, and I didn't notice that Cloud had been watching me towards the end.

"What was that?" he questioned.

"It's called 'Tai Chi'" I explained, "It's a kata without swords."

He nodded, walking off to do his own morning routines. After a robust workout and a couple of lessons with Cloud, we began traveling again, making our way to the Chocobo farm.

As soon as it was in sight, I could smell...well, it was definitely the smell of poop! Along with that, there was a distinct animal odor, a little like what one might smell when visiting a zoo. The sun was high in the sky, so I could see the front paddock clearly. Walking around in the enclosure were several chocobos of different sizes and colors. A tiny white one ran through a gap in the fence, dashing straight up to me and rubbed up against my ankles; I swear the little one trilled at me.

Tifa chuckled, watching the little bird. I think even Cloud was amused, though he tried to hide his smile. I thought back to the gameplay, trying to remember what the little white chocobo liked as far as attention. I reached down and scratched behind its non-existent ears. The little guy (or girl) shuddered, closing its eyes in delight. I really...REALLY...wanted to take him home with me.

"He really likes you, Miss." I heard someone say. We all turned to see the source of the voice, an older gentlemen dressed in overalls and a straw hat.

... _How stereotypical!_...

"What's his name?" I asked.

"We been callin' him Sugar," he replied. "Found him near the swamps, and no one's come to claim him, and we jus' don't know what to do with him. He sure has taken a liking to ya!"

I looked down at my feet at the adorable creature running in figure-8's around my legs, and he seemed so excited to see me. I crouched down to get a closer look at him, but he decided to take that moment to leap into my arms. His feathers were like silk against my skin, and he nuzzled his tiny beak into the crook of my elbow. Even Cloud's expression softened when he witnessed this.

"I've never seen a chocobo react like this." the elder commented, watching Sugar wiggle with happiness, "If I didn't know any better, I'd swear Sugar knows you. Wanna see somethin' really cute? Tickle him behind the ears. Little guy is a real tickle monster!"

"I've never even seen-" I was going to tell him and everyone that I had never seen such a little chocobo...that this was a first for me, as well, but the moment I heard the words "tickle monster," everything around me slowly faded away. Suddenly, I was no longer standing there...I was jumping on a bed in a small room, laughing and ecstatically happy. There was also a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, a little older, jumping on the bed with me. In between us, was an adorable little white chocobo, hopping up and down and trilling delightedly. The door to the room opened, and the silhouette of a man appeared there.

"What's going on here?" he hollered harshly.

Both the boy and I stopped jumping, looking at the door. His voice didn't scare me at all; in fact, that voice was strangely comforting. His features were difficult to distinguish in the darkness, but his hair was blonde. I could tell that much. The little chocobo extended its neck, whistling a little.

"You shouldn't be jumping on the bed!" he scolded, coming inside and putting his hands on his hips. We both waited for him to speak, and then he added, "Not when **the tickle monster is here**!"

We both squealed with laughter as he launched himself at us...

"Skye?"

Everything went black.

"Skye!"

I heard Tifa's voice calling to me, and I opened my eyes...though I don't remember closing them. The first thing I noticed was that I was looking at the sky, and Tifa, Cloud and the elder were all gathered around me. The chocobo was standing on my chest, emitting that beautiful 'wark' sound that the text in the game had never captured.

"What happened? Are you OK?"

"Miss, do you need some water?"

"Skye, can you hear me?"

"WARK!"

I did my best to sit up, forcing the chocobo to slide down into my lap. I looked around, utterly confused.

"What...happened?" I managed to get out.

"It looked like you fainted," Tifa told me.

"I...I'm sorry," I apologized, "That's never happened to me before."

"You OK?" Cloud questioned.

"Yea," I answered, "Give me a hand up?"

Tifa helped me to my feet, but I made certain that I held on to that chocobo. There was something about that little creature, and I needed to know more.

"Sir, you wouldn't happen to be selling Sugar, would you?" I asked.

"No, no, Miss," the elder stated, "I can't sell Sugar now. He's claimed you as his own."

I stared down at this beautiful animal, and he looked back up at me with such adoration. How was I going to care for him, now? I didn't want him to get hurt, so I couldn't take him with me. What would happen at the "end of the game"?

"Can you keep taking care of him until I return?" I requested. "I'll pay you for his keep."

"Of course." the elder agreed, "Just a little gil for his food and care."

I reached into my money pouch, withdrawing fifty gil, and I handed it to him.

"Oh, this will do fine," he said.

"Sugar, you need to wait here for me," I told the chocobo, feeling a little silly. "It's too dangerous for you to come along."

I scratched him behind the "ears" again.

"Wait here for me?" I asked, and to my complete surprise, he 'cooed' at me. Jumping out of my arms, he ran back to the fence, turning around for a final cry. He then started pecking at the ground.

"So, what can I do for you folks?" the elder began.

"We need to cross the swamps." Cloud told him.

"Ahh...then you'll be looking for chocobos you can ride?" he anticipated our request.

"That's right," Cloud answered.

"You'll need to talk to Billy, my grandson" the man said, "He deals with all the sales. He's in the barn."

As we entered the barn, I could see no chocobos in the stalls. A short, brown-haired, young boy shoveled out one of the stalls, and a younger female filled up the water troughs. Again, there were no signs of the slums in these buildings. The house and the barn seemed structurally sound, built with strong wood with all the correct supports.

"Hey, you old people looking to buy a chocobo?" the kid called out to us, "If you are, you're outta luck!"

"Old people?" Cloud repeated, glaring at the boy.

"There are a bunch of chocobos out in the paddock," Tifa contradicted.

"Those are boarders," he explained, continuing to shovel. "If you really need one, you can catch them. There's a bunch of them to the west of the farm. All you need is the lure and some greens."

"You got those things for sale?" Cloud asked.

"Sure do!" the boy said, plunging the shovel into the muck so that it would stand.

As they finished the transaction, the kid started explaining in great detail how to catch a wild chocobo. My mind was elsewhere, though. Why had I passed out? What had that vision been all about? And why was that white chocobo in the vision? The frustration at my lack of answers for these questions steadily grew. I felt like being here was making me go insane. I was hearing voices...seeing visions...passing out for no apparent reason.


	11. Junon

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone. Wow! Eleven chapters. Has it been that many? Thanks for sticking with me thus far! I'm sorry that I didn't include the dolphin. It just seemed...a little weird to me.

 **Announcement:** I have recently been working on a new Final Fantasy VII story as a collaboration with the immensely talented **_Shade the Hero_**! It will take place after DoC (about a year). Coming soon to FanFiction!

- **JUNON** -

We left the farm, heading west to catch some wild chocobos. In the game, I would make them wander around atop the chocobo tracks on the world map using the lure. Here, all we had to do was wait for one to appear and feed it some greens. It was definitely much easier, though we had to repeat the process twice more in order to get one for each of us.

As I sat atop the great bird, I wondered exactly how to direct it to go where I wanted. Tifa must have picked up on that...she was so skilled at reading her friends. I loved that about her.

"Place your hands at the base of its neck," she explained, "and gently push in the direction you want it to go. Chocobos are highly sensitive and will pick up on the slightest movement."

I did as she instructed, and the chocobo began moving. I tested the "controls" a bit, trying to acclimate myself to the movements. I had expected a really bumpy ride, but it was actually very smooth and fluid, nothing like riding a horse. I glanced over at Cloud and Tifa, noticing that both of them were fairly skilled at riding. After a little practice, we headed towards the marshes, which the chocobos had no problem navigating quickly.

As we approached the mountain, a small cave began to appear in our field of vision. That wasn't what caught my attention, though; what caught my attention was what stood just to the side of the cave. Fifty feet had been a severe underestimation. The it had been enormous when it was alive, but the serpent was now spiraled around the trunk of a large tree, the peek spiked through its massive head. Its scales glistened in the light, offset by splotches of bright red blood that was dripping from its open jaw.

"Did Sephiroth do this?" asked Cloud as he dismounted his chocobo, which immediately ran away when he did. Tifa and I followed suit, allowing our chocobos to flee.

I couldn't answer. I simply stared up at the dead monster, my mouth hanging open in shock. It looked like a giant cobra to me. I walked closer to the display, examining the giant reptile. Surrounding the corpse were hundreds of scales, scattered along the ground. I reached down and picked one up, placing it in my pouch.

We continued into the cave, which appeared to be lit by phosphorescent light coming from the fungus that lined the walls. There were multiple directions we could travel, and Cloud looked at me for some kind of direction. I tried to think back to the game and this specific part of it. I nodded my head to the right, whispering, "Turks."

Cloud and Tifa both nodded. It felt so great to have their trust. I was no longer some outsider; I was an invaluable member of their team...and a friend. I couldn't have asked for a better adventure. As we passed through the cave, we heard a low, gruff voice echoing through the caverns and then a woman's voice in response.

Entering another section of the cave system, we saw the bald tank standing on sort of a stony shelf of a ledge. Behind him was an exit from the cave, lit up by the sunlight outside. Across from where he stood, and higher up on another level was the blonde female Turk: Rude and Elena.

"Just a second," said the Turk just as we laid eyes on him. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah," Cloud answered him, "You're the Turks."

"This shouldn't take long, then," the bald, deeply tanned man told us, "It's difficult to explain what the Turks do..."

"Not really," I countered.

"Kidnapping..." added Cloud.

"Extortion..." I continued.

"Murder..." Tifa finished off.

"To put it negatively," he agreed, "you could say that. But that's not all there is to it, anymore."

He stopped, scratching his head and obviously trying to figure out how to explain things to us. _Not the sharpest tool in the shed_ , I thought.

"Sir, our orders are to pursue Sephiroth," came the woman's voice from a ledge across from him, "and to stop you lot every step of the way."

She also stopped, thinking for a moment.

"Wait, it's the other way around," she corrected, " **You're** getting in **our** way."

"Enough, Elena," commanded a familiar voice, "You talk too much."

In through the exit to the cave walked Tseng.

"Follow the other orders I gave," he told her.

"The...the ones to follow Sephiro- I mean – the target to Junon Harbor?" she asked, to which Tseng closed his eyes.

"Elena, you don't seem to understand the meaning of the words 'You talk too much.'" he said in a flat tone.

"Oh...sorry, Tseng." she apologized.

"Both of you go," Tseng ordered, his voice betraying his mild annoyance "Don't let Sephiroth get away."

They saluted Tseng and passed him through the exit. The bald one, whom I knew was named Rude, turned to look at me just before he left.

"Reno said he wanted to see you after the injury you gave him healed." he informed us.

"Yea, tell him he should have put up a fight, I say," I spat at him.

"Skye...nice to see you again," Tseng said. "Looks like you will avoid Shinra a bit longer now that Sephiroth has emerged."

"Yeah, good luck with him," I shot at him.

"Well, then..." Tseng continued, "Stay out of our way."

He walked out of the cave.

"I really hate that guy," I mumbled.

"So they're after Sephiroth, too?" Cloud asked.

"Mmhmm," I answered, making my way towards the exit.

"What if they get to him before we do?" Tifa questioned.

I started climbing the ledge. "They won't," I told her. "They will always be a step behind us."

"So, we shouldn't worry about them?" Tifa asked.

"Correct," I confirmed, reaching the top. I thought about that for a moment, then added, "Well, don't worry about them finding Sephiroth before us."

Exiting the cave system, we found ourselves on the other side of the mountain range. I could see rolling plains for miles in almost every direction...except for to the south, where I could just make out the very edge of a tree line. Beyond that, I saw a tower, where I knew the condor and the huge materia would be. I also realized that Yuffie might be somewhere in that forest and that we could most certainly use the ally.

Unfortunately, it was really out of the way, and I couldn't lead them there on the off chance that we _might_ find her. Playing the game, I knew Junon Harbor would wait for me to get there; in this alternate reality, I couldn't be certain of this. No, I was pretty sure time marched on whether we showed up at the harbor or not. It was best that we head straight there.

"So what happened back at the farm, Skye?" Tifa asked as we moved west.

"I honestly don't know," I told her. "Ever since I-"

I stopped myself from saying "ever since I got here"

"-started out on this journey," I continued, "There have been some weird things happening to me."

"But you passed out," she persisted.

"I don't know, Tifa," I answered, "I had this strange vision about that chocobo."

"The white one?" she asked.

"Yea." I replied, "I think I saw who his family is..."

"What is it like?" Cloud interjected.

"The family?"

"No. Your visions...what are they like?" he questioned.

I had to be careful here. I didn't actually experience visions, so I wanted to describe them in a way that would make sense.

"How do you know when you're hungry?" I asked. "Sometimes, your stomach grumbles and makes noises, but other times, you feel it. You don't get visions of food or a message saying 'feed me'. You just...know."  
I paused, looking at each of them.

"That is what it's like." I finished.

They both stared at me, and it was difficult to read their expressions. Cloud then nodded.

"I think I get it." he said.

We walked in silence for a while longer, unsure of what else we could say to one another. What do you say after a conversation like that? Finally, Cloud broke the silence.

"And Rufus Shinra...he knows that you have these feelings?" he questioned me, "How interested did he seem in them?"

I tried to think back to his reactions, but if there was one thing I remembered about Rufus, it was his phenomenal poker face. I remembered how weak I had been, giving into the fear after Tseng had slapped me. I told Rufus that I knew everything that was going to happen. Dammit, why did I have to be so weak?

"I can't be sure, but he did say that he wasn't going to hand me over to Hojo," I recalled.

Tifa and Cloud exchanged glances.

"What?" I demanded. "Is that bad?"

"As long as the Turks don't get their hands on you again," Cloud said, "it'll be fine."

... _Great! Another thing to worry about!_...

( _ **Hey! It was your idea to be all 'I can predict the future'**_ _)_

"Who asked you?" I snapped out loud at the voice in my head.

Cloud stopped and looked at me. "You did!"

... _Shit! I said it out loud!_...

"Sorry, I was...talking to myself..." I tried to explain, but it made me sound crazy.

... _You! Whoever you are! No one asked you!_...

To my utter surprise and greatest relief, Cloud suddenly chuckled.

"I thought I was the only one who did that!" he smirked.

Shabby. That was the only way to describe the lower village of Junon. It wasn't quite as dilapidated as the slums of Midgar, but then it wasn't well kept either. It seemed like the town put a lot of effort into initially building the village, but after that, the upkeep was just too expensive. Places that were once probably beautiful were still functional yet unkempt. The streets, which were most likely fresh cobblestone at one time, looked worn and scarred.

"What happened to this place?" I wondered aloud.

"It's so run-down," Cloud added.

"Well, now, this is rare," said an older gentleman as he approached us. "We almost never have anyone other than the Shinra people visit this town."

"There's your answer," I told Cloud.

"Looking for a place to rest your head?" the gentleman offered.

"Maybe later, sir," Tifa smiled at him.

"I'll be waiting for you!" he replied, his mood brightening.

We walked towards the shoreline, taking note of an elder man. He wore galoshes and some rubber pants. I deduced that he was a fisherman.

( _ **Brilliant deduction.**_ )

... _Are you still here? Shut up!_...

( _ **Touchy! Touchy!**_ )

"Ahoy there, newcomers," the fisherman greeted us. "You here for the parade?"

"What parade?" Tifa asked.

"For the new president," he explained. "I'm hopin' things will be different with the new president. Maybe they'll help clean up the water...ever since Shinra built that upper city during the war, the water down here got really polluted. Haven't caught any fish since then."

I was going to tell this poor guy not to hold his breath...that Rufus wasn't interested in helping anyone but himself. I refrained, however. I didn't want to shatter his hopes, so I simply smiled. Neither the fisherman nor the inn keeper...nor anyone else, for that matter...had seen a man in a black cloak. All anyone could talk about was the parade and the new president.

I noticed a set of stone stairs descending towards what looked like the shoreline, where a giant power station stood. I looked at Tifa and Cloud, nodding my head towards the path, and, without question, they followed. A little girl was playing by the sand, building a rather magnificent sand castle. As soon as she saw us, she jumped to her feet.

"You aren't from Shinra, Inc., are you?" she questioned suspiciously.

"Of course not!" I told her, "We hate Shinra!"

"I don't believe you!" she shouted, looking at Cloud. He was dressed like he was from SOLDIER, and his eyes glowed. "Get out of here! Leave me alone!"

"Great!" Cloud mumbled.

I knew what was coming next...or I thought I did. There was no dolphin here, so it was a slight deviation from the game. The little girl's attention was focused on Cloud and how much he looked like a Shinra employee. Behind her was going to be a monster, but there was no reason for her to run into the water.

"Honey, we're not from Shinra," I tried changing my tone a little. I wanted her to get away from the water. Instead, she backed away from us, getting closer to the danger I knew was about to emerge.

"No, get out of the water!" I cried, becoming more alarmed, but she kept backing up. I could see the creature coming, gliding in on the air. It looked like a demented combination between a serpent, a mosquito, and a lionfish having a long, blue and purple snake-like body that curved in the shape of a mosquito's posture. It's head had almost a mane of wine-colored spikes around it, and its eyes were yellow with a pinpoint pupil. It moved as if it were floating on a water current, though it was flying through the air...I knew exactly what it was...the bottomswell.

"You stay away from me!" the girl hollered at us.

"No, little girl!" Cloud shouted, his eyes widening with concern. "Come away from the water!"

The bottomswell saw its prey, swooping in and striking the little girl from behind. She fell face-first into the water, completely still.

"Damn!" Cloud yelled, "Come on!"

Into the fray we charged, ready to take on this monstrosity to save the little girl. I connected with the materia I had, and it revealed this strong creature to have a weakness.

"Weak against wind!" I called to the others.

The creature dove in at Cloud, circling in front of him and hitting him with it's tail. Tifa leaped forward, raising her hands above her head and then letting them fall in a round pattern; a great, green light enveloped the monster and seemed to stick to its surface. I watched it writhe in pain and then roar, revealing its frustration. It hadn't expected so much trouble.

The bottomswell suddenly elongated itself and shuddered slightly. Just like in the sewers, the water level arose and crashed into us. I had tried to take a deep breath before the wave had hit, but there hadn't been enough time. I coughed violently as my lungs tried to expel the water I had inhaled. I saw tendrils of blue energy erupt from Cloud. He drew back his sword, holding it for a few seconds, and then he swung it over his head and down to the ground.

A colorful beam of light burst from his sword, traveling along the ground until it made contact with the beast with an explosion of heat and sheer force. The creature, again, released an angry growl, opening its mouth, and sending what looked like a bubble straight at me. I found myself encased in this odd sphere, unable to move or fight. The green light that had stuck to the monster fluctuated and constricted, obviously causing it pain. At that very moment, I suddenly felt my strength slowly seeping from me. It felt like something being peeled off of my soul, and I gasped at the sensation.

Cloud turned to me, and, for one crazy moment, it looked as if he were going to cut me down. A second later, I realized that it was the sphere that was his target, and once his sword made contact, the barrier shattered. Turning my attention to the bottomswell, I took out my new composite bow, grabbed an arrow, and attempted to aim for the eye (which was insanely difficult since the creature was constantly moving in the air as if it were floating on the surface of the water). I missed the eye but managed to hit its head with the shot. It recoiled from the pain, so I must have done something right.

Finally, the green light pulsed one final time, and the monster curled up and fell into the water, a nasty green foam oozing out of its mouth. We dashed to the little girl, lying face down in the water, and Cloud gently picked her up and brought her to the sand. He put his ear to her chest, his expression saddening.

"She's not breathing," he announced.

"Is she...dead?" Tifa asked.

"Priscilla!" came a voice from above.

An older man came hobbling down the stone steps.

I had learned CPR after an incident at my job. An older gentlemen passed out in the parking lot outside the club, and I hadn't known what to do. As with everything in my life, when I felt inept or out of control, I felt I needed to improve upon my store of knowledge so that I would never feel like that again.

"Cloud, do exactly what I say," I told him, "When I tell you to, tilt her head back, pinch her nose, and gently breathe into her mouth twice."

"Wha?" he recoiled slightly.

"Trust me!" I ordered, placing one hand on her chest and the other on top of that one. I began compression, counting to thirty. "Now."

As hesitant as he was, he still did exactly what I told him to do.

"Do you hear anything?" I asked.

"No."

I continued doing CPR, hoping her brain had not been too long without oxygen.

"Again!" I commanded, and Cloud complied.

"Hey! What are you doing to Priscilla" the old man demanded.

"Saving her life!" I shouted, "Hush!...Again, Cloud!"

As he did, Priscilla began coughing and throwing up sea water.

"Sit her up! Sit her up!" I said, excitedly.

Cloud helped her sit up and cough out the rest of the liquid from her lungs. The old man pushed in front of Cloud, picked up Priscilla, and carried her away from us. Once she was gone, Cloud and Tifa looked at me.

"It's called CPR...Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation." I tried to explain, and then I realized they would have no idea what I was talking about. I could have taken the time to explain it to them, but I didn't think they really wanted to know.

"You gotta teach me that," Cloud said, as if in answer to my thought.

"Uh...sure." I agreed. Me? Teach Cloud Strife? Wow!

... _Yes, I'm fangirling! Shut up!_...

( _ **I said nothing!**_ )

... _You were thinking it!_...

Again, I heard that laughter.

... _Who the hell are you?_...

( _ **Who do you think?**_ )

"Well, he didn't seen very grateful," Tifa commented.

... _Who's the other voice?_...

( _ **The other voice?**_ )

"It's fine," Cloud replied, "Gratitude isn't what matters."

... _The other voice who says 'I'm the beginning'_...

( _ **You're hearing another voice?**_ )

"Yea," I answered both Cloud and the voice in my head.

"We should get some rest at the inn," Cloud suggested.

"Good idea," I agreed, still waiting for some kind of reply internally. One never came.

The innkeeper welcomed us into his place, giving us a free night for saving Priscilla's life. Apparently, the older man had been extremely more grateful than we thought because he spread it all around town. Everyone knew what we had done, and they all showed their gratitude in different ways. The shop keepers gave us discounts on all their wares. The baker made us a lovely cake. The metal worker made each of us a trinket, mine was a charm bracelet with birds and butterflies. Tifa received a pair of silver earrings that dangled, and he made a large brooch in the shape of a lion for Cloud.

As usual, I don't remember falling asleep that night. I definitely remember tossing and turning in bed, and hearing Cloud mumbling about Tifa. Yet that point where one is finally about to drift off to sleep?...I couldn't, for the life of me, remember it. I dreamed again, though.

I couldn't see very much; I felt myself being carried, and every now and then, I could see the top of a stone temple come into view. As much as I tried, I was unable to move at all. I could hear many voices, and they were so familiar to me, somehow. They were like faint whispers in the wind, though I could barely make any of them out. More prominently, however, I could hear four people having an emotional discussion.

"So she will live?" a mans voice asked. This voice was deep, comforting...and I felt safe hearing it.

"Yes, she will live a long and full life, Lantris" answered an old woman's scratchy voice. For some reason, this voice set my teeth on edge.

... _Lantris? The man's name was Lantris_...

"But she won't remember us," said a female voice, much younger this time. Hers also made me feel like I was wrapped in a warm blanket of happiness.

"No. It is for her own protection." the old woman replied.

"Is there no hope she will return to us?" the younger female voice sobbed.

"No, Dannell." the old woman responded, "Time is different where she is going. If she should ever find her way back, you and yours will be long dead."

... _Dannell_... _The woman's was called Dannell_... _Who are these people?_...

I heard the younger woman cry.

"Where is she going?" a young boy's voice asked. Oh, now that voice sounded very familiar; I couldn't place where I had heard it. "Can I go, too? Why can't we all go?"

"The Lifestream will not send all of you," the older woman explained.

I felt a hand on the back of my neck and warmth from it. At the same time, I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"We must hurry," the older woman cautioned, "Once the poison spreads to her heart, nothing will save her."

I felt myself being held against someone in an embrace, and, for some reason, I did not want that embrace to go away.

"The poison will disappear once she is in the lifestream," the old woman said, "All that will be left is a mark on her neck."

... _My birthmark?_...

Ever since I could remember, I had a birthmark on the back of my neck...just a small circle of pigmented skin with a second circle around it...right near my hairline.

"Say goodbye to her, quickly now!" the old woman's voice became more urgent. "And then lay her in the stream!"

"Thank you... _Charna_...for saving our daughter."

... _Charna? Who is that?_...

That name filled me with terror, and I awoke with a start, gasping for breath. I looked around, but it was still dark out. I couldn't understand where this panicked feeling was coming from. I tried to remember back to my own childhood, struggling to recall anything before I was 5 years old, but there was nothing.

... _Where are you? Are you there?_...

Sure, this voice was there to laugh at me or to give me cryptic warnings, but now that I needed answers, it was nowhere to be heard.

... _Answer me, dammit!_...

But there was no voice...no answer...no explanation. Just me trying to work out what these dreams were, these dreams that started invading my senses even when I was awake, now. Was I seeing visions of someone else's life? Or was I remembering events of my own?


	12. Costa del Sol

**Author's Note:** Here we are...Chapter 12. I apologize if my battle scenes aren't the best. I will keep writing them in an effort to improve. This part of the game has one of my favorite FFVII lines of all times. Thank you to everyone who reads, follows, favorites, and comments! I appreciate each and every one of you!

 **Side note:** I am currently writing a collaboration with the talented and brilliant Shade the Hero, called Far from the Tree. I'd post a link, but stories don't seem to allow it. The link to the story is posted in my profile.

- ** **COSTA DEL SOL**** -

I lay in my bed for the rest of the early morning, thinking about things and trying to contact the voice in my head (That sounded so stupid!). Was it even remotely possible that I was from Gaia? I was adopted, after all...when I was about 5 years old, in fact. I certainly can't remember anything before that. My parents had told me that I was found wandering around the streets and that I couldn't speak. Later, when I was older, I had asked them about my birth parents, but they told me that no one knew who they were.

I reached to the back of my neck, running my fingers across the small circular birthmark. I'd never thought anything of it...just a small freckle-like mole with a small ring around it. Doctors, when they had first seen it, had thought it was ringworm. A multitude of tests had identified it as nothing more than a birthmark, though they had noted that there was some scar tissue in the area.

I heard Cloud murmur, and I realized that **his** inner voice was talking to him again. I wondered vaguely who it was talking to him? Was it Sephiroth? Zack? The planet? The Ancients? There were so many possibilities. Though, if it were someone trying to help him, one would think that individual might try to warn him about Sephiroth's ability to take over his mind. If ****I**** tried to warn him about it, he might try to leave the group in order to protect us. Knowing things about the future really sucked, especially when you couldn't share them!

There was no doubt in my mind, however, that I was going to save Aerith. She deserved a chance at life, and her friends deserved to have her company and council. As soon as they arrived, I would take Aerith aside and have a chat with her.

... _ _You hear that? I'm going to tell Aerith!__...

Still no response. Where did that voice go?

I sat up, putting my feet on the floor and looking out the window. It was still quite dark, but I could see the inklings of sunrise starting to peek over the horizon. I stood up and started to stretch my muscles, the floor starting to creak beneath my weight. I didn't want to wake the others yet, so I left the house. The cool air felt nice against my face as I quietly closed the door behind me. I headed to an empty area and began my Tai Chi.

It felt so good to let go of all the turmoil and conflict, performing comforting, fluid movements and focusing on the contracting and constricting of my muscles. Once I finished my routine, I looked around for some water and saw Aerith sitting on a bench, just watching me.

"That was beautiful," she breathed, "What's it called?"

"Tai Chi," I explained, "It helps to work my muscles and calm my mind."

I didn't see anyone else there.

"When did you all get in?" I asked.

"Late last evening," she informed me. "The others are still sleeping."

"Yea, Cloud and Tifa, as well." I added.

I sat down next to her.

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you," I began.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I need to warn you that..." I started then trailed off. How should I begin? Should I tell her she's going to die or should I just stop it? Do I tell her the circumstances? How can I do that without going in to detail about Cloud's inner battle?

"Hey," she said, placing a hand gently on my back, "If it doesn't feel right, then don't do it. Trust your instinct, Skye."

It didn't feel right letting her die, but then again it didn't feel right to tell her, either. I lowered my head, resting my face in the palms of my hand. It was so confusing and frustrating to know what I knew.

"Hey!" I heard Cloud's voice approaching us. "You hear that?"

Aerith and I paused, listening for whatever Cloud was hearing...and there it was: the parade music. It was faint, but I could still hear it. The creepiest thing about it was that it was exactly the same music that was in the game.

"The parade for Rufus," I spat a little too vehemently.

"It's the perfect cover," Cloud smirked.

"Let's find out what's happening." Aerith suggested.

I had really wanted to tell Aerith...to warn her about her impending doom, but I couldn't figure out how to do it. The voice in my head had gone completely silent, now. I was having not only dreams but now Cloud-esque visions of what I suspected were my past, meaning of course, that I was actually from this world instead of the world I **thought** I was from. If this whole experience was nothing but a dream (Cue the ending to Final Fantasy X), then this was the most complicated dream I had ever dreamed.

With all that in my head, I still followed them down the street. Walking down a staircase in front of her house was the little girl. It was such a relief to see her up and mobile.

"Are you all right now?" Cloud asked her.

"Yes," she replied with a sweet smile, "Thanks for helping me. I'm really sorry I accused you of bein' Shinra."

"That's OK," Cloud told her.

"I'll give you something special!" said Priscilla, gazing up at Cloud with big puppy eyes. She handed him a small necklace and hanging from it was a deep red crystal sphere.

"Thank you," Cloud said.

"What's up with that music?" came Barret's gravelly voice from behind us. "Sure sounds lively."

"They're doin' some reception for the new president," explained Priscilla.

"Rufus?" Barret raised his eyebrows, "Well, now I gotta pay my respects!"

"My grandparents told me that the beach used to be beautiful when they were kids," Priscilla said, "But after Shinra built the upper city, it blocked the sun...and the water got real dirty. Ever since I heard that story, it made me so mad! I hate Shinra so much, I could die!"

It was disturbing to hear so much venom from such a young child, yet I completely understood why she felt the way she did.

"You think Rufus is thinking of crossing the ocean from here?" Aerith asked no one in particular. "Does that mean Sephiroth already crossed the ocean?"

"Well, he's chasing Sephiroth..." I answered.

"We gotta get to the upper city," Barret stated, "Mebbe we could climb that tower..."

"I wouldn't do that," Priscilla warned, "It's high voltage. But there might be another way. Come with me."

In the game, Priscilla had trained the dolphin in the water to do tricks, and she gave Cloud the whistle so that when he sounded it, the dolphin would jump him to the top of the tower. If this kid standing in front of us had a pet dolphin that could jump us to the top of the tower, I would be really surprised.

She led us back down to the water near the high-voltage tower but then circled around the side of it. In the center of the tower was what looked like a service elevator. Of course. There would have to be a service elevator so that utility workers could effect repairs when necessary. The only problem I could see was that there was a slot for security card access.

"Here ya go!" Priscilla said, handing Cloud a plastic card.

He crouched down so that he could look her in the eyes.

"Thank you, Priscilla," he said in a soft voice, to which she giggled shyly and then thrust her arms about his neck, hugging him before darting off. Standing up, he walked into the elevator, enduring some snickering from Barret. I could almost see his eyes rolling, even though his back was towards us. I had to admit that even I thought the exchange was absolutely adorable.

Once we all reached the upper city, it was evident why the lower village looked so run down. Every building had modern conveniences, high quality materials, and at least three to four floors. The roads looked freshly paved and street lamps lined the sides. All the gutters and run-offs were sloped downward and looked to empty into the water near the lower village.

... _ _Shinra really IS the devil!__...

Again, I had hoped the voice would come back, but it was oddly silent. I sighed as we stepped out of the elevator and made our way towards the music. I was unsure of what to do next. In the game, this is the part where Cloud dressed up as a soldier, joined the parade, and then infiltrated the ship to Costa del Sol, where his gang had already sneaked aboard, dressed in infantry uniforms.

"So we want to get on the boat?" asked Tifa.

"Yea," I answered.

"Well, it shouldn't be difficult," Cloud said, "With the parade going on, security should be lax."

"No, they're ready for us," I told him. "We'll still need a disguise."

Cloud nodded.

"What about me?" Barret demanded, "Ain't no Shinra uniform gon' fit me."

I thought back to the game and then smiled.

"Did you ever want to be a sailor, Barret?" I asked.

"No, but I got a feelin' I'm about to be one!" he growled...and he was right.

"Uh, what about Red XIII?" Tifa asked.

"It shouldn't be difficult to emulate human behavior," Red XIII informed us, "I think I will make a fine human."

And all dressed up in a Shinra uniform...standing on his hind legs, Red XIII looked like a human...with a severe hunchback and possibly Cerebral Palsy. I looked at Cloud, shaking my head ever so slightly to indicate that I didn't think Red could pull it off, but he answered me with his classic shrug. 'Don't worry about it' said his expression.

Each in our uniforms, we made it on the ship with no questions asked. Everyone was too caught up with the parade in the new president's honor to notice the odd mannerisms of the crew. We spread out so that we wouldn't attract attention to ourselves. If events were following the game again, we would soon get some kind of red alert about a suspicious character on board and those not on detail were to search the ship. I stayed in the cargo hold because that is where the "suspicious person" would emerge.

I thought about everything that had happened up until now. Some of the events happened just as they did in game; others adjusted either to my presence or to what made sense. I stared at the door through which we would travel to meet the incarnation of Jenova, wondering if I was ready for such an encounter. What would this battle be like? When we fought the bottomswell, I didn't freak out or feel the terror that I had felt before. I hoped that I could maintain that semblance of bravery for this fight.

"Hey."

The voice surprised me, and I started just a little.

"Sorry," Cloud apologized.

"Nothing to apologize for," I told him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Waiting..."

"For what?" he persisted.

I nodded at the door.

"For what's going to happen." I stated.

"What's going to happen?"

"We're going to fight Jenova."

His eyes widened, and he stood up, staring down at me.

"Are you serious?" questioned Cloud, and I nodded.

"Well, an incarnation of Jenova," I continued. I felt a headache coming on, but I ignored it.

He turned his gaze to the door, as if he could confirm my claim by simply looking at it.

"What IS Jenova?" Cloud asked me.

"She was...is...an alien lifeform that fell from the sky," I explained. There was no need to hide this truth from him. "She destroyed the Ancients by impersonating their loved ones and inflicting a virus on them."

His eyes darted from the door to me.

"So she was no Ancient," Cloud reaffirmed.

"Correct."

"How do you know this?" he asked.

I looked up into those mildly glowing blue eyes. The pressure in my head seemed to intensify, but I chalked it up to the lack of a good night's sleep. It was pretty painful, though.

"I know things," I said, rubbing one of my temples with my fingers, "I can't explain how. I don't know how to explain it."

"If I didn't know any better," Cloud spoke slowly and quietly, "I would think that **you're** an Ancient."

"I can't be." I contradicted him, "I...I can't be. There's just...no way..."

Suddenly, that pain in my head exploded, traveling down my spine and then back up again, and I cried out, arching my back to relieve the massive pressure that accompanied it.

"Skye! What's wrong?!" I heard Cloud call to me.

I couldn't answer. I felt my legs crumple beneath me, but before I fell, Cloud had reached out and caught me. Nothing would move, but I could see Cloud's frenzied expression in front of my eyes. My vision suddenly brightened and kept getting brighter until I saw nothing but white light. I couldn't speak or scream. The fear gripped me tightly, making it difficult to breathe. Just when I didn't think I could stand it any longer, a face slowly emerged from the blinding light.

He had blonde hair and light blue eyes. He was average height and average weight and wore a thickly-rimmed pair of glasses. I recognized him immediately as the game store clerk and wanted to yell at him, yet I couldn't form any words or make any sound rise from my throat.

"I don't have much time," he said, "but this was the only way I could contact you."

I still couldn't speak, so I thought at him.

... _ _WHO ARE YOU?__...

"No time for that now," he answered my thought and grasping my hand, "I have to warn you...the other voice!"

... _ _WHAT ABOUT IT?__...

"Do NOT listen to the other voice!" he cried, his voice and visage growing dimmer, "Do you understand? DO NOT LISTEN TO THE OTHER VOICE!"

I felt an incredible warmth in my hand as it slid out of his grasp. That warmth spread quickly to every part of me, like drinking a hot chocolate on a cold winter's day but having it fill every inch of your body. It was an amazing sensation.

... _ _YES, I UNDERSTAND!__...

"Good! I'll try to explain later!" he shouted, but it only came out as a whisper.

... _ _WAIT! PLEASE COME BACK!__ _..._

And then he was gone. The light grew steadily darker, and slowly, Cloud's worried face came back into view. For what felt like the first time in hours, I blinked my eyes. I tried moving, but I only succeeded in twitching my fingers and toes. It was only at this point that I realized I wasn't breathing, and I think my body realized it, too because I suddenly gasped. Even then, I found the air to be very thick. The ends of my extremities were tingling like they had been asleep for a while, and I tried again to move. This time, my body responded a bit, but I didn't have a lot of strength.

"Skye, what's happening?" Cloud asked, urgency and concern coloring his tone of voice.

"I...honestly...don't know..." I managed, still attempting to get my body to do what I wanted it to do.

"Cloud? What happened?" I heard Aerith's voice from the top of the stairs.

"She collapsed," he replied, still holding me up.

"Is she ill?" Aerith asked, crouching beside me.

"I...I don't know," he answered.

She grasped my hand, and I assumed she was going to use a potion or some healing materia on me. Her eyes widened as they met mine.

"What? What is it?" Cloud demanded.

"She's...she's like me..." she gasped.

I stared at her in shock and disbelief as Cloud switched his gaze between Aerith and me. Aerith just kept looking at me as she maintained her grasp on my hand. Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore.

"What do you mean...I'm like you?" I finally said.

"There's something different about you, now," she tried to explain.

"Different? What do you mean different?" Cloud asked, suddenly alarmed.

"Before, when I touched her, she just felt a little familiar," Aerith continued, "Like she was out of place...now, I can feel it. She's like me...of the same kind."

"An Ancient?" Cloud pressed.

"Yes." she replied.

I shook my head vehemently. "It's not...there's no way I'm...how could that..."

Every time I tried to finish a sentence, another vision would flash in my mind that made me question what I was about to say.

Suddenly, the alarm sounded.

... _ _Not now!__...

The voice over the intercom spoke:

"Suspicious character found on board! I repeat, suspicious character found on board! Those not on detail search the ship! Report when found!"

"We'll talk about this later," Cloud took command quickly, "Skye, can you move?"

I nodded even though I wasn't certain I could. I'd be damned if I was just going to sit this one out. I gathered every ounce of strength I had and stood up, with a little assistance from Cloud and Aerith. As I stood, I knew I felt a bit weaker...but also completely different somehow. I couldn't explain it, but I felt like...like I belonged. And that's when I heard it...

It was like one of those pan flutes only multiplied by one hundred...million. It was just out of my hearing, like the old television tubes when one turns them on. I could feel...or rather, hear... it just behind my eyes, the sensation of millions of presences. What had that guy done to me? Who was he? What did he want from me? No, I couldn't focus on that at the moment; I needed to concentrate on the upcoming battle.

"Through the door..." I told them, "It's Jenova. Don't let her fool you."

Cloud and Aerith nodded before entering the engine room. Once inside, we saw a cloaked figure facing away from us. Long, silver hair flowed down his back and in his hand was Masamune, the great sword that only Sephiroth could wield.

"After a long sleep...the time...the time has come" the voice said. He slowly turned to face the three of us, his cyan eyes burning with mako energy. It was so much more intimidating seeing him in the flesh, but I wasn't going to back down...

... _no matter how enormous or grotesque this thing will be_...

"Sephiroth?" Cloud exclaimed.

"It's not Sephiroth," I reminded him.

"Who are you?" asked the man with the sword.

"My name is Cloud," said Cloud in an even tone.

"...the time...is now..." 'Sephiroth' announced.

With those words, he threw his arms skyward, and a bright, white flash blinded me for a moment. When it faded, Sephiroth was no longer standing before us; what had taken his place was an abomination. It had a woman's torso with lavender-colored skin. Jutting out from its shoulders were not arms...they were solid skin-covered wings, thick with sinew and muscle. From the waist down was a solid mass that almost resembled a snake's tail and was a deeper shade of purple. The neck was long and incredibly dense and most notably no face on what should've been its head. It's visage alone made my insides tremble with fear.

Cloud took action first, dashing in and thrusting his sword into Jenova, driving it to the side. The aberration shuddered as he did, using one of its wings to strike at him. He went flying backwards but did a spectacular roll, landing upright and ready for his next attack. Aerith whispered some arcane words, and several shards of ice flew into the creature, impaling it several times before vanishing. I removed a green-colored arrow from my brand new quiver, a new sense of confidence overcoming me. Nocking it back, I aimed for what appeared to be Jenova's head and released. I watched the weapon sink into its mark, and the monster howled.

Jenova suddenly screeched loudly, throwing its head back. When I looked at Aerith, she wasn't moving; she was frozen in place.

... _ _the "stop" spell__...

Cloud reacted quickly, muttering some words I didn't understand, and Aerith began to move again. I drew another arrow and nocked it, firing again at the creature's head, and it sank deeply into the flesh. Blue flames of energy suddenly exploded from Aerith, and odd melodic tone rising from her. Tendrils of light, feathery light reached out from her, wrapping around each of us. It evoked a sense of power from within, and I could feel its warmth. I kept firing arrows at this mutated beast, one after the another. The monster wailed in pain, lurching forward into an attack that struck me. I felt myself soar through the air and crash into the wall that was behind me.

Every inch of me hurt as I scrambled to my feet. In that instant, I made the decision to no longer let fear control me...to be an asset to the team rather than a liability. That resolve suddenly empowered me, and I felt that energy fill me. I looked down at myself, and I could see the same blue flames flowing from my skin...I found my limit break. I pulled an arrow from my quiver, taking aim. I could see my target clearly, and I was completely confident that my aim would be perfectly accurate.

When I released the arrow, however, I was pleasantly surprised; it divided into about 15 arrows, striking Jenova in many different places, each strike, glowing with immense power. The aberration howled yet again, and this time, it was I who was unable to move. I heard Cloud's voice, whispering those same words that he had uttered for Aerith, and I felt a warm, tingling sensation spread throughout my limbs and my body. It was like that force that was holding me up suddenly disappeared, releasing my weight so that I could stand again.

Jenova raised its tail, pointing it towards us. A thick, green gas spewed forth and enveloped all of us. My eyes began watering, and I felt enormous pressure and a stinging sensation in my chest as my lungs cried out for air. The vapor dissipated, yet every so often, I couldn't help but cough, and tears just poured out of my eyes. Cloud's reaction was to burst into his limit break, speeding forward and making grandiose slashes in the shape of an "X" : __Cross slash!__

The monster made one final shudder before collapsing into a pile of flesh in front of us. I just stood there for a moment, staring at it. I didn't even notice that Cloud had walked up beside me.

"Here," he said, handing me a small glass vile, "Make sure you drink all of it."

I tried to ask what it was, but the moment I tried to breathe in, I started coughing. Rather than question what I was given, I opened it and downed it, trusting that Cloud had my best interests at heart.

"It's an antidote to most forms of poison," he explained, handing one to Aerith as well.

I nodded, still trying to breathe, which became less laborious by the moment. I concentrated on drawing breath in and exhaling as he spoke to me. As I looked at Aerith, I noticed that she was having the same difficulty. Little by little, my breaths were growing easier until finally, it was natural again.

"Is everyone all right?" came a Tifa's worried voice from the doorway.

"Yea, we're fine," Cloud answered.

"Oh, thank goodness!" she exclaimed, "We thought you had been caught! We're docking; we should probably leave before everyone else to avoid getting caught."

Cloud nodded at her, and she frowned, obviously seeing something in his expression that caused concern.

She looked at each of us. "What happened?

"We'll talk when we're outta here," he replied.

Once the ship docked, we all climbed down the anchor line into the water to avoid detection by Shinra, ditching our disguises into the sea. As a bit of comic relief, Barret actually slipped and hit the water with a giant 'splash.' We all tried so hard not to laugh, but when we saw that he was smiling himself, we couldn't help it.

"Damn, sure is hot here," Barret commented as we made it to the docks, "But I feel better now that I can say goodbye to that sailor suit."

I agreed completely about the heat, removing my leather trench and folding it over my arm. At least, now, I was dressed for this weather.

He gave the place a look-over, then added, "Yo, listen up! Y'all be sure to mingle like regular folks, here."

"Aw, too bad..." Aerith smiled, "I liked Barret's sailor suit. He looked so cute!"

"What'ya mean, 'cute'?" Barret demanded.

"Pfft...you looked like a bear wearing a marshmallow!" Cloud snickered.

I couldn't help myself; I laughed...a lot. In the game, it had been a text; it sounded so much better when Cloud said it aloud.

"Shuddup!" he huffed, but it was obvious he kind of thought it was a good description.

Poor Red XIII panted heavily. "Would you kindly hurry? My nose is drying out."

"We need a bit of a break," Cloud stated, glancing around at the inviting beach and the luxurious housing. "Just don't wander too far off."

"I'll wander wherever I damn well want!" Barret griped, "Who made him the leader?"

Cloud rolled his eyes as Barret walked away.

"Uh...we **all** did," I hollered after him, "Outside of Midgar!"

"We should all meet up later," Cloud called after him in a rather amused voice, to which Barret threw up an arm to signify he heard.

"C'mon, Skye," Aerith said, taking my hand, "Let's go to the beach."

I let myself be directed by Aerith for two reasons. The first was that I wanted to stick by her so that I could keep her safe. The second was a desire to talk with her. After her declaration that I was like her, I had questions. Maybe she could tell me what my dreams were...why I kept hearing the voices...maybe I could warn her.

"You hear it, too...don't you?" she asked.

"The whispering behind my eyes?" I attempted to confirm.

"Yes." she replied, "I just don't understand why you changed, all of a sudden."

"Let's go sit on the beach, and we can chat." I suggested.

The sand was soft and gave way with each step I took. I could smell the salty sea air...hear the gentle waves lapping at the shore. I could feel the warmth of the sun on my skin, disrupted only by the frequent sea breezes gusting in from the ocean. We seated ourselves at one of the round tables with an umbrella over it.

"OK, let's start from the beginning." she told me.

I told her about the strange dreams and the visions, leaving out the part about being from a different world...though, I was wondering, now, if I really was from Gaia. She listened carefully to all that I told her, but it all just confused her more.

"I wish I could tell you what is going on," she said once I finished,

"It's just good to be able to talk to someone about all this," I confided.

"I'm no expert, Skye," Aerith began, "but it sounds to me like you are remembering things from before."

She sat back in her chair, obviously trying to work things out. I could tell that she wanted to provide me with some kind of comfort, and it disturbed her that she couldn't. I admired her for this. We sat in silence for a time.

"But you say now that I'm different then when I first met you?" I asked.

"I feel like we are kindred" she shared, "I can't explain it. Here, take my hand."

She reached across the table, holding her palm up to me. I placed my hand in hers, trying to feel what it was she felt. At first, there was nothing, just my skin against hers and the normal sensation of holding someone's hand. And then, suddenly, I felt it...what I had felt when that blonde man had first taken my hand...familiarity. It was as if I had known Aerith, her family, her friends, her ancestors, her entire family line for my whole life.

"You see?" she smiled.

"Yes, I do," I breathed. For the first time since I had begun this journey, I felt like I belonged. There was no doubt or confusion obscuring my vision. No distress...no inner turmoil. Nothing but contentment...comfort...a feeling of family. Holding her hand at that very moment in time, I was home.

And that just made me want to save her life even more. Losing her would be like losing a family member...more than that...like losing a part of myself, and I wasn't about to let it happen.

... _ _Do you hear me? I'm going to save her!__...

Of course, there was no answer.

I was going to say something else, but I noticed an alarmed expression on her face. I followed her gaze to a dark-haired, spectacled man who was laying on a reclining beach chair. Several tanned women in bikinis surrounded him, tending to his needs. That man was Hojo.

"Go get Cloud," I told her, "I'll keep an eye on him. It doesn't look like he's seen us."

Aerith nodded, dashing towards the buildings. I observed him for a moment, realizing that this was the man who created Sephiroth...that married Lucrecia...that injected himself with Jenova cells. This was an insane man, and the thought of having to deal with him disgusted me. He was such a sorry excuse for a human being.

Aerith returned with Cloud a few minutes later, pointing out Hojo to him.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Aerith commented.

"I'll handle this." Cloud said and approached Hojo. We trailed behind him, still keeping our distance.

"God! Whaddaya want?" asked one of the bikini-clad girls.

"I want to talk to Hojo," Cloud told her.

She sighed, turning to Hojo, who was lounging on the beach chair, his eyes closed.

"Professor, someone's here to see you," she informed him in an exasperated tone.

"I'm busy right now," he answered without opening his eyes.

"Too bad," Cloud snarled with vehemence.

Hojo opened his eyes, peering at Cloud through those thickly-rimmed spectacles. Recognition slowly dawned on his features.

"Oh, I remember you now," he said nonchalantly. "Yes, yes...I remember you. It's been a long time, Cloud."

"Hojo..." Cloud said flatly.

"Sometimes, you just have to do things like this," Hojo closed his eyes again.

"And what are you doing?" Cloud questioned.

"Isn't it obvious?" he muttered, "I'm getting a tan."

"Answer me!" Cloud demanded.

"Oh, come now, Cloud," Hojo said, still not stirring from his position, "We're both after the same goal."

Cloud lifted his chin, still staring down at Hojo. "You mean Sephiroth?"

At the mention of his son's name, he lifted his head to look at Cloud. "Did you see him?"

Cloud simply nodded.

"I see!" Hojo smiled and then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked a confused Cloud.

"Nothing..." Hojo replied, continuing to chuckle. "I just remembered a certain hypothesis..."

The scientist stood himself up on the chair.

"Haven't you ever had the feeling that something is calling you?" he questioned Cloud, "Or that you had to visit some place?..."

He wanted to know if Cloud was feeling the call of Reunion, yet.

"I'll chase Sephiroth wherever he goes," Cloud stated. "To beat him and put an end to all of this!"

"I see," Hojo responded, "This will, indeed, be most interesting."

He began laughing like a mad man.

"Were you in SOLDIER?..." he laughed, "Would you like to be my test subject?"

I carefully watched Cloud's reaction, knowing these words would most likely be upsetting to him, having already spent years as Hojo's test subject, even if he didn't remember it...and it definitely upset him. Hojo's words must have struck a nerve because Cloud reached for his sword.

"Oh, now what?" Hojo grinned, "Are you going to draw your sword?"

"Cloud, stop," Aerith cried.

Hojo continued to laugh as Cloud realized what he was about to do. The scientist then laid eyes on Aerith and I.

"Oh, aren't you the 'Ancient'?" Hojo asked Aerith.

"The name is Aerith," she told him sternly, "The least you can do is remember my name."

"And you," he switched his attention to me, "The one who knows things..."

"My name is Skye," I corrected him.

"What do you think **my** future holds?" he questioned.

"You have no future, Professor," I told him, attempting to savor his reaction, "You'll be dead quite soon."

"Really?" he sneered, "I suppose all of you will be the ones to do it?"

I said nothing but simply raised an eyebrow. He stared into my eyes for the longest time, perhaps trying to determine the truth of my statement. Suddenly, he burst into laughter, turning his back on me. He sat back down in the chair, mumbling something about heading west.

"Well then...I'll look forward to our next meeting." he said, leaning back and closing his eyes.

... _I wonder if I should have told him that_...

"Is that true?" Cloud whispered to me once we were walking away from him, to which I nodded. After a second, he replied, "Something to look forward to..."

The three of us walked towards the buildings.

"So, Aerith, what did you mean when you said Skye was like you?" Cloud asked.

"We haven't figured that out yet," Aerith informed him. He considered Aerith's answer for a moment.

"Guess we'll spend the night," Cloud said, "Then head west in the morning."

Our next destination was Mt. Corel, where Barret would have to face his past. It would be very emotional for him, and I wondered if I should warn him of what was to come. If I did, he might try to avoid it altogether, so I decided to keep quiet about it. Best to stay on track...


	13. The Mystery Ninja

**Author's Note:** Yes, I know. Another Star Wars reference. Hey, I can't help myself. It's basically how I think. I can almost connect anything in my mind to a movie reference. Also, I think Yuffie is an amazing character, and I know it took me a while to get her in here. I hope I did her justice. I will admit that I had so much fun writing this chapter.

 **Warning:** There will be swear words. I apologize.

- ** **THE MYSTERY NINJA**** -

Red XIII was so happy to leave Costa del Sol, at last. I supposed I would be kind of miserable if I had a thick fur coat in that intense hot climate. It was fairly dark red fur, too, so that was pulling in the heat from the sun. Perhaps that was why Red, Tifa and Barret left before Cloud, Aerith and I did.

So many thoughts raced through my head as we made our way to the west. Was I really an Ancient? I felt different, ever since that blonde guy came to me in that vision. I could still hear the whispering behind my eyes, but nothing was distinct enough for me to understand. There was a new sound that had emerged, and it surprised me that the others couldn't hear it. Even though it wasn't that loud and only happened at random intervals, it was still prominently audible. It sounded like a combination of thousands of fans screaming at a concert and the whistling of hurricane-force winds. I didn't know what to make of it.

The blonde guy had said not to listen to the other voice, but I wanted to know why. His warning suggested that this voice was something bad. How did I know ****he**** wasn't bad? I didn't even know who he was, though he did seem so familiar. I hoped that my instinct to trust him was a good one. The other voice was just as vague with identifying itself. It had told me "I am what you are seeking." If that were true and the voice were referring to our pursuit of "Sephiroth", who was actually an incarnation of Jenova...that would mean the voice was...Jenova.

... _ _Wait! Jenova is talking to me?__...

I shuddered at the thought and resolved to follow the blonde man's advice. Now, there were new questions. Why was Jenova talking to ****me****? I wasn't important, just a tag-along in this adventure. Why wasn't Jenova talking to Cloud? Or Aerith? And ****how**** was Jenova contacting me? It didn't make any sense to me. I was so frustrated...so many questions and no answers.

Directly ahead of us was a small patch of forest, a perfect spot to stop for the night. Just beyond the treeline sat a beautiful little pond, the area rich with wildlife. Rays of sun streamed through the leaves, giving the surface of the water a beautiful sparkling appearance. A gentle wind rustled through the foliage, carrying bits and pieces of sticks and shrubbery though the air.

"Such a quaint little place," Aerith commented.

"It's beautiful," I agreed, beginning to gather up kindling.

"Good place to make camp for the night," Cloud added, surveying the area with what I finally realized was suspicion.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, my arms full of twigs and sticks.

He didn't answer right away, continuing to scan the area with those intense blue eyes. I tried to detect what he was sensing, but everything looked fine to me. It was just a quiet little grove with a small pond.

"I dunno," he finally replied, "Something's off..."

Again, I looked around, completely trusting Cloud's instincts. If something was bothering him, then I knew I shouldn't ignore it. Even if he really hadn't been in SOLDIER, he was still one hell of a warrior, and he had a heightened sense of awareness. He had proven that several times over, and I had become accustomed to relying on it. No matter how hard I looked, however, I couldn't see anything suspicious.

"Just get the fire ready," he told me, slightly irked with his inability to solve the mystery.

I did as I was told, setting up a small area by the water. Aerith and I sat down to rest, but for the rest of that evening, Cloud couldn't settle down. He sat by the fire for a few minutes, stood up, walked around a little, stood still for a moment, and then came back to the fire. He kept repeating this series of actions over and over, sometimes deviating to take a drink of water or crouch down to examine the ground. Something had him spooked. I felt bad for him; I knew he wasn't going to get any sleep, not when he was this worked up.

"Cloud, what is it?" Aerith asked.

He shook his head. "I can't describe it...I feel like..."

He trailed off. I couldn't help but think of a line from another Star Wars movie, where Luke Skywalker had also said "I feel like-" after which Yoda had come out of nowhere and asked, "Feel like what?" What had the next line been?

"Like we're being watched?" I asked, inwardly amused at my odd train of thought.

Cloud snapped his head towards me; I guess I had hit the nail on the head with that one.

"Yeah," he answered.

I started scanning the area around us, looking for some sign to verify Clouds alerted senses, but there was nothing...not a movement or a sound out of place. It was utterly silent. Only the sound of water and the wind blowing through the trees met my ears. Then it struck me: there were no movements or sound of any kind in that small grove, not even from wildlife or insects...no crickets chirping...no owls hooting...no rustling from nocturnal creatures in the bushes. ****That**** was what bothered him...and me, as well. As much as I searched, I couldn't locate anything that would account for this lapse in natural forest noises.

"Like maybe Shinra?" Aerith suggested.

I was about to answer her that Shinra wasn't that good, but a sudden flurry of motions caught my peripheral vision, where Cloud stood. I turned my head just in time to see Cloud's feet being swept by something greyish-silver. He hit the ground, hard, and couldn't help but grunt in pain. It knocked the wind out of him, too, because he didn't immediately leap to his feet.

"Cloud!" Aerith cried, running to his side.

As I pulled out my bow, my eyes darted around, desperately trying to find the source of the attack, but I couldn't see a damn thing. That was when I heard her voice for the first time.

"Don't ever compare me to Shinra!"

I swear, it looked like she stepped out of nowhere. Tall and lean, Yuffie Kisaragi positioned herself in front of us, resting her signature oversized shuriken on her shoulder. Her green sleeveless sweater and light brown shorts blended in perfectly with her surroundings, and beneath her short, black hair, she had tied a white bandanna with green detailing. She stared at us with her ebony eyes, sparks of mischief glinting beneath them.

Cloud glared daggers at her as he struggled to his feet, drawing his sword.

"You'll regret that," he growled.

"Ha!" she laughed, "Bring it, chocobo-head!"

Oh, she was awesome to watch in person. With every swing of Cloud's sword, she evaded and slashed at him with her weapon. For every swipe of her shuriken, Cloud blocked with the Buster. The fight went on for nearly an hour until, finally, Yuffie miscalculated, hurling her shuriken where she _**thought**_ Cloud would be. I could tell, however, that Cloud had planned it that way. He used the opening and whirled his sword, blade edge pointed away, under her legs. She was unprepared for the tactic and fell backwards, breathing and sweating heavily. The fight must have been challenging for Cloud because I could see a thin film of perspiration on his brow, and while he wasn't panting, his breathing was a bit quicker than usual. He held the point of his sword out to her as a threat to stay down.

"Man, I can't...* _ **huff huff**_ *...believe I...lost!" she exclaimed breathlessly.

"Are you done?" Cloud asked, still not moving his weapon.

She pushed his sword away, scowling at him and then, in one smooth motion, leaped back up.

"You spiky-headed jerk!" she spat at him, "One more time! Let's go one more time!"

I swear I saw Cloud smirk. "Not interested."

"Thinkin' of runnin' away?" she tried to taunt, "Stay and FIGHT!"

None of us moved.

"Fight, I said!" she shouted.

Cloud stepped up to her, as if he was about to give in to her demand, but he instead of adopting a fighting stance, he slowly... almost dramatically... put his sword away and waited for whatever came next.

"What's the matter?" she smiled, "You're too scared of me?"

Cloud crossed his arms over his chest.

"Petrified." he said, flatly.

She picked up her weapon, affixing it to her back and dusting herself off. She smirked with a level of smugness I didn't think possible and shifted her weight to one leg, resting a hand on her hip.

"Well, that's what you get for even ****thinkin'**** I'm with Shinra," she grumbled.

"We're fighting Shinra," Aerith told her.

Yuffie stopped for a moment, apparently considering that statement. She turned around and grinned at us.

"Well, why didn't you say so?..." Her tone suggested that we could have prevented the entire confrontation by sharing our hatred for Shinra.

"We would have if you'd shown yourself to start!" I scolded her.

She rolled her eyes. "Pfft! Details!" she shrugged off my statement. "Well, since you're too scared to try again, maybe I'll see you around."

She started walking away slowly, and none of us tried to stop her. Finally, she spun around and shouted, "Hey! I said...I'm leaving!"

This time, it was Cloud who rolled his eyes. "Wait a second."

"What?" she replied, grinning wickedly "You want something from me? You want my skills? My prowess? My awesome technique?"

"Yeah, that's it," Cloud told her, a hint of sarcasm shining through.

"What do I get out of it?" she asked, tossing her bangs back out of her eyes.

"You get to piss off Shinra," I answered, "and kick some Shinra ass."

She chuckled at me. "Hmm...you put me in a spot, here. How can I refuse an offer like that?"

"Good," Cloud agreed. "It's settled."

He turned his back on her and started setting up camp. I followed him along with Aerith.

"HEY!" she yelled, "I haven't even told you my name! It's Yuffie!"

As we walked on, allowing her to trail behind us, Cloud whispered to me, "Did I make the right call?"

"Hell, yes," I whispered back, "Oh, hell, yes."

"So, you guys gonna introduce yourselves or what?" Yuffie demanded.

"I'm Cloud."

"Uh-huh," Yuffie responded, as if she was still waiting to hear his real name. "So really, what's your name?"

He shook his head, seating himself by the fire.

"I'm Aerith."

"Nice to meet'cha" said Yuffie, picking up a small pebble and tossing it on the fire.

"My name is Skye," I introduced.

For the longest time, she stared at me, and then she suddenly erupted into giggles.

"Are you serious?" she guffawed, "Cloud? Skye?"

I hadn't thought about it before, but that ****was**** funny. I couldn't help myself; I joined in. Soon after, Aerith began giggling.

"Not a Cloud in the Skye!" she wailed with laughter, holding her stomach.

I thought Cloud might be angry or grumpy about it, but when I looked at him, he was actually laughing... well, chuckling... though trying very hard not to let it get too out of hand. Sometimes, it was amusing to watch Cloud as he tried to hide his emotions with that classic tough-guy persona. It took a while, but it finally wound down.

"So what'd you do to tick off Shinra?" Yuffie asked.

"Blew up some reactors... broke into their headquarters... beat up their soldiers..." Cloud listed off things.

"What'd ****they**** do to tick ****you** **off?" Yuffie rephrased.

"They killed off an entire sector of people," I informed her, "So they could blame it on us and take credit for coming to their rescue. They kidnapped Aerith and tried to experiment on her."

"They tried to torture Skye," Cloud interjected.

"I hate Shinra," Yuffie stated, sheer venom in her voice.

"What's your beef with Shinra?" Cloud asked.

"I got my reasons," she replied defensively to which Cloud simply raised his hands in front of him. A few minutes of silence passed as everyone absorbed the information given.

"So, is it just you three against Shinra?" Yuffie questioned.

"No, there are three more," replied the flower girl, "We just decided to travel in two groups. You'll meet them very soon."

"Are they as much fun as all of you?" she said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Barret is really big and a little intimidating," Aerith began.

"Especially with that gun grafted to his arm." I added.

"He has a gun grafted to his arm?" she exclaimed, shocked. I nodded to confirm.

"Tifa is a friend of Cloud's from his hometown," continued the flower girl, "She has such a big heart and tries really hard to keep the peace between us all. Red XIII is a wise, majestic being with the soul of a warrior."

"Red XIII?" Yuffie questioned, "What kind of a name is Red XIII?"

"It's a name that means nothing to him," I explained, "He was being experimented on by a sick scientist named Hojo. Red XIII was his designation."

"So why do you still call him that?" Yuffie asked, "Doesn't he have a name?"

"If he does, he hasn't given it to us yet," answered Aerith.

"And we'll be meeting up with them?" Yuffie continued to ask questions.

"Eventually," Cloud spoke up.

A brief silence settled over everyone as we all just sort of stared into the fire.

"Sooo..." Yuffie broke the quiet, "Do any of you find much materia in your travels?"

I had almost forgotten that Yuffie was a materia hunter and that later on, she would steal the best materia from everyone.

"Occasionally," replied Cloud in a cautious tone.

"Yea, you can find materia anywhere nowadays," she tried to pass her statement off as a random conversational comment, but I could tell that Cloud saw right through that.

"I have a few of them myself," she continued, "They're pretty decent."

"So Yuffie," I interrupted, "Where are you from?"

It was really quick, but I could have sworn that I saw her scowl.

"Oh, you know... out west." she answered evasively. "I've traveled so much I can barely remember anymore."

I considered demonstrating just how much I knew about her, and letting her know that I was well aware of her origins. I felt that, perhaps, doing this might help keep her in line... but then again, it might have spooked her to leave. In the end, I kept it to myself.

"We got a lot of ground to cover tomorrow," Cloud told everyone, "Let's get some rest."

I had the distinct feeling that Cloud wouldn't be sleeping.

That night, again, I couldn't remember falling to sleep, a reoccurring phenomenon during my adventure. Sometimes, it was like closing my eyes and then opening them a few moments later. Other times, I would find myself in the middle of a dream...or memory, apparently. This night was no exception.

Again, I was standing in a pitch black room where I could see myself perfectly, yet no light source in the vicinity. I couldn't see any walls or a ceiling for that matter. I tried walking in any direction but no matter how many steps I took, I didn't seem to be getting anywhere. I waited for someone... anyone... to talk to me, but there was nothing. That nothingness felt like it was infinite.

... _ ** _ **Do you see what they did to me?**_**_...

... _ _What do you mean? Who are you?__...

... _ ** _ **To simply be, with no purpose, no beginning, no end**_**_...

... _ _WHO IS THIS?__...

... _ ** _ **You already know. Do not be coy**_**_...

…... _ _Jenova?__...

... _ ** _ **This is where I have been for ages, in this void**_**_...

... _ _What did you expect? You tried to kill them!__...

... _ ** _ **I gave them myself**_**_...

... _ _You gave them a virus; it almost wiped them out__...

... _ ** _ **Impudent fool. You are not worthy**_**_...

... _ _Of you? I consider myself fortunate for that__...

... _ ** _ **You will die with the rest of them**_**_ _..._

... _ _No, Jenova. We will be your end__...

Out of nowhere, I felt the most excruciating pain that I have ever felt in the back of my neck, where my birthmark was located. It traveled down every limb all the way to each finger and each toe. I threw my head back, screaming with every inch of my being. It still wasn't enough to describe the agony inside of me. I kept screaming until I thought I would go hoarse, but the pain continued.

... _ ** _ **This is not the first time you have felt my wrath, child...and it will not be the last!**_**_..

She was right. Even though I couldn't remember ever feeling this kind of pain, it was familiar somehow. The terror gripped my senses as I curled up in agonizing torment. It ripped through every inch of me, and I could do nothing to change it. I was alone... no one to help me. I could feel the despair edging in. Just when I thought I might go mad, I heard it:

"SKYE! WAKE UP!"

I could hear Cloud's voice shouting to me. I tried to call back to him, but it came out as a screech.

"CLOUD! HELP ME!"

Through the pain, I felt a hand take hold of mine, and I yanked back. My eyes popped open, and the pain was gone. Sweat covered my brow, and I was panting as if I had been doing heavy aerobics. I frantically looked around for any sign of her, but all I saw were the frightened faces of Aerith and Yuffie.

"Hey! Hey!" Cloud lightly squeezed my hand, and I looked up at him. "You hear me?"

I nodded at him, and my eyes must have been so wide because they felt dry and irritated. I gasped, trying to catch my breath from the sheer panic. What the hell had just happened?

"What happened?" he asked.

"She tried to kill me!" I gasped.

There was dead silence for a moment or two, and then came Yuffie's voice:

"Um...how about breakfast?"

It took a good hour to calm down. That pain hadn't been just a dream; it had swallowed me...consumed me. And the moment I had opened my eyes, the pain completely disappeared. Even though it was gone, I was terrified that it might return. It wasn't until Aerith sat beside me, taking my hand in hers, that I was able to get the fear to subside and finally tell them about the dream.

"Who's Jon...Jov...Jan..." Yuffie asked after I was done recounting the tale.

"Jenova," I informed her, "is an evil abomination...a calamity that fell from the sky. She deceived the Ancients and gave them a virus. All but wiped them out."

"That's awful!" Yuffie commented with surprisingly genuine dismay.

"Jenova is making contact with you?" Cloud questioned.

"Again?" asked Aerith asked.

"I think so," I answered.

"So this isn't the first time?" Cloud reaffirmed.

"Yea, but I didn't know it was Jenova the first time," I quickly told him.

"I thought you were fighting Shinra," Yuffie stated.

"We are," Aerith said, "but we are also fighting Sephiroth."

"Shinra is chasing Sephiroth, too," I told her, "but only because Sephiroth attacked them."

Yuffie seemed more confused than ever and shook her head, as if to shake off whatever didn't make sense. "Whatever! As long as we're still goin' after Shinra..."

"It's unavoidable," Cloud confirmed to Yuffie. He then turned his attention back to me. "Is this the first time she's attacked you?"

"Yes," I whispered in a trembling voice.

"Was it Jenova at the Chocobo Farm?" he questioned.

"No, that was some kind of vision," I explained, "So far, she has only spoken to me when I sleep...and only twice."

"And in the cargo hold? What was that?" he persisted.

"A warning from someone..." I replied, "He told me not to listen to Jenova."

Cloud stared down at the ground, completely quiet. What was he thinking? Maybe he believed I was a danger to them and possibly that they might need to subdue me...or even leave me. I didn't blame him. What if she started to control me? What if I tried to hurt someone? What if I killed someone? I shouldn't be with the group if I was a danger to people.

"Don't worry, Skye," Aerith told me, as if she could hear my doubts, "We'll figure something out. Right, Cloud?"

He nodded. "Right."

Of course they would stand by me. Loyalty was in their nature. When the time came for Cloud to be controlled, they would stick by him, too... because that's what friends and comrades do.

"The important thing is to stick together," Aerith stated with resolve, as if she had read my mind.

"Like a bug to tree sap!" Yuffie added.

My morning routine was a bit more challenging for several reasons. The first was the audience that gathered to watch my Tai Chi; not only was Aerith there, but Cloud had joined her, both of them watching like it was some kind of performance. The events of this morning and the night before also made it difficult to concentrate. Focus was harder to achieve as I slowly but steadily willed my body through the motions, but, to their credit, no one said a word or made a sound at all.

When I was done, I heard Aerith whisper something to Cloud, but I couldn't make out what she had said. Yuffie had also joined them to watch me. I felt a weird combination of flattery at their interest and annoyance at their intrusion. Cloud walked up to me.

"That was amazing," he told me, "The control and precision...impressive."

"Thanks," I replied, averting my eyes downward. I wasn't sure why, but I was slightly uncomfortable with his compliment. Perhaps it was because he wasn't very comfortable giving them; he nodded, turned, and began getting ready to leave. Next, it was Aerith's turn, I supposed, because she walked towards me.

"Listen," she began, taking something from out of her pouch. "I want you to have something. It was my mother's"

She pulled what looked like a small diamond-shaped stone with leather string attached to it. She tied it around my neck, the stone resting over my chest. It was a deep shade of green with swirls of white dancing through it.

"Aerith," I gasped, widening my eyes. "I couldn't..."

"My mother told me..." she continued as if I hadn't spoken, "...that it would protect me from bad dreams."

I gazed at the stone she had given me, a precious relic from her mother that she entrusted to me.

"It will protect you, as well, Skye," she smiled.

I looked at her, unable to convey what I felt.

... _I don't care what it takes, Aerith... I will save you!_...


	14. The Fortune

**Author's Note:** I still don't know how to properly describe Cait Sith... Such a strange character. And I really hope that I did Shiva's description justice.

 **Warning:** We're dealing with Barret's past, so I am warning everyone that there is swearing in this and the next chapter.

 **-THE FORTUNE-**

The four of us continued west towards the mountains, following Sephiroth's trail. I reached up and toyed with the trinket that Aerith had tied around my neck. I wondered if it had special properties or perhaps if it was just sentimental; either way, she had endeared herself to me with her beautiful gesture. I resolved to do anything I could to save her life, no matter what it took...even if I had to die in her place to do it.

The terrain slowly became more rocky and uneven, groupings of large stones and gravel cropping up in random areas. Eventually, the air became cooler as the elevation rose, and small paths began to emerge. Sitting beside one such path was an elder gentleman, heavily balding and dressed in simple pants and a button-down shirt. He seemed a bit shell-shocked, so naturally, Aerith decided to stop.

"Are you all right, sir?" she asked, her voice rich with concern.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, surprised, "You're actually talking to me!

"Is something wrong?" Aerith persisted.

"Well, I tried to tell that fella," he said, shaking his head with wonder, "I told him how dangerous it is on this path... but he just wouldn't listen."

"What fellow?" I asked.

"That man in the black cloak."

"Sephiroth!" Cloud stated.

"The scary guy you're chasing?" Yuffie questioned.

Cloud nodded.

"Then let's press on, shall we?" Aerith suggested.

The path continued through the mountains, twisting around large rock formations. After a short distance, the path became a walkway with fencing on either side, leading to a mako reactor, the reactor of Mount Corel, with train tracks leading away from it. So this was the reactor that had caused Barret and his town so much trouble.

"There's only one way to go," Aerith told Cloud.

"Train tracks it is," Cloud agreed.

"Just be careful," I cautioned, remembering the part in the game where Cloud fell, "These tracks don't look very sturdy."

We continued on down the tracks, which went up and down like the tracks of a rollercoaster. I did my best not to look down; it was quite a drop. I guessed that was what happened when train tracks were built in the mountains. The height didn't seem to bother anyone else, and I had to ponder the source of such bravery.

Suddenly, the sharp crack of breaking wood sounded, and I saw Cloud fall through the broken tracks.

"Cloud!" we all shouted at the same time.

He grew smaller and smaller with each passing second until we couldn't see him anymore.

"Oh... no!" Aerith cried.

"He's okay, Aerith," I informed her, hoping that I was correct.

"How do you know that?" Yuffie asked.

"Skye knows things," Aerith explained.

"Knows things?" Yuffie repeated, "What does that mean?"

"She sees the future... sometimes the past, too." Aerith elaborated.

"Yea, right," Yuffie scoffed. "Think I was born yesterday?"

"No," I replied, "Sixteen years ago."

"Lucky guess," she challenged.

"Let's make sure Cloud is OK," Aerith interrupted, "then you can ask for proof."

Now would be an awfully horrible time for events to deviate from the game. We stood there for what seemed like eternity, waiting for some sign that Cloud was still alive. I don't know exactly how much time passed, but when I saw a small, yellow dot, the relief washed over me.

"There he is!" I pointed to him.

"Oh, thank goodness," Aerith breathed.

Slowly and steadily, Cloud climbed up the supports for the tracks. As soon as he was close enough, Aerith and I extended our hands to him, which he took. I wasn't quite prepared for how heavy he was, so I was glad Aerith was helping me.

"You weren't kidding about those tracks," he breathed.

Aerith leaped on him, hugging him against his will.

"I thought you were... don't ever do that again!" she scolded him.

I could see that he was uncomfortable with physical contact that wasn't involved in a battle somehow. He patted her on the back slowly and awkwardly, giving me an expression that pleaded for some assistance. I didn't know what he wanted me to do; I wasn't about to pull her off of him. I shrugged at him, smirking ever so slightly. When Aerith finally released him, her expression changed from worried to embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

He muttered something unintelligible.

"We should keep going." I interrupted, trying to help out a little... although, it was kind of amusing to see Cloud out of his element.

After almost a half of a days walk, a very long rope bridge lay before us, and at the other end the rest of the group was waiting. I briefly wondered how long they had been there, keeping watch until we stepped foot on this rickety contraption that looked as if it might disintegrate should we even think of crossing it. Nevertheless, each of us pressed forward, misgivings in tow. The bridge wasn't wide enough for more than two people, so we walked in pairs. Cloud and I took the lead, followed by Yuffie and Aerith.

It happened too quickly for me to react. All at once, I felt an intense burst of heat, almost like what you would feel if you opened an oven door, and saw a bright orange and white explosion of light. The scent of burning hair rose to overwhelm my senses, the heat building up under my skin like a severe sunburn. Instinctively, I raised my hand to shield my eyes because the light was brighter than the sun. The subsidence of the light revealed a floating ball of fire with small arms. Visible waves of heat emanated from this odd creature.

I heard Aerith murmuring behind me, and when I glanced at her, she had her hands folded in prayer. As she did, a blast of icy wind blasted by Cloud and I, and shards of ice drove themselves into this floating ball of flames. A sound erupted from it akin to the shriek of a velociraptor from Jurassic Park, and I swore I could feel it pierce my eardrums from the amount of pain. With a crackle of hot electricity, the Bomb shuddered at the release of energy and grew to be twice its size.

"Skye, step back!" Cloud called out. Immediately, I followed his instruction as he sheathed his sword. I could hear him whispering in a language I didn't know. A brilliant, light blue aura of energy exploded out of him, forming a shelf of light just over his head but it seemed to fill the sky. Out of this, emerged what looked like a woman with skin the color of ice. Her long, violet hair was tied back in a high pony-tail and flecks of frost coated those long locks. Her expression reflected a calm determination. The game definitely did NOT do her justice.

She raised her hand above her head and simply pointed to the Bomb, the most serene expression on her ethereal face. A shower of shards ejected from those graceful fingers, pelting the creature and combining until it was completely encased in ice. The Bomb's tomb began to grow colder, frost appearing on the outside of the encasement, and it began to tremble with power. Finally, it exploded, leaving nothing behind...no Bomb...no woman...no ice...no trace.

... _the first summon! Shiva!_...

I stood there for a moment, staring at nothing at all.

"You okay?"

Cloud had approached me, and I hadn't even noticed. I wanted to answer him, yet I found that I couldn't. A smirk appeared on the corner of his lips.

"You've never seen a summon before, have you?" he asked, completely amused by my reaction.

I shook my head, still utterly amazed, and then I turned my gaze to Cloud, who stifled a chuckle.

"Come on." he urged.

"Took ya long enough," Barret snapped as we reached the other side of the bridge.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Cloud retorted with an edge of sarcasm.

"We met someone who said they saw a man in a black cloak go this way," Aerith informed everyone.

"Who the hell is this?" Barret demanded, indicating Yuffie.

"Name's Yuffie," she introduced herself, "and I'm here to kick some Shinra ass."

Barret grunted in response, obviously in a rather foul mood.

"Well, this is Barret," I told her, pointing to each as I did, "That's Tifa and that's Red XIII."

She looked at Red, a bit confused.

"A cat?"

"My designation is Red XIII," Red said indignantly.

"It talks!" she exclaimed, though we had already informed her of this. "Is your tail on fire?"

"No, Miss," Red replied patiently, "It is not on fire."

"You don't look like a 'Red XIII'" she told him.

"What **do** I look like?" he asked simply.

She considered this for a moment, placing a finger thoughtfully to her chin.

"I'm gonna call you Firecat." she declared.

"Firecat..." he repeated. "Very well."

"Let's go, dammit," Barret grumpily interrupted, "Y'all can get friendly later."

"Fine, Grouchy!" Yuffie scowled at him.

I had a pretty good idea about what had Barret so edgy. We were about to enter his hometown, and he wouldn't be getting any hero's welcome. I never understood why the town held such a grudge against Barret. He didn't do anything except convince them to allow the construction of a mako reactor. It wasn't Barret who set the place ablaze.

As we entered the now extremely small village of North Coral, the level of poverty took my breath away. Several tents were littered across a desolate waste land, and its inhabitants set up many tables to sell their wares. The grime that seemed to cling to everything made it dry and arid in this place. Children were running around dressed in rags. It was like walking into a third-world country or something. It made the Midgar slums look like a lavish resort.

"Well, there's a face I never thought I'd see again in a million years!" a low voice growled.

An average-sized man marched right on up to Barret and punched him square in the jaw.

"You get thrown out of another town?" the man shouted at Barret, "Or you just come back to see yo handiwork?"

Barret just stood there, letting him yell.

"You destroy everything you touch!" he continued, "You gotta lot o'balls comin' back here! Take a good look! This's your fault!"

Barret said nothing, just staring at the man.

"LOOK AT IT!" the man yelled.

Doing as he was told, Barret surveyed the ruin.

"Don't got nothin' to say?" he went on berating Barret, "Or did'ja ferget what ya done?"

"...I'm... I'm sorry..." Barret muttered.

The man eyed him a moment more.

"Shit, you ain't even worth the effort," he finished, spitting at Barret's feet. He turned around and stormed off, leaving a very guilty-looking Barret behind him.

We had all been watching the confrontation, most of the group wondering why Barret hadn't clocked the guy.

"Barret, what was that all about?" Cloud asked.

"You heard'em." he muttered, "It's my fault this town was...destroyed."

After a brief pause, Barret turned on his heels and walked out of sight.

"Was it really his fault?" Tifa asked me.

I wanted to tell them, but I didn't feel right. It wasn't my story to tell. Barret should be the one to explain things.

"I think he should tell you what happened," I answered, "In his own time. Old wounds hurt when they get reopened."

She nodded.

"All right, spread out," Cloud instructed, "Find out if Sephiroth made his way through here and if he did, which way he went from here."

I decided to go talk to some of the merchants with the intention of also checking out their wares. Maybe if they had some arrows with different kinds of special properties, I could feel more useful in a battle. I also only had 30 gil on me, so I was incredibly limited. Cloud was holding most of the group's gil.

"Hey, whatcha buying?" came a voice from behind me. I spun around, finding myself face to face with Yuffie.

"Just browsing," I told her, "I can't afford any of this stuff."

"See something you like?" she asked.

"Well, I need some arrows," I admitted, "I'm running kind of low."

"How much?" Yuffie questioned the merchant.

"It's 100 for 20 arrows," he answered.

"A hundred?" she exclaimed, "For arrows? I mean, I know you're hard up for money, but come on! Help us out!"

The merchant sighed. "Whad'ja have in mind?"

"Forty." she countered.

"Eighty." he argued.

"Fifty." she shot back.

"Fine!" he agreed.

She plopped a small sack on the counter, and he handed over 20 arrows.

"Thanks," she smiled. "C'mon, Skye!"

She steered me away from the merchants tables, handing over the arrows.

"Thank you, Yuffie," I smiled at her. "I didn't know you were such a shrewd bargainer."

"Yea, my hometown is full of merchants," she explained, "So I know how to handle them."

"I don't have 50 gil," I said.

"You can owe me," she smirked. "Let's go find Spiky. I got some info for him."

"Hey, Jander," I heard a voice from the merchant's table, "You seen my Heal materia? I can't find it anywhere."

Of course. The haggling had made for a great misdirection, so Yuffie could get her hands on some materia. I felt badly for the merchant, but I didn't want to betray Yuffie... I didn't want her to think I was stupid, either, so I gave her an accusatory stare.

"Time to go," she said quickly, turning to leave. I trailed behind her, sighing.

"Did you steal that materia?" I questioned her as I followed.

"'Steal' is such a nasty word," she replied, maneuvering around the dusty tents, "I prefer the word 'liberate.'"

"Yuffie, these people are trying to make a living," I tried to reason with her.

"Aren't we all?" she deflected, zeroing in on Cloud's position. "Hey, Spiky! I got some info."

I sighed, dropping the matter for now. It was just who she was, and I didn't know her well enough to scold her like a mother hen.

"There was a suspicious-looking character that made his way up to the Gold Saucer." she reported.

"Good," he replied, "Let's gather everyone and head that way."

The Gold Saucer. It was one of my favorite parts of the game...Chocobo Races, Arcade Games, the Battle Arena...and I was about to see it in real life.

At the southern part of the village, there was a pathway with a banner that read: "Gold Saucer." Climbing up the wooden stairs, I saw a glass booth on the left, the post manned by an older kid, who simply said, "Go on in." We walked across a large, empty wooden platform to join Barret, Tifa, Aerith, and Red in front of a vibrant blue cable car.

"Barret, what happened here?" Aerith asked him.

"It's like the guy said," he told us, "My home town got buried... an' it's my fault... all my fault."

We all waited for his explanation.

"My hometown... Corel's always been a coal-mining town," he began, "It's so dusty, but calm...and so poor. A real small town, this one. The first time I ever heard the words 'Mako reactor', I was all for it. I thought it'd help the town... create jobs... bring us up a level. Hell, everyone loved the idea of makin' more money... everyone 'cept my friend, Dyne."

He drew in a ragged breath.

He didn't wanna give up the coal-mining," Barret continued, "He said it would be giving up somethin' our fathers... and their fathers... had given up their lives for... Dyne was always big on tradition."

He smirked at the memory.

"I worked hard to convince him. Told'im no one uses coal anymore...sign of the times...blah, blah, blah...Some lady...Scarlet, was her name, said everyone uses mako. I reassured Dyne that Shinra would guarantee him and anyone else a job once the reactor was built. Told'im I didn't want my wife, Myrna, to suffer anymore...but Dyne...he didn't want to give away our mines. He didn't want it, but we overrode him. That's how the Corel Reactor was built."

A tone of bitterness crept into his voice.

"We all thought it would bring us an easier life... but then, when me and Dyne went outta town for a few days, Shinra troops burned down Corel! Everyone I knew... all my relatives... everyone... everything... gone!"

"What?" Cloud exclaimed, outraged, "Shinra troops? Why'd they burn down the town?"

"There was an explosion at the reactor," Barret answered, "Shinra blamed it on the people... said it was some kind of rebel faction."

We all stood there, horrified.

"That's so terrible!" Tifa cried.

"How does that make it **your** fault?" I asked.

Barret's face reddened.

"I was the one who convinced people to go along with it," he shouted, "Everyone had doubts, but I talked'em into it... I believed Shinra and their lies! An' I convinced everyone else to believe 'em with me! I was so eager to believe it that I didn't question it! I lost it all! My home... my wife..."

He stopped, a grimace of pain overtaking his features. It was so sad to see him like that.

"That's why I get so pissed at Shinra!" he bellowed, "They took advantage of me an' I see'em takin' advantage of others."

"It wasn't your fault," I said firmly, "You need to stop blaming yourself and put that blame exactly where it belongs... on Shinra."

"Hey!" the attendant hollered, "You getting on the car or what?"

"We can talk about this more later," Cloud said, "Let's get on the car."

Piling into the cable car, everyone was quiet, most likely absorbing Barret's tale. As I looked from person to person, I could see the sympathy in all but one. Yuffie had a very stern look on her face, almost angry.

"He won't get any sympathy from me," Yuffie muttered, "He should've never trusted Shinra."

I couldn't help myself.

"Yea, it's easy to make judgments in hindsight," I whispered.

"If something looks too good to be true, it usually is," she whispered back to me.

"And you probably learned that the hard way," I hissed at her.

She said nothing back to me, so I focused on the view out the window. The sun was just about to set, giving the sky a pink and orange hue. In the distance, I could see something akin to a large golden tree, its branches resembling umbrellas. Spotlights shone from almost every level of the place, and blinking neon lights decorated each. The car slowly drifted towards the main entrance, over which were glowing letters that read "Welcome to the GOLD SAUCER." Lighted advertising signs hung from the ledge, blinking out of sync.

Once the car stopped and we all exited, I took in my surroundings. In front of the vehicle was a fake tree in the shape of the entire establishment. Someone dressed in a fat chocobo costume was dancing around on the floor, which was red and gold. On the other side of the entrance room, a woman with light brown hair and dark green eyes leaned up against the statue of another fat chocobo...

... _Someone likes fat chocobos_...

...underneath a wooden sign that pointed to a large doorway.

"Hello!" the woman greeted as we reached her. "Welcome to the Gold Saucer! Well, that is a rather large group. For 3,000 gil, you will each receive a one-pass ticket. Be advised that when you leave, that ticket becomes invalid. You can also purchase a lifetime-pass for 30,000 gil."

"Has anyone suspicious come through here, today?" Cloud asked her.

"Suspicious?" she repeated, "I can't remember any that stand out, but there are many... er... interesting individuals who have come today."

If we were still following the game, Sephiroth had gone to Dio asking about black materia.

Cloud handled the transaction then passed out the tickets.

"Oooh! Let's have some fun!" Aerith smiled, then seeing that no one was in a very happy mood, she added, "I know this isn't the right time to do this, but it might help cheer some of us."

"I ain't in no cheery mood," Barret snapped, "Do what you want... jes' leave me alone."

Aerith shrugged. "Suit yourself."

She walked up to Cloud and said, "Let's go."

Tifa strolled up to Aerith, whispering, "That was a little harsh, Aerith."

"It will be okay," Aerith whispered back, "Just act normal."

As Tifa shrugged, Aerith announced, "We're gonna go play."

Barret spun around. "So go play! Mess around! Jes' don't forget we're after Sephiroth!"

He ran through the doorway and disappeared.

"Think he's mad?" Aerith asked me.

"No one can stay mad at you," I tried to reassure her, "He's just hurting right now."

"All right then," she smiled, grabbing my hand and pulling me along, "Let's go."

She was impossible to resist, so I let her direct me.

"Come on, Cloud." she commanded.

He shrugged and followed.

She led me through the door, walking a little faster than I would have liked. She resembled a kid at Disney World, her eyes wide with wonder. I considered the fact that she probably hadn't been out of the slums since before she could remember, so this must have been an amazing and fun side trip from our mission. I looked back at Cloud, who was keeping pace with us perfectly.

"Let's go see the chocobos." she suggested.

As we arrived at the Chocobo races, we saw a group of Shinra soldiers gathered around the doors.

"Man, Shinra soldiers? Even here?" Cloud said softly.

"I guess we won't be seeing the chocobos," she pouted.

She began pulling me in another direction, stopping in front of what looked like an arcade.

"Hey you!"

It was a higher pitched voice but nothing like I had ever heard before, cracking in different places and sounding like it was coming out of a speaker. When I turned to find the source of the voice, I got my first look at Cait Sith.

A small, skinny black and white cat... with a golden crown on its head... sat atop a large, round, fluffy... ball was the only way I could describe it... a ball with two eyes, two cat ears, two funky arms and oversized rabbit's feet. On the back of this... ball... were two black bat wings. The fur was the palest shade of pink I had ever seen, and when I looked more closely at it, the thing had a large mouth with a protruding jaw that showed two fangs. Even though I couldn't see the back of it, I just knew it had a tail of some kind.

... _What the?_...

"What are you looking so down for?!" it called, walking... no, flopping... towards us.

All of us stared at it, not really knowing what to say.

"How about it?" it asked, "Want me to read your fortune? Happy future! Bright future! My predictions aren't always the greatest, but if nothing else, they're entertaining!"

Cloud said nothing. Obviously, he had never seen anything like it, either.

"I'm a fortune-telling machine! The name's Cait Sith!" it introduced itself.

"You can only read the future?" Cloud asked, still a little shocked.

"Are you kidding?" it shrilled. "I find missing things for people! I'm really good at that!"

"OK then," Cloud replied, "Tell me where Sephiroth is."

"Sephiroth, right?" it confirmed. The ball of fur started to tremble, and I could hear some kind of mechanical sound coming from it. After a moment, a small piece of paper emerged from a slot in its... paw?... Cloud took it and examined it.

"What you pursue will be yours. But you will lose someone dear." he read.

... _Not if_ _ **I**_ _can help it_...

Still no answer from the mysterious voice.

"Wow!" Cait Sith exclaimed, "That's the first time I ever got something like **this**. I need to know what this means. I'm coming with you!"

"Wha?" Cloud responded, caught a little of guard.

"I'm coming with you no matter **what** you say!" the cat/fluff ball told him.

"What do we do?" Aerith asked.

Cloud looked at me, as if to ask what the next course of action should be. I just shrugged.


	15. Dyne

**Author's Note:** Everyone always says that the death of Aerith was so sad, and I do agree. However, as sad moments go, I would consider Barret's story right up there.

 **Warning:** Use of naughty words, light violence, descriptions of death

- **DYNE-**

I couldn't stop staring at the fluff ball. I purposefully kept averting my gaze, but somehow, my eyes always found their way back. I knew that it was a Shinra spy device, and I knew that Reeve was remote controlling it. I just didn't know if I could get used to the thing that was now following us everywhere.

Our next stop was the speed coaster, where a intensely buffed man dressed in nothing but a speedo stepped out of a doorway.

"Hey, boy!" he called out to Cloud, who stopped and regarded the man for a moment.

"Boy..." he murmured, approaching the stranger with caution.

"You having fun?" he asked, then before we could say anything, "Mmm, you are, aren't you? Good for you, boy!"

"The name's Cloud," he introduced himself, "And stop calling me 'boy.'"

"Me?" the man answered a question that we never asked, "I own the Gold Saucer. My name is Dio... just call me Dio."

Cloud's attention was obviously elsewhere, so he couldn't tell that this man was trying to impress him.

"By the way, boy," he continued as if Cloud had never told him to stop, "Ever heard of Black Materia?"

That got my attention. Back to the normal, everyday game play, following the flow of the story without side-tracking on some journey of self-discovery. I wasn't crazy about that secondary journey; it made me question my sanity!

"Yea," Cloud answered.

"Well, someone asked me for a black materia, not too long ago." he told us. "I thought maybe he might be a friend of yours."

"Did he happen to have a black cloak?" Cloud questioned.

"Well, yes," Dio replied. "And a tatoo of the number 1."

"Where did he go?" Cloud asked, now interested.

"I have no idea," he answered.

We all stood there a moment, not saying anything... me... Cloud... Aerith... fluff ball...

"Well then," Dio broke the silence, heading for the exit, "Stop by the Battle Arena if you like, boy! You'll like it! Many of my collections are on display, there."

Aha! Like the keystone, the key to the temple of ancients. I thought about that for a moment. If I could, somehow, get that keystone before we left, I could save us a great big hassle later on... maybe even hamper Sephiroth's efforts to get the Black Materia. It would keep the Turks from getting hold of it... if they didn't get a hold of me, that is.

"We should go check out the collection," I agreed.

Cloud shot me a glance, probably trying to figure out if I was having one of my "feelings" without letting on the Cait Sith that he had access to a better fortune teller. I didn't know how to respond, so I just nodded.

As soon as we stepped out of the transport to the battle arena, everyone knew there was something wrong. A solitary Shinra soldier stood, unmoving, at a very long and tall staircase. Even as we appeared in front of the soldier, he didn't move. A moment later, he dropped to the floor, and we ran forward to find out what happened. Of course, I already knew what had happened: the guard had been shot.

"He's dead," Cloud declared after examining the corpse.

"What?" Aerith exclaimed, alarmed, "How?"

Cloud stood up and, without a word, dashed up the stairs.

"Cloud!" Aerith called after him, "Where are you going?"

I didn't wait for the others; I ran up after him. I knew what he would find when he reached the top: a room full of dead people. As it came into my view, I wasn't prepared for what I saw. Sure enough, there were bodies strewn about, but what the game had failed to capture was the grotesque nature of death. Blood gathered in pools around the bodies and coated the walls in mists and splatters. It wasn't just blood, either; along with small chunks of flesh gouged out by bullets, there were...other fluids. Dying was a very undignified business.

What really scared me was how accustomed to dead bodies I was becoming.

"Did Sephiroth do this?" Cloud murmured, kneeling by one of the bodies. After a quick examination, he added, "No, these were shot. He would never use a gun."

We heard a moan coming from the front desk where a woman was slumped over a desk. She was still alive! Cloud hurried to her.

"Hey, take it easy..." he told her, fishing out his cure materia. "What happened?"

"Man..." she gasped, "...with a… gun on his... arm..."

"It can't be!" Aerith said, shaking her head.

"Hold it right there!"shouted a voice from the doorway. Gold Saucer security had appeared there, along with Dio, who surveyed the scene with a look of horror painted on his face.

"Did you guys do this?" he asked, appalled.

"No! It wasn't us!" Cloud protested.

"I must've been wrong," Dio continued, as if Cloud hadn't said anything.

"Hurry up and run!" Cait Sith exclaimed, "It's about to get ugly!"

The fur ball took off like a shot, through the arena entrance.

"Hey!" Aerith called, running after him. Cloud followed soon after. I didn't know what to do, and I hesitated before I tried to run. The security guards were able to seize me very quickly. Inwardly, I sighed, frustrated with my tendency to become a liability to the team.

"We didn't do this!" I yelled at Dio, struggling to free myself.

"Bring her." he ordered and walked in after them. The security roughly forced me along.

Any other time, I would have taken in my first glance at the Battle Arena with more enthusiasm and relished the moment. Seeing it as a prisoner who didn't react quickly enough to get away... not quite as much of a thrill.

"That's as far as you go," he said to Cloud and Aerith, who had at least made it this far. "At least come quietly... for the sake of your friend, here."

... _Sure... point out that I got caught_...

"Wait! Listen to-" Cloud tried to explain.

"Cloud!" Cait Sith hollered.

From all three sides of that arena came three... for lack of a better term... robots. They had big, clunky feet and long, bulky arms with flexible pincers at the end of each. They closed in on my friends as I helplessly watched.

... _Next stop: Corel Prison_...

All of us were unceremoniously... and quite literally... dropped into the prison. The mechanical wonders had easily caught each of my friends while I was simply placed within its grasp. Once we were firmly detained, each robot had jumped through a hole in the floor... as they did, I could have sworn I left my stomach behind. It had been like going on one of those amusement park rides that raises you high in the air only to let you fall straight down... only this fall was much longer... much further.

The desert seemed to stretch for miles in every direction.

... _Who builds a tourist attraction in the middle of a desert?_...

"Is everyone OK?" I heard Cloud ask, and when we all answered positively, he added, "Where **are** we?"

"Corel Desert Prison," replied the fluff-ball.

"A desert prison?" Cloud questioned.

"Yup," Cait Sith answered him, "A prison with no walls... nothing but quicksand for miles. I heard that once you get in, you never get out... with one exception, of course."

"Hey!" Aerith interrupted, "Isn't that Barret?"

As I turned to see, indeed, there he was, staring down at something. We made our way over to him, and that something turned into a someone... a dead someone.

"Barret... did you-" Cloud began, but Barret spoke over him.

"Stay back!" he shouted. "This is something **I** have to deal with! Jes' leave me alone!"

He turned on his heel and ran from us.

"That's one of your friends?" Cait Sith commented, "He sure looks dangerous."

"No more dangerous than any one of us," I shot back.

"Cloud, what should we do?" Aerith asked, "Barret doesn't seem like himself, right now."

"He's not in a good place," I told them, "He's about to be slapped in the face with his past."

I stepped closer to Cloud.

"Cloud," I called, making sure to have his full attention, "Barret didn't do this."

His blue eyes stared into mine, and his expression seemed to relax at my statement. Finally, he nodded.

"What do we do now?" he asked me.

"Be there for him," I answered, "Even if he says not to..."

Agreed, we followed in the direction Barret had gone. There were ruined houses everywhere and what looked like some fencing to ward people from the deep desert. Looking around, I suddenly realized that this was what was left of Corel, Barret's home town. As we approached one of the houses, I could see the burn marks on the rotting wood. How horrible to be faced with something he felt was all his fault.

We entered the house, looking around at what used to be a living room. The place just seemed to be wasting away, furniture with holes and stuffing poking out...shards of shattered nick knacks swept to the corners... insect nests burrowed through the floor. It was a real mess in that place. Barret stood in another doorway, gazing out as if he were lost in memories.

Once he saw us, however, his demeanor completely changed.

"Thought I tole you to stay away from this!" he raged at us. "Didn't want none of ya involved..."

"Isn't that Cloud's line?" interjected a familiar voice. "'It's too dangerous' and 'I didn't want to get you involved in this'... blah blah blah!"

"Tifa!" Cloud exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

In walked Tifa, Red, and Yuffie, gathering around.

"We got arrested, same as you." she explained, then turning to face Barret, "Well, guess what? We're already involved! So just tell us what's going on."

"You guys..." Barret complained, shaking his head.

"We're gonna keep following you," I told him, "So you may as well accept it."

He stared straight at me. "I s'pose you already know."

"Why don't you just tell us," I replied quietly.

"I heard the murders at the Battle Arena were committed by a man with a gun arm," Red spoke up, "Was that you?"

Barret lowered his gaze to the ground. "There's another... another man with a gun grafted to his arm... was four years ago. Me and my friend, Dyne, were on our way home from visitin' the reactor. Mayor come runnin' up, screamin' that Shinra was attacking the town. We ran our asses back as fast as we could, but..."

He gulped. I had never seen so much raw emotion in Barret.

"...we was too late. The whole village was burnin'! I was ready to give up, but not Dyne. He pushed me... said mebbe' we could still save some people. He convinced me to go with him. We was almost there, but the soldiers found us and shot at us. No explanation... no nothin'! That blonde bitch was there, an' she had better aim. Dyne slipped, but I grabbed hold of him!"

The fire behind his eyes was blazing like an inferno as he recounted the tale.

"The soldiers... the woman... they all shot their machine guns... the bullets tore through my arm and his...an' he fell. Sheered off my right arm and his left... I thought he was... gone, but later, when I got my operation to get the gun on my arm, the doc tole me there was another guy who did the same thing."

"So he was deceived by Shinra, too," Tifa said, "Maybe he'll join us."

Barret shook his head. "Wouldn't bet on that. I need to... apologize to him... for Corel... for Eleanor, his wife... I need to do it alone."

I just couldn't take it anymore. Everyone was so keen to handle their problems on their own; I didn't understand it. Was it embarrassment? Was it pride? Why turn away help when you had friends? Why was it so important to do things alone?

"No, you don't need to do it alone!" I said firmly. "In fact, none of you here in this room need to do anything alone. Like it or not, we're **all** in this together. Barret, we're your friends, and friends help each other, especially when things get really bad! A burden might not be so heavy if you have someone to bear it with you."

Everyone was quiet.

"And if one more person says that they have to handle something alone, I swear I will slap that person silly!" I added.

I heard a few snickers, so I must have said something right.

"Well, there you have it, Barret," Cloud told him. "No going it alone."

He huffed loudly but didn't object. I stalked up to him, craning my neck to look him in those dark brown, soulful eyes.

"You're gonna accept help from your friends and like it!" I said, sternly, poking that bulky chest of his.

He smirked at me; I guess that was the best I was going to get. When I turned around, the rest of the gang looked thoroughly amused at my display. Briefly, I realized how comical it must have looked, tiny little me standing in front of enormous Barret and giving him a stern lecture and poking him in the chest.

"All of us can't go, though," I conceded.

"Skye and I will go with Barret," Cloud decided, thankfully taking lead again, "The rest of you, wait here... or better yet, find out how to get outta here."

"I already said that no one ever leaves," Cait Sith reminded him.

"Yea, and then you said with one exception." Cloud argued. "What's the exception?"

"You need to talk to the boss of this place," the cat replied.

"And who is that?" Cloud prompted impatiently.

"I don't know," was his answer.

"Then everyone find out while we go with Barret to find Dyne," he ordered.

"Assuming he's here," Tifa added.

"He's here," reaffirmed Barret.

"Let's go find him, then," Cloud said.

Leaving the building, I could see many other prisoners hanging around, just itching to pick-pocket us. My reflexes weren't that great, so I was thankful that I didn't have much on me that was valuable. Aside from the potential thieves, there were also armed men in various places. Cloud marched us up to one of them.

"We're lookin' for someone," he began, but that was as far as he got.

"Jeez, already lookin' to challenge the boss?" the armed man sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Wait, we just want to-" Cloud tried again yet was immediately interrupted.

"Yea, lemmie guess," the man continued, "You're wrongly accused... blah blah blah"

"Well, we were, but that's-"

"Yea, I heard it all before," he cut off Cloud again, "Well, you need to get the boss' permission to enter the chocobo race. He's right up that way..."

His eyes fell upon Barret's gun arm... and widened.

"Woah, you... you're just like the boss!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Barret shook his head.

"You got a gun arm just like the boss," he said, staring at Barret, "Only his is on the other arm."

"The boss o' this place... is Dyne?" he asked, shocked.

"You know'm?"

And just like that, his attitude changed. Suddenly, instead of the cocky know-it-all guard, he became the fearful yet respectful... and helpful... man with a gun.

"Yea, the boss is right up that way." he volunteered.

"What is it with people in this area?" I whispered to Cloud, "Do they practice not listening or what?"

Cloud grunted his agreement in response. Following the directions given by the very rude man, it led us down a twisting path that curled around wreckage and junk, mostly scrapped cars. It took barely any time at all to reach the end, where there seemed to be two crosses set up as a memorial of some kind. The ruins of an old brick house stood to the left, and there was a sheer drop into what looked like a chasm.

And standing there was a well-toned yet average-sized man with black hair and brown eyes, a lot like Barret's eyes. There was one difference, though: in Barret's eyes, I still saw hope; in this man's eyes, there was nothing. No life. No hope. Nothing.

"Dyne?" Barret called tentatively to him, "Is that you?"

"Now, that's a voice I haven't heard in years," he drawled, looking up at Barret, "A voice I'll never forget..."

"I'd always hoped I'd be able to see you again someday..." Barret began. "I knew you were alive somewhere... we had the same operation... Listen, Dyne, I wanted to-"

Just like it was supposed to happen, Dyne opened fire at Barret's feet. He lifted his head, as if he were listening to something... or someone.

"What's that?" he asked no one at all, "I hear her voice... Eleanor's voice... beggin' me... not to hate your rotten guts... It's the only reason I didn't hunt you down."

Barret slumped his shoulders, staring down at the ground. "I know I was stupid. I ain't askin' you to fergive me... but, what're you doin' in a place like this? Why ya wanna kill people who ain't even involved?"

"Why?" Dyne repeated indignantly, "The hell do you care for? You think they understand? You think that the people of Corel'll understand why just hearing Shinra's excuses?... doesn't matter. I don't care about reasons... They make their weapons and give nothin' but excuses... all that's left is a world of despair and emptiness..."

He glared at Barret.

"You still wanna know why?" he questioned, his voice eerily calm, "I'll tell you... why."

He paused, limping forward.

"I wanna destroy everything," he growled, "The people of this city..."

He fired a shot from his gun arm to the right of him.

"The city itself..."

Another shot, this time to his left.

"The whole damn world..."

He fired at Barret's feet again. Cloud started to react, but Barret held up a hand signifying that no one was to interfere with this.

"There's nothing left for me... not Corel... not Eleanor... not Marlene..."

"Dyne, Marlene's still alive," Barret interjected.

Those words appeared to jar him from what must have been some eternal nightmare. I couldn't imagine losing anyone I cared about. This broken man had lost his wife and his infant child...

"Wha?"

"I went back to town..." Barret explained, "I thought she was gone for sure. I was... gonna stay with her... til the end... but I found her, alive. She's in Midgar right now. We can go see her, together, Dyne."

"She's... still alive..." he repeated, obviously surprised.

For a brief moment, I wished with all my heart that it wasn't going to follow the script... that Dyne and Barret would've gone off to see Marlene.

Suddenly, Dyne spun around, firing his gun-arm at Barret, who narrowly dodged the onslaught of bullets.

"Dyne!" he yelled.

"Fight me, Barret!" he shouted. "Or I'll find Marlene and make sure she goes to see her momma!"

"Are you insane?" Barret cried desperately. "I don't wanna fight you!"

Dyne fired again, one of the bullets clipping his shoulder.

"Fight me or I'll kill you!" Dyne screamed at him, releasing another spray of bullets. Barret did a rather spectacular roll towards Dyne, allowing his foot to land right about where the liver should be. Dyne gasped for breath, crashing to the ground.

"Stop, dammit!" Barret hollered, "Don't make me do this!"

Dyne still couldn't catch his breath, but it didn't mean he couldn't keep shooting. Barret did his best to keep dodging the shower of deadly projectiles, but I think he knew that Dyne wasn't going to stop. Holding up his gun arm, he took aim at his friend.

"Dyne... please..." Barret begged, his voice cracking with emotion.

The smaller gunman clambered to his feet, panting from the exertion of the fight... and most likely, the weight of what he was about to do. He met Barret's eyes.

"Something... broke... inside me... long time ago..." he heaved, "Don't know... where I went... wrong."

"Me either, man," Barret answered. "But you got a chance, now..."

"Barret, look at me." Dyne said. "Look at my hand..."

He held out his one good hand beside his gun arm.

"What about it?" Barret asked.

"It's red, Barret... stained with too much blood," he choked, spitting out blood. "I could never hold her..."

"That ain't true, man," Barret tried to say.

"You take good care of her for me," he requested, pulling something from around his neck and throwing it to Barret, who caught it without missing a beat. "Give her that... it was Eleanor's."

He backed up slowly towards the edge, an odd smile on his face.

"And don't you ever make Marlene cry!"

Barret realized what he was doing just a little too late. Dyne spread his arms out like he was about to take flight and allowed himself to fall over the ledge into the darkness.

"Nooooo!" Barret shouted, running towards the edge. "DYNE!"

The cry that erupted from Barret as he dropped to his knees was so raw... so primal... so much pain. It reverberated against the walls of this deep, dark abyss... and deep within me. That heartache and guilt was eating away at him. He knelt there, on that cliff, long after his old friend vanished from view, staring down into the blackness.

"Dyne..." he managed after a few moments of silence.

My hatred for Shinra only grew with each day. All the lives that horrible company had destroyed and the cover-ups... the wounds left behind that wouldn't heal no matter how much time had passed... the pain that each one of the people in our small group of friends endured as a result of Shinra's greed for money and power. The president had died too quickly... too painlessly.

I strode forward, placing a hand on Barret's heaving shoulder. I didn't need to say a word. I just stood there, hoping that a mere friendly presence may be of comfort. To my surprise, Aerith had joined me.

"My hands ain't any cleaner, Dyne," he murmured, "We were the same... you an' me."

We stood there with Barret, silent but present, until he was ready to move. When he finally stood up, he turned around with a new fire in his eyes.

"Let's get the hell outta this place." he growled.

We followed the path back to the main cluster of run-down houses, where the guard was waiting. Barret stormed up to him and held up the necklace Dyne had thrown to him. The man's eyes widened as he realized what that meant.

"You... you killed the boss!"

"Guess that means I need ta talk to someone," Barret replied, gruffly.

The guard motioned for us to follow him into a small metal shack. Inside, there was a man with dark skin and white hair dressed in a bright green suit, no button down underneath the jacket. A gold chain hung around his neck, and black work boots covered his feet.

"Mr. Coates," the guard began, "This guy... I mean... they..."

He just couldn't seem to get the words out, so Barret held up the necklace.

"You killed Dyne?" Mr. Coates asked in disbelief.

"We want outta here," Barret demanded.


	16. Deviations

**Author's Note:** I am so grateful for each and every person reading this story. Thank you all so much! Coming up... more mysteries revealed.

- **DEVIATIONS** -

As Barret negotiated for our release, I thought about the keystone again. It would be the perfect opportunity to acquire it and prevent Sephiroth from getting his hands on it later on. Though I could no longer hear the blonde man's voice in my head, there was still something... maybe my own conscience... that set off warning bells not to deviate from the game. Still, I couldn't save Aerith unless I did some things differently.

I leaned over to Cloud. "How much gil do we have?" I asked him.

"About 4,000...why?"

"Do you trust me?" I whispered.

"Of course... what's up?" he questioned, his curiosity piqued.

"Dio has an item that we're gonna need," I explained in hushed tones, "I'm going to try to bet him on the chocobo races to get it."

"You're gonna bet on the chocobo races?" he asked, skeptical of my plan.

"No, it's going to be a personal bet," I detailed, "I'd offer to buy it, but I don't know how much he thinks it's worth."

"And we're gonna need it?"

"Yes." I replied.

"OK, Skye," he agreed, "but betting on a race? Do you have some kind of insider info?"

"Actually, Cloud," I told him, "I'm betting on you."

"Me?"

"You have to win the chocobo race to get us out of here," I informed him.

"But-"

"Yea, I can't ride no chocobo," we heard Barret say to Mr. Coates, "Spiky, you can ride, right?"

Cloud switched his gaze between me and Barret, his mouth open.

"Uh... yea." he finally responded.

"Hey, is there a way to talk to Dio?" I asked Mr. Coates.

"For what?" he asked.

"For a bet."

His eyes seemed to light up.

"Yea, Dio loves a good gamble," he smiled, displaying a gold tooth among his regular ones, "What'd you have in mind, little lady?"

"I can only talk about it with Dio," I insisted. He eyed me for a moment then shrugged.

"All right," he said, "I'll arrange it."

Mr. Coates brought Cloud up to the Gold Saucer for his race, and then returned with Dio. I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out why this guy felt the need to constantly dress in a speedo, but it kind of turned my stomach. Nevertheless, I accompanied him into a private room.

"What can I do for you, young lady?" he said. Hopefully, he wasn't getting the wrong idea.

"This room is safe from eavesdroppers, right?" I questioned.

"No one here except you and me," he smiled, raising his eyebrows. Ugh, he **was** getting the wrong idea.

"You have an item in your collection," I began, nervously, "It looks like materia only it's grey and mottled."

"Yea, some guy from Gongaga Village gave it to me." he confirmed.

"If Cloud wins the chocobo race, sell it to me for 2,000 gil," I offered, "If he loses, I pay you 4,000 gil and you keep the item."

His eyes narrowed a bit, though I could tell he was intrigued. "That's quite an offer," he nodded, rubbing his chin.

"Either way, you make out on the deal," I added, reflecting as much confidence as I could muster. I didn't want him to think he could take advantage of me.

"Mmm, I'd be a fool not to take it." he agreed. "What's so special about it?"

"I just know someone who would love to have it," I said, sticking as close to the truth as possible.

I could see the wheels turning in that oversized head of his.

... _if he thinks any harder, I'm going to start smelling smoke_...

"If your friend wins the race, I'll sell it to you for 2,500 gil," he countered, "If he loses, you pay 5,000 gil."

We didn't have 5,000 gil. Cloud specifically said we had about 4,000. What if he lost the race? In the game, he was allowed to try over and over until he won. Could I come up with another 1,000 gil? I couldn't take that chance. I couldn't put everyone in debt to Dio.

"Final offer: 3,000 gil if he wins," I said firmly, "4,000 gil if he loses."

For a moment, I didn't think he would go for it. He didn't respond right away. Finally, he smiled and extended his hand.

"I like how you think," he grinned, taking my hand, "We have a bet!"

... _Finally, something's going right!_...

And then another thought struck me.

... _I really hope Cloud wins!_...

We were allowed to watch the race on a small television. It was difficult to tell the chocobos apart; unlike on the game, every chocobo was yellow, the color of Cloud's hair. The one he was riding was number 7...

... _How appropriate. Final Fantasy VII_...

All of us watched the screen as the chocobos dashed out of the gates. My hopes immediately sank as I noticed that number 7 was in 8th place. Dammit, Cloud had trusted me to do this, and now I would be letting him down. It would take a long time to rebuild that trust. We saw Cloud struggling with his mount, and after about 30 seconds, his chocobo seemed to speed up, passing rider after rider... slowly and steadily. Of course! He started off slowly to let the others burn off their stamina. All of us grew more and more excited with each advancement.

The rest of the chocobos far behind, Cloud ran neck and neck with another chocobo, alternating in first and second place. It went on like this for another 90 seconds, the finish line in view. Suddenly, Cloud leaned forward, and I saw him give the bird a few taps at the base of its neck. The chocobo suddenly came alive and began sprinting, pulling into first place just as they crossed the end. All of us jumped up, cheering and thrusting fists in the air and hugging one another in happiness.

I saw Dio nod to me, and I reciprocated the gesture. I had done it! I had won the keystone!

Dio was true to his word and made the exchange as promised. He also apologized for wrongly incarcerating all of us and, to show us he really meant it, he gave us a buggy to travel. I had the urge to scold him for not listening when people spoke, but I didn't want to make an enemy of this man. I held my tongue and pretended to accept the apology along with everyone else. Keystone in hand, I stored it safely in my pouch.

Cloud revealed, later, that the woman who arranged the race, Ester, told him that Sephiroth had "stopped by" and that he was heading towards Gongaga, south of the river. Luckily, the buggy had the ability to traverse shallow waters and the desert. Travel would be much quicker, now, though I didn't expect it to be as quick as it was in the game. Travel to Gongaga would still take about 10 hours.

"So what is it?" Cloud suddenly asked me out of nowhere.

"What?" I responded, oblivious.

"The thing with Dio," Cloud elaborated.

"Oh. Ask me again, later."

I shifted my eyes in an attempt to indicate my lack of trust in the furball. He must have understood because he nodded, focusing his attention back on the road.

Traveling for 10 hours in that cramped buggy seemed to take an eternity. No one spoke, mostly because the buggy was extremely loud but also, I guessed, from emotional and physical exhaustion. The events leading up to that point had been taxing for us all and added definition to our relationships as well. Each of us was dealing with our own trials, and, after a while, it could really take it out of you. Many of us fell asleep on the way... but not me. The prospect of sleep frightened me, even though I was so tired.

As we neared Gongaga, the outline of a ruined building came into view. It sat up further than the village itself, yet it still cast a shadow on it. The closer we got, the clearer it became. This was a destroyed mako reactor, yet another reminder of how Shinra abandoned the people they promised to help. Was nothing beyond their reach?

We left the buggy outside of the small hamlet and made our way separately. A large group visiting such a tiny place would certainly garner a lot of unwanted attention. With this in mind, we split up into smaller groups and decided to "visit" Gongaga at different times. Cloud, Aerith, and I walked in first, strolling up the path leading to the village. On the way, we saw a familiar red-headed man standing with the bald tank, talking casually.

"What are you embarassed about? C'mon! Who do you like?" Reno asked. "

"Tifa." Rude replied.

"Yea, she's pretty tough," Reno agreed, "I dunno, I'm kind of partial to Skye. She's fiesty. But poor Elena..."

"Nah, she likes Tseng," Rude responded.

"Never knew that! But Tseng likes that Ancient," Reno shrugged.

"Like little boys on a school playground, aren't they?" came a voice from behind us. I spun around, seeing Elena standing there, shaking her head. She strolled by us, walking straight up to the two.

"Hey, they're here," she informed them, "Do what you gotta do. I'll report to Tseng."

She strode past them, disappearing into the village.

"It's been a while," Reno said to us.

"Not long enough," I snarled at him. Every time I saw his face, a burning rage exploded inside me. He murdered all of those people in Sector 7 with the push of a button. He probably didn't lose a wink of sleep over it, either.

"Aw, don't be like that, Skye," Reno grinned, "We got history, you and me."

"Time for some payback for your interference in Sector 7," Rude stated, readying himself for combat.

"Sector 7, where you killed all those people by dropping a plate on them?" I shot back.

"That's the one," Reno said cheerfully. I wanted so badly to hurt him for his callousness, and I could feel the fury welling up within me. This time, however, I wasn't going to let them control me. I promised Cloud and everyone that I would do better; I intended to keep that promise.

I brought out my bow, ready for the first strike. Cloud unsheathed his sword, holding it in front of him. I had been waiting for the opportunity to kick Reno's ass since the Sector 7 incident. All the built up anger and frustration was going to be released. It was finally time.

As Rude adjusted his sunglasses, Reno began speaking in a language I didn't know... casting from a materia, perhaps. I didn't care; he was going down...

And then it happened. My vision began to darken and all sounds became distant. The darkness was so peaceful... restful. There was nothing to upset me... nothing to bother me... just blissful nothingness. There was nothing to think... but, yes there was. Wasn't I supposed to be doing something? No, just resting... relaxing... being. No stress. No pain.

Pain? Yes, there was something. I was doing something. What was I doing?

Fighting! I forced my eyes to open. What I saw was not Reno or Rude. I was laying in a bed, staring up at a ceiling. Cloud and Aerith stood on either side of me.

"W-What happened?" I asked, still a bit groggy.

"Reno cast sleep on you," Cloud explained.

That bastard! I was looking forward to that fight.

"Dammit!" I muttered, clumsily swinging my legs over the side of the bed so I could sit up.

"Take it easy," Aerith said, placing a hand at my back to help steady me.

"That sneaky rat!" I grumbled, standing up. I was a bit shaky but all in all, I could walk around on my own. Before I could go anywhere, Cloud grabbed my hand and slipped a red crystal sphere into it. It felt slightly warm in my hand, and I lifted my eyes to meet his, smiling.

"I found it near the ruined reactor," he said. "I'll teach you how to use it later. For now, just put it away."

I slid the sphere into my bag, double checking for the keystone, which was right where I left it.

"What about the other matter... with Dio?" Cloud asked me.

"Oh!"

I took the grey, mottled sphere out of my bag, displaying it for both Cloud and Aerith. "It's something we'll need later on," I explained. "I can't go into detail, but it's really REALLY important that no one else knows that we have it."

"No one?" Cloud narrowed his eyes.

"It's better that way." I replied, "Believe me."

Cloud simply nodded, taking me at my word.

"What is it, Skye?" Aerith asked, almost mesmerized by it.

"It's..." I hesitated. I didn't know if I should tell her exactly what it was. She might want to go there ahead of schedule, and that just wouldn't do. I still didn't know exactly how I was going to save her life, yet.

"It's... a chance and a risk," I finally told her, "so when the time is right, I'll tell you."

She smiled that dazzling smile at me.

"All right, Skye."

We visited each shop, hoping for information on Sephiroth, but there was nothing. No one had seen anyone in a black cloak. All anyone could speak of was the explosion at the mako reactor that had done irreparable damage to Gongaga's economy and population. And, of course, Shinra did nothing about it. Big surprise!

In the south of the village, we visited an elderly couple who asked about their son, Zack, after recognizing that Cloud's eyes were glowing.

"Zack?" Aerith perked up. "Zack... Fair?"

"Yes, our son, Zack," answered the woman. "You knew him?"

Her crestfallen expression just broke my heart. She stammered briefly before abruptly leaving.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know any Zack, ma'am." Cloud told her.

I walked out after Aerith, trying to get a chance to talk to her before Cloud came out.

"I... I didn't know Zack was from here," she said to me as I approached her. "I had always assumed that he just... lost interest in me."

"You were the love of his life, Aerith," I smiled.

"Then, I don't understand..." She looked even sadder, now.

I placed a hand over hers.

"Yes, you do." I whispered. "You felt it... remember?"

She closed her eyes... so much pain. I wanted to make it go away so badly.

"So... it was true, then..." she closed her eyes, a small gasp escaping her. "He returned to the planet."

"I'm so sorry, Aerith," I choked out, trying to keep my own emotions in check... to be strong for her.

"Oh, how could I think that he... would ever treat me badly." she said softly, "Skye, will you tell me, someday... tell me everything that happened?"

I struggled to hide the desperation to ease the pain for her. "I promise. I will tell you everything that happened to him."

I looked back at Zack's parents' house, where he grew up.

"But we can't tell Cloud that he died, yet," I said, hurriedly, realizing that he could come out at any moment, "It's important, Aerith."

"Did he know Zack?" she asked.

... _Dammit, she's not supposed to know that_...

"No... Yes... Ugh! It's complicated." I sighed heavily, cursing my knowledge of the lore. "Just don't tell him, OK?"

Confusion clouded her pained features, but she nodded. I hugged her for all I was worth, and she returned it. I resolved to tell her everything because I was going to make sure she lived. We would find a way, together, to cure the "geostigma." After all, we were both Ancients; we could ask the planet.

"I'm so happy I met you, Skye!" she smiled such a sad smile, small tears clinging to her eyelashes. She wiped them away, replacing her sadness with a brave expression just as Cloud left the house. He approached us.

"You knew him?" he asked Aerith.

"Yes, remember I told you about my first boyfriend?" she explained, doing a wonderful job of hiding her emotion, "I'm going to talk to his parents."

She re-entered the small hut, leaving Cloud and I alone.

"It's odd..." he muttered, more to himself, "I don't remember a First Class named Zack. There weren't many, so I should have at least heard his name in passing."

"It was so long ago, Cloud." I tried to reason with his train of thought, "Right?"

"Yea, I guess so," he replied, shrugging. "I don't know where to go from here. No one has seen Sephiroth here."

"I think Red XIII wants to return home," I suggested, "And we are in the area."

"Really?" Cloud asked, "Where's he from?"

"Cosmo Canyon." was my response.

"Never heard of it," he said.

"It's a place for those who wish to study the planet," I explained. "It will be a good stop for everyone, considering the level of stress, right now."

Wordlessly, he nodded, fixing his vibrant blue eyes on me. I had been directing the group so much, lately. I wondered if, maybe, Cloud was feeling resentful that I "took the reigns" as often as I did. I knew **I** would be a little put out if I had been elected to be leader and then someone else gave orders all the time.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be bossy or anything," I added. He smirked, shaking his head.

"It'd be stupid to ignore good information," he replied.

"You're a good leader, Cloud," I told him, which of course made him uncomfortable. Compliments often made him kind of squirmy. He did his classic "Cloud shrugg."

"We'll stay the night," he stated, "Leave at first light."

Night. I wasn't looking forward to sleeping, not after my last encounter with Jenova. I didn't know how much longer I could stay awake, even with the "nap" Reno had provided me. Eventually, I would fall asleep and put Aerith's mother's amulet to the test.

"I'll sleep in the bed next to you, Skye," she offered, apparently noting my apprehension about sleeping.

I didn't know what to say, so I gave her a smile. She was so sweet, and I wasn't about to turn down her watchful eye as I slept.

It was well past the mid night before my eyes finally succumbed to the pull of sleep, and, even then, I couldn't remember actually falling asleep. I was suddenly in the middle of a circular room with two cozy looking beds. An ambiance of bluish light saturated the area. There was no feeling of dread or loneliness here, only warmth and familiarity, like I was home.

"You **are** home," a deep voice said to me. The blonde game clerk walked into the room. Relief washed over me, knowing that Jenova was nowhere to be found.

"Who **are** you?" I asked.

"You can call me Prasid," he introduced.

"Prasid?" The name didn't sound familiar, but it certainly **felt** familiar as I repeated it.

"I wish I could just tell you everything," he began, walking up to one of the beds and running his hand over the covers, as if he were reliving something, "but it is best if you discover it... slowly."

"Am I really from Gaia?"

"You already know the answer to that," he smiled so gently.

"So I'm an Ancient?"

He said nothing, maintaining that grin from ear to ear. I was asking questions when I already knew the answers. I thought for a moment, considering what I should be seeking for information.

"Who are you... to me?" I finally managed.

He slowly approached me, catching my eyes with his light blue ones. As he rested his hands on my shoulders, I felt a sudden jab of sadness and longing.

"Close your eyes."

It was a simple request, and I didn't hesitate. Once I did, a scene flashed in my memory. I was jumping on the bed with the little white chocobo and the slightly older, blonde-haired boy. The picture was so comforting and happy, I didn't want to let it go. Yet after a few seconds, it faded away.

"You're the little boy..." I breathed.

"And you're the little girl," he whispered.

"That would make us..."

"Family."

My eyes snapped open, but I was no longer in that happy, comfortable room; I sat up with a small gasp, my eyes darting around the room. I was in a bed at the Gongaga Inn. The sun had just begun to peek through the windows of the room. Poor Aerith, being so concerned about me, had fallen asleep in a chair next to my bed. For the second time since I had been in Gongaga, I swung my legs around and sat on the edge of the bed.

The game clerk was my family. From Gaia. I was from this planet... not Earth. The realization of this started to sink in slowly. If I was an Ancient, and this man was my family... then how had he found me on Earth? How had he managed to pull me here? I had seen him physically in the Gamers Unlimited store, but since I had come here, he had only been a voice in my mind and now a presence in my dreams. Always at this house that had appeared in my vision at the chocobo farm.

Of course. He wasn't alive. He had "returned to the Lifestream" ages ago. In one of those visions, I had heard Charna tell... my parents... that time progressed more slowly in the other place. So what had been 18 years for me had been thousands of years here. That couldn't be right, though. The little white chocobo had acted like it remembered me, but I was almost positive that they didn't live for thousands of years.

I covered my face with both hands and rubbed. I was so confused, and I didn't have all the answers that I needed, and the answers that I **did** have left me feeling empty. My real family was gone. I would never have the chance to meet them... talk to them... hold them. Would I ever find out why I was sent through the Lifestream to another planet?... why Jenova was trying to talk to me?... why the little white chocobo from my past suddenly found me?

( _ **Patience.**_ )

… _You're back?_...

( _ **You'll have your answers, Skye.**_ )

"OK, Prasid," I whispered aloud, sliding out of bed and stretching out a bit before my morning routine. If I started now, I wouldn't have an audience this time, which was really unnerving. I glanced back at Aerith, feeling it might be best to let her sleep. There was no sense in waking her now; it was much too early, and I really needed some time to think.

What could I tell my new friends? I would need to be extremely careful not to mention the "other planet" thing. They might take that as some kind of alien threat... like Jenova. How horrible would **that** be? Though, I considered what might happen if they were to find out later on. Sometimes, keeping those kinds of secrets could lead to bigger problems later on.

( _ **Don't worry. You'll be able to share everything with them at some point.**_ )

... _I suppose_...

If Cloud could recover from the whole "I was never in SOLDIER, and I'm possibly a Sephiroth clone" thing, I was certain that they could accept my stint on another planet. I couldn't imagine not having their friendship and trust anymore. That frightened me more than any pain Jenova could inflict on me.

( _ **Skye, Jenova can't inflict pain on you**_ )

... _but, she did... in my dreams_...

( _ **No, she didn't.**_ )

... _then what was that horrible pain?_...

( _ **A memory.**_ )

... _What? That was impossible! I had never experienced pain like that before_...

( _ **But it felt familiar, didn't it?**_ )

Prasid was right! Even though I couldn't remember for the life of me ever feeling that kind of pain, it had been familiar to me.

( _ **Remember what she said to you.**_ )

What had she said?

 _ **This is not the first time you have felt my wrath, child... and it will not be the last!**_

My mind reeled from the implications. What the hell had she done to me that would cause that much pain? When had she done whatever it was? My head started throbbing, and a fresh film of sweat formed on my brow and the back of my neck. Sometime before I was sent through the Lifestream, Jenova had done something to me, something that had caused me a lot of pain... so much pain that I had blocked it out.

I wiped the sweat from my forehead and behind my neck, my fingers gliding over my birthmark. As they did, a vision flashed in my mind... a sharp pain in the back of my neck as I was drawing a picture of my family in the dirt. It was just a flash, but it was enough to reveal the truth: Jenova had poisoned me.


	17. The Cries of the Planet

**Author's Note:** Cosmo Canyon is one of my favorite parts. I hope I did it justice!

- **CRIES OF THE PLANET** -

I didn't know how to tell anyone about my discoveries, not even Aerith. How could I explain it without going into the details of being on another planet for 18 years. That might have been a little much for them to accept, especially at that point in the adventure. There was still this underlying doubt that all of this was simply some elaborate dream and that I was in a coma, at home, having had some kind of stroke.

I heard a chuckle in my head.

( _ **You're so funny!**_ )

It was oddly reassuring that his voice had returned, though I wondered what had kept him away before.

( _ **Jenova.**_ )

Then what had changed? Why wasn't Jenova keeping him away anymore?

( _ **Yea, I'm still trying to figure that out.**_ )

... _not so all-knowing anymore_...

Another chuckle.

Before we had left for Cosmo Canyon, Aerith had pulled me aside.

"When I woke up, you weren't there," she whispered, concern clouding those light blue eyes, "Are you OK? Did anything happen?"

"I'm fine," I tried to reassure her, "Something happened... and I will explain it later. Promise!"

Her head tilted, and she narrowed her eyes.

"I can't quite tell if whatever happened was a good thing or a bad thing." she said.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Neither can I."

"Are you sure you're all right?" she persisted.

"No," I answered her honestly, "but at least, now, I know that I can work towards being all right."

"Hmm..." she replied, "At least that's something. I'm here if you need me."

The trip from Gongaga took the entire day and most of the night in the buggy. The night sky looked beautiful and completely unfamiliar. I didn't see any of the constellations, and, at that moment, it struck me that I might not even be in the same galaxy. I studied these stars, seeking anything that might be slightly familiar, but my search turned up no results. By the time we had reached Cosmo Canyon, the sun had just begun to peek over the horizon.

Cosmo Canyon reminded me of the geology in Arizona, with it's jagged formations of sandstone and shale and it's reddish-orange colored light that bounced off the rust colored ground. Even in the morning, it looked as if the sun were setting, a truly beautiful sight.

The village sat upon the cliffs, with a long staircase leading to its entrance. Any intruder wanting to storm this place would be required to come up the stairs, unless they used some kind of air lift. One man stood at the top, arms folded and expression stern.

Red XIII bounded up the stairs ahead of us.

"I am home!" he announced, "It is I, Nanaki!"

The stern man's eyes widened and a smile appeared.

"Nanaki!" he exclaimed, opening his arms, "You're safe! It is so good to see you! Bugenhagen will be thrilled!"

"I have missed grandfather!" Red/Nanaki admitted.

"Nanaki?" Cloud mumbled to me.

"His name." I replied quietly.

As we neared the stern man, his smile vanished.

"Welcome to Cosmo Canyon," he greeted, "Are you familiar with this land?"

"No," Cloud told him.

"People from all over the world gather here to seek the Study of Planet Life," he explained, "We are at full capacity at present, so I'm afraid I can't let you enter."

"These people are the reason I am returning to you," Red/Nanaki said, "Please, let them enter."

"You helped our Nanaki?" he gasped, and then his smile returned. "Please, come in."

"Who's Nanaki?" Yuffie asked, huffing from climbing all those stairs.

"Nanaki is Nanaki," the man stated simply, pointing to Red/Nanaki, "That's his name."

Yuffie pouted a little. "I like Firecat better."

I laughed, walking through the bannered entrance with everyone else. To the right was a slightly elevated plateau with a fireplace in its center, the Cosmo Candle. Further inward, there were various huts fastened to the sandstone wall, each with ladders leading up to them. Walking to the left lead to more stairs leading up to another, slightly higher plateau and then more stairs and another plateau. Red/Nanaki sat here, waiting for us.

"Here is where I was," he explained, and then realizing that it probably wasn't a very good explanation, he corrected himself, "I mean, this is my home... where I am from. My tribe protected this beautiful canyon and the Planet. My brave mother fought and died here, but..."

He lowered his head.

"...my cowardly father left her..."

He paused for a moment.

"I am the last of my race."

"Cowardly father?" Cloud repeated.

"Yes," Red/Nanaki nodded, "My father was a wastrel. And so the mission I inherited from my ancestors is to protect the tribe. My journey ends here."

"Nanaki!" a higher male voice cried, "You're home!"

"Coming, Grandpa!" Red called, running through the cave-like doorway in the sandstone formation.

"Perfect," Tifa said, "We can take a break here."

Cloud's expression soured at Tifa's suggestion, and I had a feeling that he didn't want to take a break. We had already been sidelined by the Corel Prison, and he most likely felt like we were losing ground. Tifa, Barret, Yuffie and Cait Sith set off in separate directions to explore Cosmo Canyon, leaving behind a very impatient-looking Cloud. I placed a hand on his shoulder, leaning closer to whisper.

"It's OK." I tried to reassure him, "We need to be here. I know you don't like standing still, but sometimes, we have to do it."

I was about to pull away, but he grabbed my arm, gently tugging me closer.

"Tifa thinks we may have a spy," he informed me in a hushed tone, "Somehow, the Turks knew we were coming. I don't want to think that we do, but..."

... _Should I tell him who it is?_...

( _ **Do you think that would be wise?**_ )

Probably not. Cloud's first instinct would be to expel Cait Sith, and the group would need him later on at the Ancient Temple to retrieve the Black Materia. After that, Cait Sith, along with Reeve, the one who occasionally took control of that mechanical fluff ball, went on to become a trusted acquaintance, even if he did work for Shinra.

"It's possible," I told him, quietly. "We should be more careful about what we discuss openly."

He nodded, releasing his grip and heading for one of the shops. I wasn't certain that I made the right call, there.

( _ **I think you did fine.**_ )

I followed him and Red all the way up the stairs, where an odd-looking older man. He was bald and wore round spectacles on the tip of his rounded nose. The spiky grey mustache and beard concealed his mouth, but they moved when he talked, like some kind of cartoon. He was dressed in a long, blue and yellow robe, but the odd part was that it appeared that he didn't walk anywhere. He glided on a large, round sphere.

"Nanaki!" he exclaimed, "Ho-hoo! You're home!"

"Grandfather!" Red exclaimed in joy, leaping towards the man and leaning into the hug being given. Stepping backwards, Red turned to face Cloud and me.

"This is my grandfather, Bugen," Red introduced, "He's incredible! He knows everything."

"I hear that you looked after our Nanaki, a bit," Bugen stated in a jovial voice, "We all appreciate that very much. You see, Nanaki is still a child."

"Please stop, grandfather," the feline sighed, "I'm 48!"

"Yes, Nanaki's tribe is blessed with incredible longevity," he went on to explain, "so you see, his 48 would only be equivalent of 15 or 16, by your standards."

"15 or 16?" Cloud gasped.

"But he's quiet and very deep," Bugen said, placing a hand atop Red's head. "You thought he was an adult? Ho-hoo!"

"Grandfather, I want to be an adult," Red told him, "I want to grow up to be able to protect you and the village."

"I know, Nanaki," he soothed his grandson, "Most children want to grow up... but you have a ways to go. Do not try to grow up too soon, young one. No, no... looking forward too much, you will lose perspective."

He floated around the table in the middle of the room... and then just hopped right up on top of it.

"When it's time for this planet to die," he continued, "You'll understand that you know absolutely nothing."

"When the planet dies?" Cloud asked.

Bugen spun around to face us. "Whether it is tomorrow or 100 years from now... though, it is not long off."

"How do you know?" Cloud questioned.

"I hear the cries of the planet," he answered.

Was that the whispering I had been hearing? That shrill whining behind my eyes like the winds of a hurricane? That haunting sound that reached into the depths of my soul and evoked a sadness that I couldn't explain? Those were the cries of the planet?

"Oh, I see now!" he smiled, looking at me and then Aerith. "You hear them, do you not?"

Aerith and I both nodded, regarding this man with curiosity... and caution. I wasn't sure about Aerith, but I didn't want him to reveal what I had just discovered myself.

"I don't hear anything," Cloud said.

"You're not listening," Bugen told him, moving himself to a position next to Cloud. "Listen closely."

Cloud lowered his head, cocking it to the left as if it might help him hear the sound better. At that moment, I wanted him to hear the sound. I wanted him to understand what Aerith and I felt each moment of each day with that sensation behind our eyes. I'm not sure what compelled me to do it, but I reached for his hand and wished for him to experience it. I must have done something right, because his eyes became wide.

"What is that?" he exclaimed as I released his hand.

"A scream of pain... from this planet." Bugen replied. "You hear it now? As if it is saying, 'I hurt... I suffer'..."

"They have come here on a journey," Red informed his grandfather, "to save the planet. You should show them your apparatus."

"Is that so?" Bugen's eyes settled on Cloud. He laughed heartily. "Come this way."

He led us through a thick, wooden door into a large room with a metal contraption in the middle of the floor.

"Come in! Come in!" his voice rose in pitch, displaying his excitement. "Gather 'round!"

We stood in a circle around the machine while Bugen hovered near the door, his hand over a control panel of some kind. When he was certain we were ready, he pressed a button. The darkness fell over us like a blanket, and then the room brightened as light poured out of the small device, projecting upward. A brilliant glare appeared in the center, and, one by one, planets began to blink into existence, each in a further orbit than the last. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Wow!" I sighed.

I didn't see anything recognizable, but there were so many celestial bodies, circling a yellow star, like Earth's solar system.

"Yes, a fairly accurate representation," Bugen agreed. "All the workings of space are entered here in this 3-dimensional holographic system."

"Oh, look!" Aerith cried, pointing to a comet, "A shooting star!"

It circled around Aerith and me and flew off in another direction. All the planets traveled in their orbits, and some of those planets had little moons orbiting them. The intricacy of this model was breathtaking, to say the least.

"This is amazing!" I breathed, watching the solar system come alive.

"Yes, it's something, isn't it?" Bugen said with pride, "But on to the matter at hand. All humans die, but what happens after they die? The body decomposes and returns to the Planet. Everyone knows this. But what about their hearts... their souls... everything that they are?"

He paused, as if waiting for an answer.

"The souls also return to the planet," he continued, "Not just humans, either. In fact, all living things in the universe are the same. Spirits that return to the Planet merge with one another and roam... converge... divide... becoming a swell, called the Lifestream."

Everyone was mesmerized by Bugen's lesson, myself included.

"When a new life emerges, it is blessed with Spirit Energy," Bugen explained, "Then, when the time comes to die, they once again return to the Planet."

We watched as the small blue planet became bigger and a small model human appeared on top of it, standing next to a tree. Both dissolved into smaller sparks of energy, which converged into several larger streams that intersected at various places.

"Spirit Energy makes all things possible," he lectured, "It also allows planets to be planets. So what would happen if the Spirit Energy were to disappear?"

All of the streams on this planet began to grow dim and then, finally, vanished. As it did, the planet began to wither and crack, falling apart as if it were made of charcoal.

"So if the Spirit Energy is lost," Cloud summarized, "Our Planet is destroyed."

"That's right," Bugen nodded, "When Spirit Energy is forcefully extracted and manufactured, it can't accomplish its true purpose."

"You mean Mako energy," Cloud interjected.

"Every day, Mako reactors diminish the Spirit Energy of our Planet," Bugen confirmed. "It gets compressed and processed in Mako energy. Living things are being used up and thrown away."

"Like a virus," I added, "Consuming everything leaving nothing but an empty husk."

"Precisely." Bugen agreed. "Mako energy will only destroy the planet."

Bugen flicked a switch on his control panel, and the holograph faded from view.

"If Mako energy is so bad for the Planet, why do people still use it?" Cloud asked.

"Not everyone believes in 'Spirit Energy'" I said, "Or the Lifestream."

"And that is one of the biggest problems," Bugen concluded.

... _Or perhaps, they think they can simply move on to the Promised Land_...

That night, I stood near the campfire at the center of Cosmo Canyon. My mind raced from the overload of information... finding out I was really an Ancient... Jenova had poisoned me somehow... the odd sensation behind my eyes was actually the Planet, moaning in pain... the game clerk turning out to be my older brother... being sent to another world to save my life...

It was so much to take in. I wanted to piece it together, but it was such a jumbled mess in my head that I couldn't quite figure it out. I crouched down, a sudden idea blossoming. Thinking about things was too confusing, so I thought I would make a diagram. I searched the ground, grabbing the nearest stick I could find.

Sitting in front of the fire, I drew a line in the dirt... this represented my beginning to the present. At the beginning, I had a family... according to my flashbacks, I had a father, a mother, and a brother... Lantris, Dannell, Prasid and me (and a small white chocobo). At some point, I was attacked by Jenova... the vision with me in the forest drawing a picture of my family in the sand, that intense feeling of betrayal overwhelming me, and then I felt that sting in the back of my neck. The next vision had me immobilized, listening to my family talk with an old woman named Charna, who said that the Lifestream would heal me but send me to a place where time would pass more slowly than it did here.

There were so many more questions. Why was it that the lifestream would only heal me if I went to another place? Why had Jenova attacked me when I was only a child? Why was Jenova trying to talk to me now? Why couldn't I remember any of this?... my family... the attack... the pain...? Prasid had told me to be patient for the answers, but it was difficult to focus on our quest with all of this going on.

"Hey there!"

Aerith's voice startled me out of my inner discussion.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine," I smiled at her.

"So, are you going to tell me?" she smirked.

"Ah... of course." I answered, charmed by her sweet but slightly mischievous nature. "Let's go find somewhere to sit."

Aerith and I made our way from the campfire and into the Starlet Pub. To the right and the left of the entrance were two tables that closely resembled the picnic variety back home. Further in, a woman stood behind what looked like a well-stocked bar and a set of steps circled the right side of the wall, probably leading up to the inn. It was such a quaint little place

"What can I get for you?" the barkeep asked. I really didn't know what to order, so I looked at Aerith.

"Ooh, I've always wanted to try a Cosmo Candle!" she grinned.

"Two of them, then," I agreed.

The barkeep poured some liquids(I hadn't a clue what they were) into a container, covered the opening, shook them up, and then emptied the concoction into what appeared to be a couple of hollowed out rocks. She then proceeded to light both drinks on fire, the blue flame sitting in the center of the liquid. I paid for the drinks, and we sat at one of the two tables.

After blowing out the fire and taking a sip of her drink, Aerith wrinkled up her nose and stuck out her tongue.

"Bleck!" she exclaimed, causing me to burst into a laughing fit. It must have been her first taste of something akin to an alcoholic drink, and it was priceless to watch. Cautiously, I took a swig of my own drink; tasted a bit like a long island iced tea... a little stronger, though.

"So, what happened?" she asked, pushing her drink aside.

"The blonde visited me, this time." I began, "He said we're family, me and him."

"Hmm..." she replied, "That makes a lot of sense. Sometimes, my mother visits me in my dreams."

"He told me... what happened with Jenova," I went on, "He said Jenova didn't attack me in my dream... that all she did was remind me. It was a memory. And, I remember thinking that it felt familiar... I can't remember ever feeling like that, but... it was familiar."

"Wait, a memory?" Aerith interrupted. "How is that possible? Jenova's been locked up at Shinra."

I shook my head. "I don't know. He told me to be patient."

"So much doesn't make sense." she sighed, "You must be so frustrated."

"Frustrated... confused... frightened." I elaborated.

"Well, you don't have to go through it alone," she smiled, "All of us will help you figure this out!"

"It's weird, though," I admitted, "to think of myself as..."

"An Ancient?" she finished for me, "Yea, I was really surprised..."

I tilted my head towards her.

"In a good way!" she quickly added. "It's nice to know I'm not the only one."

... _Should I tell her about where I've been_...

( _ **I don't know if she would be able to grasp it.**_ )

... _I hate keeping things from her_...

( _ **Patience.**_ )

... _Argh!_...

"You know, all your friends are at the Cosmo Candle," the barkeep informed us, "Well, except you three, that is."

... _Three?_...

My eyes darted around the pub, curious to know who else was here. When I saw the furball standing in a dark corner, my stomach started doing aerobics. How much of our conversation had he overheard?

"Come on," the skinny cat invited in a happy voice, waving us to join him, "We'll go sit with everyone."

I shot Aerith a foreboding glance, attempting to convey my distress at our eavesdropper, but I'm not sure she understood. She kind of shook her head, giving me an expression that asked, "What's wrong". We both rose and followed the giant bouncing ball of fluff out the door.

Indeed, everyone was seated around the campfire, or Cosmo Candle, as the natives called it. We seated ourselves, staring into the flames like everyone else.

"It's boring here," Yuffie sighed.

"I promised my gang, someday, when we saved the Planet from Shinra... that we would come here to Cosmo Canyon and celebrate," Barret said softly, "This is where AVALANCHE was born. Now... Biggs... Jessie... Wedge..."

I felt a lump in my throat as I remembered the three of them... the way they died at the hands of Shinra.

"Now they're all gone..." Barret continued, looking down, "...died for the planet. How can I go on, now? Will they ever forgive me? I jes' don't know. But I know one thing: If there's anything I can do to save our Planet and the people on it, I'm gonna do it!"

He nodded, his mind made up.

"Long ago, when I was still very small," Red began in a rather soothing tone, "We were all around this flame... it is difficult for me to speak of it..."

"Why?" Cloud pressed, "What happened?"

"When I talk about my mother," Red attempted to explain, "I am full of pride and joy. But when I remember my father, my heart is full of anger."

"Why can you not forgive your father, Nanaki?" a voice came from the side of the elevated campfire where Bugen had quietly approached.

"How can I, grandfather?" Red cried, his voice full of emotion. "He... abandoned us... left mother for dead. When the Gi tribe attacked, he ran off by himself... leaving mother and the people of the Canyon."

"Come, Nanaki," Bugen commanded quietly, "There is something you should see. It may be dangerous, though... Cloud, can you and one other person come with us?"

I knew where they were going, and I wanted so badly to go. I didn't think Cloud would choose me, since I wasn't that great in battle. Time after time, I had proved that I may be a liability, everything from flying off the handle to having strange visions at inopportune moments. So imagine my shock when I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up to see Cloud inviting me along.

"Bring your weapon," he told me, "It'll be good practice for you."

I nodded, standing up. He trusted me. At that moment, more than any other, I felt like I belonged... like I was an invaluable part of their group... one of them. No matter what I was going through or how confused I was, my role in this adventure was more than a tag-along. I was part of the adventure.

We followed Bugen up the endless network of stairs and through all the doors, finally arriving in front of what appeared to be a solid metal wall. Bugen pressed a section of the cave wall, which caused a yellow box with a red button to pop out of a nearby pipe. When he pushed the button, the wall slid to the side revealing a dark entrance.

"Follow the cave system, Nanaki," Bugen instructed.

"Aren't you coming with us, grandfather?" Red protested.

"Are you crazy?" Bugen laughed, "I told you it's dangerous in there. You want an old man like me to go in first? I'll be right behind you.

"But, what is in there, grandfather?" Red hounded.

"You will see, Nanaki," he replied.

As we entered, we saw a ladder leading downward. It seemed to stretch beyond where the light could reach, but that was our route. Taking a deep breath, we descended into the darkness.


	18. Ghosts

**Author's Note:** It's hard to believe that it's been 17 chapters already! Thanks to all of you who stuck with the story! Nanaki's story is one of the moments that made me cry so hard. I hope I captured it well.

- **GHOSTS** -

One ladder after another, we climbed downward. The lower down we traveled, the darker and mustier it became. It took a long time to reach the bottom, but when we finally did, a green tinge lined the cave walls.

"Just follow the passages in that direction," Bugen whispered, pointing in a particularly scary area.

We walked on for a few moments before a low rumble shook the ground beneath our feet. Right there in front of us, three skinny figures materialized out of the blackness, each wearing a hood with a short cloak and holding a spear. None of them had a face of any kind. One of them thrust its spear towards Cloud, who deftly evaded the attack, bringing his sword down and breaking the spear and then whirling around to slice the creature. It completely vanished.

The second figure simply pointed its spear at Red; the air around us felt thinner and seemed to constrict my senses. The feline leaped at the creature, biting at its throat with a venomous glare in his eyes. As he sank his teeth in, the figure shuddered and vanished. I took aim at the third one, using one of my arrows that was enchanted with fire. Right as I shot the arrow, the figure pointed its spear towards me, and a dark glow exploded from the tip and struck me.

Suddenly, I couldn't move. I couldn't breath. I couldn't think. I fell backwards, dropping my weapon, unable to do anything. An explosion of pain burst through me as my body hit the ground. The fear rose deep in my gut and spread quickly throughout me. I knew that Cloud would have something to fix my condition, so I didn't understand where the fear was coming from. But I... was... TERRIFIED!

My vision suddenly flashed to white and then I saw... a forest sky. My view of it was shaking, though... as if I was being carried. I could feel that pain... the one that I had felt in my dream with Jenova. It pulsed with a ferocity I didn't think possible, but I couldn't speak or move. Breathing proved difficult, and I could feel the impact with each step the person carrying me took. Amidst the pain... the helplessness... the terror, I heard a voice:

"The Lifestream will heal you, child, but I cannot have you returning to tell everyone about me. So you are about to embark on an adventure to another world. You won't remember anything... not your family... not this world... And, if by some miracle, you return here, your people will be long dead... and this planet will be mine..."

The vision disappeared, replaced with Cloud's and Aerith's worried faces.

"You OK?" Cloud asked, holding out a hand to help me up.

I took his hand, allowing the help, slightly shell-shocked at this new vision. So, it was Jenova who poisoned me... and Jenova who sent me to Earth... and Jenova who made me forget. But I thought it was the old woman? That voice... did not sound like the old woman's voice. What was I missing?

"Yea, I'm fine," I lied, not wanting to sideline Red's discovery of his noble family line I could tell neither of them believed me, but I had to press on... for Red's sake. To ease their worries, I added, "I'll tell you later."

As we walked along, I didn't notice that Bugen had glided up beside me.

"You seem troubled, miss," he whispered.

"Oh, it's..." I was about to say "nothing", but I couldn't seem to finish the sentence. "...yes, I am troubled."

"Tell old Bugen your troubles," he coaxed as we walked.

"Ever since I... started this journey, I've been discovering things about myself that I didn't think possible." I whispered back to him. I really hadn't wanted to tell him, but the words just came pouring out.

"About your origins, yes?" he probed, his observation quite insightful.

"How did you know that?" I asked, simply astonished.

"The Planet told me," he smiled, still speaking quietly.

That's right. He hears the planet. I didn't know he could understand it.

"The Planet says you have been gone from it for a very long while," he explained, "and it didn't recognize you, at first. It does now, though."

"I still don't remember it all," I told him, frustration seeping into my tone, "I'm getting flashes... and for every question that gets answered, I have so many new questions."

"Mmmm," he replied, nodding, "Quite frustrating."

... _Thank you, Yoda...very illuminating_...

"I noticed that you and your friend," he indicated Aerith with his chin, "are of the same blood... just distantly."

"Yea...wait a minute," I halted, turning to face him, "You mean, the same blood, as in Cetra, or the same blood, as in family."

"Both, dear."

I didn't know how much more I could take. I was related to Aerith? How?

"We're related?" I gasped.

"You didn't know?" he asked, being surprised himself.

"No!" I said, a little louder.

"Grandfather, why are the spirits so restless here?" Red interrupted, and I was glad of it. I couldn't take anymore revelations that day.

"They are ghosts of the Gi Tribe," Bugen explained, "killed in a certain battle."

"A certain battle?" Red repeated.

"They were vengeful spirits, filled with hate" Bugen's voice echoed through the cave, "so they could not return to the Lifestream."

We continued through the caves, every so often challenged by more spirits that were easily dispatched. Battles were becoming second nature for me, something for which I was extremely grateful.

"As you can see, this cave leads to the back of Cosmo Canyon," Bugen continued the tale as we walked, "It was unfortunate that the Gi were greater in numbers; if they had attacked through this cave, we wouldn't have stood a chance. There was one warrior who went through this cave alone, fighting the attackers... one after another..."

"Grandfather... that warrior..." Red tried to ask, but Bugen didn't answer him.

"We're almost there," he simply stated.

Finally, we arrived at a large chamber that lead outside.

"Thanks to your friends, Nanaki," Bugen said, "we could survive this journey. Nanaki, you have grown stronger, as well. Now I know it wasn't a mistake bringing you here. Come this way. I have something to show you."

Bugen floated through the exit, followed by the rest of us. Outside was a single cliff overlooking the exit we had just passed through. What looked like a statue of a fierce feline stood at the top, several spears sticking out of it... Nanaki's father... Seto.

"Behold, the warrior who fought against the Gi," Bugen announced, pointing to Seto. "He kept them from setting foot into Cosmo Canyon, but he was never able to return. Look, Nanaki! Look at your father, at the warrior... Seto."

"That... that is my father?" Red gasped, staring up at Seto with the saddest expression.

"Seto continued to fight the Gi Tribe here... To protect this canyon," Bugen explained, "Even after the Gi's poisonous spears turned his body to stone... even after they all ran away, Seto continued to protect us... even now, he protects us."

"Even now..." Red repeated in a daze.

"You thought he was a coward and ran away," Bugen continued, "But he, and he, alone, gave his life to protect Cosmo Canyon."

The two of them gazed upon this ill-fated warrior with such respect and sadness. I looked up at Seto, feeling sorry that he was still alive and conscious, yet unable to move. I knew how that felt.

"Would you all mind giving Nanaki and I a moment alone?" Bugen requested.

We walked back into the cave, humbled and awed by the story of Red's father.

"Such a beautiful story," Aerith breathed, obviously touched by it.

"To believe one thing for so long," I commented, "and then find out it was never true."

This applied to many things at that time, but I refused to take away from Red's moment. There would be plenty of time later to talk to Aerith and Cloud. It wasn't just me, either; Cloud was going to deal with his past soon.

A mournful howl sounded from outside, and I realized that it signaled Red's father, crying those crystalline tears... Seto's tears.

Out of the corner of my eye, a reflection of light caught my attention, and I walked towards it, crouching down. A small, green sphere sat upon the ground, illuminating a very dull light from within. Again, my hands warmed slightly as I picked it up, examining it. I couldn't tell what it was, and I wondered if there was a way to identify it. I took my bow from my shoulder, inserting the sphere into one of the slots near the grip.

The light pulsed quickly as it made contact, and the sensation I felt was unlike any I had experienced. The presence within me seemed heavy and dense, as if I were standing on the edge of something, ready to fall in. The feeling invigorated me with power. It was only then that I noticed Cloud staring at me with a quizzical expression. He wanted me to identify the materia, and at that very moment, I finally understood what it was.

"Gravity," I smiled.

"Good," he replied, "You're getting better at it."

I reveled in the acknowledgment that I was becoming less of a burden and more of a valued member of the party. As we made our way back through the caves, the spirits weren't as restless, but no one spoke. Even as Red departed for his room and Cloud and I headed for the Cosmo Candle, the silence persisted. Taking our seats, Cloud finally leaned over and whispered to me.

"I don't know where to go next," he said quietly.

I met his eyes, giving the most solemn stare. "What is nearby?" I asked.

He fell silent, thoughts processing before he returned his gaze to me, those vivid blue eyes reflecting a deep pain and reluctance.

"There's nothing left there," he whispered, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, attempting to appear apologetic. Naturally, I knew exactly what we would find and how both Cloud and Tifa would react. He sighed, staring at the ground.

"So what happened to you down there?" he questioned, changing the subject abruptly.

I shifted my position, not knowing exactly how to explain what I saw.

"I think I had a flashback," I replied.

"About your past?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, yet." I answered honestly, "It doesn't make sense to me."

That, and I didn't want to talk about it in front of Cait Sith, though I feared that he already knew too much. I hadn't seen him in the pub, and I was well aware that he reported to the Turks. If the furball had overheard the part about my origins, it might intensify their efforts to find our group, and that, in turn, could alter events irreparably... or prevent me from changing things. I couldn't have that.

The next day, just as we were about to leave Cosmo Canyon, Red called after us.

"I'm coming with you!" he announced proudly, at which Cloud simply nodded.

Piling into the buggy, our next destination became Nibelheim.

Even as we approached, the confusion on both Cloud and Tifa's faces increased. And why wouldn't it? They had been there... watched it burn to the ground... witnessed their loved ones die. Yet here it stood, as if nothing had happened... as if Cloud and Tifa had just made it all up. Clashes of emotion etched into their expressions... confusion, indignation, frustration, anger... it must have been exhausting to feel all of those emotions at one time.

"What the..." Cloud gasped, seeing the small town of Nibelheim still intact.

"I thought it burned down," Barret piped in.

"It did," Tifa reaffirmed, "This was completely leveled."

"Did they rebuild?" Yuffie suggested.

"Maybe," Cloud shrugged.

We parked the buggy outside and all strolled into the town. It wasn't the richest looking place, but it wasn't poor, either. Sturdy little house surrounded the center water tower, where Cloud and Tifa once met and made their promise. Walking up to it, he examined the tower.

"This is impossible," he growled, obviously confused. He shook his head, trying to grasp what he was looking at, "This was all gone!"

I wanted to tell him what had been done... that Shinra rebuilt the town to cover up the incident. But... why couldn't I tell him? Was he not supposed to find out? What would happen so differently if he knew?

( _ **You need to be careful.**_ )

... _I'm done being careful_...

"You sure it was gone?" Barret questioned.

Cloud spun around. "I'm not lying!" he raged.

"Shinra rebuilt it," I explained, ignoring the warning I felt, "to cover up the incident."

They all stared at me.

"How do you know that?" Yuffie asked, suspiciously.

"She knows things," Tifa explained, "about the past, present, and future. She gets visions."

"Oh yea..." Yuffie nodded, ever the skeptic.

Tifa nodded, though she appeared to be calming thanks to my explanation.

"Oh, like me?" Cait Sith interjected.

"She's always right on the money," Barret backed me up, "Hasn't been wrong once."

"Wow!" Cait Sith exclaimed, "Now that's something!"

"So they rebuilt it?" Tifa asked, "Did they rebuild the people, too?"

"Uhhh..." I stammered at that one. I didn't want to say the word, clone, just yet.

( _ **I told you it was a bad idea**_ )

"Shut up." I hissed at Prasid, then realizing I had said it out loud, I felt my face heat up. They exchanged worried glances.

"I don't think you'll recognize anyone here," I said.

"Then let's find out," Cloud stated with determination. We followed him into the inn, where he stalked up to the counter. "This place burned down 5 years ago... what the hell is going on?"

"Are you crazy?" the man behind the counter seemed appalled. "As you can see, it's all right here."

"You're lying!" Tifa told him, "I was there!"

"Look, if you're gonna be starting trouble, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." the man said curtly.

Without another word, Cloud turned around and stormed out. We hastened after him, finding it a challenge to keep up. He burst into the next house; I wasn't sure what he was expecting, perhaps Sephiroth himself! A timid old man stood in front of a counter, his eyes a little wide from the manner in which Cloud had entered the building. He ignored the clerk, instead scanning the rooms. When his eyes stopped, they widened. Hidden in the corner was someone in a black cloak.

Cloud crossed the room in two giant strides, his gaze fixed on the figure. I dashed along after him, hoping he wouldn't overreact or, even worse, delve into an insanity. He turned the figure towards him, taking a long look beneath the dark hood... and recoiled.

"What...?" he stuttered, trying to find the right words and failing. When I saw what he saw, I didn't know what to say either. This... person... had no eyes... just skin where eye sockets should be. The nose looked to be severely deformed, resembling something made out of clay. The person's lips parted, uttering a single word.

"Se-phi-roth!"

I stared, wide-eyed at this... deformed mass of flesh.

"What the hell is happening here?" Cloud gasped.

I latched onto his arm, pulling him towards the door.

"Come on." I encouraged, and he did allow me to guide him. Once he was outside, his eyes settled on where his house was. I knew that was his next stop. As he entered his childhood dwelling, I saw his eyes darting around, maybe looking for his mother, but she wasn't here. There was an old woman, cooking at the stove but no person in a cloak. I found myself being extremely grateful for this.

Cloud took a different approached, walking up to this woman slowly. "How long have you lived here?" he asked her.

"Oh, years, young man..." she replied, "probably before you were even born."

He raised a hand, pinching the bridge of his noise between his fingers.

"Impossible!" he muttered.

"What's that, young man?" she said loudly.

"Nothing," Cloud told her through clenched teeth, "Sorry to have bothered you."

This time, **he** guided **me** to the exit and outside. The house next to his was only inhabited by two more of those cloaked figures. The first one made my skin crawl because half of the skin was missing from around his mouth. I could see the skull and the teeth through this gap when it spoke to us, again, a single word...

"Re-un-ion."

The second cloaked person was more terrifying, for though it had eyes, tears of blood poured out of them. I couldn't help but cry out a little when I saw it. This one said nothing, and I was happy to leave it behind. Many of the houses were exactly the same, but we also saw some cloaked figures right outside the Shinra mansion.

Oh, the Shinra Mansion! What a sight to behold! Even sitting back from the main part of town, it still overshadowed everything. Two stories high, the building stretched out on either side of the entrance, though more to the left when facing the mansion. So many long, narrow windows dotted the walls, and to the right of the entrance was more of a square area. The stones that made up the house were extremely weathered.

One of the cloaked figures seemed to have an entire face, but when I looked down, one of its hands was shriveled and deformed.

"Man-sion!" it groaned. Its companion simply repeated the name:

"Se-phi-roth!"

Yuffie had been following along at a distance while the others kept exploring the rest of the town. When she caught up, she actually looked a bit pale.

"This place is creepy," she commented.

"Yea," Cloud agreed, staring at the mansion.

"Are we goin' in there?" she asked, a spark of fear lighting her eyes. Cloud simply nodded, and she sighed in response.

"Hey, at least it's not boring," I quipped, earning me a smirk from her.

The door creaked as it opened, revealing the main hall. The chandelier of candles hung from the ceiling, unlit for who knows how long. A red runner carpet led the way up the curved stairs to the right, which led to the balcony. There was a door to another room on the left and further to the right. Straight ahead of us, an ornately carved double door blocked our view of the room beyond. Numerous cobwebs covered the corners and some of the fixtures, hopefully void of spiders.

I turned my attention to Cloud, who appeared slightly haunted by old memories. He spent four years of his life in the basement of this place... a lab rat unable to protest or escape. Many unbelievable torments he must have suffered, and yet, he still managed to emerge and later, went on to defeat Sephiroth... even if he was a bit damaged.

"This place is dangerous," he mumbled. "Stay together."

He knew exactly which way to go... of course, he did. He could probably find his way out of this place blindfolded, but then again, his memories were muddled with Zack's. I couldn't imagine the confusion of having someone else's memories in my head... wait, yes I could. All of these visions I had been experiencing were a little like that. Even though they were mine, they still seemed foreign to me.

Lost in thought, I almost didn't hear the squeaking behind us as we searched each room. Cloud whipped around with lightning reflexes, drawing his sword in one smooth motion and slicing as he turned. Three of the bats dropped to the floor, each cleaved in two pieces. Four more bats dove towards Yuffie and I, piercing our hearing with their high-pitched squeal.

I knew I couldn't draw my bow and fire an arrow quickly enough, so I plucked one of my throwing knives from my right-hand pocket, swinging at the nearest targets. I managed to gut one of them, but another of them sunk its teeth into my other hand. It wasn't like other parasites that numbed the skin before feeding; I felt the suction of my blood being drained from my body, and area around the bite flared with an intense burning. I took a knee, slamming my hand, with the bat attached, into the floor as hard as a could. Only then, did it release it's hold on my flesh as its head exploded at the impact.

Yuffie crouched to avoid the bat's path, swishing her shuriken in a perfect arc to take down three bats at once. They all fell to the hard, wooden floor, unmoving. Cloud spun his sword, which flung most of the blood from the blade, before placing it on his back once again.

... _Cue the Fanfare!_...

It took all that I had not to laugh when I heard Prasid's voice singing the melody in my head.

"I hate bats," Yuffie commented, flicking the blood from her weapon and restoring it to its place on her back.

"It's an old place," I replied, "There's bound to be a few here and there."

Cloud didn't respond. His attention was on a large, black safe sitting on the floor. I wondered if the combination was the same as the game. He picked up a piece of paper, reading it over.

"What is it?" Yuffie asked.

Cloud read: "I must get rid of all those that stand in the way of my research. Even that one from the Turks. I scientifically altered him and put him in the basement. If you want to find him, then search the area. But this is merely a game I thought of. It is not necessary for you to participate if you don't want to."

"Hey there's another letter," Yuffie interjected, picking up another piece of paper, "Move the dial on the safe carefully but quickly. You have 20 seconds. You cannot go past the numbers while turning. There are four numbers."

She stopped.

"It doesn't say what the combination is?" Cloud asked.

She turned the paper over to check, but I knew nothing would be there.

"Nope," she shook her head.

"Try Right 36, Left 10, Right 59, Right 97," I told them.

Cloud shrugged and began turning the dial. His fingers worked quickly and with not even one mistake. Once he finished the 4th number, an audible click sounded. He swung the safe door open, revealing an old, skeleton key, which Cloud took. He and Yuffie stared at me for a moment, astonished; I just shrugged.

"A key?" Yuffie questioned.

"It goes to something downstairs," I informed everyone.

"Let's go, then." Cloud commanded.

Before leaving, a dim red glow from the corner of the room caught my attention. Crouching down, I saw a small, red sphere...summon materia, but which one? Was there a way to identify it? My bow had a couple materia slots, so I drew my bow from its resting place and slipped the materia into it.

The sensation of strength and omnipotence seemed to envelop me as the dim red glow pulsated brightly. It bolstered me, lifted my spirit, and burst into a feeling of complete confidence. This particular presence embraced my entire being; it was such an amazing feeling!

The moment we stepped into the main hall, we heard a low rumble that steadily grew into a tremendous roar. Standing in the center of the room was a creature, about 15 feet tall. Large, bulky musculature covered by a thick purple skin comprised one half of the beast, complete with one arm and one leg, while various lengths of red tentacles jutted from the other side. Bright, yellow eyes with intent to harm stared at us, and as it roared, rows of pointed teeth lined its jaw.

My bow already drawn, I took the first shot at it, and the arrow flew true to its mark and sunk into its flesh. It's reaction was little more than a flinch. Cloud sheathed his sword, thrusting his fist forward with a slight flourish. One of the spheres in his armband light up with a bright green flash; from within the monster, an opaque, green bubble expanded until it complete encompassed the beast, covering its skin with a glowing surface and causing it to howl in pain.

Yuffie whispered some mystical words, sending shards of ice at the creature, each one puncturing its poisoned skin. I didn't know how to activate the summon materia, so I just prayed. Summons were mostly gods here in Gaia, so it made sense to simply pray to activate it. As I did, the air seemed to grow thick and I swear I could see moonlight. Suddenly, in front of me, a large man on a horse appeared, leaping towards the monster, swinging his mighty sword at it. The beast recoiled in pain, and the man on the horse vanished.

... _Odin!_...

The room seemed to darken for a moment as the monster shuddered, and then, a lightning bolt descended from the ceiling and struck Cloud, causing him to stiffen as the charge traveled through his body. I watched him grit his teeth, attempting to shake it off, but it was extremely intense. I was certain that it may take him a moment or two to recover. Yuffie cast her ice again, and I continued to pelt it with arrows. Once Cloud had gathered his wits, he pulled his sword back, bright swirls of energy crackling around the blade, and then he brought it down in a grandiose swing to the ground, releasing the energy at the beast. As it connected, the creature shivered, swayed, and then finally crashed to the floor, unmoving... a beautiful display of _Blade Beam_.


	19. The Ex-Turk

**Author's Note:** I've had so much fun writing this fanfic. Thanks, everyone for your feedback and for following me thus far! You all rock!

- **THE EX-TURK** -

If being in the Shinra Manor bothered Cloud at all, he showed no sign of it. He pushed forward without hesitation, slaying the occasional bat or minor monster. Searching through the different rooms, we found a couple of old potions lying around, but treasures, such as the ones I would find while playing the game, remained completely elusive.

"It's kind of boring in here," Yuffie sighed as we continued to explore. I shrugged, thinking the exact opposite. This was the place where Sephiroth, Cloud, and Tifa grew up...where Cloud and Zack spent four years of their lives as lab rats... where Vincent slept in a coffin like some kind of vampire. Sephiroth stood in this very basement, reading the false reports left for him by Professor Hojo, which eventually drove him mad. It was full of history, and I could almost see the ghosts of these events.

"That was a cool summon, Skye," Yuffie tried to casually comment.

"Err... thanks," I responded, noting to myself to be aware. I knew Yuffie wasn't above pick-pocketing, especially materia.

Cloud pressed his hand against a stone wall that seemed a little out of place, and it suddenly drew back with a grinding sound, revealing a hidden doorway.

"This way," he told us.

The stairway down was an exact replica of the game, a completely round tower with the circular staircase leading all the way down. After the 60 flights of stairs at Shinra, these were no challenge. As we reached the bottom, we discovered no floor beneath our feet...only dirt. Stone walls set on either side of us, stretching an unusual length for a hallway. At the end were two doors...the door which led into Hojo's laboratory and a door to the left, which led to a room full of coffins... how grim!

Apparently, Cloud wanted to enter the laboratory first, perhaps drawn there by buried memories deep within. As soon as he opened the door, a strong odor washed over us, a combination of a freshly sterilized doctor's office and hard boiled pickled eggs. It made my eyes water, and I momentarily gagged, feeling my throat constrict. Any exposed skin started tingling, almost to the point of burning.

Another powerful sensation began to creep in; the only way to describe it was a flood of raw emotion. I could sense anguish, panic, resignation, desperation, torment, horror, disbelief, hopelessness... a torrent of these feelings surrounding me... consuming me... burrowing into my core and latching on... what the hell was going on? I did my best to fight through it, resolutely stepping through the door, but once I was inside, it only intensified.

"Hey, you're not going to throw up, are you?" Yuffie asked me.

I opened my mouth to speak, intent on asking for a moment to collect myself, but no words would come out. Yuffie's comment alerted Cloud, and he focused his attention on me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he questioned, walking urgently to my side.

I held up a finger to signify that I simply needed a moment, and he understood, waiting patiently for me to speak. It took a few minutes, but I finally adjusted to the onslaught.

"I don't know what that was," I finally gasped, "but I'll tell you this much... this room is full of misery."

Cloud nodded, his worry abated. "It's a lab," he said, unable to keep the bitterness from his voice, "so, yea... lots of misery."

I could see the two mako tanks to the right of a table, which had been covered with boxes, books, and papers. Both of them no longer had glass in them, so they hadn't been repaired. Approaching the nearest one, I peered inside it, that horrid stench only growing stronger as I did. I saw the scratches right there, clear as day:

 _Let's get out of here_.

The amount of time it must have taken to scratch this one sentence into the metal astonished me. To spend so much time locked in this... tube... and emerge from the experience as anything but a psycho was a miracle in itself. I stole a quick glance at Cloud, wondering if seeing all of this jogged his memory at all, but the warrior was difficult to read.

As I looked up from the mako tank, intent on saying something to Cloud, the words died in my throat. Down the hallway that led into the "office", I saw him standing at the end, Masamune in hand. Long, flowing locks of silver hair moved as if there was a wind blowing in this underground laboratory, and the glow of his cyan, mako-eyes contrasted the darkness. My heart nearly exploded with a sense of panic.

"Cloud!" I yelled, jerking my chin towards Sephiroth, and Cloud whipped his head around quickly.

"Sephiroth!" he exclaimed.

"Being here brings back memories," Sephiroth mused, staring at Cloud. "Are you going to participate in the Reunion?"

"What Reunion?" Cloud growled, "What are you talking about?"

"Jenova will be there," Sephiroth continued, his voice even and unemotional, "She will become a calamity in the sky."

"The Ancients stopped her then," Cloud declared, "and we will stop her, now."

"It seems you don't have the right to participate in the Reunion," Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and tilted his head.

"What is this... Reunion?" Cloud demanded.

"Follow me North, past Mount Nibel," Sephiroth instructed, "if you truly wish to know."

Sephiroth slung a glowing green sphere at Cloud, which hit his chest before dropping to the floor. The impact must have been hard because it caused Cloud to stumble backwards as he placed his hand over the area. I watched Sephiroth levitate into the air and fly out through the hallway, like Superman! A moment later, he had vanished. Cloud picked up the materia, slipping into a slot on his sword.

Leaving the laboratory behind, we next visited the room where I knew Vincent was "slumbering." There were several coffins scattered in the room, all of which contained a skeleton inside... all but one that was closed and sealed with a flimsy padlock.

"Do we really want to open this?" Yuffie questioned, her nerves obvious.

I simply nodded. It was no use trying to explain Vincent. Cloud kneeled beside the coffin, slipping the key into the lock and turning it until a very audible click echoed through the room. Upon opening the lid, I received my first look at the mysterious man in red. Dressed mostly in black with some gold colored armor plating over his feet and his left hand, Vincent didn't look a day over 30. The red cape draped over his shoulders, concealing his upper body, and the bandanna wrapped around his head, yet under his long, black hair, matched the color of his cape, which also formed a thick, over-sized collar that hid half of his face.

"To wake me from my nightmare," a low, smooth voice rose from within the coffin, "Who is it?"

He sat up slowly, opening his crimson eyes to peer at each of us.

"I've never seen you before," he spoke clearly, "You must leave."

"Why are you sleeping in a coffin?" Cloud asked him, slightly disturbed.

"My long sleep has given me time to atone," he answered simply.

"Atone for what?" I persisted.

"You should leave this place," he ignored my question, "You should not be here."

I shuddered at those words. Jenova had said the very same to me.

"We go where ever Sephiroth goes," Cloud told him.

Vincent's eyes suddenly widened, and he leaped out of his coffin, hovering in mid air.

"Sephiroth?" he repeated, alarmed. "What of Sephiroth? What has happened?"

We stood by, patiently, while Cloud retold the story. It must have been so difficult to delve into that tale again while standing in the middle of the rebuilt village.

"Your turn," Cloud prompted him, "What do you know about Sephiroth?"

Vincent lowered himself back into the coffin.

"I cannot speak now," he replied, "Hearing your story has added upon me yet another sin. More nightmares shall visit me now. Leave me be."

I could have waited, letting Vincent come to the decision to join us on his own. It wouldn't take long, either; in fact, it would be the moment we tried to leave. But... it made no sense to me, his desire to sleep to "atone for his sins." I just couldn't let it go.

"So how does sleeping help you atone for your sins?" I asked.

"To deny myself life and to prevent myself from sinning further," he told me... at least he was still speaking.

"But it doesn't help the people who are suffering as a result of your... sins." I kept after him.

"You are young," he condescended, "You do not understand."

"You're right." I agreed. "I don't understand. If you feel responsible for something, you should do all in your power to make it right. Not hide yourself in a box so you can relive your nightmares over and over. If you break something, do you sit there and think about how you broke it... or do you try to fix it?"

His crimson eyes regarded me with caution, and for a moment, I thought maybe I had broken through.

"You do not know my sins," he said rather forcefully. I considered his words, deciding whether or not to tip my hand.

"Yes, I do know, former Turk Vincent Valentine. Lucrecia... Chaos... Hojo..." I stated, "and I also know that you **can** make it right by joining us to fight Sephiroth."

I met his gaze, his confused and mildly astonished gaze.

"If I join you," he said aloud, "will I encounter Hojo?"

"Yes." I responded, not even looking at the others.

A pause. "Very well. I will join you in your fight." he finally agreed. I looked at Cloud, who nodded to me and then to Vincent. So far, my minor bending of the "play the game exactly how it is meant to be played" rule had not resulted in any horrible consequences.

( _ **Except now you are a high-priority target with the Turks.**_ )

... _So is everyone else_...

Cloud didn't even want to take a night to rest up at the inn. I didn't blame him. He and Tifa had watched this place burn to the ground, and seeing it rebuilt with actors in place of their friends, who had died, was most likely akin to rubbing salt in an open wound. We began our long trek up Mt. Nibel, following on the heels of Sephiroth (who was actually Jenova being controlled by Sephiroth).

"Just keep watch for any movement," Cloud told us, "There may be Nibel Dragons in the area."

Dragons? Now that was something I hadn't expected. I was of the mind that seeing an actual dragon might be pretty damn awesome... from a distance.

"How did you know?" came a voice from behind, startling me. I slowed my pace a little to line myself up with Vincent as he walked.

"I... I just know things," I tried to explain, hoping he would accept that simple answer. Being an ex-Turk, however, I kind of knew better than that.

"How?"

Perhaps a version of the truth would satisfy him.

"I get feelings... sometimes visions." I replied. Recently, I had begun having visions, though they were of the past rather than the future.

"That's quite an ability." he commented, "Just the past or does it include the future as well?"

"Both."

"Were you born with it?" he continued to question me.

I shook my head. "It's actually more of a recent acquisition."

"And you know all about me," he said it more to confirm rather than as a question.

"I know a great deal about you, yes," I confirmed, "I'm not, however, omnipotent. I don't know every thought in your head or every minute detail of your life."

He nodded thoughtfully.

"Have you been involved in any of Hojo's experiments?" he asked.

"No."

"Were you exposed to mako?"

"Not any more than anyone else." I responded. Damn, he was quite the interrogator.

"Did your parents have this ability or anyone in your family?"

"I recently found out that I'm an Ancient," I told him, hoping that would quell the inquisition. I looked around me to check for my proximity to Cait Sith, and the furball was too far away to pick up on anything I was saying. Vincent, being the observant ex-Turk that he was, followed my gaze.

"Trust issues?" he questioned. I had to be more careful with Vincent around. He was a lot more talkative here than in the game.

"For now," I admitted, trying to think of something close to the truth but not exactly. "It's just... not something I'm used to seeing."

Vincent grunted in response. Any other questions he might have had seemed to have flown away, for Vincent walked along in silence once again. It was a bit of a relief; being questioned like that had me a bit on edge. I wasn't prepared for it... hell, I didn't think I could ever prepare for it.

( _ **No consequences, huh?**_ )

... _A minor one_...

As we reached the bridge, I hesitated, remembering the part of the game where the bridge broke and everyone fell.

"Is this sturdy enough?" I asked, grasping the rope and attempting to test it. I knew I was just being paranoid and that this bridge held just fine when everyone crossed it... but, there was one more person than there was in the game... me, more specifically. I couldn't help the tiny pang of worry that I may be just enough to snap the rope... no matter how skinny I was.

"It looks like it's been reinforced," Cloud said, inspecting it.

After a moment's trepidation, I set out... like the chicken crossing the road... to get to the other side. Apparently, my worry became Aerith's and Tifa's worry because I could see them both eyeing the supports. With each step, the crossing creaked ominously as it swung from side to side. It may have only taken a few minutes to traverse the entire length, but it felt like an hour. I had to resist the urge to kiss the ground once we stepped off the bridge.

On and on up the mountain, traveling uneven and rough terrain in the rapidly decreasing temperature, not enough to freeze us to death but at least causing goose bumps. At that point, I wouldn't have minded a little heat...

A low rumble suddenly arose, seemingly from all around us.

"Damn!" Cloud swore, drawing his sword.

"What is that?" I called above the roar.

"Nibel Dragon!" Cloud shouted, now that the sound had amplified several decibels.

... _I said a_ _ **little**_ _heat!_...

Curiosity poked its head out from behind a curtain of fear. A dragon! Most of the monsters from Gaia didn't exist on Earth, but dragons were, obviously, somewhat of a curiosity...along with vampires, werewolves, unicorns, etc. And I was about to lay eyes on a dragon...

It thundered out from the darkness, eyes glowing brighter than they should for a Nibel Dragon. Dark green scales covered most of its body except for the grey-ish underbelly, and jutting out on either side of its head were horns that extended backwards like handlebars. The beast flourished its leathery green wings, flapping them in a grandiose display. Each of the claws on its four feet matched the length of my own arm, and when it snarled, I saw drool dripping from its fang-lined maw.

For just a moment, I stood there, admiring this creature that only existed in legends and myths back on Earth.

... _Magnificent!_...

( _ **Deadly! Don't just stand there!**_ )

Oh, right! With a bit of reluctance, I drew my bow to ready myself for battle. Cloud had already begun, carving his blade into the dragon's underbelly. Vincent, also, had drawn his gun, firing several shots towards its head. I knocked an arrow...

... _an arrow? Yea, that'll work_...

...drew it back and released, attempting a vulnerable area like the eyes or in the mouth as a target. My aim was perfect, yet at the last moment, its head turned towards me causing the arrow to collide with one of its teeth. Drawing a breath, its maw opened and out came a stream of flame. It was almost too late when I realized it, but I managed to dive into a somersault diagonally away from the flame, heat searing my right leg as I did.

An odd sensation settled in the back of my mind... as if I had just learned something new and was logging it away for later use. I shook it off, nocking another arrow to shoot at the dragon. Cloud sliced at its underbelly again, constantly moving to keep from being targeted. Apparently, he must have inflicted a substantial strike because the dragon suddenly whipped its head around to focus its attention on the warrior, lashing out like a coiled serpent. The attack sent Cloud flying backwards and crashing to the ground, but he tucked in and rolled, landing in an upright position.

Bright blue waves of energy burst out of him (as well as a rather loud snarl), rolling off of him as if he was on fire. He launched himself at the dragon, thrusting his Buster sword into its gut and dragging it upward as he almost ran vertically up...

... _Climhazzard_...

The dragon bellowed as its gut opened up, spilling out blood, innards, and a mix of what appeared to be liquid mako. As the roar died, so, too, did this great beast, crashing to the ground.

"This isn't natural," Vincent pointed out, putting his gun away. Cloud sheathed his sword, walking up to the dead dragon, grunting in response.

It was a little reminiscent of nuclear waste mutations... yet another reason to hate Shinra.

We pushed on towards the reactor, our ever-growing group. I resisted the urge to ask if we could visit the reactor; I wanted to see the place where it all began. I knew, however, that it might not be such a great idea to trigger memories for Cloud.

( _ **It's good that you're considering, at least, some consequences.**_ )

... _Prasid, I have to try to change things_...

( _ **I know, Skye. Just be prepared.**_ )

... _Are you really going to punish me for making changes?_...

( _ **Skye, I'm not going to do anything to you.**_ )

"What?" I asked out loud, forgetting to internalize. I didn't notice all the people turning to look at me.

( _ **You thought I would punish you?**_ )

"Yes!" I replied, again garnering worried stares.

( _ **No, I can't do that.**_ )

The realization that everyone was now watching me finally hit.

"Sorry... just... talking to myself." I explained lamely.

Cloud and Aerith seemed to understand, but the rest of them were still looking at me like I had a horn growing out of my head.

"Come on," Cloud urged, "Let's keep moving."

... _So what are these consequences you keep talking about?_...

( _ **You already consider a lot of them.**_ )

I didn't like that he was right. I had been considering all of the consequences of making changes; I couldn't, however, idly sit by and do nothing. I had to, at least, try. I wanted to save Aerith's life... to help Cloud discover his true self... to hinder Shinra as much as possible. I had already put things in motion with the Ancient Keystone.

( _ **Be prepared. I'll help as much as I can.**_ )

As we exited the Nibel mountains, I could see the relief physically manifest for Cloud and Tifa. Up until this moment, both had been uncomfortable, guarded and unhappy. Once out of the area, it was as if a weight had lifted from both of them. The pace was faster, they were quicker to react with a smile... it was a noticeable difference.

"What's North of Mount Nibel?" Yuffie asked.

"Rocket Town," I answered.

She sighed heavily, obviously still bored.

It took several hours to get to Rocket Town, but we could see the "rocket" from quite a distance, resembling the Leaning Tower of Pisa back on Earth. In addition to the leaning, it seemed to be covered with a green moss. I wondered how people could still be walking around in that thing. I certainly wouldn't feel safe anywhere near.

Entering the town, I noticed that all the houses were solidly built, yet there were no paved roads beneath our feet. In fact, looking at the number of houses, I guessed that this village had a population of about 10 people. It wasn't run down, by any means, but it was definitely small.

I was looking forward to a good night's sleep. I had Prasid watching over me from... the Lifestream?... and Aerith watching over me here. I felt safer than I had in weeks. I was even planning to just go upstairs as soon as we paid for the room, but Cloud had other ideas.

"We need to get you some better equipment," he informed me, expecting me to follow him to the town shops. I smiled, happy to oblige. This was Cloud Strife! I wasn't about to turn him down.

( _ **Are you fangirling again?**_ )

... _Yes, I am! Deal with it!_...

So, we went to the weapon shop, buying an incredible bow for me. The limbs of it were a combination of carved wood and some type of light metal, and a gold painted metal spike sat just above and below the grip. While the previous bow was really great, the draw length was a bit too much. The new one was shorter, lighter than any bow I had ever carried, and had just the right ratio for draw weight and let off. It was like it was designed with me in mind. Cloud asked me to demonstrate how I used the bow and gave me a couple pointers for future battles, though his expertise were more for sword fighting. He even demonstrated how the grip spikes could be used in a melee attack.

Finally done, I went back to the inn and up the stairs. I carefully placed my extra... for lack of a better word... luggage under my bed and sat down heavily on it. I could feel exhaustion setting in and the urge to sleep tugging at my eyelids.

"Hi, Skye!"

Her voice startled me enough to let out a small cry.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Aerith apologized, placing a delicate hand on my shoulder.

"No, it's OK." I dismissed, "I just didn't hear you come in."

"Can we talk?" she requested, her tone so sweet that I didn't have the heart to say "no."

"Sure," I nodded, smiling at her.

"You said you knew what happened to Zack," she began.

Oh, I didn't know if I could handle her tears.

"I do," I confirmed, "Are you certain you want to know?"

She didn't answer right away, and I admired her for it. She took the time to think things through instead of possibly saying something she didn't mean.

"Yes, I really want to know," she finally answered.

Leaving out the part where Cloud never joined SOLDIER, I told her how Zack and Cloud were captured and kept in a laboratory for 4 years. I explained the mako tanks, which helped her understand why Cloud didn't remember Zack at all. I finally recounted how Zack had fought off hundreds of infantry to protect an incapacitated Cloud and that his last thoughts were of her. I neglected to tell her that Zack had been trying desperately to reach her in Midgar and that was why Shinra had found them.

She cried, and I cried with her. I consoled her as much as I could, attempting to remain strong for her... yet failing miserably.

"Thank you for telling me," she smiled, her face still wet with tears.

"Do NOT tell Cloud about Zack," I warned her, "Not yet."

"I won't," she promised. "I'm so glad I met you, Skye."

"I'm glad I met you, too, Aerith," I replied.

She gave me a hug and left. I didn't tell her about our possible familial connection because I didn't think she could handle another emotional ride, and I didn't yet have all the details.

I looked around for something to wipe my face. All the crying had heated up my cheeks and made my eyes swell up. I just wanted to splash some water on my skin and go to bed, so I walked to the bathroom. The cool liquid felt nice, and the towel was soft...

... _Off to bed_...

As I opened the door, I saw Tifa sitting in a chair by my bed. This just wasn't my night.

"Hey, Tifa," I greeted.

"Hello, Skye," she responded with a smile.

I walked around the bed and sat down on it, watching Tifa carefully. She was more worried than when I first met her at the bar.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"When you first came into the bar," she began, and those words sounded so ominous, "you told me I looked worried."

"I remember," I nodded.

"Did you... have one of your feelings? About me or Cloud?" she continued.

... _Damn!_...

"Tifa, just tell me," I urged her, "What do you want to ask?"

Apparently, these were the right words to say. She opened up about everything. Her fears... her suspicions... she told me about how Zack came to visit Nibelheim... not Cloud, and yet Cloud knew everything that had happened... could even correct her intentional inconsistencies. She didn't understand it. With each word, she grew more and more agitated.

"OK, calm down," I soothed.

"I'm sorry to unload all of this on you," she said.

"It's OK," I replied, "Listen, Cloud has been through some... unimaginable things since he left Nibelheim. He's got a difficult road ahead of him, too. Let me reassure you... this is **definitely** the Cloud you know and love."

"You know something, don't you?"

I sighed. "I do know something... but it's not something I know how to... convey yet."

"What does that mean?" she questioned, obviously a bit desperate.

"It means," I continued, "that I need you to trust me. He's going to need all of us very soon... especially you. So be ready."

Tifa accepted that with a nod, though she was still so worried. She left the room, leaving me to lay down and soak in some much needed sleep.


	20. The Tiny Bronco

- **THE TINY BRONCO** -

The next day, we set out to explore Rocket Town, splitting up into three separate groups. Cloud, Vincent and I headed for what I knew to be Cid's house. By far, the largest house in town, it also sat back further from the center than the rest, nestled right up next to the launch pad entrance. Since we had visited all the shops yesterday, questioning most of the townspeople about a man in a black cloak, today we were free to check out that enormous space vehicle, emblazoned with the words "Shinra No. 26."

Apparently, on Gaia, it was customary to simply walk into people's homes without a knock on the door because that was exactly what we did. Strolling right through the front entrance introduced us to a kitchen with a small dining room table surrounded by four simple chairs. Hardwood floors creaked beneath our feet, even though they were covered with a green, diamond-patterned throw rug. At the back of the room and a little to the right, a long hallway led to another door, which was closed... in fact, most of the doors in this house were closed.

"What are we doing in here?" Vincent asked.

"Looking for the Captain," Cloud responded, opening a couple of doors and peeking in, "A few of the town's folk mentioned him."

I tapped Cloud on the shoulder and pointed him down the hall, directing him towards the Tiny Bronco in the back yard. He followed my direction without any question, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see Vincent staring at me. I tried to ignore it, but it felt like he was boring a hole through the side of my head. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"What?" I demanded in a whisper, turning to look at him.

He simply shook his head and continued on. I sighed and followed.

Once outside, we got our first look at the Tiny Bronco, a dual propeller airplane with only a single seat cockpit. I didn't see how this would help us, considering there was no way we would all fit in or on this thing. Not even the small group of us could even dream of piling into this small machine... though, when it got shot down, we could possibly all fit on it.

"Cool plane," Cloud commented.

"Perhaps we could borrow it," Vincent added.

"Where would we all fit?" I asked.

"Look towards the rear of the plane," Cloud answered, pointing. I moved myself to a different angle, and there it was...two smaller compartments fastened to the base of the tail end. The plane could fit three people.

"There are 10... er... 9 of us," I quickly corrected myself. With Cid, it would make ten people, but he had yet to join us. No one seemed to pick up on the mistake, or perhaps they did but just considered it a miscount.

"We can send the rest back for the buggy," Cloud said.

"Um... may I help you?" came a voice from behind us.

... _Enter Shera_...

A slender woman dressed in a yellow sweater, light brown pants and a long white lab coat stood just outside the rear door to the house. She adjusted her round glasses and pushed a stray lock of her auburn hair out of her face, peering curiously and expectantly at us with those hazel eyes.

"We were just admiring your plane," Cloud told her.

"If you would like to use it," Shera quietly explained, "please, go ask the Captain. He should be at the rocket."

Adjusting her glasses again, she stepped a little closer to us.

"My name is Shera," she introduced herself, "What are your names?"

"I'm Cloud," he informed her, "This is Skye and Vincent."

"Oh," she looked confused for a moment, "So you're not with Shinra. I thought maybe the approval to reopen the space program was finally coming through. President Rufus is scheduled to come here, today."

... _Don't hold your breath_...

"Is he really?" Cloud said as more of a statement rather than a question. Shera still nodded in response, her timid nature evident.

"Good to know," I piped up, "We're just gonna go talk to the Captain."

Cloud and Vincent followed my lead, trailing me towards that tilted rocket... the one I really didn't want to step foot in. The closer we got to it, the more reservation I built up. Maybe Cloud picked up on that.

"Why don't you two stay here?" he suggested, "I'll talk to the Captain."

Without waiting for a response, Cloud headed off to the rocket... leaving me alone with Vincent.

... _Dammit!_...

We stood in silence for a few moments, watching Cloud grow smaller in our field of view. When I could no longer see him, I turned to go back into the house, avoiding Vincent's calculating gaze and hoping that Vincent wouldn't follow me.

"How much do you know?"

... _I knew it. He wouldn't be able to leave it alone._...

"That's kind of a vague question to ask." I replied evasively. "Difficult, at the very least, to answer."

"How much do you know about the future?" he rephrased.

It had worked before, so I thought I'd try it again. "More than I want to know."

"You seem to always know where we should go," he began, "...what we should do..."

I nodded, hoping someone would interrupt us as we entered the house, but Shera wasn't inside yet.

"Do you know all of what is to happen?" he pressed.

"Not specifics," I answered honestly. Some events had been different, so far, but the main story seemed to progress as it did in the game. "It's not like watching a television. It's feelings... visions that sometimes make no sense... impressions... things like that. Like having memories without having been there."

He paused, his expression unreadable. Finally, he spoke up. "Do you know... what happened to Lucrecia?"

... _Oh, damn... I can't tell him that_...

If I let him know where she was, he might leave the group. At that point, we needed him. We needed each one of our party, and I couldn't take the chance that he might go running off to find her in the cave beneath the waterfall.

"Tell me something, first," I said, staring into those haunting, red eyes. "Do you **always** keep your promises?"

He didn't answer. How very typical of him.

"Unless I have your word that you will stay with us until our quest is finished," I told him, "I can't tell you what happened."

"Then you **do** know," he responded, his expression one of slight anticipation.

"Yes, I know."

He seemed to consider this, staring at the floor. I could understand the pain he must have felt, not knowing the one thing that mattered to him. I admired the fact that he didn't just agree to promise without carefully considering it first. I knew how badly he wanted to know the answer, and I felt a tiny twinge of guilt for not telling him.

"If you can't make that promise," I added, "then I can, at least, tell you... on this journey, you will find out what happened to her."

Without another word, we stood in Cid's kitchen, waiting for Cloud to return. It went without saying that the ex-Turk made me a bit uncomfortable with his thorough questions. The Vincent in the game I played was often silent and brooding, not this man who inflicted minor interrogations on me. I feared that, at some point, I might slip up and tell him something that he was never meant to know. What would I do then?

Cloud finally returned from his introduction to Cid.

"He said 'no.'" Cloud informed us.

"He'll change his mind," I tried to reassure him.

"So why are we still in here?" he asked, a slight irritation in his voice.

As if in answer, the front door opened, and in walked Shera.

"Umm... Excuse me... Cloud?" she started, her confidence noticeably absent, "Did the Captain say anything?"

"Aside from turning us down? Nope." he snapped.

"Oh...?" she seemed genuinely surprised at his answer.

"Goddammit, Shera!" yelled a voice I didn't recognize, "What are you, blind? We got guests! Make'em some tea! Shit!"

"I-I'm sorry!" she stammered, seizing a teapot from the stove to fill it with water.

"Really, don't go to any trouble-" Cloud tried to say, but Cid cut him off.

"Shut up, and sit your ass down!" he barked, "My hospitality not good enough?"

The blonde-haired, blue-eyed aviator sat down in one of the four chairs, throwing his legs up so that his muddy work boots rested on his table. His navy blue jacket and cargo pants stunk like some kind of gasoline, and he slid the goggles he was wearing up on top of his head like a make-shift head band. A lit cigarette dangled from his lips as he continued to speak.

"Damn, I'm pissed off!" he shouted, "Shera, I'll be out back with the Bronco! Make sure you serve'em some tea!"

With that, he stood up and walked through the hallway, leaving via the back door.

"What a pleasant fellow," I commented, my tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Sorry," Cloud apologized, "It's probably our fault."

"No, no," she corrected him, "He's always like this."

"It's amazing you can live with it." Vincent commented.

"It was my stupid mistake," she admitted, bitterly, "I killed his dream."

"What happened?" Cloud asked.

Shera recounted the tale, explaining how even on the day of the launch, she wasn't satisfied with the readings on the oxygen tanks. She had stayed in that engine room with the intent to die, but Cid couldn't bring himself to go through with it, knowing that it would kill the young scientist.

"At the very last second, he cut the power," she finished up, "and that rocket came crashing back down and leaned over just a little. After that failure, Shinra canceled the Space Program and any hopes of a future launch."

She sighed, closing her eyes and still holding the full teapot in her hands. I had to admit that I would be pretty ticked off at Shera, too. If there was something wrong with the tanks, she should have told others... shown the results to others. Of course, it would have been likely that Cid may have shrugged it off. I still couldn't understand how she could calmly stay in the engine room, knowing she was about to die.

"So, you see," she spoke quietly, "it was my fault. It was all my fault."

We heard the back door slam open, and Cid strode back in.

"Dammit, Shera!" he yelled, "You still haven't made any tea for them! What's wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry!" she yelped, placing the kettle on the stove and turning it on. She began setting down cups and plopping tea bags into them.

"They're late!" Cid growled, "Where the hell is Rufus?"

A knock sounded on the front door, startling me. Did we really want to be sitting here while Shinra was knocking on the door. Before I could speak up and mention this, the door opened, and in walked the man in the tan suit.

"Hey! Hey!" he greeted Cid, ignoring the rest of us completely. "Long time, no see! Cid, how ya been?"

"Pudgy Palmer!" Cid smirked, "How long were ya gonna keep me waiting?"

Cid approached Palmer.

"So, we got a green light for the Space Program, again?" Cid asked.

Palmer shrugged. "I don't know. The president's outside, so why don't you go ask him?"

"Good fer nothing fat-ass," Cid muttered, exiting through the front door.

"Fat-ass," Palmer murmured, "Not as fat as your head."

I couldn't help but snicker at that. Palmers eyes widened with delight at the tea cups laid out on the table.

"Oooh! Tea!" he squealed, "Can I have some too? Lots of honey and sugar and milk!"

"Is the president here to restart the Space Program?" Shera tried asking him, but he completely ignored her, his attention focused on Cloud, Vincent, and me.

"Have we met before?" he asked, then looking at Shera as she poured the hot water into his tea cup, he added, "Don't forget the milk!"

... _This guy isn't exactly operating on all thrusters_...

( _ **A few fries short of a Happy Meal**_ )

Tea in hand, Palmer left the table, heading out the rear exit. I stood up, making my way towards the window, through which I could see Rufus Shinra and Cid talking. As I opened the window, their bickering voices drifted in.

"What the hell?" Cid demanded, "You got me all excited for nothing? Then, what'd you come here for?"

"I want the plane," Rufus answered calmly, "We're pursuing a fugitive, but we need to cross the ocean. There isn't a ship port at our destination, and your... airship isn't ready yet."

"Shit! First you take my airship," Cid raised his voice, "...then you take my space dreams by shutting down the Space Program... now you want my Tiny Bronco?"

"Keep in mind, Highwind," Rufus began in that threatening tone, "that you wouldn't even be able to fly if it weren't for Shinra."

"What?" Cid exclaimed, outraged, "You unbelievable piece of-"

Rufus cut him off. "Be **very** careful of your next words."

"Excuse me," Shera whispered to us, "Follow me, please."

Exchanging confused glances, the three of us followed behind her as she lead us to the back yard, where Palmer busied himself looking over the Tiny Bronco and muttering to himself.

"Shera, can you tell the rest of the people we came with to go get the buggy and head west?" Cloud requested.

"Sure, I can do that," she agreed, "You go ahead and take the plane. I know the Captain doesn't want Shinra to have it."

Cloud nodded and then casually strolled up to Palmer.

"I'm head of the Space Program," Palmer murmured, "Why do **I** have to do grunt work?"

He suddenly adopted a nasally, smarmy sounding tone. "'Check, the plane over, Palmer'...'Make sure it's safe, Palmer'... I'm not a mechanic!"

"He really doesn't appreciate you enough!" Cloud interjected in a mocking tone.

"Exactly!" Palmer agreed.

They stood there for a moment, until Palmer suddenly realized who it was he was talking to.

"Wait!" he said, recognition lighting up his eyes, "You're... you're Cloud!"

... _Brilliant deduction!_...

( _ **Yea, he's a real winner, huh?**_ )

He pulled a gun from inside his jacket, aiming at Cloud.

... _A winner...with a gun!_...

( _ **Don't worry.**_ _ **Cloud's got this.**_ )

Cloud's reaction was almost too quick to see, drawing his sword in one smooth motion and disarming the man by using merely the sword hilt. The gun clattered to the ground at Palmer's feet.

"Please, don't kill me!" he begged.

Cloud moved his face closer to Palmer's until their noses were nearly touching and uttered one word in a low, calm voice: "Run."

A high-pitched shriek arose from Palmer's lips as he scrambled away from Cloud, and for a pudgy guy, he could scamper pretty fast... up until the Shinra box truck ran into him. At that point, we discovered how far Palmer could fly before gravity took hold.

Apparently, Palmer had fiddled with the plane enough to turn it on, and the Tiny Bronco began to lurch forward.

"It won't stop!" Vincent called out.

"It doesn't matter! Get on!" Cloud shouted.

Hopping up on a moving plane was harder than I imagined. I tried and failed a couple times before taking a running-jump, barely hanging onto one of the wheel wells. Vincent and Cloud managed to jump aboard quite gracefully. We hung on for dear life as the Bronco suddenly took off on its own; as far as I knew, no one was in the cockpit.

It flew high in the air and then started to descend, nose first towards the ground... where Rufus and Cid were standing. Much to my disappointment, Rufus managed to throw himself out of the path of the plane; Cid took the opportunity to join us, leaping up and grabbing the tail of the plane.

I could hear gun fire from behind us as I clutched the wheel well. I closed my eyes and hoped I wouldn't get shot, though I swore I smelled smoke. My stomach lurched painfully as I felt the plane soar up once more and then down again, like some kind of roller coaster ride.

"Shit! The tail's been hit!" Cid hollered.

"Emergency landing!" Cloud yelled.

"Hold on to your drawers, and don't piss in 'em!" Cid's eloquence took my breath away... or was that the sudden drop in altitude?

And then it suddenly hit me: We were about to crash in the water...and here I was on the wheel. I started trying to climb upwards, but there was nothing to grab for leverage. Thankfully, Cloud and Vincent both saw what I was trying to do, each of them extending a hand for me to grab. They unceremoniously pulled me towards them so that I was now grasping the wing, which didn't feel as secure as the wheel well.

I watched in horror as the ocean rushed towards us, and now that I was atop the wing, I could hear the engines rising in pitch.

"Brace!" Cloud shouted just before we splashed into the sea. Walls of water enveloped the plane and everyone on it. When it subsided, only the sound of the waves and the purr of the engines remained.

"Everyone OK?" Cloud called out.

"Everyone except Bronco, here," Cid replied, looking over his "injured" plane.

As I still clutched the front of the wing, I looked from Cloud to Vincent to Cid, noticing that none of them were wet from splashing down into the ocean. I felt like I was soaked... well, at least the front of me was soaked.

Wait... why was the front of me soaked? I was face down on the wing.

"Cloud!" Vincent said rather forcefully, and the urgency in his voice caught my attention. Vincent was not someone who was rattled easily. I saw him pointing to me... what did I do?

Cloud hurried to my side on the wing of the plane, as if I was drawing my last breath. Another wave of nausea washed over me accompanied by an intense cramping in my abdomen. I grabbed at my stomach, feeling wetness... sticky wetness. I tried to sit up so that I could look, but as soon as I tried, I felt a sharp stab of pain in my gut that made me want to curl up into a ball.

"Take it easy, Skye." Cloud whispered calmly, "I gotcha."

"We need to get to a city," Vincent told Cid.

"Are you kiddin'?" retorted Cid, pointing to the tail of the plane, "She ain't gonna fly ever again. The most we can do is travel in the water."

"Skye, let me look at it," Cloud told me. I lifted my hand and tried to roll over a bit, but the pain stopped me. Instead, he rolled me over gently, eliciting a groan from me that I was powerless to stop. He gently lifted my hand to examine the wound I hadn't managed to see yet. Once I saw, I regretted looking. There were at least 3 wounds in my stomach... that I could see. My belly resembled piles of raw hamburger.

"Get us to the nearest city," Vincent ordered, sounding uncharacteristically worried. What was up with that?

As the propellers came to life, the plane shuddered, sending a jolt of agony through my body. Again, I moaned, unable to prevent it... and I really didn't try to stop it.

"What's your favorite food?" Cloud asked. Was he serious?

"What?" I gasped.

"Favorite food, Skye!" he persisted, a little louder.

"Chocolate chip cookies," I replied, totally confused.

"Picture the cookies," he continued, "How they look... the smell... how they taste."

"I don't-"

"Trust me."

I tried to do as I was told. I pictured the chocolate chip cookies, round and crumbly... light brown... dark brown lumps of chocolate... a flash of pain... throbbing... I grunted.

"Picture them, Skye..."

"Why can't we use materia?" I griped.

"Because the bullets are still in the wounds," he explained in a low voice, "Keep picturing the cookies... do you like them hot or cool?"

Oh, nice and warm... with the chocolate melting on my tongue... chewy morsels... chewy...

My vision faded to white.

... _chewy_...

( _ **Just like mom used to make**_ )

As my vision returned, I was, again, standing in the bedroom bathed in the blue light. Prasid stood in front of me, a warm smile on his face.

"Am I dead?"

He laughed. "Far from it. I just thought I could help you with the pain, a little."

"Did... did Jenova really poison me?"

He nodded, a strange expression washing the warm smile away.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know if you're ready... or if **I'm** ready." His tone was so sad.

"You don't remember it either?"

A new emotion shone through his eyes, an emotion with which I was quite familiar: fear... mixed with a tinge of regret and guilt.

"Oh, I remember it as if it were yesterday," he told me, "Not a moment passes that I..."

His voice trailed off, his gaze down on the floor.

"What? What is it?"

He smiled again. "It's nothing. It will come to you in time. For now, it's time for you to wake up. Your friends are worried."

The light in the room began to brighten until everything was completely white. Gradually, a new room faded into my view. If I didn't know any better, I would have sworn I was in Japan. It was definitely that kind of motif, with red, black and gold colors and walls that looked like they were made of cardboard. Sitting next to the bed in which I lay was Aerith, slumped against the wall with her eyes closed. A little further back, Cloud leaned in the doorway, his attention on something that must have been in the hallway. I didn't see anyone else.

Pushing the covers down a bit, I tried sitting up to get a look at the wounds on my stomach, but there didn't seem to be a trace of them. My movement immediately alerted Aerith, whose eyes sprang open, and Cloud, who strode closer to the bed.

"Oh, you're awake!" Aerith exclaimed in her soft voice. Cloud said nothing but stared at me with those rich, blue eyes. Though there was no expression, I could tell he was relieved.

"Yea," I replied, still a little disoriented, "How long have I been out?"

"About a day," Cloud informed me. "You had us worried for a while."

"Sorry," I apologized, swinging my legs out over the side of the bed, my feet coming to rest on the wooden floors.

"Hey, you should still be resting," Aerith scolded me.

"I think I've rested enough," I smirked.

"I'll go let the others know," Cloud announced before leaving the room.

"I don't know what I would've done if you..." Her voice trailed off as did her ability to finish that sentence.

"I couldn't leave you," I tried to reassure her, "I still have..."

I almost let it slip that I intended to save her life.

"...uh... to tell you something." I finished lamely.

"Oh?"

... _Great! Now what do I tell her ?_...

"Apparently, we're related by more than just our race," I revealed.

I didn't think her smile could get any brighter... I was wrong. I practically needed sunglasses.

"We're related? By blood?" she gasped, and I just beamed at her. "How?"

"You're... well, one of my descendants," I explained.

"Right... because of the passage of time." she reasoned, starting to work things out. "Skye, you said that time passes differently in the place you went."

"Mmhmm."

"Do you remember that place?"

... _Damn. How would I explain this?_...

"Yes," I told her, "It was only a lifetime for me... but thousands of years here."

"What was it like?" she questioned.

"There were no monsters... no magic... no mako..." I described, "Just people and technology. Lots of complacent people. Everyone takes life for granted... and the biggest focus is entertainment."

"And they just accepted you?" she asked.

"I didn't have any memory, so they assumed I was an orphan." I explained, "I was adopted into a very nice family. They treated me wonderfully. I never went without the things I needed, and I felt very loved."

"Well, good," Aerith stated, "And, in a way, I'm glad it happened... because now, you're here, with us."

I couldn't have said it better myself.


	21. Wutai

- **WUTAI** -

Eventually, Aerith told me that we had traveled to Wutai, the equivalent of Japanese and Chinese culture with a little Russian thrown into the naming convention. It was such a beautiful village built by a clear, blue stream. Firm wooden bridges over the water led to housing that resembled siheyuan style homes with bright red and gold coloring. The roads and some of the walkways were made of stone bricks, and signs with strange symbols that must be part of the Wutai language. In the distance, a tall pagoda could be seen, as if it stood watch over the village.

Each member of the party had scolded me for being up and about, which, of course, made me feel great that they cared that much. Barret had gone so far as to mimic exactly what I had done to him in Corel, causing me to explode into fits of laughter. I gave him a hug, claiming laughter to be great medicine.

The most awkward of conversations came from Cait Sith, who approached me on one of the bridges as I was watching the stream.

"Glad to see you're feelin' better, Skye," he greeted, positioning himself next to me.

"Er... thanks," I replied, slightly uncomfortable.

"So, a fellow fortune teller, eh?" he began. I wasn't certain, but I think he was nervous.

"You have nothing to worry about," I sighed.

"Whaddaya mean?"

"I have no intention of outing you to the group," I said calmly.

"I... er... oh, dear..." he stammered.

"Yes, I know," I smiled, turning to look at the... cat?... fluffball?... whatever.

"I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage, lass," he said softly.

"I'm aware of that," I grinned.

"But why? If you know, then why not say anything?" he asked.

"You're part of the team," I told him, "I know you have good intentions... and although you haven't realized yet that your on the wrong side... I know you will, one day. After that, you're going to go on to do amazing things."

He was silent, perhaps considering my words. It was a little difficult to read him... you know, him being a weird looking cat.

"I'm also hoping," I continued, "that you might return the favor and use discretion when giving your reports."

"You mean... regarding your... origins?"

I said nothing but kept smiling at him.

"It's possible that it might have been... forgotten during a briefing," he finally answered.

Again, I didn't speak but turned my attention back to the water.

"Skye?"

"Yes?"

"I really am glad you're okay."

"Thanks, Reeve."

After that, Cloud came to see me, and, chatty fellow that he was, informed me that we were going shopping for armor. Wutai offered a wide variety of shops, including an armor shop. Many of the weapons in the store resembled armaments from a type of martial arts I had studied called Ninjutsu, everything from the shuko (claw like weapons) to shuriken (throwing stars). I knew a few people back home who would love to stroll into a shop like this.

As I was browsing for some new arrows, I noticed a picture on the wall of a Japanese man who looked incredibly familiar. Where had I seen him before? I sifted through my memories, attempting to connect the face I saw to a name and suddenly realized who was in that picture. It was none other than Yoshinori Kitase, one of the directors and writers for Final Fantasy VII.

"Excuse me," I asked the store clerk. "Who is this?"

"That is Kitase," the shopkeeper informed me, "He is the founder of Wutai."

My mind reeled with these implications. The writer and director of the game was a founder of a city here. How was that possible? And how would he know the events of the game if he lived so many years ago? Yet another question that would most likely remain unanswered.

Cloud paid for the new "armor" (which boiled down to arm bands), and we left the shop.

"Here," he handed me one of the new arm bands. I removed the one I was wearing, intending to take out the materia when I noticed that some of them were not there.

... _Yuffie!_...

This was the part where Yuffie had made off with most of the valuable materia. Even knowing this, I still couldn't help feeling a little angry at her.

"Cloud, check your materia," I urged. As he did, those bright blue eyes widened, realizing that a lot of his materia was also missing.

"What... where?" he stammered, attempting to grasp the situation.

"Yuffie." I revealed.

"That little..." he trailed off. After a brief pause of contemplation, he added, "We need to find her."

"Yea," I agreed, "She's still here in Wutai."

"One of your feelings?" he asked, and I nodded.

He paused a moment.

"You said we could trust her," he said, slightly annoyed.

"No, you asked if you made the right call in letting her join us," I corrected, "and I said 'Definitely'."

He simply stared at me, and I knew I was just mincing words.

"I stand by that, too." I reaffirmed, "She will be invaluable as a part of the team. I promise you. This is just a small hiccup. You'll see."

He considered my words for a few moments, and then said, "Okay. I trust you, Skye."

Right then, I could have burst with happiness and pride. He trusted me, even when things seemed wrong to him.

( _ **Feels good, doesn't it?**_ )

... _Hell, yea!_...

"We should start searching for her," I suggested.

"We'll do a building by building search," he agreed. I wondered, briefly, if the Turks would be waiting for us at Turtle's Paradise. If they were, I realized that we wouldn't be fighting them, which annoyed me a little... I really wanted to take Reno down.

Tifa and Barret hung around outside the house where I had awakened. We relayed the situation to them, evoking a string of curses from Barret. We started searching each building for Yuffie, but no one seemed to know where she was. Worse yet, no one was surprised that she had taken our materia. I knew it looked really bad to the rest of the group, the fact that I vouched for her. They didn't know what I knew.

As we walked inside the Turtle's Paradise, I took in the beauty of the building. The floors were a rich, red wood, polished to a lovely shine. Only two tables were there, low to the floor, surrounded by extremely short but pillowed stools. To the rear left, behind a bar/cooking station was a man dressed in traditional Wutai attire. A large, exquisite zen garden set in a stone motif occupied the rear right corner of the room.

And there, at one of the tables, were the Turks, Elena, Reno, and Rude. When Elena saw us, she leaped up, her eyes widening.

"Y-you! How did you get here?" she exclaimed, "Never mind that. I guess it's fate that brought us together. Get ready to die!"

"Elena, you talk too much," Reno sighed.

Elena blinked. "W-what?"

"What are we doing way out here in the middle of nowhere?" he asked, his tone akin to a parent teaching a child.

"We're taking our vacation," she answered, "and resting up from our work."

Reno turned around to stare hostilely at Elena. "And now our vacation is ruined."

"B-but-"

"...even the booze tastes bad now." he interrupted.

"I'm sorry..." she stared at the floor, and I couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for her. Even Cloud shook his head, disapprovingly as Elena sat back down.

As we exited the building, Cloud held up his hand, signaling us to stop. He whipped to the right, kicking over a large, wicker jug, and Yuffie spilled out of it in a magnificent roll, ending up on her feet. She smirked at us, throwing something at the ground near our feet. A large, black cloud of dust exploded around us. My lungs heaved from inhaling whatever it was, and my eyes began watering. I could hear Cloud, Tifa, and Barret all choking from the dust, but I couldn't see them.

We moved ourselves out of the dust, gasping for air. I rubbed at my eyes, which felt like they were on fire.

"When I get my... * _ **cough***_... hands on... * _ **cough**_ *... that little-" Barret growled.

"Where'd she go?" Cloud gasped.

Recovering from her magic ninja dust, we kept searching the houses for Yuffie. Finally we cornered her behind a room divider.

"All right! All right!" Yuffie cried, "I'll give you back your materia! I was just borrowing it!"

"Where is it?" Cloud demanded.

"Follow me," she replied, hanging her head.

For the first time in a while, I couldn't remember this part of the game. I knew Yuffie was going to fight at the pagoda later on, but I couldn't, for the life of me, recall what came next at this particular moment. And when Cloud glanced at me, all I could do was shrug.

Yuffie led us into one of the houses and down the stairs into a room with a large, purple carpet.

"This better not be a trick, Yuffie," Cloud warned.

"I have it here," she whined, "You don't know what it's like. This town used to be incredible... lots of people. Now, it's nothing but a resort town. People stopped taking Wutai seriously after we lost the war... that's why, I thought if I had lots of materia..."

She turned her back on us, staring at the ground. Her shoulders started shaking... was... was she crying?

"I don't care about Wutai history or your sob story," Cloud growled, "You stole our materia... you broke our trust. I want our materia back."

I walked towards Yuffie, ready to comfort her a little. I had forgotten that Shinra humiliated Wutai in that war, and I knew it must be difficult for Yuffie to see what her once proud town had become.

"Just give it back, and we'll drop it," Cloud told her, sounding a little less harsh.

She placed her hands against the wall like she was holding herself up, and I was about to reach out and place a hand on her shoulder.

A steel cage descended from a mechanism in the roof, trapping Tifa and Barret. Cloud had taken a step forward, and the trap had just barely missed him. Yuffie spun around, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"You guys are such suckers!" she grinned. "Good luck getting them out of there."

"Yuffie! Dammit!" I called after her. Tifa and Barret were inside the cage, and Cloud nearly missed being cleaved in half by it.

"I'll get them out," Cloud said, drawing his sword, "You go after her! Don't let her get away!"

I nodded and ran after her, briefly wondering why this part of the game was eluding my memory. I saw a blur of black hair running towards the pagoda, and I sped after her.

"Yuffie! Wait!" I cried, dashing after her as fast as my legs would carry me.

To the left of the pagoda was what looked like a well, and Yuffie headed straight for it, circling around the side. I watched her place her hand on the wall, a door sliding open in response. I sped up so I could finally catch up to her.

"Yuffie, dammit!" I shouted. She heard me because she turned around, saw me, and zipped in through the door... and then the door started to close!

... _No you don't!_...

I ran, top speed, at that door, barely slipping in before it closed. I stared at it for a moment. If I had been any slower, that door could have really hurt me.

"Great!" came Yuffie's sarcastic voice.

"Listen here, you little-"

"Hey!" she interrupted me, "Let's not let this get unpleasant."

"Unpleasant?" I repeated, "UNPLEASANT!? You could've killed Cloud! You could've killed me!"

I was beyond unpleasant; I was _**pissed**_.

"You were perfectly safe," she dismissed.

"The... door..." I almost screamed.

"It would've stopped," she said, waving a hand at it.

"Give me back the materia, Yuffie," I growled at her.

She gave me the old Yuffie smirk, but then suddenly her eyes widened.

"Oh, don't even think of trying that old trick!" I scolded her. She should know better than that.

Unfortunately for both of us, it wasn't a trick. I felt arms grasp me atop my own just as I saw the same happen to Yuffie before a dark bag was slipped over my head. I could hear Yuffie yelling.

"Let go! I SAID LET ME GO!"

I suddenly remembered that I wasn't a helpless onlooker on the other side of a video game. I could feel someone holding on to me from behind, so I threw my head back as hard as I could. I'd seen it so many times in the movies, I figured I'd try it... big mistake. As the person's face connected with my head, a loud ringing erupted in my ears. Who ever was behind me started binding my hands behind my back with some very uncomfortable rope.

"Ugh!" I heard someone groan, a male voice.

"You got her?" said another voice.

"Yea, but I think my lip is bleedin'" replied the first.

"Oh, boo-hoo!" the second one mocked.

I lifted my foot and stomped my heel into the guys toe.

"OWWW!"

But he still didn't let go.

"Hey! Let them go!"

It was Cloud's voice.

There was a gasp and then Cloud uttered one word: "You!"

"Ho... ho... ho-hoo!"

... _Ah, shit!_...

"Corneo?" Cloud exclaimed.

"You bet!" Don Corneo answered, "And now, I've got three to choose from."

At that moment, I finally remembered. This was where Don Corneo took Yuffie and Elena to decide which one he wanted... and now I was included in the mix. Uh, not this guy again!

"Well, I'm off to choose a bride!" Corneo announced, "You other men... take care of their friends."

And with that, I was picked up and unceremoniously thrown over someone's shoulder. I kicked for all I was worth, but whoever was carrying me was really strong.

"Bring them both to the house, and put'em with the blond!" I heard Corneo order his goons.

"But it's like before, right?" the guy carrying me asked, "Whoever you don't choose, we get?"

"That's right," Corneo answered, "Though I don't know how I'm gonna choose. They're all so scrumptious!"

I wanted to hurl, but the bag over my head made that a really unpalatable choice. Was he really going to hang us off a statue, like in the game? I hoped not! Then again, Corneo had told them to bring us to the house. I finally received my answer when the goon flopped me down in a chair, tying my hands behind it.

When he finally removed the bag from over my head, I could see lavish surroundings even in the dimly lit room. Another goon sat Yuffie in the chair next to me, and further down, I could see Elena tied to a third chair. Standing off to the side, leering at all of us was Don Corneo.

I never considered, while playing the game, how much of a disturbing pervert this Corneo guy really was. Up until this moment, he was just part of the game, and I had found it kind of amusing. Now, the very thought of it turned my stomach. His actions _after_ choosing a wife hadn't ever crossed my mind.

"You know... there are better ways to go about finding a wife," I told him, "Have you tried... Oh, I dunno... dating? Kidnapping and forcing someone to marry you... that reeks of desperation. Pathetic, really."

"LET... ME... GO!" Yuffie yelled.

"Mmm... delicious! Scrumptuous." he said, "I think I've found a new hobby! Which one should I choose?"

It was like talking to a wall.

"None of us!" Elena snapped, "I'm one of the Turks! You won't get away with this."

"I knew I should've paid more attention during the escaping lessons," Yuffie muttered.

"Ahh... I've made my choice!" Don Corneo announced, "I choose... the cheerful one."

He was staring at Yuffie.

"GROSS-NESS!" she sneered.

"Eww..." I cried, "She's 16 years old, you pervert!"

"Yea, don't mess with me, old man!" Yuffie threatened, "You don't even have any materia!"

"Oooh! Young and saucy!" he exclaimed, "She's perfect!"

I started wriggling as much as I could to loosen the ropes, but the goon knew how to tie the knot tightly. Not only that, they had looped in the back of the chair to keep me from standing up. So I did the only thing I could do. My legs hadn't been secured, so I brought my foot up and got Don Corneo right in the face. He fell backwards and hit the wooden floor.

One of his goons stepped forward, raising his hand to strike me, and that's when I saw it... that black-gloved hand grabbing his arm before he could let it fly.

"Don't even think about it," Cloud warned him. The very next second, that goon was writhing on the floor from the knee to the bladder Cloud had given him. Tifa let loose a round-house kick at the second goon, who spun in place and dropped to the floor like a freshly cut tree. Barret held the third goon at gunpoint then reached out and whacked him across the head with his gun arm.

"You!" Don Corneo exclaimed, widening his eyes at the sight of Cloud.

"Yea... me." Cloud smirked.

"Well, at least you're not wearing a dress, this time," Don Corneo commented, eliciting some color in Cloud's cheeks.

"Dress?" Barret questioned, staring at Cloud. I saw Barret look at Tifa, puzzled, and she shook her head as if to tell him to drop the subject.

"It doesn't matter," Cloud snapped, "What **does** matter is that you're not getting any of these girls."

"I'm still a little miffed with you all for killing my pet," Don Corneo told them, "but luckily, I have more than one pet."

As Don Corneo whistled, a blast of wind blew through the room, and the sound of a creature roaring met all of our ears. I saw what looked like a reddish-purple dragon approaching Cloud, Tifa, and Barret from behind.

"Look out!" I cried to them, "Behind you!"

All three of them spun around to face the impending threat. The dragon-thing swooped in, coiling its tail around Barret and constricting. Cloud drew his sword, slashing into the monster, which immediately released the one-armed gunman. Tifa flew in towards the beast, using those deadly fists to rain punishment on it, and the monster roared in pain. The three of them took turns fighting, giving the dragon-thing no rest and basically no opportunity to attack. Before long, the beast was dead on the floor.

I suddenly felt a very cold blade pressed up against my throat. All of my bravado vanished without a trace, and a gasp escaped me before I could stop it. It might not have broken the skin, but whoever held it was pressing it hard enough to leave an indentation.

"Just hold it right there," Corneo told Cloud.

"You've got nowhere to go, Corneo," Cloud urged.

"Did you really think someone like me wouldn't have a contingency plan?" I could almost hear the grin on his face, but I didn't care about that. I couldn't focus on anything but that sharp edge pressing into the tender skin of my neck. My heart pounded in my ears, and the adrenaline shot through my body, causing me to tremble.

"Here's what's going to happen," Corneo began, "You three are going to walk out the door and stand there while I make my escape."

"Yea, I think I have a better idea."

... _Is that... Reno?_...

The blade was suddenly not at my throat anymore, and I heard a series of punches and kicks behind me as Cloud rushed forward to release me. Looking to my right, I could see Rude untying Elena. Tifa and Barret stood in front of Yuffie, arms folded.

"Are you all right?" Cloud asked me.

"Yea, I'm fine," I responded, looking back to where Don Corneo was, on the floor and not moving with Reno standing over him. Suddenly, his PHS rang, and he answered.

"Yea?... Sure... You got it."

And he hung up.

"That was Tseng," Reno announced, "He said we need to keep an eye out for Cloud and his friends."

He smiled. "Too bad we ain't seen'em."

Cloud nodded, and I had to begrudgingly admit that Reno **had** saved my ass. As much as I wanted to settle the score with him, he and the Turks had stepped up. I was pretty sure I'd regret what I was about to do.

"Reno... thanks," I forced myself to say. The smug look on his face made me regret it almost immediately, and I couldn't stop my eyes from rolling as I turned away from him. When I turned back to let him know that one day, we were going to square off, he and the other Turks were gone. I had to begrudgingly admit that I was impressed.

"Is someone gonna let me outta here?" Yuffie demanded, and when all of us glared at her, she quickly added, "so I can give you back your materia!"

Cloud kneeled down in front of her, looking her in the eye.

"We _could_ leave you here," Cloud told her, "and we would be within our rights to do it."

Yuffie looked down. "Yea, I know..."

He stood up and walked around to the back of the chair, starting to untie her bonds. When finished, he positioned himself directly in front of her, staring down at the 16-year-old.

"Don't make me regret this, Yuffie," she simply stated. There was something about his tone that must have intimidated her because she just nodded with wide eyes.

"We don't even know where to go from here," Tifa said, "The trail's gone cold."

As expected, Cloud faced me. "Skye... do you know where we should go?"

I had already changed the timeline. I had the keystone, so we didn't need another trip to the Gold Saucer...

... _There goes the date with...whoever_...

I wasn't sure if we should go to the Saucer anyway. What if there was some key piece of information that we would miss? Could I take that chance? What if something happened to me? If they didn't get all the information they needed, how would they know what to do? The pressure was immense. Their lives hinged on this one decision!

"We need to go to the Temple of the Ancients," I revealed, still unsure if that was the right call. Additionally, I had no idea how I was going to save Aerith, which was still 100% my intention.

"Where the hell is that?" Barret demanded.

"South west from here," I responded, "Sephiroth is looking for the Black Materia."

"Then that's where we go," Cloud declared.


	22. The Ancient Temple

**Author's Note:** Sorry for being late. It will never happen again, if I can help it. I had to adjust this part of the story for realism. I hope you like what I've done.

FYI: The name Amari is pronounced: ah-mah-REE

- **THE ANCIENT TEMPLE** -

It began the moment we entered the area. The whispering behind my eyes that had been there since I discovered my origins ceased to be whispering and became murmuring. The sensation was overwhelming, like walking into a packed auditorium, the sound of so many voices resonating throughout my very being. More than just this, I could feel a compulsion to be there, the current drawing me closer.

I couldn't quite discern what these voices were saying, but I could feel the generality of the message: _Come be one with us. Join with us. Become the strength of the Planet._ It was the most beautiful and enticing invitation I had ever experienced... so peaceful... so tranquil... I was home.

Aerith felt it, too. She gazed around at the ruins, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Skye... can you...?" she asked me, and I simply nodded. I could feel it... hear it... smell it. All the knowledge of my people... all of their experiences... their emotions... their hopes and dreams... everything! It permeated my very being, caressing my senses so gently and yet completing me.

"It's so... powerful," I breathed, "and beautiful."

"Are you two... all right?" I heard Cloud's concerned voice behind me, and it snapped me out of the euphoric trance that had captured me. The realization washed over me like a powerful tsunami, my eyes focusing on Aerith. I walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Aerith, I need you to promise me something," I began.

( _ **Skye, you can't...**_ )

His voice was so much louder here...

... _yes, I can, and I will_...

"Sure, Skye," she replied, her eyes still a little unfocused.

"No matter what happens... you **must not** run off by yourself," I warned her.

She frowned a little. "What do you mean?"

"There will come a point, Aerith, that you will want to leave," I explained, "Promise me... swear to me that you won't do it."

"Of course," she said, lightly.

"Promise me!" I demanded, grasping her arms near the shoulders, " **Promise!** "

"I... I promise, Skye," she complied, still looking a bit confused.

I knew, however, as honorable as she was, that she would most likely break her promise to save the planet, and I couldn't fault her for it. Aerith was such a giving and caring individual who would gladly give her life for others. I only hoped I could keep her from having to do that, but I knew I needed help to keep her safe.

I couldn't rely on Cloud because I knew **he** would be experiencing his own difficulties soon enough... not to mention that pesky "being controlled by Sephiroth" thing. I needed someone who would be able to keep an eye on Aerith without getting distracted... someone I knew wouldn't fail... someone with skill and intelligence. I sighed, knowing exactly who that was.

I'd been avoiding him because his questions were extremely thorough, and he knew just what to ask and how to ask it. What if I messed up and told him something that he wasn't supposed to know? Or worse... what if he discovered how I knew the things I knew? Desperate times, however, called for desperate measures, and my determination to keep Aerith from dying outweighed my desire to keep secrets.

I steeled myself, approaching the legendary ex-Turk and hoping I wasn't making a huge mistake.

"I need to talk to you alone, Vincent," I started. He said nothing but followed me until we had put a fair distance between us and the other group.

"The next day or two is gonna get crazy," I spoke as carefully and thoughtfully as I could, "but there may come a point when... Aerith might... try to separate from us, feeling like she _needs_ to do something. It's going to put her life in danger."

He stared at me for a moment, and I thought maybe he wasn't going to say anything.

"Why aren't you telling Cloud?" he finally questioned.

 _Here we go with the 20 questions..._

"He's... gonna have enough... on his plate..."

 _...and he's gonna try to kill her himself_...

He regarded me with those crimson eyes, staring down into my soul. He said nothing, but I could almost almost _feel_ the questions barraging me. How could someone say so much without saying anything? It was unnerving!

"Keep her alive, Vincent," I said.

His eyes spoke volumes: _Is she in danger? From who? What aren't you telling me?_

"Look... I could tell you everything... right here... right now, but half of it you probably wouldn't believe... and the other half... well, you might react to it in a bad way." I stammered.

Again, he remained quiet. So frustrating.

"Will you do it?"

He nodded. I guess that was the best I would get.

We proceeded towards the crumbling stone wall that surrounded the temple itself, passing through the archway, and as we did, it was like hearing thousands of voices all at once in a large auditorium. I could feel them reaching out to me, urging me forward in some kind of daze.

"I can feel it..." Aerith sighed, almost dropping to her knees, "... the knowledge of the Ancients... floating... you can become one with the Planet, but you're stopping it..."

As she spoke those words, I could... for lack of a better term... see them... or what they were trying to convey.

Cloud ran to her, offering a steady hand.

"Aerith, what are you saying?" he asked, "Are you all right?"

It was like a torrential rain, the emotions... the haunting echoes of people's souls... It was a mixture of uneasy and content.

"You're happy... but uneasy?" Aerith tried to vocalize what we both felt. "Because I'm here? I'm sorry. I don't understand."

As I crossed the roped bridge, a new feeling emerged... a sense of panic and desperation. As I looked upward towards the temple, a scene suddenly flashed before my eyes. I could see the sky, but I couldn't move... I couldn't speak... it was extremely difficult to breath. Not even my eyes responded. All I could do was to stare up at the sky.

But then, I was looking down at the scene. I could see everyone, including the little girl lying on a stone table... a girl I recognized because I saw her face every day in the mirror. That was me. There was an older woman with long, silver hair and almost violet eyes, clothed in a hooded cloak. The older man was blond with blue eyes... such a kind face. The younger woman was so beautiful... with her strawberry blond hair and sparkling green eyes, which were very glassy with tears at the moment. Standing next to the younger me was a blond haired, blue eyed boy... the one from my vision with the white chocobo.

" _Is she going to live?" asked the younger female, and her voice made my heart ache so badly._

" _There is irreparable damage to her nervous system," said the old woman, her voice driving a spike of fear through my soul. "But there is not much time. The Lifestream will heal her wound, however, it will not allow her to remain here."_

" _Is she gonna die?" questioned the little boy._

 _...Prasid..._

" _If we do not move quickly," the older woman said._

I wanted to scream in terror... but no sound came forth. They didn't know! I wanted them to know...

" _So, she will live?" asked the man.._

" _Yes, she will live a long and full life." answered the older woman._

" _But she won't remember us?" said the younger woman, who looked a little like I did now._

" _No. It is for her own protection, Lantris." the older woman said to Lantris._

" _Is there no hope she will return to us?" begged the younger woman, sobbing._

" _No, Dannell," the old woman responded, "Time is different where she is going. If she should ever find her way back, you and yours will be long dead."_

" _Where is she going?" the little boy whined, "Can I go, too? Why can't we all go?"_

" _The Lifestream will not send all of you," the older woman explained, sliding a gnarled hand beneath my younger self's neck. "We must hurry. Once the poison spreads to her heart, nothing will save her._

 _Lantris leaned over and embraced the younger me, the sadness and pain in his expression consuming my emotions._

" _The poison will disappear once she is in the Lifestream," the old woman, "All that will be left is a mark on her neck... Say goodbye to her, quickly now. And then lay her in the stream."_

 _Lantris picked up the my younger, immobile self and carried me to the nearby pool of Lifestream._

" _Thank you... Charna... for saving our daughter." Lantris said, his voice choking slightly, and he placed me into the pool. The moment he did, Dannell erupted into a heart-rending wail..._

" _Amari!" she shrieked, and the sound of her despair tore through my soul. I watched Lantris back away, and then he fell to his knees, covering his face. The little boy clung to Dannell, sobbing._

 _The last thing I saw was the old woman... Charna... as her eyes glowed a brilliant violet._

My eyes flew open, which was a surprise, since I didn't remember closing them. I saw Cloud and Aerith staring down at me, both so worried.

"Skye? Are you all right?" Cloud asked.

I really wasn't. That was such a hard memory to watch. I opened my mouth to say I was fine, but all that came out was a grunt. I could feel hot tears rolling from my eyes, and I couldn't stop them.

Aerith helped me sit up, but then she pulled me into a hug. I embraced her, unable to stop myself from letting the tears flow. I was pretty sure that I had just witnessed my departure from Gaia and that those people, whom I still didn't recognize, were my family.

"They sent me away... to save my life," I croaked, trying desperately trying to get my crying under control.

"It's okay, Skye," Aerith soothed.

"The hell is wrong with her?" Barret demanded.

"Just give her a minute, Barret," Cloud told him, and the one-armed gunman huffed impatiently.

I pulled back from hugging her and quickly wiped at my eyes. Nothing was wrong with me. I was just seeing an event from my past... an event I couldn't recall... about people I didn't recognize.

... _my family_...

… _focus, Skye_...

I scrambled to my feet, dusting myself off.

"No, he's right." I shook my head, "We need to move on."

"You sure?" Cloud asked, giving Barret a harsh look.

"Yea, I'm okay." I reassured him. He remained unconvinced, but we still pressed forward.

After crossing the rope bridge, we traveled up a long stone staircase, at the top of which ambled a figure wrapped in a black cloak. I really didn't want to see what was underneath, but Cloud sure did. He ripped the hood back to reveal a... person?

It had no hair... and one eyeball was missing out of its socket along with a nose, only a hole in its face where it should be. On its left cheek was a tattoo of the number nine.

"Black... materia..." it hissed before it began melting into a puddle of ooze. The stench of it was acidic... earthy... and had the distinct odor of rot. It took all the will power I had not to vomit right where I stood.

The temple itself was rather large, resembling a square version of a large block pyramid. Walking through the doorway, the ambiance was a beautiful golden color.

In the game, when the group finally entered the temple, they encountered a badly injured Tseng who gave us the keystone. Now that I had changed it by getting the keystone early and avoiding the extra trip to the Gold Saucer, I had no idea what to expect. As far as I knew, not even Sephiroth was here yet.

Directly inside the doorway was a small surface with what appeared to be a puzzle on it. A single depression in the shape of the keystone was on the left as well as several circles connected by lines, so I drew out the piece and inserted it into the slot. All of the circles lit up in a dark violet light. It was almost mesmerizing. The floor to the right of the puzzle opened downward to reveal a set of stairs.

Descending into the temple revealed a complex labyrinth of stairs and ramps... and yet, not so complicated, like the game. One specific pathway was lit up.

"Great..." sighed Tifa, "Which way do we go?"

"I guess we follow the paths with the lights." I answered her.

"What lights?" she questioned.

I pointed to them. "Those lights."

"Skye, I don't see any lights," she informed me.

How could she not see them? They were very bright golden lights... though I couldn't see the origin of these lights. It was like someone hovered a mouse over it and highlighted the correct way.

"I don's see it, either," Cloud added.

"You don't?" Aerith chimed in.

"Me, neither," Barret added.

Only Aerith and I saw it?

"Maybe Aerith can see it because she is Cetra," Nanaki suggested, "It does not explain how Skye can see it."

I gave Aerith and Cloud a look that hopefully conveyed my apprehension at sharing my origins. Cloud shrugged, and I realized that there was no point in hiding it anymore. Cait Sith already knew.

"I'm also... a Cetra," I announced.

It felt strange to voice it like that. Everyone just kind of stared at me.

"Then, it would make perfect sense," Nanaki corrected.

Cloud allowed Aerith and I to lead the way, twisting and turning. There was no way they could have traversed this without guidance... and then I saw something that would have given it to them.

It was nothing like the game version. A whitish-blue apparition floating above the ground, the spirit flowed, for lack of a better term, away from us, quickly enough to keep ahead of us but slowly enough for us to follow it. It looked so fluid and beautiful and moved with an elegance that defied all reason.

We continued on the path, watching the dance of light as it kept ahead of us. We passed through a doorway into a room with stone mason walls and four pillars, one of which was broken. The ethereal being hovered in the center of the room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Aerith apologized, running up to it. "These are the spirits of the Ancients who have not joined the Planet. They stayed behind to protect the temple."

I looked at the spirit, sympathizing with it. I understood what it was like to feel displaced. I suddenly felt a wave of warmth from it, and I was suddenly compelled to walk forward. As I did, the face of the spirit became clearer, and I gasped, as my stomach just dropped.

The memory of her flooded my senses, rolling over me like a tidal wave.

"Mother?"

...( _Amari!_ )...

She reached out and caressed my cheek.

...(- _danger_ -)...

"Danger? Where?" I asked.

The emotion slammed into me... her fear.

"Why are you afraid?" Aerith asked her, "Is Sephiroth here?"

My mother made some strange noises.

"I don't understand," Aerith shook her head, glancing at me. I shrugged, not understanding anything the spirit of my mother said.

"What are we doing here?" Tifa questioned.

"Sephiroth will be here," I responded, instantly getting Cloud's attention.

"Why is he coming here?" Cloud wondered.

"He wants the black materia," I revealed without thinking. Once I realized what I had just said, I clapped a hand over my mouth, widening my eyes.

... _Was I not supposed to reveal that yet?_...

"Why you trying ta keep stuff from us?" Barret demanded.

I dropped my hand, turning my attention momentarily to Barret. "There are... things that you need to learn on your own rather than me telling you everything," I defended.

"What's the black materia do?" Tifa asked, cutting off any retort the gunman might have.

Now, came the difficult part. What should I tell them? Weren't they supposed to find out by looking at the murals on the wall? Wasn't there a pool of knowledge Aerith needed to talk to?

( _ **Tell them. I'll help as much as I can.**_ )

... _What's with the change of heart?_...

( _ **You've already altered things. All I can do, now, is try to help keep you alive.**_ )

... _I'm going to save her, Prasid_...

( _ **I know... Amari.**_ )

... _My name?_...

( _ **Your**_ _ **real**_ _ **name.**_ )

"It summons Meteor," I answered.

"Why would he want to do that?" asked Aerith, looking horrified.

The spirit suddenly cut through the group, leaving the room, and I took off after her.

"Come on!" I called back to everyone, and I could hear the footsteps behind me. We all followed the spirit down several more paths until we arrived at the chamber... that chamber with the murals on the walls. This was where we needed to be. The spirit turned back to me and uttered a sound akin to a howl before vanishing.

"Wait!" I cried. That had been my mother, and I needed to ask so many questions.

The artwork was reminiscent of Egyptian hieroglyphs, covering every inch of the wall. A golden glow illuminated the room, but I couldn't see a light source anywhere. Clouds of dust were kicked up with each step I took, and a musty odor lingered in the air. Now that we were here, I had no idea what to do.

"Wow, this is... amazing," breathed Tifa, staring at the pictures on the wall.

"Look over here!" Aerith exclaimed, drawing my attention. As I approached her, there was a small pool of dimly glowing purple liquid in the floor, and I could sense many presences coming from it.

"All the knowledge of the Ancients is here," she told me, "Can you feel it?"

I nodded, staring in awe.

"So where is Sephiroth?" Cloud demanded.

At the utterance of those words, I could feel anxiety from the pool. The air began to grow very thick and heavy, and a blinding flash of lightning forced me to shield my eyes. All the hairs on the back of my neck and my arms stood on end as the bolt of lightning released its energy. When I brought my hand down, there stood Sephiroth, as if Cloud's question had summoned him.

"So cold..." he drawled, "I'm always by your side."

He turned to the wall, spreading his arms and still holding his incredibly long sword.

"A treasure house of knowledge," he announced.

"What are you saying?" Cloud yelled at him.

Sephiroth chuckled evilly, pointing at the painting of the fiery meteor.

"At what?" Cloud replied, frustrated.

"At that which adds to the knowledge of..."

And he stopped, shaking his head.

"I am becoming one with the Planet." he smiled.

"And just how do you intend to become one with the Planet?" asked Aerith.

"I will... injure... the Planet..." he told the flower girl.

"With Meteor," I finished for him. He fixed his glowing, mako eyes on me.

"Yes." he answered.

"And the Planet will try to heal itself with the Lifestream, gathering an enormous amount of energy."

The insane ex-SOLDIER nodded at me, and I should have taken it as a warning. Looking back, it was very clear...

"And that's where you'll be to absorb it."

"At least someone understands," Sephiroth smirked, and then he completely faded away, like a Cheshire cat.

"SEPHIROTH!" Cloud shouted.

I wondered exactly what would happen if we left the temple... the black materia... here. It was obvious that Sephiroth wanted us to retrieve it for him. I thought perhaps, we could just leave it there.

( _ **He would send Cloud to get it.**_ )

Damn... yea. Right now, Cloud was vulnerable to Sephiroth's mental control. In fact, this was the time when he would start acting strangely. Sighing, I strode over to a small stone table that was nestled in the corner of the room. Hovering just above it was a small hologram of the temple.

"This is a puzzle. We need to solve it to get the black materia." I explained, "but there is a trick. This temple is the black materia."

"What?" Aerith asked.

"If that's true, no one can take it," Cloud stated.

"There are 12 parts of the puzzle," I continued, "Each one solved makes the temple grow smaller... until it is small enough... but the puzzle has to be solved from this room."

"So whoever solves it gets crushed?" Tifa interjected, and I responded by nodding.

"Well, that's an easy fix, isn't it?" came a voice from across the room.

Cait Sith bounded over towards us. "I'll solve the puzzle." it offered, "I'm just a machine, after all."

I looked at the mechanical beast. "Remember what we talked about," I said, pointedly.

"I remember, Skye," he said, "and you have nothing to worry about."

He did that weird, awkward bounce over to the hologram. "Everyone just wait outside."

With the assistance of Aerith and me, we traced our steps back and exited the temple, waiting near the entrance. I watched, curious to know how this would look, but then something caught my attention... a sound... the sound of laughter. As I looked to my right, I saw Cloud simply chuckling.

 _Here we go._

"Cloud?" Tifa asked, "What's wrong?"

"Summoning Meteor!" he laughed.

"It's not funny," Barret raged, "That'll kill the Planet!"

"Sorry... I..." Cloud seemed completely confused. "I don't know what that was."

Before anyone could speak, a sphere of shadow began to expand from the center of the temple until it encompassed the entire building and then slowly faded, leaving nothing behind but a depression in the ground. In the middle sat a small, black globe... the black materia. Cloud approached it with caution, bending down to scoop it up, and Aerith followed behind him.

"As long as we have it, Sephiroth can't use it." he announced, resolutely, "We'll take it somewhere he'll never find it."

"But I already have," came a booming voice from above us. Sephiroth hovered over the depression, his glowing eyes fixed on the materia.

"You're not getting it!" Cloud yelled at him.

"Yes... I am." Sephiroth said calmly.

Suddenly, Cloud grabbed his head, groaning in pain.

"Bring it to me... puppet." Sephiroth commanded, descending into the pit until he was in front of the swordsman.

Slowly, Cloud began to walk towards Sephiroth, holding out the materia as if it were a gift. I knew I wouldn't be able to stop it, but I had to try. I ran towards Cloud, snatching the materia from him. I had every intention of running back the way I had come, but I felt someone grab my hair and yank me backwards. A very strong hand pried the materia from my hand and shoved me, and I was not prepared for that much strength. I crashed into Cloud, and the both of us toppled to the ground.

"Good boy, Cloud." Sephiroth sneered, and then he disappeared.

"W-what have I done?" Cloud moaned.

"It's not your fault, Cloud," I told him.

"Be strong, Cloud," Aerith chimed in, kneeling next to him.

"I gave the black materia to Sephiroth." he continued.

"It wasn't your fault, Cloud," Aerith tried to calm him.

"Why would I do that?" he questioned, gripping his head, "WHY?"

"Aerith, back away!" I warned.

"Shut up!" he snapped at me, "You knew! You should have told me!"

He crawled towards me, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me.

"You should have told me!"

His fist flew at my face, and because I raised my arms to shield myself, the punch collided with my arms instead. _It really REALLY hurt!_

"Cloud, stop!" Tifa hollered, but it was no good. He kept hurling punches at me, releasing a wail of frustration.

"HEY! Stop!" Cid shouted.

"Lay offa her!" Barret yelled.

My arms hurt so badly, and I just couldn't keep them up anymore. As soon as his fist connected with my jaw, I blacked out.


	23. A Broken Promise

**Author's Note:** I think I need to move the release day to Saturday. It's much easier that way.

FYI: The name Amari is pronounced: ah-mah-REE

- **A BROKEN PROMISE** -

 _I stood in the middle of a forest, a thick canopy of leaves blocking my view of the sky. There was a sense of familiarity in this place with its light blue ambiance and brightness that defied the denial of sunlight. What was I doing in this place?_

" _Amari is such a pretty name," said a sweet, melodious voice._

" _Aerith?" I asked, turning around to see the flower girl peeking out from behind one of the trees._

 _Her giggle sounded a little like a wind chime."I'm so glad we got the chance to know one another."_

" _Yea... me, too," I replied. It was only then that it struck me... that sounded an awful lot like a goodbye. "No... Aerith, you promised me..."_

" _I know, Skye," she said sadly, "But I think I have to do this."_

" _No! No you don't!" I cried, "Please, don't do this!"_

" _Relax," she soothed, "It will be all right."_

" _No! You don't understand!" I tried to tell her, but she shook her head._

" _I understand, Skye," she smiled, "I finally understand. It feels so good... the confusion is completely gone."_

 _I could feel the hot tears sneaking out of my eyes and rolling down my cheeks._

" _Aerith, please..." I begged her, "You're going to die!"_

" _Maybe so..." she told me, "but this is the right thing to do, Skye. I'm the only one who can."_

" _We can find another way," I protested weakly._

" _Goodbye, Amari."_

My eyes flew open, still watering from the dream. I sat up quickly, but my head was pounding. Raising my hand to my head, I concentrated on staying upright. The left side of my face was so swollen, and I was certain if I looked in a mirror, there would be a lot of discoloration. I swung my feet around and set them on the floor.

Sitting up on the bed across from me was Cloud, looking completely miserable. He refused to meet my eyes, instead staring down at the floor. I had to admit, it was a bit awkward. What could I say to him?

"This wasn't your fault, Cloud," I started. His eyes snapped up to me, and his jaw tightened as he looked at me incredulously.

"You're kidding, right?" he responded in a flat voice.

"No, I'm not kidding," I answered.

"You... I..." he stammered, trying to fight the whirlwind of reactions that wanted to emerge. "Look at what I did to you!"

Even when I played the game, I never understood why he was so unforgiving of himself, especially once he found out he was being mind-controlled by Sephiroth. Some guilt was normal, of course, but Cloud Strife took it to a whole new level. If he could, he'd find a way to blame himself for the Calamity!

"Did you make a conscious decision to hit me?" I questioned, folding my arms over my chest.

"That doesn't-"

"Were you thinking that you really wanted to hit me?" I interrupted.

"No, but I-"

"Did you try to stop yourself?" I continued.

"Yes, but-"

"Then stop blaming yourself," I said firmly, "Obviously, there were forces beyond your control."

We were quiet for a moment before Cloud asked, "Did you know?"

 _Don't ask me this._

"Did I know what?" I played dumb.

"Did you know that I would give him the black materia?"

I sighed. "Yes..."

"Skye, I... I don't understand why you would keep something like that from me," he replied quietly, the betrayal clear in his voice.

How could I explain it? I knew this day would come... a day that I would be questioned about my reasoning.

"Cloud, if I had told you what you were going to do... what would you have done?" I asked.

He thought about it for a moment. "I would have wanted to know why..." he answered, "and... I would have probably... left to go out on my own."

"Yea... you would have left," I confirmed, "Instead of relying on your friends to help you through this, you would have gone off on your own..."

He was quiet for a few minutes, and I didn't press the issue.

"Skye, how much do you know...?" he asked.

 _I guess I can't avoid this anymore._

"I know a lot," I told him, "but not specifics. I don't know every single little detail, but the big stuff... yea, I know."

He slowly absorbed what I told him.

"Where I come from, there is a saying...'Life is a journey, not a destination.' It's just as important how you get somewhere as it is to actually get there. Sure, I could have skipped a lot of stuff, but we needed to do things the way we did. We learned so much... gained new friends... and those things are so important."

"Am I... safe... to be around?" he looked at me with those impossibly blue eyes.

 _How do I tell him this without altering things?_

"Yes, Cloud," I answered him honestly, "If you still trust me, let me give you some sound advice: Don't doubt yourself. I know you're confused, right now. Things are starting to unravel... and you've still got some things to learn on this journey. But when it comes down to it... believe in yourself."

"Are we... going to beat him?" he questioned.

I didn't hesitate. "Oh, yes. We will defeat him."

He nodded, seemingly happy with that answer, and then we sat in silence for a few moments.

"Hey, Skye..." he began, but he was interrupted when Tifa and Barret entered the room.

"Aerith is gone," Tifa told us.

I knew she had left, but it was still not pleasant to hear.

"She's going to the city of the Ancients," Cloud informed them.

"By herself?" Barret exclaimed, "Why did she go by herself?!"

"Then we need to go, too," Tifa stated.

"Only Aerith knows the way because she's Cetra," Cloud responded.

"We can't just let her go off by herself," Tifa argued, "What if she needs help?"

"Then how are we going to find her?" Cloud asked.

"With the help of another Cetra," I chimed in.

"Then why we still sittin' here?" Barret huffed.

"Let's go, Cloud," Tifa encouraged.

"No," Cloud protested, "What if I lose it again if Sephiroth gets near me?"

"Yeah, goddammit." Barret snapped, "It's your fault that freak got the black materia in the first place."

"Barret!" I scolded him, "It wasn't his fault. It was Sephiroth... he was controlled... you know he never would have done that of his own accord."

 _Oh... damn, was I supposed to say that?_

The responses were emotional... and all at the same time.

"WHAT?"

"He can control Cloud?!"

"Sephiroth can control me?!"

I shut my eyes as if by doing that, I could erase the mistake I had just made. How could I be so careless? What effect would this have on what needed to be done? How could I repair this epic failure on my part? I took a deep breath and opened my eyes to see three pairs of very confused ones staring back at me.

"It's why he handed over the materia," I tried to explain, "Sephiroth has a sort of... pull... on Cloud. I... I don't think I was supposed to... tell you, yet."

I covered my face with my hands.

All three of them continued to stare at me, remaining silent. Perhaps they were waiting for an explanation.

"But, you can fight it, Cloud," I told him, "You've got a strong mind. The only reason he could control you is because you weren't expecting it."

They looked so unsure.

"Well, ain't nothin' we can do 'bout it, right?" Barret finally spoke, "We need the whole team there. No backin' down, Cloud. You gotta understand that there ain't no getting' offa this train we're on, till we get to the end of the line."

"Cloud, we came this far," Tifa encouraged, "Aren't you going to settle up with Sephiroth?"

Cloud shook his head, grabbing it.

"I shouldn't go," Cloud growled, "I could compromise us."

"Goddamn jackass, that's what you are." Barret barked at him.

Cloud shot Barret a scowl.

"Just think about it, Cloud," Tifa said.

"C'mon... give'm some time." Barret stated, "He needs to make the decision on his own."

Barret and Tifa left Cloud there with me.

"Skye, I don't know..." he started, but I cut him off.

"I do know, Cloud," I interrupted. "You need to be there. What if something happens while your not there. You'd never forgive yourself... you'd blame yourself for not being there."

He looked at me with an expression I had never seen before. "It's like you've known me my whole life," he exclaimed, to which I simply smirked., "All right... I'll go."

"Good," I replied, sliding off the bed and getting to my feet.

"Hang on," he stopped me, standing up. He placed a hand on my swollen face...

 _Oh, he's touching me..._

( _ **Fangirl!**_ )

 _It's Cloud Strife!_

… and whispered some words, focusing the Restore materia. I felt the warmth from his hand spread out to every part of my cheek before fading, leaving behind no sign of the injury. He pulled his hand back and nodded.

"Much better," he said.

I followed him outside where Barret and Tifa were waiting.

"So, what's it gonna be?" Barret demanded, "If you come along and you go nuts around Sephiroth again, I'll knock you upside that spiky head of yours to bring ya back! If it happens, it happens."

Uncertainty dominated his eyes as he considered it.

"You're right," he finally said.

"Then let's go find Aerith and Vincent," Tifa smiled.

"Wait, Vincent is gone, too?" I asked, and Tifa nodded.

A slow grin worked its way onto my face.

 _Vincent is following Aerith! If anyone can stop the attack, he can..._

It took one full day to travel to the Northern Continent, and once we arrived, the Ancient Forest loomed before us. As I looked at it, a sense of foreboding overcame me... there was something about this place that frightened me, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. The deeper we traveled into it, the more unnerved I became.

"Something seems to be troubling you, Skye," came a soothing voice. I looked down and saw Nanaki walking beside me.

"Very perceptive," I answered, "Something is, but I can't figure out what."

"When did it begin?" he asked.

"When I stepped into the forest," I replied, feeling a shiver.

"Something from your past, perhaps," the great cat suggested.

 _Something from my past..._

( _ **I'm so sorry, Amari.**_ **)**

"Might be," I told Nanaki, "I just wish I could remember... and then, I'm a little nervous to remember..."

"That is perfectly natural," Nanaki spoke as we walked along. "It is human nature to fear the unknown."

As I looked at him, the natural grace with which he moved was stunning, though I still couldn't decide whether he looked more like a dog or a cat... maybe a mixture of both. His fur looked so coarse, and yet I really wanted to reach out and pet him. I was afraid, though, if I did that, he might be offended.

"Then I am most definitely natural," I joked.

"Do not try to force things," he continued, most likely missing the joke entirely, "It will happen eventually. You will remember."

He placed his head underneath my hand and rubbed, almost like he sensed my desire to pat him. I stroked that fur which looked so deceptively coarse and was pleasantly surprised to discover how soft it was. I smiled down at him, enjoying the sensation as we continued on our way. Nanaki was also one of my favorite Final Fantasy VII characters.

In the game, we should have hit the archaeological dig site before the forest, but it seemed like that wouldn't happen here. Then again, we wouldn't need a Lunar Harp to find our way... I was, after all, a Cetra. It made sense that I was able to find my way through it. I was also experiencing the worst case of déjà vu as we continued to walk through the forest.

As I passed yet another tree, something about it caught my eye. It looked as if someone had carved something into it. I stopped, staring intensely at it. The carving evoked a sense of foreboding from deep within me. It resembled the letter "x" with a simple line on each side of it:

| x |

For some reason, I felt an urgent compulsion to turn my back on it. My heart started pounding... I could hear it in my ears! I couldn't catch my breath... I felt pain in my chest. There was suddenly a brilliant flash of light that blinded me. When my vision returned, I was standing in that forest with a young blond boy... I remembered! I remembered what happened.

" _I don't care what she has given us, Prasid!" I yelled at him. "I know what I saw! That woman is a vile witch!"_

" _You don't know what you're talking about, Amari!" he shouted back to me. "You're imagining things! It's not possible! Charna has done so much for our people!"_

" _Please, listen, Prasid!" I pleaded, lowering my voice to try to reach him. He was being so stubborn. If he didn't believe me, no one else would. "I saw her change! I watched her! She became another person! And she knows that I saw her because she saw me. I ran away as fast as I could!"_

 _He shook his head. "It's just another one of your tales, isn't it?" he scolded. His words cut deeply. It was true that I had a very active imagination. I had wanted to create glorious tales one day, but I had never lied to him or anyone else. I could tell that he realized how hurtful his words truly were, but he refused to yield._

" _Please, Prasid..." I begged, "I'm afraid! She might do something to me!"_

" _Just stop, Amari," he spat, "I've had enough! I'm going home."_

" _Fine!" I called as he turned away, "but if I turn up dead, you'll be sorry!"_

 _He didn't stop... he didn't even look back. I was so frustrated that I wanted to scream, but mother had always told me that ladies don't scream. I didn't want to be a lady, at that moment. To strike something or lash out... that was what I felt compelled to do. Then, I remembered what mother had instructed me to do if I ever felt angry...breathe in slowly and exhale slowly._

 _I stood there for several minutes, attempting to control my breathing and my anger. Tears spilled out of my eyes, and I spun around. I imagined one of my story characters being scorned by her family. Slowly, my anger started to subside... but when the anger was gone, I felt hurt... betrayed. I thought for sure that Prasid would believe me, but he didn't. And I didn't understand why. It was so unlike him to disregard my words._

 _I looked around on the ground for a sharp rock, something I could use to carve a symbol into a nearby tree. Mother had taught me when you fight with someone, it was a custom to create a conflict symbol on a piece of paper and then turn your back on it, symbolizing that one was turning his or her back on whatever had caused contention. I didn't have paper or a pen, so I grabbed the sharpest rock I could find and carved the symbol on that tree. Once finished, I turned around, exhaling a shaky breath._

 _I sat down, folding my legs beneath me, and started drawing in the dirt. The drawing just didn't do justice to the picture in my mind, so I started sculpting the dirt into a beautiful house... but it gave me no joy... no comfort. My face was wet with tears, and every so often, one would run down to the tip of my nose and fall on my beautiful creation._

 _I wiped the canvas clean and started a drawing... my family. There was father, tall and ruggedly handsome... who sometimes turned into the tickle monster... there was mother, sleek and sophisticated... who always knew how to act like the proper lady... my brother, tall and strong...who was usually my protector and companion (but was being thick-headed right now)... and me, with the long, flowing reddish-blonde hair, creative and mischievous... my beautiful family... oh! I almost forgot Sugar!_

 _I was just about to draw the chocobo when I felt a very sharp pain in the back of my neck. I had been injured before, but the pain was never this acute. It was almost like the time Sugar had jabbed his claw into my foot. There had been a lot of blood, but I distinctively remember the pain being very intense. I instinctively slapped at my neck, thinking it was an insect, but what I found was no insect. It was a very thick, claw-like object, which was still stuck in my skin._

 _I looked behind me and saw her... a woman with long, wavy locks of white hair that moved as if she were under the water. Her eyes were glowing bright violet-white. She was dressed in nothing but a long, flowing cloak. By any standards, she looked like a normal woman; the difference, however, was the appendages extending from behind her, long tentacles, each with barbs at the end, one of which was still in my neck. They protruded out of enormous, leathery wings from her back._

" _I'm sorry, dear," she said, her voice echoing into my mind, "but I can't have you upsetting my plans."_

 _She finally pulled the barb out of my neck, and I heard a sickening squelch as it came out. I tried to speak, but I found it impossible. My voice wouldn't work. As I attempted to stand, I quickly discovered that the small jab to my neck was nowhere near the pain I originally considered it to be. It was like millions of burning needles washing through my legs and my arms. My mouth fell open, and I did not have the strength to close it. The only action I seemed to be able to take was to widen my eyes._

" _It took quite a bit of manipulation to convince your brother of your falsehood," she spoke with a calm and even voice, as if nothing at all was happening right in front of her. "His mind is rather strong... I may have a use for him later..."_

 _She watched me struggle to perform even the most basic of task... like trying to speak... to move... to breathe. The look on her face was that of curiosity... no pity at all. She crouched down beside me as I fell backwards, trembling. I watched her slowly transform into Charna, the old woman who had helped my people... but all the while, was impersonating the dead._

" _Oh, I'm afraid the pain will only worsen with time," she continued, crouching down next to me, "but do not despair. You're family will, of course, ask me to save your life... and I will, graciously, comply."_

 _She slid her arms beneath me, lifting me up._

" _The Lifestream will heal you, child," she told me, beginning to walk towards the place that I called home, carrying me in her arms, "but I can't have you returning to tell everyone about me. So you are about to embark on an adventure to another world... and you won't remember this. And if, by some miracle, your people will be long dead... and this planet will be mine."_

 _The pain was so tremendous... so overwhelming... I could barely think. Mercifully, my vision faded to white... and I could hear her parting words._

" _Goodbye, child..."_

( _ **I am so sorry, my sister... I hope you can forgive me.**_ )


	24. Consequences

**Author's Note:** And here we are... the big day! What will happen? Well, whatever does happen, I have one piece of advice – DO NOT PANIC! And I apologize... I have had a very difficult time writing this, so I took longer than usual.

- **CONSEQUENCES** -

As my eyes fluttered open, the worried faces of Cloud, Tifa, and Barret came into view. I blinked slowly, trying to shake off the disorientation, but it proved to be quite the challenge. The haze of confusion slowly lifted, however, and a moan escaped me.

"Skye, what happened?" asked Tifa.

Cloud extended his hand to me. "Can you stand?"

I accepted the help, allowing him to pull me into a standing position. Without answering anyone, I approached the tree again, running my fingers over the symbol that I had apparently carved into the bark over 2,000 years ago, a marker for the day my world literally changed.

"I... I remember..." I breathed as I sifted through the fragmented memories that now floated to the surface of my mind, "I remember what happened."

I wanted to dive head first into all of them, but time was not on our side. I forced myself out of the flashback daze and tried to refocus my attention.

"Nevermind that now," I asserted, "We need to catch up with Aerith."

 _I hope it's not too late._

"Are you sure you don't need a minute?" Tifa questioned.

"I need more than a minute," I replied urgently, "So much more... but right now, we don't have any time. We need to hurry."

"Why? I mean, what's the big rush?" asked Yuffie.

"Sephiroth is going to try to kill Aerith," I revealed, "and every moment we spend talking about this makes it harder for us to stop it."

"Then let's go," Cloud decided, motioning for us to follow him, "Skye, you lead the way."

As we walked, new questions popped up.

"So you're a Cetra?" Tifa asked me as we walked along.

"Apparently, I am," I answered, "I just found out through these... weird visions and episodes."

"How is that possible?" she persisted.

"Well, as I understand it... Jenova came to the Cetra over 2,000 years ago. She was a shapeshifter and telepathic. She used those powers to get close to everyone and infect them with some disease. As a child, I accidentally saw her change her form into someone else... I tried to tell my brother... but he..."

It was that moment that I realized that the last time I spoke with Prasid, he seemed to feel a lot of guilt over something.

"... he was being mind controlled by Jenova. We had a big fight over it. Before I could tell anyone else, she attacked me..."

I pointed to the birthmark on the back of my neck.

"Then she pretended to be the local healer and brought me to my family, claiming that the Lifestream could heal me. She manipulated the Lifestream to send me to another world... where time passes more slowly than here. I grew up there... while thousands of years passed here. And then, somehow... my brother, who is now in the Lifestream, found me on that other world... and brought me here... where I met you, Tifa."

It sounded so far-fetched when I said it all out loud... really far-fetched.

"That is... one hell of a tale," she exhaled, trying to take it all in.

"I still don't know all of the details," I added, "like the white chocobo... when I was a child, I had a small, white chocobo... named Sugar. Like the one at the farm. But I am pretty sure that chocobos don't live for thousands of years."

"No, they do not," interjected Nanaki, "however, my grandfather taught me that some Cetra are able to take the physical form of a creature... a spirit animal, if you will."

 _So, was the chocobo... you, Prasid?_

( _ **That's right, Amari.**_ )

 _Don't blame yourself for this. It wasn't your fault._

( _ **I know that, but it's hard not to feel like I should have had a stronger mind.**_ )

For once, things were starting to make sense. I still wasn't sure if this was all just a dream, or if I was really living it. One thing was certain, however; it _**felt**_ real.

"So you have visions of the future because you're a Cetra?" asked Cait Sith.

 _I don't think I should tell them that their lives are in a video game on another world._

( _ **I'd say that's a safe bet.**_ )

"No. Even for a Cetra, that is a rare thing," Nanaki answered for me.

"And they didn't even start until I came back here," I explained.

"So when you said you'd never seen a chocobo..." Cloud began.

"I meant it." I finished, "There are no chocobos in the world where I grew up."

"What was it like... that other world?" Nanaki asked.

"Crowded... billions of people... complacent... spoiled... bored." I described, "There are no monster creatures... no mako energy... no magic. Everything is basically artificial. It's a lush, green world that is being slowly consumed by the people on it."

"Sounds awful," Tifa commented, and I shrugged. I hadn't really thought about it before that point, and I had never described my world like that. Having experienced Gaia, though, changed my outlook. It was such a small place with so few people, and I found myself wondering how each of these characters would survive on Earth.

We continued on towards the event I knew was waiting for us. As we neared the Ancient city, I thought about what would happen. In the main building, deep beneath the surface, Aerith would be praying. Cloud would approach her, intent on killing her because of Sephiroth's mind control. His friends would break him out of it. And then... Sephiroth would descend from above... and...

 _No! That isn't going to happen!_

"Cloud," I called, catching up to him, "I need to tell you something."

"We don't have time," he responded.

" _Make time!_ " I yelled, "This is important!"

He stopped, turning to me with a shocked expression.

"He's going to try to control you again," I told him, "but you have the power to resist."

"What are you saying?"

"Prepare yourself for it," I explained, "and maybe... maybe she won't have to die."

"Woah! Wait a minute!" Cloud interrupted. "Who's gonna die?"

"If you listen to me, no one will die, Cloud!"

"I'm listening."

( _ **Be so careful here, Amari!**_ )

"Remember what happened at the temple?" I reminded him.

He nodded slowly.

"That was Sephiroth... trying to control your mind," I explained, "but you can fight him."

"How?"

"He might try to tell you things," I warned, "Whether or not you think they are true, don't listen to him. Use your military training to put it aside and deal with it later."

He stared at me for a few moments, and for a moment, his expression confused me.

"Okay, Skye," he finally said.

"When we see Aerith, don't approach her alone," I instructed, "Make sure we ALL approach her."

"Fine," he nodded.

About twenty minutes later, I got my first look at the Forgotten City. Neither the movie nor the game captured the beauty of this place, even in ruins. The outside of the housing looked like some kind of gleaming luminescence, and the shape resembled the oversized seashell of a snail with several spikes jutting out of it. Artistically, the buildings sang to my senses.

Even the trees in the area seemed to glow in that beautiful bluish white ambiance, like they were radiating life and consciousness. The whispering behind my eyes was no longer whispering... it was chatter, loud and clear... thousands of voices. It was practically humming in my mind, and it made it difficult to focus... _not good!_

"Where is she?" asked Cloud.

"In the Capital," I answered without thinking.

"Which is where?" Barret demanded.

I blinked. "I don't know..."

"Well, this' sposed to be your home, right?" Barret defended.

"I don't remember everything, yet." I told him.

I looked at this city... that used to be my home, hoping something might spark, but I couldn't remember anything.

( _ **Give it time...**_ )

 _I don't have time..._

We ventured deeper into the city, searching for the Capital. When we found it, more memories flooded my mind... me and Prasid playing with Sugar near the pool... a city festival... a meeting of some kind... they didn't show up like the others had, by causing me to lose consciousness; it was like remembering something that had been just on the tip of my tongue for a very long time.

"This is it," I confirmed, leading them inside. As in the game, the interior spiraled downward into an underground cavern. Light from the luminescence reflecting off the water created a lovely shimmering effect and illuminated the area perfectly, and I could feel the moisture in the air.

There, at the alter on a platform in the middle of the lake, knelt Aerith, hands clasped and eyes closed. From where I was standing, I couldn't make out her facial features, but I knew she was praying. I could feel her words resonating in my soul... they were so beautiful and comforting. I could have listened forever...

...but I wasn't there to listen. I was going to save her life... even if it cost me my own.

Leading up to the platform were stepping stones, and I pointed them out. The only problem I could see was that there wasn't enough room for all of us.

"Let's go..." I said, hopping from stone to stone until I was on the platform.

"We ain't all gonna fit up there," Barret vocalized what I was just thinking.

"Cloud... how about me, you, Barret, Tifa, and Yuffie?" I suggested.

"Sounds good," he agreed.

As I made it to the platform, I watched the others follow and join me, and I wondered just where Vincent was. I didn't see him anywhere. Had he taken off, maybe in an attempt to find Lucrecia. I was almost too distracted with this line of thought that I almost missed it...

Cloud pinched the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and his thumb, wincing slightly.

"Cloud?" I called to him, readying myself.

"It's just a headache," he grunted, "I'm fine."

I wasn't really convinced, but I couldn't stand there and watch him. Already, I had changed things by having everyone on this platform. Barret, Tifa, and Yuffie were on high alert, keeping an eye out in all directions... except the one that counted. I lifted my gaze upward...

Many things happened at the same time. Just as I saw Aerith's would-be killer descending on her, someone grabbed me from behind, yanking me backwards and drawing attention.

"Cloud! What are you doing?" I heard Tifa yell.

The grip around my neck loosened just as Sephiroth landed behind Aerith, ready to thrust his sword through her. Three gunshots rang out while Yuffie tackled Aerith to the floor, sending her Holy materia rolling from her grasp and into the water. The three bullets that accompanied the gunshots hit Sephiroth in rapid succession, knocking him over the edge and into the water.

"Cloud, let her go!" Tifa shouted, "This isn't you!"

I felt his arm slide from around my neck, and he stepped back from me as I turned to face him. His expression reflected shock and shame as he backed slowly away.

"Skye... I... I tried, but..." he started.

"I know..." I stopped him, "Now's not the time, though..."

I slowly approached Aerith, dreading what I would find. Was I too late? Had Sephiroth succeeded in killing her? I would never forgive myself if she was gone... never.

Much to my surprise and relief, Aerith slowly sat up, holding her hand to her head. There was no wound in her stomach nor on any other part of her. She was dazed but otherwise all right, and my heart leaped with jubilation... until I saw blood pooling on the floor around her. She wasn't wounded... so where was the blood coming from? It was then that I noticed Yuffie lying next to her, a sideways gash across her lower back.

 _No!_

"No! Yuffie!" I yelled, falling to my knees. As I did, I heard a wet splat and some of the blood splashed up on my legs and on Aerith's clothing. I reached in to feel on her neck for a pulse, and hope crept in as I could feel a very weak one. If she didn't receive care within the next few moments, the struggling beat of her pulse would disappear.

I placed my hands over the wound and closed my eyes, accessing the power of the Restore materia I had equipped in my bangle. A gentle, warming light began to illuminate from beneath my palms, growing brighter and brighter until finally I couldn't see Yuffie's back or my own hands. A few moments later, the light began to diminish, and while the wound wasn't completely gone, it was closed and no longer bleeding.

Aerith finally focused on me. "Skye... what happened?"

"I couldn't do it, Aerith," I answered, staring down at Yuffie's injury, which was totally my fault.

Tifa knelt beside me. "Is she..."

Shaking my head, I turned my gaze to the barmaid beside me. "You'll need to sit with her," I told her.

"Why? Aren't we leaving now?" Tifa asked.

"No, there is still something coming..."

And as if to illustrate my point, a low rumble began to vibrate beneath our feet. It rose from the water, slowly, in between those we left on the other side of the water and where we stood, and I couldn't help but tremble at its visage. This beast was darker than the one we faced on the cargo ship, with the body of an armor-plated woman, though the legs seemed to be stuck together and then thickened at the bottom like the trunk of a tree. Large leathery wings adorned its back, and on the tips of these appendages were very thick claw-like spikes. It's head resembled the skull of a wildebeest, but right at the end of the snout were two slender fangs. Long, spiny tentacles protruded from random spots of the creature's body.

"Jenova..." I whispered, fear blossoming inside me. Looking up at this beast, all of the memories came rushing in... the attack... her deception... the moment I was lowered into the Lifestream... waking up on a beach...

 _Not now!_

I shook my head, standing up and taking out my bow. Aerith stood next to me, and seeing her there, I suddenly realized... I had changed everything. I had no idea what to expect now. I put that knowledge aside to deal with it later.

"It's vulnerable to Earth attacks!" I called out to everyone, "If we happen to have a Water Ring, I'd put it on, now!"

I took aim for the beast, drawing back an arrow and letting it fly. The projectile hit its mark, sinking into the leathery flesh of Jenova's chest, and she let out a mighty roar of pain. Barret fired his gun arm, pelting her with a shower of bullets. From across the water, Cid whispered some words that were still foreign to me, and a rumbling erupted from beneath the alien. A thick, spike of ground shot upwards, puncturing Jenova from below, fading from view once it did its work.

Jenova slightly lifted her head and screamed loudly, the sound rising in pitch until it was higher than my ears could detect. There was suddenly a flash of bright blue light, and my ears felt like they were burning inside. The pressure grew with each passing moment, and I clapped my hands over them, trying to block out whatever invading force was there. When it stopped, I could feel a trickle of blood from each ear and a ringing in my head.

I barely heard the gunshots that sounded, and I briefly wondered where they were coming from before I figured out they were from Vincent. He had never left Aerith's side, and it was his attack that sent Sephiroth into the water.

I can't remember when Aerith had stood up and taken her place beside me, but I saw her holding the staff out in front of her, an aura of blue flame exploding around her. The ringing in my head was replaced by a beautiful warmth, any pain that might have lingered long gone now. The sensation was empowering... inspiring... and gave me a sense that I could go on!

Jenova flapped its wings, sending a thick spray of water towards Cloud. I could see him gasping for breath as the liquid encompassed him, and he dropped to one knee. I was going to rush towards him until I saw the wisps of blue energy circling around him. He slashed his sword diagonally down in one direction and then crossed over it in the shape of an "X"... and Jenova froze where she was... a side effect of his limit break, Cross Slash.

I kept firing my arrows at her, one after another. Nanaki flung his face upward, howling, and a rather large explosion formed at Jenova's center, expanding and then fading. Barret continued raining bullets down on her without mercy. Jenova wailed in pain but was powerless to move; Cloud's limit break had seen to that. A wisp of red and black swooped into my line of sight, firing a gun as he landed on the platform.

Finally, Cloud thrust his blade forward into the trembling mass of leathery flesh, and with a howl of agony, Jenova sank back down into the water.

Adrenaline finally coming down, I looked around at the group of comrades, which now included a very much alive Aerith.

 _I did it!_

"I can't believe it!" I gasped.

"What is it, Skye?" Tifa asked as she sat with Yuffie.

"I did it... I saved her," I replied, staring at Aerith with wide eyes.

"Skye, what _haven't_ you been telling us?" Cloud questioned, spinning his sword. As he did, the blood and gore that was on the blade flung off.

"She was supposed to die," I answered without thinking, "but she didn't."

"Who was supposed to die?" demanded Cloud.

"I was," Aerith spoke up as she approached me, "and you've been carrying that knowledge since we met you."

I said nothing but nodded. It had been such a difficult burden to bear for so long, it was almost euphoric that it was over. I was still holding on to things about Cloud, but that wasn't quite as heavy as the secret about Aerith.

"You could've told us..." Cloud tried to reassure me, "We could've helped."

"Oh, sure," I chuckled, " _Hey, Cloud... Sephiroth is going to try to mind control you to kill Aerith_. How would that have sounded to you?"

"Well, when you say it like that-"

"And even if you had believed me," I interrupted, "you would have left the group to protect us."

He did the classic Cloud gesture and rubbed the back of his neck. He then gave me the oddest look... a mixture of surprise and confusion.

"I've only known you a couple days," he began, "but it's like you've known all of us for your whole life."

I couldn't stop myself... I shrugged.

Cloud turned from everyone, remaining silent as he stared across the water.

"I'm Cloud, ex-SOLDIER, born in Nibelheim," he suddenly announced, "I came to settle up with Sephiroth."

"We know that," Tifa replied, confusion etched into her features, "What-"

"I came here of my own free will... or so I thought." Cloud spoke over her, "but... to tell the truth, I'm afraid of myself. There's a part of me that I don't understand... the part of me that made me give that Black materia to Sephiroth."

He spun around and looked at Tifa. "If you hadn't said something, I might have..."

He trailed off, letting those words hang in the air.

"I feel like there's something inside me... a person who's not me..."

"Cloud," I stopped him, "I want you to listen carefully to me. You are Cloud Strife, born and raised in Nibelheim. Don't let anyone tell you differently... he's going to try to trick you by distorting the truth... but I am telling you right now. If you leave the group, Sephiroth will win."

I walked up to him, meeting his eyes. "Do you understand me?"

He nodded, giving me that really odd look again.

"We're all in this together," I said, looking at everyone else as well.

"What if I... do something... terrible?" Cloud asked.

"Then it will be a good thing that we're all here... to stop you," I told him, "You said it yourself... if Tifa hadn't been there, you might have done something you would regret."

He smirked. "You're right."

"Hey, I don't mean to interrupt, but we should get Yuffie to a healer." Tifa interjected.

"All right then," Cloud agreed. "Let's mosey!"


	25. Icicles

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the lapse in submitting chapters. There will be a bigger gap between submissions just because my life has become a little more complicated. Rest assured, though. I will NEVER abandon stories that I begin on this site. I promise. Every comment, every favorite, and every follow means the world to me. Thanks so much for staying with me!

And I will try to write longer chapters after this one. Thanks for the feedback. This one would have been longer, but that was such a perfect place to leave it.

- **ICICLES** -

It took the better part of the next day to make it as far south as we could go and then most of the night to ferry everyone around the mountain. Carrying an injured Yuffie, we didn't want to chance hiking through the rocky terrain. Dragging an injured comrade across uneven ground was a bad idea, no mistake about it.

Aside from the usual enemies, a new adversary soon emerged to greet us: the cold. Most of us were dressed in very light clothing, and the temperature was unforgiving. I did have my trench coat, but it really wasn't built for this kind of freezing weather. I was pretty sure as we traveled along that I had goosebumps on top of my goosebumps. Even so, I knew the best way to keep warm was to keep moving.

At that point, I could honestly say that I had no idea what was coming next. I had managed to save Aerith's life, but I wondered what the cost would be. Already, I was seeing some of the consequences with Yuffie. What if there was some kind of cosmic balance that needed satisfying... like Aerith was meant to die, so, instead, now, the cosmos demanded Yuffie's life in exchange.

"You seem distracted."

Unbeknownst to me, Nanaki had caught up with me and was now walking at my side.

"Do I?" I replied, unsure if I should discuss it.

"You do," the great cat (dog?) confirmed, undeterred by my passive evasion.

What harm could it do if I spoke with Nanaki? He was a wise individual that could offer some unique insight.

"I changed things," I admitted, "I changed something really important. I'm afraid of what that means."

"You mean saving Aerith's life?" he asked.

"She was supposed to die," I told him, "That one event had such a big impact on... everything... and everyone. I've altered that, now... but I couldn't let her die."

"It weighs heavily on your heart, knowing events before they take place," Nanaki acknowledged, "Are there more events that you will try to change?"

"I just don't know," I admitted, "There are some bad things that have yet to happen... but I know that they _need_ to happen. Already, I think I might have altered things."

"In my village, there was once a seer," Nanaki told me, "He was not as gifted as you, but he did have some knowledge of future events. I asked him once if he was afraid to change things, and he told me that some things are set and will happen no matter what. He said that even seers could not alter certain events. If you were able to save Aerith, then her death was not one of those events."

I stopped, looking down at him. His words made me feel so much better, and I didn't think he realized how much of a burden he had just lifted from my shoulders. I crouched down in front of him and embraced him.

"Thank you," I whispered.

He leaned into my hug, rubbing his head against my chin. It also had an added effect of warming me up.

"You are welcome, Skye," he responded.

As we marched along, the landscape was almost blindingly white, and every time the wind blew, every inch of skin I was showing went numb. Aerith saw me suffering and scooted up beside me.

"Hey, I have a secret for you," she smiled.

"P-please, sh-share..." I begged, and I swear the chill had reached all the way to my bones, possibly to the depths of my soul...

She held up a materia and whispered a few words, causing the small green sphere to light up. Suddenly, it was like I was wrapped in a heating blanket, and I turned a very surprised expression in her direction.

"Just your regular fire materia," she informed me, "I cast the first level Fire spell but then I only used it at half power."

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"Oh, it takes some practice," she replied, "and the materia has to be mastered."

She reached into her pouch and pulled out another materia.

"Here," she said, handing me the sphere, "It's the materia born when this one was mastered."

I had totally forgotten about that. In the game, when you master the materia, a new one was created. Apparently, that aspect mirrored the game, as well.

"So, I was supposed to die?" Aerith asked me, to which I nodded, "What a horrible burden to have to carry around."

"Yea, it was..." I agreed, "I couldn't tell anyone because there were so many factors."

It wasn't just Aerith's death, either. I had to take Cloud's identity crisis into account, as well. What if Sephiroth had tried to take control of Cloud earlier? What if Cloud, in his stubborn way, tried to leave the group sooner? What if the group, however unlikely, decided that Cloud was too much of a threat and decided to ditch him.

The question still remained, however: should I warn Cloud? According to the game, he would succumb to Sephiroth's control and hand over the black materia. If I stopped that event, what would Sephiroth do to get the black materia? Once Cloud became truly aware of who he was and what had really happened to him, he prevented Sephiroth's control over him.

I knew I couldn't tell him the whole story; he still had to go through the event with Tifa putting his mind back together and discovering that he really _was_ Cloud Strife and not a clone. I couldn't take that away; it was vital to future events and a possible relationship with Tifa (I wasn't really a shipper, but when a girl runs around inside your mind and helps piece it back together, that was a deep level of intimacy).

"So are there any other really big events that you feel like you can't tell us?" Aerith asked.

I simply looked at her, attempting to convey my answer with an expression.

"Anything I can help you with?" she pressed.

I shook my head. It was already enough that she was here and alive. In saving her life, I might have doomed hundreds to die of the Geostigma... including Cloud. Although, I did have one advantage; I knew exactly what the Geostigma was. Now that Aerith was alive, she and I could both work on the cure.

"Ask me later," I told her, smiling.

"All right, Skye," she reluctantly agreed, "but remember you don't have to do this alone. We're all here for you."

"I know that," I reassured her, "It's just..."

I trailed off, glancing towards Cloud, who paid no attention to me or Aerith. Perhaps I could become more proactive rather than waiting for things to happen.

"There's a small village a little further north," I said, "We should-"

A moan from Yuffie distracted me from my train of thought. I dropped back to the make-shift stretcher carried by Vincent and Cid to check on her.

"Where...am I?" Yuffie groaned.

"We're on our way to the nearest medical facility," I informed her, trying to keep my tone light.

"Healing... materia?" she asked.

"We did that, Yuffie," I replied, "It's a really strange injury that didn't heal."

I had always wondered why no one tried using Phoenix Downs or the Revive materia when Aerith died. So many theories circulated among the fans of Final Fantasy VII... everything from Phoenix Down only brought characters back from an unconscious status to the characters being so stunned with grief that they simply didn't think of it.

The fact that Yuffie's injury didn't heal when we used potions, antidotes, or healing materia illuminated a new theory for me: It was a magical wound that didn't heal by normal means, which made perfect sense. This was Jenova we were dealing with... not the real Sephiroth. Perhaps, Cloud had tried many different ways to revive Aerith... before I went and changed the timeline, that is.

"Did... we... at least... get him?" she persisted, speech obviously requiring a tremendous amount of effort.

"You saved Aerith's life, Yuffie," I smiled at her, "You're a hero."

A weak smirk appeared on her lips. "Imma... hero...heeerooo"

"Here... take this..." she added, holding her hand up as high as possible... which was just above her hip. I took the item from her hand and looked at it. As soon as I saw it, I gasped. It was the black materia! Yuffie's sticky fingers had given us an end game!

"You're amazing, Yuffie!" I praised.

"I... know..." she breathed. Even in this state, she was so snarky!

I carefully put it in my pouch, making a mental note to continually check that it was there. And under no circumstances would I give it to Cloud... or anyone else, for that matter. It would be safe with me.

Nanaki's words echoed in my head: _Some things are set and will happen no matter what._

"Rest now," I said softly.

Her eyes rolled back and closed. I checked her over briefly, making sure she was still breathing and that her pulse was still steady.

"Hang in there, Yuffie," I whispered. I didn't think I could ever forgive myself if Yuffie died because of my choice to save Aerith. Not just Yuffie... anyone. If I had to give my own life to ensure everyone's safety... then I would.

( _ **Let's hope it doesn't come to that, Amari**_ )

 _Yea, it isn't my first choice, either, Prasid._

It seemed to take an eternity to reach Icicle Village, but once we did, I was hoping there was some kind of healer in town. If not, I had no idea what would happen to Yuffie.

I ran ahead to the inn, bursting in through the door and probably frightening the innkeeper... considering she looked to be about 11 years old.

"Wake up, grampa... we got a customer!" she told him, swatting the sleeping, elderly gentleman lightly on the knee.

"Oh... welcome," he coughed, slowly coming around, "Glad you came."

This wasn't the inn... it was the weapons shop.

"Hi, is there a healer in the village?" I asked.

"Oh... yea... about 3 houses down," she informed me.

"Thanks," I replied, "I'll be back for some equipment."

She looked positively gleeful at that as I turned and ran out the door. Following the directions, I engaged Earth protocols and knocked on the door of the third house down. When the door opened, an older man answered the door, seemingly confused that I had the nerve to knock. After all, on Gaia, it was customary to simply walk into a house.

"Are you the healer?" I asked.

"Yes," the man replied, "Are you in need of healing?"

"No, my friend is," I revealed.

The man looked around. "Well... where is she?"

"At the inn... can you come with me?"

"Certainly. Let me grab a few things," he said, starting to gather his tools and some bottles, "Tell me about the illness."

"She was sliced by a very long sword," I explained, "Potions and materia aren't working properly."

He nodded as he filled up a small carrying case with supplies. "Well, now, that is odd. I guess I'll just need to see the wound. Lead the way, Miss."

We arrived at the inn just as Vincent and Cid set Yuffie carefully down on the bed, making certain to keep her on her side.

"Hey, this is..." I stopped, mentally facepalming. I forgot to introduce myself, and I never asked the healer's name.

"Rojin is the name," he filled in the blanks.

"He's a healer," I added.

He approached Yuffie, carefully and gently examining the wound, and I stood nearby, watching. It certainly looked like a normal wound, lacking any element that would make it appear magical or different from any other injury. No strange, green glow or nasty-smelling ooze coming from it. Though had the slash gone any deeper, poor Yuffie would have literally been beside herself.

"Hmmm, I've only seen this kind of magic once before," the man commented as he rifled through his bag, withdrawing a couple of bottles.

"You have?" I asked, suddenly suspicious.

"A very long time ago," he continued, "about 30 years, I'd say. A group of people came to excavate something out of the crater...one of them had a gash similar to this one."

Of course! When Shinra came to excavate Jenova! They had been attacked? I didn't remember that in the game, but it made perfect sense. The true form of Jenova had tentacles with sharp barbs on the end of them. According to this healer, someone had been injured with this kind of magic then.

He began mixing the contents of bottles together, dropping a feather into the mix. As soon as it touched the liquid, it looked like it burned up. He then took a dropper, withdrew some silvery substance from one more bottle and squirted it into the mixed bottle. The liquid then turned clear. He took up some of the liquid in the dropper and slowly squeezed it onto Yuffie's wound, which began to heal up gradually.

I smiled, breathing a sigh of relief. She was going to be all right.

"She needs to rest for at least one day, more if you can," he told us.

"How much do we owe you?" Cloud asked.

"250 gil..."

Cloud paid the healer, looking down at Yuffie with a lighter expression. Apparently, he had been extremely worried for her. I actually thought it was really sweet.

We moved Yuffie to the local inn, where we rented a room and gathered to discuss the next step. It was a little crowded, but we still managed.

"So, I got a question," Barret began, "Why is Sephiroth goin' to the north? What's so special about it?"

"It's where Jenova came to this planet," I explained, "and where the Cetra used the Lifestream's power to imprison her there... until Shinra excavated her over 30 years ago."

"Of course," Barret grumbled, "Leave it to Shinra..."

"When Jenova fell from the sky, it injured the Planet, and it gathered all of the Lifestream at that area to heal it. Sephiroth is going to summon Meteor to that place. He wants to force the Lifestream to gather there again... to merge with it. He wants all that power." I continued.

"It won't kill him?" asked Tifa.

"No, Sephiroth is already in the Lifestream," I told them.

"Wait... what?" Cloud interrupted.

"He's already in the Lifestream."

"How is that possible?" Cloud snapped, "We've been following him all across Gaia!"

"We've been following a shape-shifter called Jenova," I corrected, "And Jenova is being controlled by Sephiroth from the Lifestream."

Cloud looked completely shocked... not to mention pissed.

"Are there any other revelations you want to drop on us?" he growled.

"I already told you, I-"

"Can't... yea, I know," Cloud interrupted, completely annoyed, "Well, I'm tired of you keeping things from us, Skye. Tell us what you know."

Really? Cloud was angry at **me** for keeping things from the group? Cloud? Of all people? I was very tempted to reveal _his_ messed up past, but I couldn't do that. It wasn't time for it, and it might really screw things up.

"I... honestly don't know, now," I shot back, "I've changed something... something really big."

"Maybe if you had told us sooner, Aerith wouldn't have run off in the first place," Cloud yelled.

"That's not true, Cloud," Aerith denied, "I still would have gone. And I think you are being really unfair to Skye right now."

He stopped, staring at Aerith.

"Does everyone feel that way?" he asked quietly.

"Hell, no," Barret spoke up, "Skye, if you know somethin', you should tell us."

I was fed up. "All right. You wanna know something? Well, here it is. We're going to win against Sephiroth. I've seen it... but only if we all work together."

I looked directly at Cloud. "And you... what is it you really want to know, Cloud?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why can Sephiroth control me?"

I hadn't expected that question. "All SOLDIERs are given Jenova cells along with mako treatments. You have a very high number of Jenova cells... so does Sephiroth. He was given the cells when he was still in his mother's stomach."

I was very careful not to mention that Cloud had never actually been in SOLDIER, and I, of course, neglected to mention his time with Hojo. I needed to keep that carefully concealed until the right moment.

"Wait... I thought Jenova was Sephiroth's mother..." said Aerith, "He calls her mother, doesn't he?"

I sighed, knowing that Vincent was already aware of this. "Jenova is not his mother. He's a human being... his mother..."

I paused and looked at Vincent. "...is Lucrecia Crescent."

Vincent nodded. "It is truth."

Cloud's eyes were wide. "I've got... Jenova cells... inside me?"

"Every SOLDIER does."

"So, I'm a danger to everyone," he said.

"Running off to be alone isn't going to keep us safe, Cloud," I explained, "It makes you more susceptible and dangerous. At least here, we can talk you down and help you fight it."

"Listen to Skye, Cloud," Tifa encouraged.

"H-how do I fight it?" he asked, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Think of something that gives you strength, Cloud," I answered, "and don't let go of that."

That evening, I didn't sleep well at all, in and out of nightmares all night. Memories were so muddled in my mind, and I was trying to make sense of them all. They clashed with everything I knew and believed, threatening to turn my existence upside down.

 _...This must be what Cloud's mind is like... having memories that don't feel like his own..._

( _ **Yes, but yours are truth**_ )

 _...How do I know that?..._

( _ **What does your heart tell you, Amari**_ )

My heart was just as confused, and I wanted to believe that this was reality. I kept thinking that someday, long after I accepted this as real, that I would awaken in some kind of insane asylum with doctors telling me I finally came out of my delusion. And then I would go through the mourning process of having lost a world that I thought was mine.

The morning sun peeked through the shutters of my room, urging me to get up and go about my morning routine. I slid out of bed and cleaned up, getting dressed afterwards. As I headed downstairs, I didn't hear any movement from any other rooms, so I assumed my Tai Chi would be unobserved today. It was a little unnerving to have people watching me, but I was also flattered. Cloud had even asked me to teach him some of it.

The snow was going to be a problem, however; to complete the intricate movements of the Tai Chi movements, my feet needed to be on solid ground, and everywhere in this village was covered with snow. At least Aerith had taught me how to keep warm with the fire materia. I'd been practicing since she showed me the trick.

And then, an idea came to me. I walked outside the village to a patch of level ground and focused my fire materia on an area. It seemed to travel through my whole body, down through my feet, warming me as it did. I watched with wonder as the flames spread out across the snow, melting it right down to the dirt and leaving me a steady, level area in which to perform my morning dance (as Nananki called it).

I was about half-way through the routine when I noticed Cloud standing off to the side, watching me. I couldn't let it distract me; I needed to finish. Concentrating on the movements and the breathing, I twisted and turned, placing my feet in the path that was required. I finished with the final exhale of breath.

"It's really beautiful," he commented.

"Thanks," I said a little less enthusiastically. Wasn't he still mad at me for keeping secrets?

"Skye, I wanted to apologize," he began, walking towards me "It's just that... this whole mind control is freaking me out."

"Yea, I suppose I understand that," I agreed. If someone were trying to control me, I would most likely freak out.

"So, what I'm trying to say," he continued, now standing directly in front of me, close enough for me to see individual eye-lashes...

... _Wow, he's really close_...

 _ **(Are we going to start fangirling?)**_

 _Maybe just a little..._

In the game, Cloud was this blocky character with no distinguishing features except for the brilliant blue eyes. Even in the movie, he looked more anime than real. Standing here in front of me in real life, I took in the sight of him... those amazing blue eyes speckled with cyan from the mako... the lean muscular figure... those soft lips... neither the game nor the movie did him justice at all.

"... I'm sorry for yelling at you the way I did," he went on, "I know you probably keep things from us for good reasons."

"It's really hard... to know things about the future," I confided.

"I'm also a little frustrated," he said, "Sephiroth... or... Jenova... has the black materia. He's gonna summon it, and there's nothing I can do to stop it."

I smirked. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

I reached into my pouch and withdrew the black orb, which glowed softly.

"Is that-"

"-the black materia?" I finished for him, "Yes, it is. Yuffie gave it to me. Our little ninja has very sticky fingers."

"Wow... Skye! That's great!" he exclaimed, coming as close to a smile as was possible for Cloud Strife. He suddenly wrapped his arms around me, lifted me up in a hug and spun me around. It really surprised me because Cloud wasn't really the 'hugging' type. I guess he was... just happy...?

He set me back down, standing almost uncomfortably close to me, and it made me gasp quietly. I stared up into his eyes, having a hard time catching my breath. He placed his hands on my face, gazing down at me...

"Cloud, what are you-" But I never got to finish my sentence.

Suddenly, I found myself being spun around and locked in a sleeper hold. Realization crashed down on me hard... he was being controlled! I clawed at those muscular arms, but the darkness closed in quickly, and I couldn't breathe at all. The last thing I heard was his voice in my ear:

"Time for the reunion."


End file.
